Dreams Fulfilled
by thematsaidwelcome
Summary: Michonne and Rick are now married. What does the future hold for the two of them? Sequel to Taking Chances.
1. Chapter 1

"Rick, we've been here for three days and we haven't left this room."

"I don't see the problem Michonne."

"Oh I'm not complaining, but we flew all the way out here and I think we should at least explore the island. People are gonna want to see pictures."

"It's cold outside." Rick whined

"It's not cold Rick. It's in the 60's. That's average for April."

"Anything that involves us wearing clothes not wrapped around each other, out of this bed, is too cold."

"Okay, I'll tell you what. Tomorrow we're getting out of this villa and we're going sight seeing. We're gonna take a bunch of pictures and eat something other than room service. Okay? Then we'll have six days left to be in wrapped up around each other."

"Fine. Just one day."

"And I want to wear at least 1 of the bikinis I packed." She watched Rick's eyebrows rise.

"Oh yeah?"

"We've got our own honeymoon villa with a private balcony pool. It's heated Rick."

"So you won't be too cold if I take the bikini off while we're in there?" He asked her.

"Not if you're getting me all hot."

The morning after their wedding, Rick and Michonne flew to Greece for their honeymoon. The flight was long and they were thankful to be able to rest while in the air, catch their breaths and be alone even if they were on a plane full of strangers. Rick was secretive about where they would be staying for the 10 day vacation, and Michonne was instantly in awe once she saw the honeymoon villa. The crisp white interior and cozy king sized bed. There was a private pool on the balcony that had a breathtaking view of the sea. She thanked Rick for his impeccable taste while she was on her knees and he was in her mouth, his welcome flowed smoothly down her throat.

Now they were three days in, and just watched the sunset from their bed and were waiting for room service. Once they heard the knock on the door, Rick went to answer it. He hated to put on clothes, but he needed to feed his wife and his body needed more fuel than the juices that he had been devouring from Michonne's body. She watched him walk over to the end of the bed and pull on the pajama pants that had been there since some time the day before. He grabbed money from the table for a tip and went to open the door. He came back with a cart full of food. Greek salad for her, burger for him, a bunch of fruit and a couple slices of baklava cheesecake. Michonne was already sitting at the table wearing her new bridal robe that was white and all lace. Rick loved that he could see through the lace because he hated to see her in clothes on their honeymoon.

"That smells good." Michonne said as Rick moved the food from the cart to the table. "I think I want dessert first. That's cheesecake right?"

"It is. There's two pieces so you can eat this one now and save the other one for later." He put a fork to her lips that was full of the delectable dessert. He watched her smile at the taste and lick her lips to any remnants that had fallen on them. "Let's hurry and eat so we can get back in the bed."

"We're gonna let our food settle and then we'll get back in the bed."

"Yes. Mrs. Grimes. You want a bite of my burger?" He already knew the answer was yes but he wanted to ask her so she wouldn't have to.

"Rick." She said as she finished chewing the bite of burger and swallowing. Rick looked at her with questioning eyes. "The dream that I had about our future, our family; I never asked you what you wanted. Everything about us is just so easy and simple and I'm not trying to mess that up, but I don't want you to do something just because I want it."

"Michonne. I thought you knew me better than that. When have I ever done anything that I didn't want to do?"

"You moved in with me. You didn't want to do that."

"Not at first. If I had met you and you looked like my elementary lunch lady, I wouldn't have done it. But those eyes of yours, those lips and that ass was enough to convince me to take a chance."

"So 4 kids doesn't scare you? We were both only children. I have no clue about what a big family is like. My mom was an only child and my dad left before I was even born. We're gonna be outnumbered. Does that worry you?"

"I've always wanted a big family. My parents did too; they just got dealt a bad hand when they couldn't have anymore kids. We're a team remember. Team Grimes. We can do anything as long as we work together. Besides when the time comes, we're the adults and they're the kids."

"Well I threw my pills away a week ago."

"Then let's get back in the bed then, I've got work to do."

"Not yet Rick. Our food is still settling. And you're okay with me working from home?"

"I'm okay as long as you are. I'm happy that you don't have to drive into the city everyday. If you decide later that you want to work away from home, I'll support that too. As long as you're happy. I said I'd do anything to keep you smiling and I meant that."

"Will you run for sheriff?"

"After we've been in the house for a year I will. Do you think you can handle that, me running and the campaign?"

"I'm sure I can. It sounds exciting. Sheriff Grimes. Do I have to call you sheriff?"

"Only when you're wearing the handcuffs." Michonne bit her bottom lip as her body started to tingle from the memory of what Rick did to her body while her hands were bound behind her in the metal cuffs.

"I'll have to remember that."

"Can we get back in the bed now?" He asked as he started to clear the food from the table.

"No. Let's try out that tub. Then I've got 10 days worth of lingerie that I haven't worn yet since you insist on us being naked all the time."

"It's my favorite outfit of yours. So you gonna model all your lingerie for me?"

"Not all of them. I'll show you three."

"Two."

"Okay. I'll let you pick which two you want to see tonight and I'll go run the water."

Rick rummaged through the suitcase full of lace, satin; bows and what he presumed were strings. Once he made his choice it laid them on the bed and went to join Michonne in the bathroom. He walked in to see a two person tub almost overflowing with white bubbles. Michonne had lit candles and dimmed the lights and the closer he got to her the more her eyes sparkled. She started to untie her robe and was stopped by Rick's hands on her hips.

"Did you pick out something that you liked?"

"I did." He slipped her robe off of her shoulders and watched it float to the floor. "I really hate to cover all this up though." His hands ran from her waist up to cup her breasts and then around to palm her ass.

"Well I know what I packed and there's not enough fabric to cover too much." She squealed as he lifted her up and placed her in the tub with a splash. "Get those pants off and get in here with your wife." Rick's pants were off in one swift tug. Once he was in the water she lowered herself down settling her back to his chest letting the warm water soothe and relax her muscles. "Mmmmm this water feels good. Who knew you could still make me sore?"

Rick rubbed his hands along her legs. "I made your legs sore?"

"Among other things."

"Sorry bout that. I'll kiss it better later."

"No need to apologize. I'm not complaining at all. I'm just surprised that you still have that much of an effect on me. It's a good thing though."

"How?"

"We haven't gotten... ordinary or routine. We're comfortable enough with each other to try and find how much each other can take and trust each other well enough to know that only pleasure can come of it. Like when you pulled my hair for the first time."

"You liked that?"

"I didn't think it would be something I'd be into, but because it was you, I really liked it. You couldn't tell?"

"I could tell. I could feel it. I don't think I was trying to at first. I was just trying to hold on to something, keep myself from crumbling. You've got that effect on me sometimes. And I aim to keep you smiling, but not if you're having a hard time walking because of it."

"Walking is overrated when you've spent most of your time in bed." She laughed as he squeezed her legs. "We are getting out of here tomorrow. I'll walk the soreness out."

"I'm still gonna kiss it better."

"I won't stop you. Our bubbles are dissolving and our fingers are starting to prune. We should get out now." She moved to her knees and turned to face Rick. His eyes scanned her body as the drops of water slid down her skin. Droplets of water pooling onto her nipples before landing back into the tub. He licked his lips and exhaled. His hands grabbed both sides of her waist and his thumbs made circles around her belly button.

"Yeah, let's get out." He held on to her to steady her as she stood up. Her new position had him eye level with her pussy. He looked up at her and smiled.

"I've got lingerie to model for you. You picked two right?"

"Let's just do one." She watched as his eyes zeroed in on the area where her upper thighs meet. His head moved closer and he nuzzled his nose against her. Instinctively her hands grabbed his soft curls on the top of his head, her knees felt weak when she felt the warm wetness of his tongue wiggle its way to her clit.

"Ohh one is fine." She said breathlessly. Rick looked up at her again. Mesmerized by the sight of her closed eyes and pouting lips. He stopped suddenly to her disappointment.

"Let's go with none." He stood up and stepped onto the white bath rug on the floor lifting Michonne out afterwards. He didn't bother with towels not wanting to waste time drying off. He had his wife in the bed with his face between her legs before she could fake a protest.

"Rick! Ohh god. Shit!" She used her hand on the back of his head to help his tongue go deeper inside her. "Right there!" His thumb on her clit had her whimpering and panting. "Oh god. Rick! Rick!" She gripped the sheets as her orgasm crippled her body leaving her unable to scream as she could barely breath she could only ride it out, allowing the waves of ecstasy to wash over her body.

* * *

When morning came Rick and Michonne ate breakfast and got dressed. Rick reluctantly dressed already missing the cozy bed and Michonne naked beside him in it.

"Come on Rick. We have to get out of here. It'll only be a few hours. Stop being such a baby." She kissed him on the lips and smoothed his shirt over his chest. "We need to turn our phones back on. We told everyone no contact for three days and we're on day four. I'm almost afraid to do it now." She watched Rick dig in his bag and pull out both of their phones. He powered them on and they waited as all the messages were alerted. "Check yours first."

"Just a _hey_ from Shane and a _hello_ from my mama."

"That's it?" She picked up her phone and saw she had just a few texts but over 30 voicemails. "Really?" She played all the messages on speaker and Rick watched her roll her eyes as Andrea asked if they had joined the mile high club. Michonne laughed as Rick mouthed three times while holding up three fingers. Ms. Evelyn called and asked how the flight was and if they were having a good time. She also asked for pictures and told them to enjoy their time enjoying each other. There were more from Andrea and a couple from Maggie. Mostly just their friends being nosy and letting them know to have fun. "That wasn't so bad." She slipped her phone in her bag before slipping it over her shoulder. "Let's go."

They left the villa for the first time since arriving three days earlier. Michonne lead Rick through the many maze like steps of the island city. Stopping in a few shops and talking with some of the store owners who were intrigued with the blue eyed American man with the interesting accent who's beautiful wife had gorgeous brown skin and exotic rope like hair. Michonne was okay with granting their request to touch her locs, but Rick politely declined for her, not wanting strangers touching her in any way. They had a nice seafood lunch at a small eatery that overlooked the water and the beach below. After they were done eating they caught a bus to the beach where Michonne convinced Rick to let his toes touch the sand.

"I still can't believe you snuck those boots past me. I must have been half asleep when you put them on. Doesn't the sand feel good on your feet?" She asked him as they held hands while walking barefoot along the shoreline.

"It feels sandy. I'm only doing this for you." He let go of her hand and walked over and picked up a stick that was laying on the beach. He looked at her and then started to write M&R surrounded by a heart with the stick he picked up. "Only for you."

"Such a romantic." She kissed him, loving that the sweet things were only reserved for her. She pulled out her phone to take a picture of his artwork and to snap a selfie of the two of them with the sea as their background. "Come on, you can put your boots back on we've got more things to see."

They explored more of the island and did more shopping. Rick was starting to get antsy, ready to be back in their villa. Watching his wife walk up all those steps in front of him was doing something to him. The dress she wore swayed with every step she took. He couldn't remember if he saw her put panties on earlier or not and he couldn't tell from his position behind her. As they continued making their way through the maze of steps Rick remembered seeing a few hidden crevices down some of the small alleyways. And as luck would have it, there was one directly to his left. He grabbed her hand and pulled her into the hidden space dropping her bags to the ground and pinning her hands above her head against the cool white surface of the wall.

"Rick. What are you doing?"

"I just wanted to find out something." He kissed her neck and ran his tongue along her throat. With one hand he kept her hands pinned above her head. He moved his lips to hers and kissed her deeply. His free hand slipped under her dress to get the answer to the question that had been racking his brain. His fingers met her warm flesh and he smiled against her lips.

"What did you find out?"

"That there's nothing in the way of what I want right now." His nimble fingers unbuttoned his pants and had them pulled down with ease. He released her hands and hoisted her up. Her legs wrapped around his waist and he was quickly inside her warm wet home that he yearned so much for.

"Fuck!" Michonne moaned out loudly.

"Shh. You gotta be quiet. Shit." He whispered.

"Rick." She was thankful for the wall her back was being held up by as well as her husband's strong arms because his stroke plus the position had her nearly melting to the ground. "There. Right there." Rick was lost in the hold Michonne's eyes had on him. He started to feel her tighten around him a clue that she was close. "Rick." She held her breath and he found just enough room to plunge deeper within her. She opened her mouth to moan and Rick used his mouth to muffle the sound knowing the look she had on her face meant she couldn't be quiet. "Mmmm. Mmmmm. Mmmmmm!" She shattered and was even more thankful for his strong arms at that moment. She felt him tighten his grip around her waist as he erupted seconds later. He held her against the wall, his face resting in the crook of her neck. "Rick. You're so impatient." She whispered out running her hands through his hair.

"I'm blaming you and your lack of undergarments. You're a tease." He laughed against her skin as he withdrew himself and set her unsteady feet on the ground. He tucked himself back into his jeans and buttoned back up. She leaned up to kiss him once more before they continued their journey back to the villa.

"Let's go." He bent down and grabbed all their bags. "I guess I need to call and book a massage for you tomorrow, you know you're gonna need one after all that."

"I don't want some stranger rubbing all on me. You can just sit on my back like last time." She looked back at him and smiled. "Besides you said we can stay in bed the rest of the week."

"Yes I did. I guess I'll just have to put my masseuse hat on."

"As long as that's all you're wearing. Clothes come off when we walk through the door."

"Yes sir."

"I kinda like when you call me sir. You gonna do that more often?"

"Only if you make me."


	2. Dreams Fulfilled2

"Damn Rick, I knew I'd need to come drag your ass back to work today. Morning Michonne. You look well rested." Shane was standing in the kitchen waiting for Rick to hurry up and get out of the house so they could get to work.

"Thank you Shane. You want some coffee?"

"Naw, I've gotten used to that sludge they pass off as coffee down at the station. Thanks for the offer though. You mind if I take your husband off your hands for 8 to 10 hours today?"

"Shut up Shane. I'm ready." Rick looked at Michonne knowing he wasn't ready to get back to work. 10 days with her in Greece plus the two days they'd been back just didn't seem like enough time, but duty called. They all walked to the front door together and Rick turned and kissed Michonne before he walked out the door with his friend.

"Bye guys have a good day." She waved to them from the porch as Shane drove off down the driveway.

"Didn't y'all go to Greece" Shane asked as he looked over at Rick while driving down the road.

"Yeah. It's a nice island."

"Did you see any off it?"

"We saw plenty. Why you asking?"

"Well I know if I had spent 10 days on an island, I woulda come back with a better tan. You look the same way you did when you left. If I was a betting man I'd say y'all didn't leave the room at all."

"Is there a point to this Shane?"

"No point." He turned to Rick and gave him a knowing mischievous smile. "It's good to be you right now brother."

"You'll get no argument about that from me." Rick finally gave him a hint of a smile as they turned down the street to get to the station.

* * *

"Look at you, Mrs. Grimes! You look fantastic." Andrea gushed

"10 days in Greece will do that to you." Maggie said

Maggie and Andrea came to see Michonne as soon as she said they could. They were dying to hear about the honeymoon and see pictures. The one that she texted to them didn't show much of the beautiful white buildings and blue domes, they were anxious to see.

"You're still unpacking I see? Good thing you work from home now or you'd never be settled in this big ass house." Andrea told Michonne.

"We still have a lot to do. All the boxes are in the rooms they're supposed to be in though. We just need to unpack and put everything where it belongs. We've got the kitchen all done though come on let's eat while we talk."

"I brought wine. Did you get your pictures printed out yet?"

"Yes Andrea, all the pictures are printed."

Lunch consisted of antipasto salad and the red wine Andrea brought. All the pictures were spread out on the kitchen island and Michonne watched as Andrea intently studied each one.

"It's a beautiful island Michonne. Y'all made a good choice picking it for the honeymoon."

"They didn't pick it." Maggie chimed in. "She told him where she wanted to go and he made it happen." Michonne smiled at Maggie and then looked back at Andrea, recognizing the lawyer look in her eyes. Michonne was preparing to be interrogated by her lawyer friend.

"Just spit it out already Andrea."

"You're wearing the same dress in all these pictures. They're all from the same day aren't they?"

"So what if they are? It's not like Monday's pictures of building would have been different than Thursday's pictures of buildings. You're lucky we took any at all."

"I'm sure they had better things to think about than snapping pictures. It was their honeymoon." Maggie told her.

"You made us wait 3 days to call you and then when I did call you, you didn't even answer." Andrea whined.

"It's not like you wanted anything important. I sent you a text saying _hi_ when I was ready."

"Honeymoon Andrea. Who wants to talk to their friends on their honeymoon?" Maggie said to her.

"I'm sure it's hard to talk when you're mouth is full of Rick's ..."

"Andrea!" Maggie shouted

"What? I'm proud of you Michonne. Before you met Rick, you were going through a drought, now you barely come up for air. Good thing he's at work today to give your vagina some rest."

"You are unreal Andrea." Michonne said to her.

"Hey, don't give me a hard time. Unlike the two of y'all, I'm very single and have no immediate prospects."

"So you need to get some?" Michonne asked her

"Like you wouldn't believe. It's been so long. All my energy has been going into work. I think I'm about to earn a raise for all the extra work I've done." Maggie and Michonne laughed at her as Maggie poured more wine into Andrea's glass.

"Is all the extra work making your skin look like that? You look great, what have you been using?" Michonne asked her.

"Oh my god. Thanks. Remember Sasha, the woman who did hair and makeup for the wedding? She recommended this cleanser and it has been working miracles. Speaking of Sasha, you'll never guess who she's been talking to every day since the wedding."

"She met someone at the wedding?" Michonne asked as she thought back to all the single men who could have been attractive to Sasha. "Who?"

"Rick's friend Daryl."

"The squirrel hunter?" Maggie asked perplexed

"That's the one."

"Daryl." Michonne whispered to no one in particular. "I barely got three words out of him and he's one of Rick's close friends and she's been talking to him everyday. Wow. Good for them."

"Oh I've got news. Glenn is buying that old pizzeria in town." Maggie beamed as she relayed the news

"Here in King County?"

"Yep."

"Maggie, are y'all moving here?" Michonne asked her.

"Yes. The pizzeria has an apartment above it so we're gonna live there."

"So I'd just be by myself in the city? Great." Andrea said feeling left out.

"There's plenty of places around here for you to live. Shane still has an extra bedroom at his house."

"Shut up."

"I'll be at the gallery in two weeks, we can meet up for dinner or something." She gave Andrea a slight smile hoping her friend would appreciate her offer. "So when will y'all move in?"

"In the next few weeks. We won't open for about three months; we've got renovating to do to get ready. Daddy's going to help us too, the more we can do ourselves the less we need to pay for."

"Let me know if I can do anything to help you out. I'm so excited for the two of you."

"Thanks Michonne." Maggie said while looking at her watch. "Oh I've gotta get out of here. I'm meeting up with Glenn, we've gotta pick out a bed for our new place."

"Did y'all wear out the old one?" Andrea asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"We sure did!" Michonne and Andrea just watched as she walked out the kitchen on her way to the front door, not waiting for Michonne to walk her out.

* * *

"How was your first day back?" Michonne asked Rick as she handed him his plate to eat dinner. He smelled good from just taking a shower and his hair was still wet. She ran her fingers through it and leaned down to kiss his forehead.

"Long. Got a few new deputies that like to talk a lot. They sit next to me and had one too questions about my honeymoon. What about you, how was your day?"

"I'm almost caught up on all my invoices for the gallery. The online gallery is actually doing really good. Andrea and Maggie came by for lunch, Andrea's still a mess. I hear your friend Daryl met someone at our reception."

"Daryl? You sure?"

"Yes, the woman who did my hair and makeup, her name's Sasha. They've been talking everyday."

"Good for him. I've never seen him talk to a woman in my life. He barely talks to me."

Michonne went on to tell him about Maggie and Glenn and how Andrea busted them when it came to the photos. He didn't much care though; the one day they spent out of bed was close to torture for him. He didn't need pictures for his favorite memories of him and Michonne, those were branded in his mind never to be forgotten.

"I'm meeting your mama for lunch tomorrow. Hopefully her eyes aren't as observant when she looks through the pictures. I emptied three huge boxes today. Maybe we'll be done unpacking in a few months. Unpacking is for the birds." Michonne laughed at the task of unpacking that was going slow because she hated to do it.

"Just leave it until I have a day off. We can knock it out together."

"You've forgotten about the garage full of gifts that we haven't opened yet."

"Shit, I did." He stood up and went to the door that connected to the garage and stepped inside; when he came back in he was carrying three wrapped boxes and smiling. "Here, we'll open three a night."

"We didn't even have a registry, I have no clue what kinds of gifts people gave us." She tore the wrapping off the box that Rick handed her and he opened the one in front of him. "Ohh a plate set and it's purple." She turned the box towards him so he could see the front. "What's that?"

"It's a crystal decanter and matching glasses. This is nice." He thought about what brand or scotch to put in it.

"You're thinking of putting that in your man can aren't you? She asked him as she opened the last box. "Huh?"

"What is it?"

"It's a cookie jar."Michonne pulled out the multi colored ceramic container that was in the shape of a cat and showed it to Rick.

"Open it." Michonne pulled the lid off and Rick watched, as her eyes grew big. "How much is it?"

"$300. She pulled out the crisp bills and handed them to Rick. "What do you think?" He put the money back where she got it from and went to stand closer to her.

"I think it's time for me to get you to bed."

"I'm not tired yet."

"Me either."

* * *

"Michonne, look at you. You look gorgeous as always. Sit. Tell me all about that honeymoon of yours."

Michonne met Ms. Evelyn at the King County diner for lunch, hoping to catch her up on how married life was treating her and to reconnect with her mother in law. She really loved her and was happy to have such a caring and accepting person in her life.

"The honeymoon was very relaxing."

"Did y'all get to swim when you went to the beach?"

"We only put our feet in. Our villa had a private heated pool; we used it a few times." Michonne hoped her blushing cheeks weren't noticeable to Ms. Evelyn. They did use the pool a few times, midnight skinny dips that ended up with her ass up on the pool steps as Rick took her from behind.

"That's so nice. The pictures y'all sent were beautiful. I might have to get out to that Santorini one day."

"You will love it. How have things been around here, anything we missed?"

The waitress came by and took their orders and Michonne showed Ms. Evelyn some of the printed pictures while they waited.

"They're finally fixing up Main Street. The shops are getting repaired and they even have a sold sign on the pizza place. It's about time. We're almost done with all the planning for the Summer Fest. We do it for the kids to celebrate the end of the school year. Do you know anyone who can face paint? The kids would really like that. I have never seen Richard smile so big. It shows in his eyes how happy he is. Can I keep this picture of y'all? It's my favorite."

"Go right ahead. I'm supposed to get the wedding photos from Aaron when I go into the gallery, so you'll have a lot more pictures to look at."

"I can't wait. I took a few with my camera, but they're far from professional. I have to pick them up later today. You and Richard were such a handsome couple. Here, let me send you this one that I took with my phone."

The food arrived and the talking became more about the people at the wedding and what Michonne has planned for the house. Before they left she ordered food for Rick so she could drop it off at the station. Ms. Evelyn came along with her since she hadn't seen Rick since before they left for Greece.

"Hey mama." Rick reached out to give her a hug when she got close enough.

"So you're Mrs. Grimes?" An unfamiliar hand extended itself towards Ms. Evelyn. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Tara."

"It's nice to meet you too, Tara. You can call me Ms. Evelyn; I think the title of Mrs. Grimes is reserved for his wife."

"Oh of course. Sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it. Will y'all excuse me; I need to talk to the sheriff. Ms. Evelyn walked towards the sheriff's office wanting to talk to him about the Summer Fest.

"Hey Michonne." Rick smiled as he greeted his wife. "What you got there?"

"I brought you some lunch."

"Thank you."He turned to introduce her to Tara, but she had suddenly disappeared.

"Was she one of the new ones?"

"Yeah. She's loads of fun." Michonne laughed at his sarcasm. "How was lunch?" He offered Michonne his chair to sit in.

"Great. I'm stuffed though." She pulled out her phone to show Rick the picture that Ms. Evelyn sent to her. It was a picture of her and Rick during their first dance. He looked at it and smiled, remembering how she felt in his arms as they danced.

"Sorry bout that Grimes, urgent phone call."

"No problem Tara. Let me introduce you to Michonne."

"Nice to meet you Tara. I hope deputy Grimes is teaching you a lot."

"Oh yes ma'am, his been a big help in showing me the ropes. Is he working on a case for you?"

"Michonne!" Before she could answer Tara's odd question, Andrea yelled out her name from across the station floor.

"Excuse me, I'll be right back." Rick looked at Andrea with irritation as Michonne walked towards her. He looked over to Tara and noticed her watching Michonne walk away. Her tight pants hugging her curves in the most delicious way made it hard to look away.

"What?" Tara asked as she noticed Rick looking at her. "She's got a great ass. Does your wife know you gawk at other women?" Rick squinted his eyes at her question before realizing that Tara didn't know that Michonne was his wife.

"Andrea, what the hell are you doing here? I could have sworn you work in the city where you also live. And why the hell are you calling my name out all loud and shit?" Michonne asked her friend quiet enough to not be heard by anyone else, but loud enough for Andrea to get her irritation.

"I was just visiting a friend." She looked across the room and her eyes landed on Shane.

"Are you serious?"

"What? We can't be friends?" She watched as Michonne shook her head in disbelief. "Hey Ms. Evelyn. How have you been?"

"Just fine Andrea, and you?" Andrea hooked her arm through Ms. Evelyn's and led her outside.

"Don't leave, we're not done." Michonne called out to her before she stepped outside with Ms. Evelyn. She made her way back to Rick's desk to say goodbye.

* * *

"Ms. Evelyn, things have been great with me. All my friends are making their way out here to King County, maybe I should too? The city can be so overrated sometimes." Before Ms. Evelyn could respond two over made up women came out of the station.

"Agh! Why can't I find a decent man in there?" The first one said

"Maybe you should lower your standards some." The second woman told her.

"They can't get any lower. I should be a sheriff's wife. If that one wasn't so old, I'd go after him."

"I heard that Rick Grimes is next in line. Maybe you can get to know him. But he just got married." The second woman said. Both women unaware of Ms. Evelyn and Andrea's presence.

"Married to his _first_ wife. I wonder if he likes cookies. Maybe I can make him some."

"You know what." Andrea said to the first woman. "I heard he does like cookies. Right Ms. Evelyn?" She turned to her hoping she would go along with her pettiness. "Chocolate cookies. He likes the chocolate ones the best." Understanding exactly what Andrea was doing, Ms. Evelyn joined in.

"Yep. Dark chocolate, I think that's his favorite."

* * *

Michonne walked to Rick to say bye, she grabbed her phone off his desk and went to hug him. He surprised her with a kiss on the lips that was absolutely inappropriate for work, but it was exactly what he needed to show Tara and anyone else who was unsure of who Mrs. Grimes was. He patted her on the butt when she turned to walk away. "See you at home."

"You could of just told me." Tara said.

"Could have." He shrugged his shoulders. "You can stop looking at her ass now."

"Sorry dude."

* * *

"So he likes dark chocolate cookies?" The first woman asked Ms. Evelyn just as Michonne walked out the station doors.

"You know, maybe you should ask his wife." Andrea said to both women. They looked behind Andrea to see Michonne glancing at all four of them.

"What did I miss?" Michonne asked sensing that she was out of the loop on something.

"These women were just wondering what kind of cookies deputy Grimes likes. That one." Andrea pointed to the first woman is trying to be his second wife. "Isn't that right?" She asked the woman. The woman just smiled, but didn't refute the claim. "She wants to make him some cookies. I guess you have to start somewhere, right?"

"Oh is that right? Did you ask his mama what she thought?" Michonne asked the women.

"Should I? Do you know her?" The first woman asked excitedly.

"Ms. Evelyn, you didn't tell these women what kind of cookies your son likes? That's not like you to hold your tongue." Michonne said to her mother in law.

"You're Rick's mama?" The first woman asked looking at Ms. Evelyn.

"I am."

"And who are you?" The second woman asked Michonne. Embarrassed for her friend and irritated at the antics of Andrea and Ms. Evelyn.

Extending her hand for the first woman to shake she smiled at her and answered the second woman's question.

"Michonne Grimes, nice to meet you."


	3. Chapter 3

"Michonne. Shit, you feel good."

"Right there, Rick. Right. There." Michonne went silent for a bit as she held her breath. The only sounds were the birds chirping outside and the sound of Michonne's wet pussy as Rick pounded into her. "Fuck." She whispered. Rick could feel that she was close so he slowed down his strokes, wanting to prolong their morning session. She tightened her legs around his waist to keep him from pulling out all together. "You're such a fucking tease." She moaned out to him.

"I love your face when you really want it." He stopped his movement and just stared at her, loving the pleading desire in her pretty brown eyes. Michonne took a deep breath and started to make circles with her hips, grinding on Rick. She kept her gaze on him and watched his face as he started to enjoy what Michonne was doing.

"You gonna stop playing around now? I can get there by myself, but I'd rather have you with me." She started squeezing his dick with her wet tight walls finding a rhythm that wore down his resolve. Rick let out a low moan. He positioned himself on his knees and placed his hands on Michonne's hips to stop her from moving any more.

"You gonna let me make you cum?" She put her serious face on and looked in his eyes. She nodded her head yes. "I can't hear you." He said to her.

"Yes sir." She smiled because she knew that would do it. He tiled her hips up and held onto her as he started to hammer into her. "Mmmmm. Rick! Rick! Mmmmm." She clutched the side of the bed when she started to feel the tingle in her belly.

"That's it Michonne." He heard her breath quicken and then her head tilt back as her orgasm took over her body. The sight and feel of his wife reaching that point of ecstasy and knowing he was the one that brought her to it was all he needed to put him over the edge too. He thrust his dick deep inside her and released with a satisfying moan. It took a few minutes for him to slowly pull out of her and lay down next to her. "What time do you have to get to the gallery today?"

"In two hours. What time will you be home tonight?"

"After midnight probably." He grumbled against the pillow.

"You're going back to sleep aren't you?"

"Yes." He said chuckling. "You wore me out."

"You started it. I was sleeping just fine before you started poking me."

"I can't help it. You're pretty sexy when you're sleep." She moved to get out of bed but was stopped by Rick's arm around her waist. "Stay for a little while."

"Such a baby." She turned on her side to face him and kissed him on the shoulder. She started running her fingers through his hair, knowing he would be asleep soon. She hummed softly in his ear and watched him smile when he recognized their first dance song. Ten minutes later he was fast asleep and Michonne got out of the bed to take her shower.

* * *

"Welcome back Michonne. Or should I call you Mrs. Grimes?"

"I answer to both Aaron. What are you doing here?"

"I know it's your weekend and all, I just wanted to give you the wedding photos that Eric and I took."

"You could have just left them on my desk, you didn't have to come by. Thank you for doing this though. I can't wait to look through them."

"Oh no problem. Before I go, I had a guy in here last month that wants to get a quote on a bunch of art. He's from out of town, maybe another state; he needed to get the exact number of paintings and sculptures that he was going to buy. It's upwards of 25 or more. He said he'd be back today. Keep an eye out for him, his name is Edward."

"Sure thing, I'll look out for him. I'll talk to you later and I'll call you if I need you."

The morning was busy for Michonne, since the gallery storefront was only opened once a weekend every month now, there was steady traffic coming and going all the time. Luckily being by herself wasn't a problem, her multitasking skills came in handy, so did her ability to jog across the floor in heels without falling down. When lunchtime came, she locked up the gallery and went to meet Andrea for lunch like she promised her a few weeks ago.

"I'm so glad I didn't have to wait for you, I'm starving." Michonne told Andrea as she sat down at the table.

"I'm always on time. Mostly, I ordered you a glass of wine."

"I have to go back to work after this, I can't drink wine." The waitress came and took their orders. Michonne pushed her wine glass over to Andrea and ordered strawberry lemonade instead.

"How is the old gallery? Is it weird being there by yourself?"

"It's kind of weird, since I'm used to having Aaron or Morgan around, but today has been so busy I really haven't had time to think about it too much."

"How is Aaron these days? Word on the street is that he and Eric are going through a rough patch."

"On what street? I didn't realize that the two of you had any mutual friends outside of me."

"I know people and some of those people know him. I hear it started after they got back from their winter trip."

"That was months before the wedding, I didn't notice anything off about them when they were tag teaming as photographers." Michonne tried to think if she noticed any signs of turmoil in them a few months back. "I just saw him this morning and he seemed just fine. He dropped off the photos they took. I'll have to think of a way to ask him. So how have you been?"

"So much has been going on. I've got some things in the works but I'll tell you about them later. I've been talking to Shane a lot."

"And how is that going?" The waitress came back with Michonne's club sandwich and Andrea's spicy chicken salad sandwich.

"It's going a lot better than the first time. Maybe we just needed to step back for a bit, really figure out what we want and who we are. We're good with being friends and that's something we didn't have before, we just thought hot sweaty sex would be enough."

"You still going through that dry spell?"

"I'm buying batteries in bulk." Michonne laughed out loud at her friend causing some neighboring tables to look over at them. "Don't laugh, this shit is sad. I've never gone this long without getting some. I can't even look at cucumbers at the grocery store. I'm trying to be good, but it's so hard. I want something hard in me."

"Oh my god, that's enough of that." Michonne took a sip of her drink, hoping Andrea wouldn't continue her thought.

* * *

As Michonne neared the front doors of the gallery she noticed a tall man standing at the entrance waiting.

"Hello. We won't be opening for another 15 minutes." She told him.

"That's fine I'll wait. You must be Michonne? I'm Edward Williamson."

"Yes, Michonne Grimes, Aaron told me you might be stopping by." She unlocked the door and looked at her watch. "Give me 12 minutes and we can talk." She stepped inside and locked the door behind her hoping she didn't offend him, but the sign on the door clearly stated the opening times for the gallery.

"So Mr. Williamson, how can I help you today? According to Aaron, last week you were looking to buy a large number of art pieces. Is that still true?"

"Very much so. My wife and I just bought four hotels in the area and we need some artwork for them, about 50 pieces."

"Wow. 50 pieces. We can definitely help you with that. Did you have a chance to look around the gallery last time?"

"I did. I'd like to look again, show you what I'd like to purchase."

"I've printed out our inventory list. She handed him the small stack of paper attached to a clipboard. Why don't you go around the gallery, mark the pieces that you like and then we can discuss. If you like an artist and want to see more of their artwork, just let me know. We have more inventory in our storage room and we also have a smaller room with artwork that has more of an adult theme if you're interested in that." The front door opened and Michonne smiled at the new people who walked in. "Let me know if you need anything." She walked off towards the new guests in the gallery.

Michonne helped all the customers who came through the door. There was still a steady stream of art lovers for the rest of the day. At closing time, Michonne found Mr. Williamson in her office waiting for her.

"Did you find some pieces that you like?"

"I did." He handed her the clipboard and watched as she flipped the pages counting the check marks.

"42 pieces?"

"Yes. How many pieces are in the adult themed room?" Michonne glanced at her computer to see the inventory for that room.

"There are 28 paintings and 10 sculptures. Would you like to see them?"

"I'd love to." He told her standing from his chair. Michonne grabbed her keys and walked to the door of her office.

"Let me lock up and I'll meet you at those light blue doors in the back." Once he was on his way, Michonne went back to her desk to grab her Taser out of her purse. He didn't give off a bad vibe, but she knew Rick would be angry with her if she didn't take the necessary precautions.

"Why do you keep these pieces locked up behind closed doors?"

"We are a family gallery. These pieces come out during specific shows at night." She opened the doors and switched on the light. He walked in looking at the paintings that hung on the walls and the ones that leaned on the floor. He admired the sculptures that were displayed on pedestals. "What are your thoughts on these?" She asked him after giving him time to look at everything.

"How many pieces are in here?"

"38 all together."

"I'll take all of them." Michonne coughed as she replayed his answer in her mind.

"Um. All 38?"

"Yes, plus the 42 that I already marked." He smiled at Michonne before glancing at his watch. "I have taken up too much of your time today. If you could send me a bill for all the artwork I would really appreciate it. We can discuss delivery at a later time."

"Wow, okay that should not be a problem. I should have an invoice to you by Tuesday at the latest." They walked together to the front door and Michonne extended her hand to him. "It was nice to meet you Mr. Williamson."

It was nice to meet you too Mrs. Grimes. Hopefully we can do more business together someday."

* * *

"Aaron, that guy came by today, Edward Williamson."

"Oh yeah, did he end up buying anything?"

Michonne called Aaron when she got back home that night, excited to tell him about her day.

"Aaron he wants to buy 80 pieces."

"Are you kidding me? 80?"

"I know. I didn't get out of there till after 7. I'm exhausted."

"What did he buy?"

"Get this, he bought all the pieces of exotic art."

"All of them? Where is he putting them?"

"Yes, and 42 from the main gallery. He's trying to decorate some hotels."

"Damn. That's one big commission check."

"He was your client first. 50/50?"

"I'm not gonna argue with that. Wow, that's a good first day back."

"Yeah. Now I need to write up an invoice for all of it. I told him I'd have it by Tuesday. I guess I'll start tonight since I'll be busy at the gallery tomorrow."

"Michonne, don't you dare go in tomorrow. Stay home and get those invoices done. Last month when I was there, I had one person walk in on Sunday. It's not worth the drive."

"Are you sure? Do you think Morgan will be mad?"

"Who even knows what side of the world he's on right now? I doubt it has cell service anyways, who's gonna tell him?" Michonne laughed thinking about Morgan in some remote village trying to find his Zen.

"Alright. I'll call you when I'm done and I've figured out the commission." She thought about her earlier conversation with Andrea and tried to fish for information. "Maybe it'll be enough for you and Eric to go on another vacation."

"Vacations are overrated Michonne. Call me when you get done. Talk to you soon." Aaron hung up before she could respond or dig any deeper into his comment. She decided to just come right out and ask him the next time they talked. She didn't want her friend to feel like he couldn't talk to her if he needed to. She exhaled a deep breath and decided the shower was calling her name and she wanted to wash away the gallery smell from her body. A text from Rick kept her from getting up off the bed.

 **Rick:** How was your day?

 **Michonne:** Busy. Some guy came in and wants to buy a bunch of stuff.

 **Rick:** That sounds good. Did you eat dinner?

 **Michonne:** I will after I take a shower.

 **Rick:** Now I get to think about you in the shower all wet and soapy.

 **Michonne:** Get back to work.

 **Rick:** I'll see you later. I love you

 **Michonne:** I love you too.

When she finally got in the shower, the water was hot and relaxing. It brought back memories of their honeymoon. The days they spent without clothes, not a care in the world but how to get the other to moan louder or cum harder. She counted the days that she had officially been Mrs. Grimes, 29 days. She smiled at the realization before another thought came to her mind. She turned off the water and grabbed her towel. She went to get her phone off the bed to check her app; her period was due 10 days ago. She did the math in her head three times before sitting on the edge of the bed. Could it really happen so easy, so quickly? She placed her hand on her belly and smiled. There was only one way to find out. She dressed quickly and grabbed her keys on the way out the door.

* * *

"Hey, you didn't have to wait up." Rick told Michonne as he walked into their bedroom to find her reading. "I'm glad you did though." He crossed the room to the bed and gave her a kiss on the lips. "You alright?" He noticed the anxious look in her eyes and started to get nervous.

"Yeah. I couldn't sleep."

"I can always help with that." He rubbed his hand up her thigh and tried to inch his hand under her shirt.

"Wait." She stopped his hand. "We have to do something first." She saw his nervous face. "It's nothing bad." She opened her nightstand and pulled out the pregnancy test and handed it to him. He blinked a few times and then turned the box in his hand.

"Are you sure?"

"That's what the test is for. I'm late."

"What are you waiting for? Go take it."

"I was waiting for you. I didn't want to do it by myself."

He opened the box and took out the test. He handed her the foil wrapped stick. "Go take the damn thing."

"Okay." She grabbed the test from him and stood up, hesitating as she reached the bathroom door. She closed the door and walked over to the toilet. After a few minutes she heard Rick's voice at the door.

"You need some help or anything?"

"No. I think I've figured out how to pee by myself. I just can't do it with you listening at the door." She heard his boots stomp off towards the bed and she took a deep breath to relax.

"So what does it say?" Rick asked as he saw her exiting the bathroom.

"We have to wait a few minutes for the results." She walked over to him and sat beside him on the bed. She exhaled a shaky breath and Rick took her hand in his.

"You nervous about what it will say?"

"Yeah. I mean I know we talked about starting a family, but are we ready?"

"Is anybody ever really ready? We take it one day at a time and enjoy every moment of it." He pulled her closer to him. "Team Grimes remember?"

"Team Grimes." She said repeating their mantra. "It should be ready now. Will you check it?" He kissed her before getting up and walking to the bathroom. He was in there for a long time and Michonne got worried. She went into the bathroom with him. "Rick?" She saw his reflection in the mirror staring down at the test on the counter, he looked up and when their eyes met he started to smile.

"You're gonna be a mama." He picked the test up off the counter and showed her the word _pregnant_ on the display. He watched her take a deep breath and let it out slowly as her eyes began to glisten. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly lifting her up and wrapping her legs around his waist. He walked them back into the bedroom.

"You're gonna hurt your back daddy." He held her up by the backside while she held on to him around his shoulders.

"It'll be worth it. We're gonna be parents Michonne." She nodded her head as her lips found his, her tears spilling out. "Happy tears, right?"

"Yes, very happy."

"You're also very beautiful right now." He laid her down on the bed and quickly removed her clothes. He was still dressed in his uniform. He leaned down and placed gentle kisses on her belly thinking about how it will expand with the growth of their baby. His lips moved up to her breasts, where he kissed and licked around her nipples, sucking and lightly biting as he thought about the way they would bring nourishment to their baby. He made his way to her lips and peppered them with soft kisses. He thought about the countless times she would use them to soothe and kiss goodnight or heal a hurt knee. He looked in her eyes and deepened the kiss. She was carrying his child; their baby was growing inside her at that very moment. "I love you." He told her. She saw the absoluteness in his eyes as he said those three words. She'd heard them before, but this time was different. It felt different. He wasn't just talking to her; he was talking to the baby too.


	4. Chapter 4

"Got plans for lunch Grimes?" Tara asked Rick when she noticed him gathering his keys from his desk.

"Going home to check on Michonne."

"How's she feeling these days? What is she four months now?"

"Yeah, due in January, and she's feeling like she hates being pregnant during the Georgia summer. She's been trying to decide on cribs or bassinets or whatever they're called. I'm leaving all that up to her. How's Denise doing, still brilliant?"

"Yep, trying not to lose her shit over her psychology courses. She's got another semester and she'll be done."

"Good for her. Hopefully she can figure out what's wrong with you." He said with a smile. "I'm off to see the wife. See you later."

"Nothing's wrong with me. Tell Michonne I said hi. And make sure you check your buttons before you get back. Last time you missed a few." She gave him a wink, knowing just what "checking on Michonne" really means.

* * *

"Hey, I figured you'd be resting at this time of day." Rick came in to see Michonne in the kitchen cutting up fruit for her lunch. He walked up behind her and kissed her neck while rubbing her belly. She was just starting to poke out and the summer heat always had her in the smallest amount of clothes when she was at home. Today she wore a thin tank top and shorts. She was braless, hating the way her bra rubbed against her sensitive nipples.

"We got hungry, he's craving fruit right now. You want me to make you something?"

"No. I want you to sit down, let me get this."

"Rick, I'm pregnant, not an invalid, I can get my own food."

"I'm aware of that Michonne, but sit down anyways." He washed his hands and finished cutting up the pineapple, and mango she had out to add to the strawberries she had already washed. "Here you go. Y'all enjoy." He went to the fridge and pulled out leftover food to warm up for himself before joining her at the kitchen island scooting his bar stool right next to hers. "How is it?"

"I don't know what it is, but this fruit is so good. The baby loves it. How's work been?" She asked him as she brought her hand up to move a curl out of his face.

"Not much going on today. I guess the heat keeps the criminals out of trouble. Tara says hi."

"Tell her I said the same. I'm glad you two are getting along so well." She took a bite of mango and the juice ran down her chin. She used the back of her hand to wipe it away. "Invite her to Maggie and Glenn's soft opening this weekend. They won't mind, Tara and Glenn got along really well last time we had everyone over." She stood up to grab a glass and get some ice from the freezer, she got a bottle of water for Rick, but she preferred tap water. She picked up a chunk of pineapple and bit into it, again juice ran down her chin, this time Rick was there to lick it off before her hand could do it.

"That is pretty good." His tongue made its way down her neck as his hands found their way under her shirt.

"I don't think the juice ran down that far down."

"No, it didn't, but there's some other juices further down that I want a taste of."

* * *

"Thank you all for coming out tonight to celebrate with Maggie and me. It's been a labor of love and we're so happy to have you all here with us tonight. The grand opening is next weekend, but tonight we'd like you to be the first to taste what we've got on the menu at Rhee Loves Pizza. Let us know what you think. All opinions are welcome and greatly appreciated."

It was a week before the big grand opening and the new pizzeria was full of Glenn and Maggie's family and friends, All wanting to taste what Glenn called the absolute best pizza they would ever taste.

"Damn, who knew Glenn could make wings so good. Did y'all taste them yet?"

"We're still making our rounds. The pepperoni bacon and extra cheese pizza has my heart right now."

Shane chuckled and patted Rick on the back. "Tough break man."

"Thanks. I come in a close second though don't I?" He looked at Michonne with pleading eyes.

"For now. I haven't had the spicy chicken pizza poppers yet." Michonne smiled at Rick and leaned up and kissed him rubbing his beard to soothe him.

"Are y'all at it again? Come up for air already." Andrea whined

"Hello Andrea. How are you these days?"

"Just fine Rick. Is it possible for me to steal your wife away from you for a moment? Girl talk."

"Just for a moment." He watched Andrea lead Michonne over to a booth where they both sat down.

"What's up Andrea? You look concerned."

"How much do you like your job, Michonne?"

"You pulled me away from Rick to ask me about my job?"

"Sort of. Look Aaron had me look into that Edward Williamson guy. I know you said he didn't give off weird vibes, but he just wanted to make sure, even though the checks have already cleared. Good news is, he's totally clean, not even a speeding ticket."

"And the bad news?"

"He wants to buy the gallery, plus the two storefronts on either side of it. He want's to turn them into a hotel space. His lawyer contacted my firm yesterday to find out who owns the gallery."

"Oh. Really?" Michonne was perplexed at the thought of not having the gallery in her life. She had been there with Morgan for 10 years. "Morgan owns it. I don't know how to contact him."

"Before he left, he gave us contact information in case of an emergency. He said he'd check it once a month. We sent him what was offered so now we wait."

"Huh?"

"Am I supposed to say I'm sorry? I mean is not working at the gallery gonna be so bad?"

"I don't know. I've got to let it sink in." Michonne touched her hand to her chest.

"Oh god. Are you okay? I didn't mean to upset you. Please don't cry or Rick's gonna kill me." Andrea looked around for Rick to see if he had noticed Michonne's reaction.

"I'm not upset. It's just heartburn, too much tomato sauce."

"Thank goodness. I really didn't want to have to fight Rick tonight, I would have though if I had to. I'll go get you a Sprite." 10 minutes later Rick came to the booth with a glass full of the clear bubbly carbonation.

"Andrea said you needed this." Rick sat down next to Michonne and handed her the drink.

"Thank you. Your baby begs for pizza, then makes me pay for it." She took a drink hoping the bubbles worked fast. "Where did she go?"

"Glenn talked her and Shane into a game of pool. He asked me, but I learned my lesson the first time, he can't play. Heartburn again?"

"Yeah. He's gonna have a lot of hair. I'll ask Maggie for some baking soda if this doesn't work."

"You and Andrea get things sorted out?"

"Yeah, some work news. I might be out of a job soon." Rick knitted his eyebrows in confusion. "Aaron had Andrea check out that guy that bought all the artwork a few months back and turns out he wants to buy the gallery and a couple other buildings. They've already sent Morgan an offer." She sighed. "I need to talk to Aaron."

"Doesn't sound so bad. Whatever happens will get through it. Besides, you we're gonna take some time off anyways when the baby comes."

"Rick! Get your ass over here! Rhee can't play for shit!"

"Don't worry about it too much, we'll talk about it later. You want another Sprite before I go kick Shane's ass in pool?"

"I'll get it, this booth is kinda hard on my ass."

"I can stay and rub it for you."

"Go play pool Rick." She playfully pushed him to get him out of the seat. "There's Aaron walking in now." Rick edged out of the booth and held his hand out to help Michonne get out. He placed a kiss on her lips and rubbed her belly before he walked off.

"Hey Aaron, hello Paul. I'm glad y'all made it." Michonne gave them both a kiss on the cheek. Smiling at their entwined hands.

"Yeah, there was an accident on the way over here and I forgot how dark this town gets after dark."

"It's a nice place." Paul said looking around. "How's the food, I'm starving."

"Everything I had was really good. Aaron, can we talk later?"

"We can talk now." He said as a watched Paul walk off towards the food with a smile. Andrea had been right about Eric and Aaron, they broke up five months ago. Eric wanted to move to Virginia and Aaron wanted to stay and turn his photography hobby into a career. Then as Aaron tells it, he found Jesus and the rest is history, they've been together for three months.

"It's just about what Andrea found out about Mr. Williamson. I just wanted to know what you thought."

"I think we should think of it as a blessing in disguise. I needed this push to get me started in my photography. And you already have a huge client base and know all sorts of artists. Paul and I will need someone like you. Start working for yourself, girl. You know Rick won't mind. He already taught you how to shoot because he didn't like you by yourself at the gallery anyways. Don't worry about it, it'll all work out for the best."

"Okay. I hope you're right." Michonne let what Aaron say sink in for a bit. "Come on, I'm hungry again, I think I'll try the salad bar this time."

* * *

"So how is everything?" Maggie asked Michonne who was eating a piece of chocolate cake.

"Mmmm. This cake is amazing and I swear it's the last thing that I'm eating tonight."

"My great grandmothers recipe. When she used to make it, it stood this tall." Maggie gestured with her hands how tall her great grandmothers cake used to stand.

"Maggie is that a wedding ring?" Maggie blushed and swept her hair behind her ear.

"Yeah. Don't be mad. We just went down to the courthouse the other day. We didn't want anything formal or too fussy. Our parents were there with us, it was simple and beautiful."

"Congratulations Maggie. Maggie Rhee."

"Thank you. We get to spend our honeymoon covered in pizza dough, but look how happy Glenn looks." She glanced over at Glenn who was laughing and trying to talk Shane into another game of pool, swearing he was much better than he was when they played the first time.

"If he's like Rick, he only wants to spend the honeymoon doing one thing and that can be done just about anywhere. You know what, I have a bunch of lingerie that Rick never let me wear on our honeymoon. Some of them still have tags on them. When you come by tomorrow you can go through them. I won't be able to wear any of it for a while."

"I should have figured y'all would end up with a honeymoon baby the way ya'll are always all over each other. I bet you have skin under your nails right now from him."

"I just might." Michonne waved her fingers in Maggie's face.

"You really don't want to find out the sex of the baby."

"I know it's gonna be a boy, no need for an extra scan and if I'm being honest, he was probably conceived in the chapel after we got married." She watched Maggie's mouth fall open at her confession. "What? We were married."

"No wonder it took y'all so long to get back to the house." Maggie looked over at Rick and shook her head.

* * *

"So how was your talk with Aaron?" Rick was sitting on the bed waiting for Michonne when she walked out of the bathroom. They were back home and she had just finished taking a shower. She walked to the bed wearing her robe, her hair still in a bun from her shower. Rick watched her intently as she made her way over to him.

"It was interesting. Enlightening even." She stood in front of him and he untied her robe, opening it to reveal her belly. He placed a few kisses to her well-moisturized skin.

"How so?" He scooted back on the bed pulling her with him so she could straddle his waist with her legs. Although he loved the sight of her naked body, she still had his undivided attention.

"Well, he's all for the sale of the gallery, he wants to concentrate on his photography and thinks this is the push that he needs. He suggested that I go into business for myself. It's not a bad idea, working for myself. I'll have to think on it for a little while."

"Take all the time you need. We can afford it. We've got plenty in savings and a cookie jar full of $100 dollar bills." Michonne looked at him and smiled thinking back to all the wedding cards that they finally finished opening a month after being married. Ms. Evelyn had invited a lot of her friends to the reception and turns out those friends have deep pockets, filling the cards with nothing less than $200 dollars. They literally had to stuff all the money in the cookie jar; it was so full, that the lid wouldn't fully close. Michonne had forgotten about it, out of sight out of mind.

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that. Shouldn't we put it in the bank or something?"

"It's in our kitty." Rick laughed at his bad joke. "We've got plenty in the bank. We can keep it right where it is, use it when we need it." He started to kiss her neck and squeeze her ass pulling her closer to him so she could feel his hardness. "You can keep talking if you need to."

She closed her eyes as his thumb circled her clit. "Ohhh. I think I'm done. I feel much better about it now."

"Good, now let me make you feel even better."

* * *

"Tell me if you start to get too hot, we can put off the planting till next month when it cools down."

"I'm good. We have to do it now because you'll be too busy making pizza next month."

"Alright, just turn over to soil with the rake and then we'll start making the rows. Have you been saving your coffee grounds?"

"Oh yeah, let me go get them." Michonne went into the house to get the grounds that she had been saving. She and Maggie were finally able to start the small garden that Michonne wanted. They were getting a later start then they wanted, but were hoping to have a good bounty of veggies in a couple of months. Michonne returned with two sacks full of coffee grounds.

"You and Rick drink that much coffee? Are you sure that's healthy?"

"Rick brought some home from the station. I'm trying to talk him into making some rain barrels for me."

"Well knowing Rick, he'll get them for you. There's not much that he wouldn't do for you." She winked at Michonne who didn't deny her claim. "Okay just spread those on the soil and work them in and then we'll make the rows."

When they were finished planting the seeds and both happy with their work, they went into the house to cool off and get some lunch. Michonne made sandwiches and cut up some fruit for them to eat.

"How's your family? I thought I would see them last night."

"Oh they're fine. Daddy didn't feel well so Beth stayed home with him. I'm sure you'll see him around town from time to time. These tomatoes are really good. Where did you buy em?"

"Ms. Evelyn grows them. She makes the best homemade spaghetti sauce. She grows onions and bell peppers too. Hold on." Michonne walked to her pantry and pulled out a large mason jar. "She cans it. You're gonna love it. Shit, now I want some. I'll make some for dinner."

"You have a lot of those cravings?"

"They're not too bad. And I usually don't want something until I see it."

"Did you and Rick talk about having kids before you found out?"

"We talked about our future and that included kids. There wasn't any timeline or anything. I knew when I threw out my pills that it was gonna happen sooner than later, well I hoped and looks like it did." She pointed to her belly. "Are you and Glenn thinking about it now?"

"We've discussed it a little bit. I don't know if I'm ready. I'd like to be living in a cute little house, not above a pizzeria."

"That makes sense, you grew up on a farm, I'm sure you'd want your kids to run around and enjoy the fresh air like you did. Your kids can always come here and play with our kids, and our dog."

"You're getting a dog? You?"

"I know, the closest I've come to animals are my snake skin pumps. Rick wants one though. It can't be that bad. Come on I'll show you the lingerie."

"Damn Michonne, you weren't kidding about having a bunch, a whole suitcase full."

"It's a small suitcase."

"And you didn't get to wear any of it?" She picked up a few pieces noticing how small some of them looked.

"Not one piece, have at it, take whatever you want. Has he ever seen you in anything like this?"

"No. Are these crotchless?" Michonne just shook her head at her friend.

"Yes. Wear it with a skirt. He'll be so surprised."

"No wonder you're pregnant."

"Hush, just try not to kill Glenn when he sees you in this stuff. Ease him into it, his sweet little face makes me think he's not ready for crotchless anything."

* * *

"So you gave away all you lingerie to Maggie?"

"Not all of it. Someone had to use it."

"Women." Rick shook his head at her. "I would never let Shane go through my underwear and take some home with him."

"They were new Rick, I never got to wear them." She walked over to him as he sat on the couch to help him take off his boots.

"Is this what you wore today?" Rick asked Michonne looking at her short overalls and tank top.

"Yes, it is. I had to dress the part. You don't like it?"

"It's cute. I'm picturing you as a farmer, bent over with your hands in the dirt."

"Are you ever not thinking about me bent over?" She leaned down and kissed his lips as his hand found her backside and squeezed.

"What's the fun in that?"

"I was very much the farmer today, but now my back hurts from all that work." She reached behind her and touched her lower back.

"Well, let me fix that for you." He stood up and walked her to the dining room table. "Put your hands on the table." She did as she was told and then she felt Rick's strong hands kneed into the muscles of her lower back. "How's that?"

"So good. Can you press a little harder?"

"How bout we take these off." He reached in front of her and unbuckled her overalls, pulling the straps towards him and pulling them all the down until they hit the floor. Michonne stepped out of them and kicked them off to the side.

"Oh that's better." The heat from his hands and the added pressure made her sore muscles feel better. She started to sway her hips from side to side. She felt Rick remove one of his hands and then she heard him unbuckle and unzip followed by the sound of his pants hitting the floor below. "What are you doing back there?"

"Gotta make sure my wife is relaxed and feeling good." His hands came up under her tank top to feel her breasts. She wasn't wearing a bra, and the feel of her hard nipples in the middle of his palm made his dick harder.

"Mmmmm." She moaned. "You're a bad masseuse. You get distracted too easy."

"Well." Her pulled her panties down and ran his fingers through her slick folds. "I'm a good fuck, so I'll make up for it." His fingers slide inside her searching for the g spot. Her moans and the way she stepped up on her tiptoes, let him know he found it.

"Oh fuck. You're the best. Rick." Just when she was going to let herself get lost in the feel of his fingers inside her, he pulled them out. She could hear him licking his fingers. She turned her head to look over her shoulder and then felt him easing his length into her torturously slow until he ran out of room and stopped just to tease her. She felt those hands of his on her back again and then one of his hands traveled around to find her clit. She bit down on her bottom lip trying to moan through the sensation but when he started to move in and out of her, she could do nothing but scream his name. As slow as he had started, his pace gradually picked up speed. "Rick! Rick! Ohh. Yes!"

Rick was lost in the feel of her tight pussy surrounding his dick so snuggly. He would never get used to it, the way she felt squeezing him the sounds that they made, not just the moans but the screams and the wetness. He started to feel her legs begin to shake. He held her gently around the waist with his arm to hold her up. "Is that feeling good baby? Damn Michonne."

"Yes. Oh yes. Faster Rick." He felt her get wetter and the slickness that ran down his leg from her, made it easy to grant her request. "Yeah, like that." She made a fist with her hand and held her breath for a few seconds before the orgasm that she despreatly sought found her. It crashed into her body and swept over her from her hair to the bottoms of her feet. "Rick." She whispered, almost at empty but still loving the way Rick felt as he moved inside of her. His speed increased and she knew he was close.

"Michonne. Fuckkkk." He pushed inside of her as deep as he could and he came hard and fast, empting himself within her with a low soft moan. He leaned over and kissed her back while he waited for his legs to start working again before he pulled out.

"Such a bad masseuse." Michonne said as she chuckled with her check against the tabletop.

"I might be, but I bet you don't feel any soreness in your back now."


	5. Chapter 5

"I can't believe you talked me into this."

"Can you just stop complaining already? You and baby Grimes have got to be the cutest ones here."

"I just know you owe me a whole case of Big Kats for this."

Andrea talked Michonne into volunteering at the King County community center for the Halloween trunk or treat. Andrea was volunteered by Ms. Evelyn, the two of them finding that they had like minds when it came to certain things to the astonishment of Michonne who couldn't figure out how her sweet mother in law could get along so well with her erratic friend.

"Michonne honey, you look great." Ms. Evelyn came up to Michonne and placed her hands on her belly, admiring her cute gumball machine costume that she wore. "You made this Andrea?"

"I sure did, doesn't she look great. Where do you want us?"

"Well I'm under strict orders to not have you stand all night. That husband of yours is something else. Imagine him telling me what to do. But to keep the peace, you can go into the pumpkin painting room and help the kids in there. Just sit and they'll come to you when they need paint. There's three other people in there so you won't be by yourself."

Michonne made her way to the pumpkin painting room and Ms. Evelyn ushered Andrea over to one of the booths where she'd be in charge of the ring toss.

"Hi!"

"Well hello there, don't you look cute in your princess costume? What's your name?"

"I'm Kelci. Are those real?" She touched one of the pom poms that made up her gumball machine costume.

"No they're not real, but guess what?" Michonne reached into her pocket and pulled out a wrapped gumball for the girl.

"Thank you."

"You're very welcome." Kelci ran off to paint her pumpkin leaving Michonne looking around for the other volunteers in the room and a chair to sit in. Her costume was a big hit with all the kids that came to paint pumpkins especially when they heard that she had actual gumballs that she was giving out.

"What's your name?"

"My name is Michonne, but you can call me Mrs. Grimes. What's yours?"

"Stevie. Um do you know Deputy Grimes? He came to my school before. He's really nice."

"As a matter of fact I do, he's my husband. I think he's nice too."

"Are you having a baby?"

"Yes I am."

"Does Deputy Grimes know?"

"He does and he's really excited about it."

"Tommy's mommy said she was gonna marry Deputy Grimes one day. But he's already married to you and you're a lot prettier. There's my friend Adam. Can I have a gumball?" Michonne handed him one and watched him scurry off to greet his friend.

* * *

"Andrea, have you seen Michonne?" Rick asked her during a lull of the exciting ring toss booth.

"Hello to you too, Rick."

"I'm sorry. Hello Andrea. Have you seen my wife?"

"Oh yeah her." Andrea smiled at him. "I think your mom put her in the back at the kissing booth." She watched Rick's eyes widened in disbelief and then squint in anger. "Shit Rick. Chill the fuck out. I'm kidding. She's back there helping the kids paint pumpkins."

Rick made his way to the pumpkin painting room walking in and looking around for Michonne. Before he spotted her, he was surrounded by admiring children who wanted to talk to him and ask him about his "costume".

"Is this your costume Deputy Grimes?

You wear this every day. Didn't your mom help you to pick one out?"

"No. My mama didn't help me pick out a costume. I was working and wanted to stop by and make sure you kids weren't getting too rowdy. How has everything been going?"

"It's been fun. I have lots of candy and that lady over there has gumballs if you want one." Rick turned his head in the direction of the small pointed finger where he finally saw Michonne who was helping a little girl glue fairy wings to her pumpkin.

"Gumballs you say?" He glanced down at the mass of small faces looking up at him. They all nodded their heads yes. "I think I'll see if I can get one then." He walked over to Michonne who had spotted him making his way over to her. He laughed when she stood up and he could see her in her costume for the first time. He dug around in his pocket and pulled out a quarter, noticing that the painted money slot was resting below her waist. "Where can I put this to get one of those gumballs the kids were telling me about?"

"You could just ask like all the other kids." She reached in her pocket and pulled out a candy for him.

"I like this." He touched the soft decorations on her belly. "Very creative." He reached for her hand and pulled her close to him, placing a kiss on her lips.

"Ewww!" They looked around and saw the kids looking at them with disgusted faces. He grabbed her hand and led her out of the room away from the now snickering children.

"Oh there you are." Ms. Evelyn said to Rick when she saw him with Michonne by the candy apple table.

"You had a great turnout this year mama. Everyone's having a good time."

"Thank you Richard. We've come a long way since we had pin the hat on the scarecrow when you were a kid."

"Thank goodness."

"How was the pumpkin painting Michonne? You didn't get a drop of paint on you, I'm impressed."

"I had a good time, the kids loved all the decorations you had for them. Now I'm rewarding myself with a few candied apples before we leave."

"Y'all are leaving?"

"Yes. I'm taking her home." They looked over at Michonne who was yawning as she looked over all the apples trying to make up her mind.

"Okay. She's tired. Babies will do that to you. Go take care of your wife." She hugged him around the waist. "Don't forget dinner on Tuesday. I'll talk to y'all later."

* * *

"You're supposed to be helping me get in the truck." Michonne sighed as Rick kissed her on the neck.

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"It looks like we're making out in the parking lot like a couple of teenagers."

"I never did this as a teenager. I guess I'm just making up for lost time." She grabbed his face and brought it to hers before kissing him on the lips.

"Take me home so I can get out of this costume."

"Yes ma'am." He lifted her up into the cab of the truck and closed the door.

"You know you're gonna need a new truck when the baby gets here. We can't fit a car seat in here."

"I'm trying not to think about it. This truck was my first baby. We've had some good times." He rubbed the dashboard with his hand while Michonne rolled her eyes.

"So silly."

"What about you? Four kids won't fit in that cute little car you drive around in. We might need to look into minivans."

"I am not driving a minivan. I can't be that mom."

"Hell with four kids maybe we should get one of those little busses. Why stop at four, we can add one more and have a basketball team. Write Team Grimes on the side." He looked at her and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Oh my god. Five? Only if I get to be head coach."

"You got it!"

* * *

"You didn't have to get up with us Michonne. You could have stayed in the bed." Rick said

"I'm glad you did. This coffee is perfect."

"Glad you like it Shane." Michonne told him. "Now, you promise you've both been hunting before."

"Yes. I swear." Rick left out the part where they were hunting for deer and then had to leave early when they were surrounded by a gang of overly aggressive skunks. "We've got this. Thanksgiving's in two days, between me, Shane and Daryl we'll be back in no time with two turkeys. That should be enough to feed around 15-20 people. Right?"

"It should."

"Alright we gotta get going, we're meeting Daryl at his place. Call me if you need anything." Rick kissed Michonne on the lips and rubbed her belly. "Go back to bed."

"Yes sir."

"Ughhh." Rick groaned. "I'll meet you outside Shane."

"Hell no, I know what you two are thinking about and we don't have that kind of time."

"Give me 10 minutes."

"Damnit Rick, you've got 5 minutes." Rick listened for the front door to close before going in for a deeper kiss, hoisting her onto the counter so that he could stand between her legs.

"5 minutes Rick." Michonne whispered to him as his lips made their way down her throat.

"You started it with your yes sir. You know what that does to me." His hands were in the waistband of her pajama pants, a finger circling her clit. He brought his lips back up to hers and she licked his top lip.

"Mmmmm." Michonne moaned against his lips and moved her hips in time with his circling finger.

Bam Bam Bam. "60 seconds!" Shane yelled from the porch as he pounded on the door.

"You gotta go."

"Yeah." He rested his forehead to hers and sighed. He gave her another kiss on her lips before removing his hand and licking the remnants of her excitement from it. "We can finish tonight."

"I'm finishing when I get back in the bed." She laughed and grabbed his face and kissed him then ran her hands through his hair to mess it up.

"What'd you do that for?" He asked as he helped her off the counter.

"Just wanted to fuck with Shane a little bit. Thanks for getting things started though." She patted his butt and led him to the front door where Shane was waiting impatiently.

"Bout time. Let's go bag some turkeys man."

"Y'all be careful out there."

* * *

"So you're telling me that the three of them are out there right now trying to shoot some turkeys that we're supposed to eat on Thanksgiving in two days?"

"Yes Andrea, that is exactly what I just said."

"Do they even know how to hunt?"

"Between the three of them, they'll get it done. Daryl's an expert. He uses a bow and arrow."

"And what happens when they don't come back with anything?"

"That's where we step in." Maggie joined Michonne and Andrea in the booth. They met at Rhee Loves Pizza for lunch and to go over last minute details for Thanksgiving dinner that Rick and Michonne were hosting this year. "We've created a turkey cranberry pizza just for the occasion if the need arises."

"Let's hope they get some, cause that sounds awful."

"Hey, don't knock it till you try it." Maggie told Andrea. "So you all good with decorations? I can't believe it's gonna be warm enough to eat outside this year."

"Yeah it's a good thing too with all the people that will be there. We're not doing too much decorating. Just some small plants on the table and simple placemats. Our yard is decoration enough; it's still lush and green thanks to Rick."

"And you have all the food you need right?" Maggie asked

"Yes. Aside from the turkeys we're waiting on, everyone has signed up for a dish."

"How are you gonna cook the turkeys?" Andrea asked.

"You are really concerned about these damn turkeys aren't you?" Michonne asked her.

"You only eat turkey once a year. I need it to be good."

"You do realize that turkeys are sold year round right?" Maggie asked Andrea.

"Yes, I do know that. I also know that just like pumpkin spice, it's only really good during the fall."

"Well, I'm not making it. The Rick is smoking it."

"That's even better."

"I'm bringing the pizza anyways."

* * *

"I'm gonna miss these in a couple months." Rick said as he squeezed Michonne's breasts while she was on top of him grinding slowly against him. It was Thanksgiving morning and Rick had woken up wanting to stuff more than just the turkeys.

"You can still play with them, they'll just be full of milk and you'll have to wait your turn and share."

"Not something I'm good at; sharing. I guess I need to get my fill before I have to give em up." He sat up so that he could feel her hardened nipples on his tongue.

"Mmmm." The warmth of his tongue on her skin made her move faster. Rick held on to her hips to help out and try to push her down further on his length but the position wasn't giving him the desired effect he sought.

"Lay on your side." Michonne continued to circle her hips against him.

"Why should I?" She smirked at him and he slapped her ass at her stubbornness.

"Because you like when I hit that spot that makes you scream and I can't do it like this."

"But you feel so good inside me right now." She tried to sink down lower onto him, but she knew he was right. She let out a breath and slowly rose, hating to feel the emptiness already. His strong arms helped her into their new position, making sure she was comfortable before he entered her again, this time from behind. "Ahhhh. Rick." He lifted her left leg a little bit higher going deeper. "Yes."

"This feels good too huh? Damn Michonne. Fuck!"

"It feels... it... feellsss. Oh god Rick." She reached behind her to grab hold of something. Finding his head she grasped his hair as he started to speed up finally locating that spot that made her scream. "Rick! Ohhh! Yes! Yes!" The pressure that she had on his dick with the way she tightened around him had him thrusting faster and grunting every time the tip of his dick hit the deepest spot of her tailor made pussy. She released a deep moan and Rick could feel her leg shaking, she was there and one more thrust had her falling over the edge. He let her leg down and held her under her breasts while her body absorbed each shock of ecstasy. He kept pumping into her seeking his release but momentarily sidetracked by the beauty of hers.

"Ahhhh. Shit." It caught him off guard. He came and she did too; again. He held on to her tight trying to find his breath. He kissed her shoulder and caressed her hip. "I am definitely thankful for that." He chuckled as he slid out of her. He moved over to give her room to lie on her back. "You alright?"

"I'm so good right now." She rolled over to face him and he placed his hand on her hip again. "Oh." She placed her hand on her belly. "I think you woke the baby." Rick put his hand on her belly and he could feel strong flutters and kicks. "I think he's doing somersaults in there."

"Does it hurt?"

"No. Just feels funny."

"Maybe you shouldn't scream so loud." Michonne playfully swatted at his arm.

"Yeah, yeah. Go get in the shower. Your baby wants to eat some turkey so you gotta start smoking them."

"I'm on it." He moved to get out of the bed giving her a kiss on the lips in the process and kissing her belly before he stood up. "Get some more rest. We've got a long day ahead of us."

* * *

"Michonne this is just what I envisioned when you showed me this house." Ms. Evelyn was just giddy with excitement for Thanksgiving this year. They used three tables set end to end and wooden chairs, all borrowed from the community center. Ms. Evelyn placed simple greenery along the center of the tables and white place settings were set atop burlap placemats. "It's perfect." Ms. Evelyn gave her approval. Looking at her watch to see the time. Dinner was to begin at 1:00 and the first cars were pulling into the driveway now at 12:50. "I'll go see about the turkeys. Why don't you go greet your guests."

First to arrive was Andrea, followed by Glenn and Maggie who brought Beth and Hershel with them. Daryl and Sasha came on his motocycle after them and then Shane arrived. Aaron and Paul came, both had their cameras ready. Ms. Evelyn invited the sheriff who said he was glad to be there but couldn't stay the whole time since he had to get back to the station. Last to arrive which was a surprise to everyone was Morgan who said he couldn't shake the pull of home any longer and just wanted to smell some Georgia air.

"So judging by the turkeys on the table, I see the hunting trip was successful." Andrea said between bites of turkey.

"Did you have any doubts?" Shane asked her. "We're three capable men out doing what men do. Hunting and gathering for our women. You didn't think we'd let ya'll go hungry did you?" He looked around and saw eyes rolling in his direction.

"Which one did you kill Shane?" Maggie asked him

"Um, it's hard to tell now that they've been smoked and everything. You did a fine job smoking these turkeys Rick. What kind of brine did you use?"

"Oh no, you're not gonna change the subject." Andrea said

"I might have shot at that one, but I think Daryl killed it." He looked at Daryl and Daryl just grunted and shook his head.

"Yep. Daryl got both of them. I'm not ashamed to admit that." Rick chimed in. "He also brought some other delicacies for us to sample." He pointed to two serving dishes. "That one is stewed squirrel and the other one has possum in it." Rick watched everyone's eyebrows rise at the mention of the dishes. He wondered who would be the first brave soul to try them.

The conversation flowed easily throughout the meal, everyone enjoyed each other's company and stories. Morgan told them about his travels and that being away helped him to find peace with the loss of his wife and son.

"Will you be opening another art gallery, now that you're back?" Ms. Evelyn asked him.

"Oh no. As much as I love art, I think I'll leave that to Michonne and Aaron. I've got something in the works. How do you like working for yourself Michonne?"

"Working from home is great. I take all my calls in my pajamas." She laughed. "Really, it's been a blessing just like Aaron said it would be. He's the reason I'm so busy. Everyone loves his photos and want to hire him to shoot their wedding or newborn baby's. I've had a few birthing centers call wanting photos by him to hang on their walls."

"That's good news, especially with the baby coming. You won't have to be too far away from them." Beth told her. Maggie smiled at her, knowing how sweet her sister was.

They kept the desserts in the house and that's where everyone found themselves going after their food had settled and they found room for one slice of something.

"I'm glad you came Sasha, it's nice to see you again."

"I am too. Everything was so good. Now I have to decide on which pie to eat. Sweet potato is my favorite, but that caramel pecan cheesecake seems to be calling my name."

"Girl, get both. It's Thanksgiving, the calories don't count today. And tell Daryl that the baby loved the squirrel stew."

It was getting late and the sun had set long ago when Michonne noticed people yawning and eyes start to get heavy.

"Okay, before everyone starts leaving I want to thank you all for coming and spending the day with us. Thanksgiving is my absolute favorite holiday because it's all about family and if you're here with us today, that's what you are to Rick and me." She started to get teary eyed and Rick stepped beside her and squeezed her hand.

"She's gonna blame it on the hormones, but these are happy tears and like she said we are thankful for all of y'all who we consider family now. Hopefully that comes with babysitting services in the future." Everyone laughed "Thank you for making our first Thanksgiving in our new home so special." He looked at Michonne and smiled.

"Another chapter for our story." Michonne whispered to him.


	6. Chapter 6

"Your pancakes keep getting better. How is that even possible?"

"It's always the same recipe so I don't know. Or maybe I'm just the best pancake maker in the world." It was pancake Saturday and Michonne was enjoying Rick's pancakes. Because of her pregnant belly she no longer wanted to eat them naked in bed, having to maneuver around baby Grimes made her a messy eater so she settled for her easily washed cotton robe at the kitchen island.

"That has to be it." She licked her fork of the buttery syrup and smiled when she noticed Rick walking towards her. He leaned down and kissed her.

"You sure you don't want me to drop you off today?"

"No. I'll be fine. I don't know why they insisted on throwing a Christmas themed baby shower."

"Maybe because it's a week before Christmas and they know you look great in red." She smiled and sighed, looking down at her belly and rubbing where the baby was pressing against her. "That syrup got him stirred up huh?"

"Looks like it." Rick placed his hand on her belly and rubbed at whatever body part was poking out, then he leaned his head down to talk.

"Don't give your mama a hard time today okay." He looked up at Michonne. "That should settle him down. You want to start getting ready? I'll clean up."

"I need to figure out how I'm gonna shave my legs first." Rick smiled and licked his lips. "Don't even think about it." She told Rick as he looked at her legs.

"What? I can help you with that. I've shaved my beard plenty of times, how hard could a couple of legs be?"

"Rick, you haven't shaved your face smooth in months. And you get distracted easily." Rick finished cleaning up and rinsed his hands on a dish towel before turning around and leaning on the counter.

"You do distract me, but I'll do a good job. You wanna do this in the shower or the tub." Michonne squinted her eyes at him, unable to come up with any other reasons to why he shouldn't help her; she gave in.

"Fine. But if you knick my legs you'll be cooking dinner everyday for a month."

"And when I don't, you tell me what you're getting me for Christmas. Look how steady my hands are." He held them out to her palms down so she could see. "Besides I would never mess up those sexy legs of yours. Now come on let's use the bathtub."

* * *

"Give me your leg." Rick reached out for her calf with one hand and tickled the bottom of her foot with the other.

"Rick. I'm serious, you better do a good job." She was looking at him as he smiled at her smugly. He was sitting opposite her in the tub with all his necessary equipment in reach, shaving cream and razor.

"Have some faith in your husband." He squeezed a thin layer of shaving cream on her leg then reached for the razor. He purposely made his hand shake as he inched closer to her.

"Rick, stop playing." She flicked some water on him.

"Alright here I go." He made one smooth pass up her leg making sure to go in the direction she told him to. Michonne waited with baited breath until he looked up at her and smiled, proud of his work. "That wasn't so bad was it?"

She blew out her breath. "No. That was fine."

"Will you relax now?"

"Okay." She leaned back on the tub and let Rick continue.

"You know for being almost 9 months pregnant, you make it look pretty easy. I think this has been your only complaint, if you can even call it that."

"We have been pretty lucky with this pregnancy, thankfully. We still need to figure out our birthing plan. You know you can be in the tub with me at the birthing center."

"So you decided on the tub?"

"No, I haven't. I think I was going to let the baby decide. Whatever relaxes him enough to make him want to come out without too much trouble. Maybe he'll just slide out on his own; I'm scared of the pushing part."

"Well I'll be wherever you are." He lowered her leg into the water to rinse off any remaining shaving cream then ran his lips along her skin to feel the smoothness.

"And you know we have to wait 6 weeks after he's born to have sex." She watched Rick scrunch his face up in feigned disbelief.

"I'll be ready when you are."

"I know you will, Mr. Always Ready." Her other leg was being smeared with shaving cream now.

"Always ready for you."

"You might have worked yourself into a new job. It's kinda nice having my own personal leg shaver."

"Why stop at the legs? Maybe I want to add to my resume."

"Is that right?" She pretended to be looking at a piece of paper in front of her. "It says her that you have advanced experience with shaving beards and limited experience with legs. What other body parts are you interested in adding to your resume?" She watched Rick rinse off her leg and lick his lips while taking a deep breath.

"Well ma'am, I've always wanted to venture further up the female anatomy."

"Exactly how far up? Mr..." She looked down at her imaginary paper and then up at him again. "Grimes."

"I was thinking." His hands gripped the back of her calves and he pulled her closer to him. "Right about here." Her breath hitched when his hand palmed her warmth under the water.

"That's ambitious. Why should I give you the opportunity to pursue this endeavor? From what I've heard you can get easily distracted." She heard the water start to drain and watched the level of it drop until it was low enough for her to lie back.

"Ma'am, I assure you I am completely focused right now." He smiled as he widened her knees and looked down at the object of his task. "Are you ready?"

"Doesn't seem like I have a choice. Be careful with your strokes." She warned as he picked up the razor again.

"My strokes are always careful."

* * *

"Happy baby shower!"

Michonne walked into Ms. Evelyn's house and was immediately surrounded by women throwing streamers and blowing noisemakers. Someone took her purse and someone else placed a crown on her head and another set of hands had her in a Mommy to Be sash before she knew what was happening.

"Oh my. Hi everyone." She was rushed to a chair in the middle of the living room. "Ms. Evelyn, y'all aren't wasting any time are you?" Michonne told her

"None at all honey. We've got a full day planned and we couldn't wait for you to get here. Andrea, bring Michonne a drink." Ms. Evelyn told her. Andrea sashayed over with a champagne flute full of some blue concoction that was sweet and tasted of coconut.

"Here you go. It's blue since you insist you're having a boy, but we've got pink drinks too."

"Will you tell us the name now? Your husband won't say anything." Tara said.

"Y'all do have a name don't you, ya'll don't seem like the kind of couple that waits to see the baby before they pick a name." Denise asked her.

"We have a name and we're not telling anyone until he's born. Ms. Evelyn doesn't even know it." She heard the room grumble with disappointment.

"Why so much secrecy?" Beth asked.

"We just don't want to hear peoples opinions about what we picked."

"That's not fair. I'm your best friend, you can tell me, besides if it wasn't for me none of this would be happening right now. You can thank me by naming your kid after me. Andrea quipped.

Well, my best friend already knows the name. Y'all will just have to wait. And we're not naming our boy Andrea."

"Alright, let's start with a game." Ms. Evelyn told everyone in the room.

* * *

"Grimes!" The sheriff called Rick into his office as soon as he walked through the doors at the station.

"Sir?"

"Yeah, before you get too settled, I need you to take all the packages out of Interrogation Room 2 and find a place for it."

"Isn't that a job suited for someone else sir?"

"It could be, but I saw you first. Can you get it done quickly, please."

"Sure. No problem." Rick walked to Interrogation Room 2 in a huff, not sure why he was the chosen one for such a remedial task. He opened the door and flipped the light switch on. He looked around and laughed before placing his hands on his hips and shaking his head. There was a blue cake on the table with the words congratulations written across the top. Beside it was a box of cigars and what looked like a tool belt. Against the wall were at least 30 packs of diapers in different sizes and brands.

"Heard you're supposed to get all this shit outta here?" Shane asked him as he came up from behind and slapped him on the back.

"Y'all did this?"

"Don't look at me. We were all just following orders. Tara said we better do something for you since she was at Michonne's party. She didn't want you to feel left out. She's small, but she's scary." They walked into the room followed by a few other deputies who wanted to offer their congratulations.

"We also got you these." Deputy Bailey handed him a box of latex gloves. "You're gonna need these. I hear babies poop a lot, you don't want that stuff on your hands."

"Does this go with the tool belt?" Rick asked the room.

"Oh no, that's not an ordinary tool belt. That there's called a diaper duty belt. You got a pocket for diapers, wipes, that cream stuff babies need and one for your latex gloves. Very manly" Bailey explained to Rick.

"Grimes! Didn't I tell you to get this out of here!"

"Yes sir you did." The sheriff extended his hand to him.

"Congratulations, son. I'm proud of you. Your daddy would have been very proud of you. You and that wife of yours are doing good. Keep it up. Now get this out of here. Then I need you to go out on a call. Noise complaint." The sheriff handed him a slip of paper with an address, one he knew very well.

"Come on man, I'll help you load these in your truck. I can't believe your ass is gonna be a daddy soon." Shane looked at Rick with a huge grin. "You know you owe all this to me right?"

"You might of had a little bit to do with it. Thanks for your poor judgment and impulsiveness."

"A little? I'd like to think I did enough to earn a middle name."

"Keep thinking that Shane."

* * *

"Okay okay. Looks like Denise won this last game. Congratulations Denise, you are the diaper toss champion." Andrea handed Denise her prize, a small gift bag filled with all the things you need for a perfect manicure.

"Thank you very much, I played a little basketball in high school, and I'm good with baby stuff."

"Oh you said it. Give me your pin!" Sasha shouted.

"Shit." Denise said under her breath as she handed her clothespin to Sasha who now had 12 pinned to her shirt.

"Alright, let's get some food in our bellies and then we'll open gifts. Is that the doorbell? Okay, I'll get it. Y'all eat up." Ms. Evelyn went to answer the door while the guests all made their way to the food table in the kitchen.

"Good afternoon ma'am. We've had a complaint about excessive noise coming from this address. Would you like to explain what's going on here?"

"Richard Grimes, get in here." She hugged him when he walked in the door.

"Hey mama. You ladies having fun?"

"A blast. You're just in time to eat. You hungry?"

"Not if y'all got those cute little finger sandwiches women eat at these things?" Ms. Evelyn swatted her hand at him.

"Rick! What are you doing here?" Tara asked him through a mouth full of nachos. "You spying on us?"

"More like he couldn't keep his eyes away from his wife in that sexy red dress she's wearing. He needed another look." Andrea said.

"She does look hot." Tara said. Rick shook his head and tried to look behind them to find Michonne. "She's in the kitchen dude." He made his way to the kitchen and found Michonne with a plate in one hand and Beth's hands rubbing on her belly. Michonne smiled when she noticed him walking her way, loving the way his uniform hung from his body.

"Hey handsome." She looked down at Beth and raised her eyebrows to question if she was done.

"Oh. Sorry. Hi Mr. Grimes. I was just feeling for the baby. I got a little kick from him. It's nice to see you again."

"You too Beth. I saw Maggie out there taking pictures. Is Aaron not here today?"

"He's shooting a wedding today." Michonne told him.

"I'm gonna go get some nachos before that Tara lady eats them all." Beth said as she walked away leaving them to themselves.

"How you doing?" Rick asked Michonne before he kissed her lips as if it had been days since he'd seen her and not mere hours. He took his turn rubbing her belly.

"Good. Just hungry. What are you doing here?" She stuffed a meatball in his mouth and then ate one herself.

"According to Andrea I needed to see you in this dress one more time. I have to say she's not wrong." He moved his hands to her hips and made circles along the fabric of her dress.

"Oh my god. Do you guys have an off button?" Andrea asked as she entered the kitchen. Rick kept his eyes on Michonne while he answered Andrea's question.

"I don't have one. I'll look and see if Michonne has one later tonight." He kissed her lips.

"You two are ridiculous. Hurry and eat so we can open gifts."

"You want to open some gifts with me daddy?"

"Nah. This is your party. Imma get going. The back of my truck is full of diapers, I'm gonna drop them off at home and get back to the station."

"Okay. I'll see you at home deputy." Rick gave Michonne one more kiss before leaving the party.

* * *

It was almost midnight when Rick got back home. He found Michonne in the kitchen getting a glass of water.

"Figured you'd be in the bed already."

"I got cold. You weren't here to keep me warm so I got up to put this on, then I got thirsty."

"Flannel? And the heat's on?"

"I said I was cold. I'll probably be hot in about 15 minutes so this will be coming off after a while."

"Good. So how was the rest of the shower?"

"It was nice, your mama did a great job with it. We got so much stuff for the baby. You've got a lot to put together too. Come on I'll show you."

"Great, I love to put stuff together." She led him by the hand to the baby's room. When she turned on the light, he was amazed by all the gifts that were in the room. "Damn Michonne, this looks like one of those baby stores on the square."

"Yeah it does. Those big boxes over there are all for you to put together. Thanks to the department, we shouldn't have to buy diapers for a long time. And I think we have enough clothes for three years."

"How did you get all this home?" He asked.

"Sasha, Maggie and Tara. They put some in their cars and brought it over here." They were sitting side by side against the wall on the floor in the baby's room, looking at all the things their friends and family had gifted them. Michonne laid her head on Rick's arm. "I've got to start writing thank you cards tomorrow. Everyone is so good to us; I don't think a simple thank you is enough. How did we get so lucky? In a few weeks this one with be in our arms. He'll probably have your eyes."

"A blue eyed baby with dark curly hair and light brown skin. He's gonna be perfect, just like his mama."

"Are you trying to butter me up?"

"Maybe. You still have to tell me what my Christmas gift is."

"I'm not telling you what I got you for Christmas. You'll have to wait till next week." Rick turned his face to her and smiled.

"That wasn't the deal Michonne." He started to take off his uniform shirt. "You must of really been cold, I'm starting to sweat."

"It's not that warm in here." She watched him take off his undershirt too, leaving him in just his pants.

"You're really not gonna tell me?"

"I'll give you a hint."

"I'll take it."

"Okay. It's something that you can play with." He looked at her with that mischievous smile of his. "It's not me, I had to buy it."

"Okay. Give me another hint."

"Why cant you just wait till next week?" Rick moved to his knees in front of her.

"I know how to get you to talk, just tell me."

"Rick, you're not playing fair."

"I'm not doing anything but asking."

"That's not asking. And you're not being fair. You can't have your shirt off and ask me to tell you. Not fair."

"Do my muscles distract you?" He flexed his arms.

"You're so silly." He placed his hands on her ankles and spread them apart slowly. "What are you doing?"

"Checking my work from this morning and getting you to talk." He lay in front of her between her legs on his stomach. "It's not cold enough for panties I see."

"You, Rick Grimes, do not play fair. But I'll let you try your best, I'm still not talking though."

"I'm good with that. Right now I just want to hear you scream."


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey Michonne, it's been ages, I haven't seen you since the shower. Come sit down. Rick will be back in soon, he just went to take a statement from someone." Tara said. "What brings you by the station today?"

"Oh not much. I finished all my work and wanted to get out of the house, maybe try to walk this baby out."

"When is your due date again?" She asked Michonne as she noticed her slow pace at sitting down in the chair.

"In three days, but I just don't think I can make it that long. Everything is so hard, there's no comfortable sleeping positions, I can't sit for too long, or stand for too long. I haven't seen my feet in so long. Am I wearing matching shoes today?" Tara looked down at her Michonne's shoes.

"Um, they're close enough. You still look awesome though."

"Thank you Tara." Michonne raised her feet in front of her to see that she was in fact wearing matching shoes. "How was your Christmas and New Year, did you and Denis go out of town?

"They were both great. Denise and I watched the ball drop on TV. It was very romantic, snuggled up with her on the couch while all those poor souls froze their asses off in Times Square." She laughed as she thought about the peaceful night at home that she shared with her girlfriend. "Oh I heard about the ATV you got Grimes for Christmas. That's badass. How did you surprise him with it?"

"I got Shane to drop it off on Christmas Eve. I had to promise him one of Ms. Evelyn's pound cakes. It was in the yard when he woke up with a big blue bow on it. He loves it; big boys and their toys. He's still trying to pick a name for it."

"Yeah he said he can't wait for the baby to be big enough to get on it. Let me see the bracelet he got you." Michonne showed Tara the diamond tennis bracelet that Rick gave to her for Christmas. She loved that it was simple and went with the necklace he got her last year.

"He keeps me in pretty things."

"It's beautiful. He's got good taste. Obviously." Tara winked at Michonne who was not the least bit put off by her harmless flirting. Tara then motioned her head toward the left where Rick was walking up to them. "And here he comes."

"Hey, I didn't know you were coming by today. Everything alright?" Rick asked Michonne as he neared his desk looking her over for any signs of distress.

"Yeah, everything is fine, just wanted to get out of the house for a while, thought walking might encourage the baby to join us on the outside."

"Is it working any?" He rubbed her belly and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Just a little pressure, but nothing promising."

"You want me to get you anything, some water or something?"

"Water would be nice." She told him.

"Coming right up. Tara, you want something?"

"Nah, I'm good."

"Alright, I'll be right back."

"You know my mom said I was a week overdue. Tara told Michonne as she watched Rick walk away. "She tried everything to get me to come out, walking, eating hot foods, she was gonna try acupuncture on day 7, but I came on day 6. I've been walking to the beat of my own drum ever since. But I hate being late to things now, guess I grew out of the lateness."

"I can't imagine being 6 days overdue. She must have been miserable, your poor mother." Michonne rubbed her belly and took a deep breath.

"She was miserable enough to remind me about it every time I didn't clean my room or wash the dishes. I'm still hearing about it, 26 years later. Shit, Michonne, please tell me you're peeing on yourself right now."

"Ohhhh. I wish I could. My water broke." Michonne looked up at Tara with a worried look.

"Shit. Grimes!" Tara got up out of her chair and stood next to Michonne. "Are you okay? Are you in pain? Shit. Grimes!"

"I'm right here. Why are you yelling?" Seeing the puddle on the floor beneath Michonne kicked him into gear. "Shit!" He ran to stand in front of Michonne. Her face told him she was in some pain. "It's time?" He asked her. She nodded her head yes while breathing through a contraction. "We got this." He told her. "Can you walk to the car?"

"Yes." She stood up from the chair with Rick's help and carefully moved her feet through the puddle of broken water that was still trickling down her leg.

"Tara, can you..." Rick turned around to ask Tara to call the birthing center and his mama, but he didn't see her. "Shit where'd she go? Okay. Um come on."

"Rick." Michonne stopped walking to breath through another contraction while looking at him. "We've got this." She told him when the pressure stopped.

"Rick, I pulled the squad car up." Tara said to him out of breath "I put some plastic down in the back, we're good to go. Hope y'all don't mind riding in the back."

"Tara what are you talking about?" Rick asked her confusion all over his face.

"Let's go have a baby dude, I'm driving, lights and sirens or just lights?" Tara asked as she walked with Rick and Michonne to the front doors.

They were at the birthing center 10 minutes later. Rick helped Michonne change out of her clothes leaving just her bra on, and into a comfortable robe when they got there. They chose to walk around the center as she labored, stopping every few steps to lean on Rick whenever the pain got to be too much. After an hour of walking around the center Michonne decided to get into the birthing tub. Her back was killing her and she was tired of being on her feet, she hoped the warm water would help relax her. Still in his uniform, Rick held onto her hands as she stepped into the tub and one of the nurses helped her as she got down on her knees to lean over the side of the large tub.

"Rick, if you want to join her in the tub you can." Michonne was now laying her head on her arms, swaying her hips from side to side trying to find some relief from the pain. The warm water helped and gave her some relief or at least something else to focus on. She let her mind drift to Santorini and the beautiful blue waters of the sea.

"Michonne baby, where do you want me?"

"Stay. Mmmmm." She moaned through another contraction holding on to his arms.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Rick, it looks like she's laboring on her back, why don't you massage her lower that area for her. Steady pressure with the heels of both your hands." The midwife told him. He leaned over her back and applied pressure to her lower back.

"How's that? Do you want me to get in with you?" She nodded her head yes and Rick started to toe off his boots.

"Mr. and Mrs. Grimes, Ms. Evelyn is here, and an Aaron." One of the nurses said to them.

"Send them in please." Rick told the nurse, never taking his eyes off his wife. He and Michonne decided to not have a room full of people watching while she gave birth, even his mama would have to wait outside with everyone else, but Aaron was there to document the experience in photographic form. They wanted to have time by themselves, just the three of them before he was introduced to their family. Aaron guaranteed that they would, they wouldn't even know he was there he told them. They agreed and thankfully Ms. Evelyn understood, remembering how your mind blocks out lots of things when you're in pain and she didn't put up a fuss. But right now he was happy that she was in there with them because he didn't want to leave Michonne alone while he changed out of his uniform.

"Hey, I brought the bag. Oh Michonne, how are you feeling?" She handed the bag to Rick and he rummaged through it to find his shorts. Michonne had a bathing suit top in there, but he didn't think she was in the mood to put it on; she was wearing her bra now and that would have to do. "Just breath through those pains sweetie, it's all worth it in the end." Michonne held onto Ms. Evelyn's hands while another contraction passed.

"Thank you mama." Rick said to her having changed into some shorts and a t-shirt. He stepped into the tub behind Michonne and started to apply pressure to her lower back again by squeezing with both hands. Michonne moved his hands to her hips where she was feeling the pain the most. And he began kneading her there, she moaned in satisfaction.

"Looks like ya'll are all set, I'm gonna go wait outside now." Ms. Evelyn told them. She kissed Michonne on the forehead and squeezed Rick's arm before she made her exit. Rick couldn't see Aaron, but knew he was in there by the soft click of his camera every few seconds.

"Mr. Grimes, here's a towel you can use on her back. Just get it wet and place it on her back and over her hips where the pain is." Rick soaked the towel in the warm water and the put it on Michonne so that both her hips were covered. He rubbed her back through the towel.

"This is the first time that a back rub was just a back rub." He joked to Michonne who laughed softly before another contraction hit. The pain in her back stopped, but she was feeling more pressure in her lower belly.

"Michonne, you can change positions whenever you want." The midwife told her. "Get in whatever position you need to be in to be more comfortable, your body knows what to do, you just let it do all the work."

"Rick." Michonne reached for his hand.

"I'm right here. You wanna sit back now?"

"Yes." The water and Rick's arms helped her move effortlessly so that she was leaning back against Rick's chest in no time. When she was in the new position, the midwife checked her and let them know that she was ready to push with the next contraction. Hearing that got Rick excited and anxious, Michonne was nervous. "Rick." She called his name shakily.

"You got this Michonne." He heard her let out a low groan with her contraction as her urge to push took over.

"That was a real good push Michonne, your baby's almost here, a few more like that and he'll be in your arms." The midwife told her. Michonne pushed again and the midwife could feel the head with her fingertips. "Put your fingers here, you can feel him." Michonne put her fingers where the midwife directed her. Her eyes widened when she felt his head start to poke out. "That's your baby." She told Michonne "Rick I want you to come right here and get in front." Rick looked confused but followed directions hoping he wasn't disturbing Michonne as he moved to get in front of her. "That's perfect Rick." The midwife moved to the side of the tub and let Rick and Michonne be for a few minutes until they heard her moan again and then she let out a soft long groan as she pushed with her contraction again. She pushed two more times after that. Rick watched her face go through the range of pain and emotions that went with pushing out a baby. "Look down Rick." The midwife told him. He looked down and saw his baby's head coming out. He looked up at Michonne who had closed her eyes and was pushing again. The shoulders came out next and the midwife helped Rick hold the baby as he pulled him the rest of the way out. "It's a boy." The midwife told them. Rick looked at the baby he held in his arms through teary eyes, in disbelief that he just helped to bring this little human into the world.

"He's perfect." He told Michonne who was exhausted but regaining her strength as she looked at her husband holding their son. He placed the baby on her chest and they both held him with their hands on his back.

"He's beautiful." Michonne whispered.

* * *

"You did good Michonne. You were amazing. Look at him." Rick and Michonne were sitting in the bed gazing at their newborn as he nursed, falling deeper in love with him by the second. They had counted all his fingers and toes twice before they got out of the tub and now their 8 lbs. 2.3 oz baby was all snug and swaddled in Michonne's arms while she was wrapped in Ricks. They could still hear the click of the camera, but just like Aaron said, they didn't even know he was there. They were too busy staring at their baby to notice anything else.

"He took to the nipple really good, healthy appetite already." The midwife said to them.

"He's like his daddy that way." Michonne said as she looked at Rick quickly.

"Can you blame me?" Rick said back to her, kissing her temple.

"Congratulations you two. We're gonna go and check on some other moms, we'll see you later. Did you want to allow visitors yet?"

"In a little while. I'll let them in when we're ready." The midwives left the room and Rick and Michonne we alone with there son. Aaron took a few more shots and then quietly left the room to give the new parents actual privacy.

It was three hours later before Rick and Michonne allowed the rest of their family to come in to meet baby Grimes. Ms. Evelyn was first in line to come into the room. They wanted her to have some time with her first grandchild before the others saw him. Just like Rick and Michonne, she was completely in love as soon as she laid her eyes on him. Rick handed her the baby and her heart grew at the sight of his thick head of dark curly hair, his light brown skin, his cute pouty lips and those sparkling blue eyes.

"He is just precious." She told Rick and Michonne who where both sitting in the bed watching her. "Hi baby. I'm your granny. You are just too cute for words. I can't believe you're here. I love you so much." She brought the baby to her nose and inhaled his scent. She was in the middle of kissing his forehead when the others walked in. Not feeling like she'd had enough time with him, she walked with him to sit in a rocking chair on the other side of the room. Rick got up to greet everyone, he got hugs from Maggie and Andrea and handshakes and pats on the back from Glenn, Shane and Aaron who came in as a visitor this time, although he still wore his camera around his neck.

"Look at them acting like he's the one who pushed out the baby." Andrea said to Michonne as she walked over to her with Maggie beside her, both of them giving the new mother a hug.

"I pushed and he pulled. It was a team effort." Michonne told the room.

"Good job, Rick." Glenn said to him

"You pulled the little stinker out?" Shane asked Rick. Rick nodded his head and smiled proudly. "out of her..?" Shane drew a blank unsure what the proper word to use would be.

"Vagina Shane" Andrea finished for him.

"I sure did. With these two hands." Rick held his hands up for emphasis.

"I just shook that hand." Shane said before he wiped his right hand on his pants. "Damnit Rick."

"Hey, no cursing around the baby." Maggie scolded Shane.

"Whatever, he has no clue what I just said. Hey, Tara said she'll be here in about an hour, had something to do first. You left her high and dry earlier at the station. Well not dry since your wife left a puddle on the floor."

"It's not like she could help it, Shane." Glenn said to him.

"We owe Tara big time. She really came through for us. She drives like a Nascar Driver, but we got here in one piece and in no time at all."

"Who's making pizzas if both of y'all are here right now?" Shane asked Glenn

"The pros of owning your own business is we can close for a few hours if we need to. We just stuck a sign on the door that said due to a new addition to the family, we would have to close for a while, but we'd be open tonight for dinner." Glenn told Rick

"You didn't have to do that Glenn." Michonne told him.

"No big deal. Besides you ordered enough pizzas these past four months to keep us in the black for a while. That's what family does, right?" Rick walked over to his mama who was still holding the baby and telling him what seemed to be the secrets of the world when he reached out his hands to take him. Reluctantly she gave him over to his daddy. Rick walked over to the bed to handed him to Michonne who smiled down at the blue eyes that were looking up at her.

"Everyone, we'd like you to meet our son. Carl Anthony Grimes."


	8. Chapter 8

"Michonne! How do you do this?"

"What are you trying to do?" Michonne walked into Carl's room to see Rick looking very perplexed about how to dress Carl in his onesie.

"This ones different than the other ones. The snaps are in the wrong place."

"Not the wrong place, just a different place. This one starts up here by his shoulder and snaps down to his feet."

"Why does he even need clothes? It's not like he's leaving the house today. Remember when we used to stay in the house all day with no clothes on?"

"I do. That was fun, but he needs clothes. Plus look how cute he looks with his little giraffe prints."

"Maybe a little bit cute. Come on little man, let's go have a chat while your mama takes a shower." Rick gave Michonne a kiss and a pat on her backside. "Take as much time as you need."

"Oh, I will. Y'all be good."

Michonne stepped into the shower and took a deep breath in, filling her lungs completely before releasing it. They had been home for two weeks and the new parents were just starting to get the hang of things. Rick was taking time off from work, but he would be leaving next week for 10 days to go to a conference in Texas. So this shower was a welcome one and one that she might not get when he's out of town.

"So Carl, how you liking the world so far?" Rick looked down at his son who was staring up at him. "Well you haven't seen much of anything outside of this house except that mean doctor who was sticking you with needles and making you cry. Those shots hurt me too buddy. It's a good thing your mama is so understanding because I would of had that doctor in the back of my squad car if I could. Nobody hurts my family and gets away with it." He kissed Carl on the forehead and smiled at him. "Your mama is the same way. Don't let the beautiful face fool you. She's a warrior and now she's a mama bear, deadly combination. Do you hear that? That's the doorbell. Let's go see who it is." Rick walked to the door to see Daryl and Sasha standing on the porch. He opened the door to let them in and introduce them to Carl. "Look who it is Carl, your uncle Daryl and aunt Sasha. They've finally come to meet you."

"We just wanted to give y'all some time with your baby. Didn't want to overwhelm you with visitors."

"Well, we're glad you're here now, y'all come on in." They all walk into the living room and Rick handed Carl to Sasha once she sat down.

"Why does she get to hold him first?" Daryl asked Rick.

"Ladies first." Rick said.

"Hey Carl, I'm Sasha. You are too cute. That's your uncle Daryl over there looking salty because he has to wait to hold you. He's as real good guy though. He can't wait for you to get older so he can teach you how to hunt and track. Maybe y'all can catch some squirrels and make that stew your mama likes, but won't admit to anybody."

"She's probably the only one who does." Rick said. "He should be real good at hunting and tracking, he knows when Michonne's in a room before he even sees her."

"It's her milk. He knows when the good stuff is near by." Sasha said. "That's why these legs are so chunky."

"Where is Michonne?" Daryl asked him.

"She was taking a much deserved shower. I told her to take her time, hopefully she listened, but she's probably done by now."

"Oh yeah? She been trying to do it all?"

"Not necessarily. But I know she takes quick showers just to get back out to him quicker. If I weren't here he'd probably be in there with her." Rick watched Sasha hand Carl over to Daryl.

"You still leaving next week?" Daryl asked him.

"Have to. This conference is a big thing for those in law enforcement. There are a few sessions just for sheriff training, I gotta go. Plus I've been chosen to bring back two guys that the department wants to hire."

"Sounds like a big headache to me, but what do I know. How long you gonna be gone?"

"10 days. 10 long days." Rick looked at Daryl and was about to speak when Daryl beat him to it.

"You don't even have to ask, I'll check in on em."

"Thanks."

"Look who it is, aunt Sasha and uncle Daryl. It's so good to see you." Michonne looked at Daryl holding Carl. "Daryl, you look good with a baby in your arms."

"Hush, I'm just holding him for a bit." Carl started to whine, as Michonne got closer to Daryl.

"See I told you he can smell her milk."

"Well it's about time for him to eat anyways. Come on Carl, lunchtime." Sasha followed Michonne to Carl's room where she liked to sit in the glider to feed him. There was also a small couch in there for Sasha to sit on.

"Girl you look nothing like you just had a baby two weeks ago. I hope I get my shape back fast like you when I have one."

"Are you and Daryl thinking about having a baby?"

"No. It's too soon. We haven't even talked about marriage yet. It's too soon right?"

"Well I'm the wrong one to ask if you're wondering if it's too soon. You and Daryl just have to do what's right for you. You've got your own timeline. Can't follow anyone else's."

"I just can't believe I fell for him the way I did. He's not at all my type, but he's just right for me, you know."

"I know exactly what you mean. It's not worth fighting it, just go with the flow and enjoy every minute of it." Michonne looked down at Carl who had fallen asleep and she smiled at him amazed that she could love him more now than she did an hour ago.

"Hey Sasha, Daryl said y'all need to get going." Rick said as he entered the room. He saw Carl asleep and went to get him from Michonne. "I told him to come in here himself, but he didn't want to see anything he's not supposed to."

"Yeah, he can be a little shy sometimes." Sasha said. Rick patted Carl on the back lightly to burp him before he laid him in his crib. "Bye Carl. Sweet dreams. Sasha whispered to him.

"It was nice of them to stop by." Michonne told Rick as they closed the door shutting out the cool January air. "I don't know how they ride on that motorcycle in the winter though." She rubbed her hands up and down her arms to remove the chill from her body.

"Well Sasha's holding him pretty tight, I doubt they feel any of the chill. You cold?" He asked her, watching her rub her arms. "Come here." Rick told her as he reached for her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He lifted her feet off the floor and walked to the couch. He laid on his back and brought Michonne to lay on top of him. He took a deep breath and kissed her on her forehead. "This is nice."

"It is. I say we have maybe two hours before he wakes up. Hopefully."

"I have to go into the station in an hour. Get the rest of the details about next week. I leave on Monday morning." He looked down at her face "Don't give me that face. You know I hate that I have to go."

"I know. I wish you didn't have to go too. We've spent every night together since we've meet, pretty much. I don't know if I'll be able to sleep."

"Carl, will keep you busy enough that sleep should come easy when you can get it. Make sure you do." He poked her in her side.

"Yes sir." She looked up at him and winked.

"Don't start Mrs. Grimes." He slapped her ass and squeezed. "Four more weeks. Four very long weeks."

"You know watching you with Carl is one of the sexiest things I've ever seen." She pushed herself up on her arms and kissed his lips. "I've always loved how gentle and tender your strong arms can be." She licked his lips and moved to kiss his bicep through his shirt. She slowly moved down his body lifting up his shirt to run her tongue along his abdomen.

"Michonne. Didn't I just say four weeks, what are you doing?"

"It's four weeks for me. Doesn't mean you have to go without too." She unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down and pulled him out. He was already hard and her mouth was ready for him.

"Michonne." He whispered as he felt the wet warmth of her mouth slowly descend on his dick. "Fuck. I love you so much." She responded back, but with her mouth so full of him all he heard was mumbling, but the vibrations of it made him harder. He watched her head move up and down on him, catching glimpses of his dick as it moved in and out gliding past her lips, glistening with wetness. She added both hands and worked them up and down along his slick shaft. "Shit. Ohhh." He felt those vibrations again when she started to hum. That was enough for him. Michonne knew too, she felt him get harder and made sure he was at the back of her throat. He erupted in her mouth and she swallowed every drop, moaning with him until he was empty. Rick released a deep sigh as he came down from his high. Michonne watched him as he smiled and opened his eyes to look at her. She laughed at his sated look. "You are so good at that. Fuck. You know I love you right."

"You love me or you love my mouth?"

"What the hell is the difference? I'm pretty sure I love your left pinky toe as much as I love your ass, and you know how much I love that. If it belongs to you, I'm head over heels." He sat up and kissed her. "And not just because your beautiful and smart or that you gave me Carl, but because you gave me more than I could ever ask for. I knew what I wanted but you gave me what I needed. And every day it keeps getting better." He kissed her again, this time deeper. He could feel her tears as they rolled down her face. He broke the kiss and wiped them away with his thumbs. "I can't believe you're my wife." Just as she was going to speak, Carl let them know that he was awake. Michonne moved to go get him but Rick stopped her. "I'll get him. You rest. When these four weeks are up, you're gonna be glad you did." He winked at her and then went off to get Carl.

* * *

"Hey sweetie, where's that grandson on mine?" Ms. Evelyn hugged Michonne as she walked through the door.

"He's in the back with his daddy. Father son time I guess. What's all of this?" She pointed to the large bag that Ms. Evelyn carried. "Carl doesn't have anymore room in his closet for more clothes."

"This is for you. You've gotta eat so I made you a few more freezer meals. And I brought you a hot one for tonight."

"Thank you. But you didn't have to, any more meals and I'm gonna have to send Rick out to buy one of those deep freezers." Michonne walked with Ms. Evelyn to the kitchen and watched her as she miraculously made room in the freezer for four more meals. Then she placed a ceramic container on the counter. "Is that chicken and dumplings?"

"Sure is? What's better on a chilly day? Sit and I'll get you a bowl." She went into the cabinet and pulled out two bowls and filled them with the warm meal. "I also made you some of these lactation cookies. They're good and they're supposed to increase your milk production." She set the cookies on the counter and went to get a spoon for the bowls.

"I thought I smelled something good. Hey mama." He told her as he walked into the kitchen. "As much as I'd like to think you came by to see me, I'm sure you're only here to see Carl." He handed her Carl and she gushed with pride at her grandson.

"I did come to see him, but I brought food too. Sit down and eat." Rick sat down next to Michonne who was already eating. He picked up one of the cookies and started eating it.

"You brought cookies too. These are good." He ate the rest of the cookie and looked up to two sets of eyes staring at him. "What?"

"She made those for me. They're lactation cookies, to increase my milk." Michonne said as she tried not to laugh out loud by covering her mouth with her hand.

"Thanks for the heads up." He looked at his mama and then down at his shirt.

"Don't worry Richard, you won't start lactating unless you got some milk ducts I don't know about."

"I'll leave the rest to you then." He told Michonne. She pushed his bowl of chicken and dumplings closer to him and he dug in. "They are good though."

* * *

"Grimes, I'm sorry I have to send you off from your family especially since you've got that new boy, but this conference can't wait."

"I understand that sir."

"It'll be a grueling 10 days. The meet and greet will start on Monday around noon. The intro meeting is at 2:30, and then the breakout sessions will start. It's gonna be a long 10 days filled with a bunch of information, but it's all worth it. You'll have about 3 days of off time, one of those days I'll need you to meet with the two men who'll be coming back with you, tell them more about King County, answer any questions they have. Every session you attend has to be documented and reported to the department.

"I can do that." Rick said to him.

"I know you can, that's why you're about to take my job."

"I'm not taking it sir."

"No. No you're not. I'm happily handing it over to you after the election. That's all I got for you Grimes. Get on back to your family and I'll be expecting that report when you get back."

* * *

"Rick, you can't take one duffle bag on a 10 day trip." Michonne told him.

"I only need a few pairs of jeans and some t shirts."

"Take at least 10 shirts and some need to be long sleeved, it's winter in Texas too. And you need socks and underwear. Don't you need something dressy for dinner?"

"Fine I'll take two dressy shirts, but no slacks. And I'm wearing my boots everyday."

"I'm not gonna argue with you about those boots. But could you at least take a suitcase?"

"Fine." Rick relented and unpacked his duffle bag, which was too small for 10 days worth of clothes. He forgot that he would need warm clothes too. He threw a couple Henley's in the suitcase as well as his toiletry bag, which he noticed had a new toothbrush in it thanks to Michonne.

"What are you sleeping in?"

"What do I always sleep in?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her. "You remember the combination to the gun safe right?"

"Yes I do."

"Good."

"And I'm sure you'll send someone by to check on us every night."

"You are right."

"You're mama has already staked her claim on the guest bedroom for Tuesday and Wednesday night."

"That's good. That way you can get some sleep. I'll call you when I get to the hotel. We start right away so I won't be able to talk too long, but I'll call you tonight when my last session is over."

"Yes daddy." Michonne said. He gave her one of his warning looks in regard to her choice of words. He zipped his suitcase and shook his head while blowing out a deep breath.

"You just wait." He told her.

"That's all I can do. You sure you don't want me to take you to the airport?"

"No. Y'all don't need to be out in the cold. Shane will be here soon anyways to take me." He looked around the room to make sure he hadn't missed anything. "We got enough time."

"Time for what?" She asked as he walked to stand in front of her.

"I've got to get 10 days worth for kisses before I leave. Give me those lips woman."

"Rick." She giggled as he reached for her and captured her lips laying her on the bed and searching for her tongue. She moaned and her hands immediately went to his hair, running through his thick curls. "Now I'm just gonna miss you more." She said to him as he worked his way down to her neck. "Rick." Michonne whispered

"Please don't start. It's just 10 days." He looked up at her and she was looking at the ceiling willing her tears not to spill. "Michonne look at me baby." She looked at him and the tears came. "You know I have to go. Please don't let me leave without seeing you smile." She wiped her tears and took a deep breath and smiled. "There you go."

"I'm alright, just being a bit of a cry baby. Sorry."

"Don't apologize for crying. You should apologize for not having your lips on me." She laughed and the sound made his heart beat faster. Her lips were on his again and his hand was under her shirt caressing her skin, he was working his way up when the banging started on the door, followed by Carl crying from being startled out of his sleep. Rick dropped his forehead to Michonne's shoulder and exhaled. "Damnit Shane."

"Go get the door and I'll get Carl." She gave him another kiss before he rolled off her to let her get out of the bed.

"You do know that we have a newborn right? And a door bell?"

"Shit, my bad Rick. Is he asleep?" Shane asked apologetically.

"He was." Michonne said as she entered the living room carrying Carl with a look of annoyance on her face.

"I'm really sorry Michonne. I guess a couple weeks just isn't enough for me to remember. I'll do better next time. Look man you ready?"

"Yeah, let me get my bag." Rick walked back to the bedroom to get his suitcase.

"So how's the little guy doing?" Shane asked Michonne. "He's getting big."

"He's good. Doing all the things he's supposed to do. Eat, sleep and poop."

"Sounds like a great life." Shane said as he looked at Carl.

"Alright I'm ready." Rick said as he came back with his suitcase.

"I'll take that out to the car for you. See you later Michonne, and you too Carl." Shane left to allow Rick to say bye to his family. When he heard the door close, he took Carl from Michonne and walked with them to the living room.

"Well it's time for me to go little man. Make sure you take care of your mama for me. Let her get some sleep. And don't let your granny spoil you too much." He kissed him on his cheek and tickled his belly with his fingers. "I'll see you in 10 days, okay?" Michonne leaned her head on his shoulder and stroked his arm while he talked to Carl.

"Come on daddy, you gotta go." They stood up and Rick handed Michonne Carl and they walked to the door. "We'll see you in 10 days." He leaned down and kissed her lips.

"10 days." Rick said to her. He kissed Carl on the forehead and grabbed his coat and left.

"10 very long days." Michonne whispered to Carl.


	9. Chapter 9

"So Rick, this King County, it's a nice place to live?"

"It's a great place to live. Nice small town, people are friendly and easy to get along with. I'm assuming that's why you're moving there."

"Just need a change really. What about the ladies? Is it easy getting ass in King County? You know after a hard days work there's nothing better than a nice piece of ass to help wind you down. I see you're married so that's less competition for me."

"Well Ford, there's plenty of single women around town for you to talk to. A man of your stature won't go unnoticed for long, but you'll probably be too busy with tactical training to enjoy any of them. What about you Porter, you looking for a love connection too?"

"Negative. My luck with the ladies has been few and far between and I don't see that changing anytime in the near future, even with the relocation to King County." Rick looked down at his phone as a text came through; it was a picture of Michonne and Carl. Michonne was holding his sheriff deputy hat over Carl's head so it looked like he was wearing it. Rick smiled at the photo. "Judging by your smile, that must be from Mrs. Grimes." Porter said to him.

"Yeah it is." He held the phone so they could both see the photo.

"Damn Grimes a hot wife and a cute baby. How old is the mini Grimes?"

"A little over 2 weeks. I'm ready for this thing to be over with so I can get back to them. Seven more days."

"So this Michonne, she have any sisters?" Ford asked him.

* * *

"Hey Michonne, just doing my nightly check on you."

"You know you really don't have to do this Tara. Shane was by earlier and we're fine. But come on in anyways. Are you hungry? Ms. Evelyn made a pot roast earlier and there's some red velvet cake in there too."

"I'll take some cake if you don't mind. So where is the little dude?" Tara asked her when they got in the kitchen.

"Granny's giving him a bath." Michonne cut a slice of cake for the both of them and then sat down beside Tara. "She's been such a big help. You don't realize how nice it is to go to the bathroom alone until you have a baby."

"Our dog is like that. He hates having a door shut in his face. He whines and scratches on it until we open it. I guess dogs and babies have no sense of privacy, with everyone watching them use the bathroom, they must think it's normal."

"I didn't know you had a dog. What kind do you have? Rick wants one, but we haven't decided on what kind."

"He's just a mutt. He found us, really. Opened the door one morning and he was sitting on our porch. We took him in and he's been ours going on four months now."

"That sounds so easy. Now I just have to keep a look out for stray dogs running around outside." She sighed.

"You miss Rick don't you?"

"Like crazy, I miss his smell and the way he says Carl. You know this is the longest we've ever been apart."

"Oh really? You know when I met him after ya'll came back from your honeymoon, he was smiling all the time. Even when he was angry at work, Shane would say your name to him and he would just instantly perk up."

"It's easy to get carried away thinking about him, his name does the same for me. Luckily I've got Carl to keep my mind occupied, but that only works for so long. Five more days and he'll be home."

"They'll go by quick. I kind of miss him too. He's like that annoying big brother that you can't help but love." Tara smiled as Michonne laughed at her statement.

"Hey there's your mama." Ms. Evelyn said as she walked into the kitchen with a clean smelling Carl who was dressed for bed. Ms. Evelyn placed the baby in Michonne's arms.

"Hey pumpkin, did granny get you all clean? Look who came to see you, your aunt Tara. You want to hold him?" She asked Tara.

"Of course I do. Come here little dude." She held Carl and gazed into his eyes. "Wow, that blue is intense. Ms. Evelyn, this cake is magical. I can taste the love in it."

"Thank you Tara. Make sure you take some home to Denise. I'm gonna head out now Michonne. Do you need anything before I leave?"

"Oh no, I'm good. Are you coming by tomorrow?"

"I don't think I'll be able to. The community center is having a meeting about the Valentine's Day dance, it usually takes all day into the night."

"That's fine. I'm sure Rick will have someone else over here to check on us."

"He probably will. Your husband, ever so protective even from hundreds of miles away." Ms. Evelyn said to Michonne. "You ladies have a good night." She kissed Carl on the cheek. "Don't get up. I'll let myself out. See y'all later."

"You really hit the jackpot in the mother in law lotto. Ms. Evelyn is great."

"Yeah. I'm really lucky to have her.

* * *

"How's Carl?" Rick asked Michonne. Once he was done for the day with his sessions and his dinner that night he took a long shower and called Michonne after he crawled into bed.

"Growing everyday. He's trying to lift his little head. You're mama will have him good and spoiled by the time you get back."

"Sounds like her. How are you doing? You been getting enough rest?"

"I'm good. I get as much rest as I can. The beds too big without you in it."

"Is he asleep already? I miss y'all."

"He fell asleep about an hour ago. We miss you too. How are the sessions going?"

"They're going. It's a lot of information, most of the stuff they say can be sent in an email, but we have to sit through all of it anyway. The other guys are interesting, the ones that I have to bring back."

"But they seem like they'll fit into the department alright?"

"Yeah. Eugene is in forensics so he'll be behind closed doors most of the time, luckily."

"He can't be that bad."

"What are you wearing?"

"What are you wearing?" Michonne asked him back.

"I'm in the bed, I'm not wearing anything." His voice was low.

"What are you trying to do Mr. Grimes?"

"Trying to have phone sex with my wife. What are you wearing?"He asked her again firmly.

"Nothing special, but your voice is making me wet."

"Mmmm. I can almost taste you." Michonne wasn't lying when she said his voice was making her wet. She was absolutely turned on by the thought of her husband naked in bed right now. Most likely with his hand fisting his dick. "Michonne." He whispered her name questionably.

"Yes Rick."

"Is it dripping?"

"Yess. Shit. That's Carl." She told Rick as she turned towards the crying baby.

"Go get him. I'll finish by myself."

"You better." She told him. "Three more days right?"

"Yeah, three more long days."

"I gotta go Rick. I love you."

"I love you too. Kiss Carl for me. I'll talk to you later."

* * *

"Hey Daryl. I guess it's your day today. Come on in."

"Hey Michonne, I guess you know the drill by now huh."

"Yep. You hungry? I've got some vegetable soup on the stove. It should warm you up after that freezing ride."

"It's not that cold. Your face goes numb after a while so you don't feel much. But I'll take some. I brought you something; let me know what you think." He handed her a bag of dried meat.

"Jerky?"

"Yeah. I'm trying something new."

"Am I the first to taste this?"

"Naw, Sasha had some the other night. She liked it, well she said she did." Carl sleep?

"He was." She finished spooning his soup into a bowl as Carl started fussing in his room.

"I'll get em." Daryl told her.

"Do you want some cornbread?" She asked him when he came back in carrying Carl. "Ms. Evelyn made it, it's really good."

"Sure." He answered her. "Hey little Rick." Daryl bounced Carl on his shoulder. "He's one of the better babies I've been around. He doesn't cry all the time like a little brat."

"Be nice. So where's Sasha tonight?"

"She had some photo shoot to do in the city. It's supposed to run a bit late."

"You really do look good holding him." She gestured towards Carl. "You're a natural."

"It's not like it's hard. Can I show you something without you getting all mushy and freaking out?"

"Of course you can." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small ring box and opened it to show her a simple diamond ring. "Awe. Daryl. Sasha will love it. It's beautiful."

"I told you not to freak out." He looked at her shyly trying not to grin too hard.

"Of course I'm freaking out. This is a big step. When are you gonna ask her?"

"I haven't decided yet. I'm just playing it by ear right now."

"That's the best way to do it. I'm so happy for you Daryl."

"She hasn't said yes yet."

"How could she not?" She smiled at him, making him blush "Mmm. This is good. Really good."Michonne told him as she chewed the jerky. "Tell me what it is." Daryl opened his mouth to tell her but she changed her mind. "Nope. Never mind, don't tell me." After they finished eating their soup, Daryl washed the dishes for Michonne and then left so that she could feed Carl.

"I'm just gonna ride my bike around your property real quick before I leave. Rick will be back tomorrow night right?"

"Yes. Finally. Thanks for coming by Daryl. Tell Sasha I said hi."

"See y'all later." Michonne closed the door and watched as Daryl rode away to go check the property before going back home.

"Well, it looks like it's just you and me again pumpkin. You ready to eat? It's 8:30, it's almost bed time too. Daddy will be home this time tomorrow." She told Carl. "I can't wait." She kissed his forehead. "Let's go eat."

* * *

"So Hodge, how long you been on the force? Rick asked the older man who was sitting with him, Porter and Ford.

"It'll be 35 years next month. I've been trying to retire, but my wife wants a new car every other year. You know happy wife and all. What sessions do ya'll have lined up tomorrow?"

"I'm not going to any sessions tomorrow, it's the last day and I'd just rather be at home than sitting through some monotone speech about how to file paperwork properly. How committed are ya'll on going? I was gonna rent a car and head on back to Georgia in the morning, surprise Michonne." He said to Ford and Porter.

"I was gonna do the same thing young man." Hodge told him. "Been going to these things for years and the last day is always the worst. Figured a bunch of young guys like you would be out enjoying a fiesta or something in this town."

"Not Rick here, he's got a wife and a baby waiting for him at home. Show him the picture Grimes." Rick gave Ford a side-eye, but proudly showed Hodge a picture of Michonne and Carl.

"Nice looking family. I've got three kids, but they're all grown and live out of the house. When I get home, they'll be no one there to interrupt our reunion if you know what I mean."

"No little cock blockers at your casa, huh? Ford said to Hodge. "So were hitting the highway? No plane to King County Grimes?" Ford asked

"Nope. Trying to get home early, we don't have any necessary sessions tomorrow anyways; I'll make sure to put that in the report. Ya'll got any problems with long car rides?"

"I have no qualms with extended car rides, as long as I get a window seat, but I have to voice my concern about surprising the wife. You should probably call her, let her know you'll be arriving early."

"I might have to agree with your long winded friend here. Don't you get to your house without calling and telling your wife that you on the way. You might be the one getting surprised instead of her."

"Thanks for the warning, but it'll be alright. Ya'll meet me in the parking lot around 7am ready to go."

* * *

Michonne woke up to a noise coming from the front porch. She opened her eyes and saw Carl lying next to her. She smoothed her hand over his belly and listened for the sound again. When she heard it, she stood from her bed and rushed to the gun safe. She walked towards the living room as the door knob started to turn. Just as she began to raise the gun in her hand she heard his boots. She would recognize those footfalls anywhere. She held the gun down at her side.

"Rick?" She asked as she turned the corner and saw him coming into the house. "What are you doing here? You're home a day early."

"Yeah, the last day was just filler so we took a rental car here." He noticed the gun in her hand and went to relieve her of it.

"I almost shot you, I thought someone was trying to break in the house."

"Sorry for that. Looks like you were prepared though." He engaged the safety on the weapon and put it in the back of his waistband. "You look sexy as fuck holding a gun though. Where's Carl?"

"In our room. I laid down to feed him and I guess we both fell asleep. Until I heard a noise." She gestured to the front door. They walked to their bedroom and Rick went to the closet to put the gun back in the safe, proud of his wife for protecting their home, even if he almost got a gun pointed in his face.

"I'll put him in his crib". Rick told her when he walked back in the bedroom. He picked up Carl and kissed his cheek while inhaling his scent. "Don't go anywhere, I'll be right back." He told Michonne as she sat on the bed.

"You should of told me you were coming home early." She told Rick when he walked back into the room. He turned on the monitor and went to stand in front of Michonne.

"I wanted to surprise you. Looks like I did. Come here." He held his hands out to her so she could stand and he wrapped her tightly in his arms. "I missed you. You smell so good." He said into her neck as he lifted her up to turn them around so he could sit on the bed with her in his lap.

"I smell like baby slobber. If I knew you'd be here early I would have showered, put on something cute, besides this tank top and these tights."

"Michonne I've been shoulder to shoulder with hundreds of strange men for almost 2 weeks. You smell good, you look even better." He kissed her lips and she deepened it opening her mouth to him to feel his tongue against hers. She moaned into his mouth and he immediately got hard, pressing her center against him as he squeezed her ass. He broke the kiss and breathlessly asked her. "How many more weeks do we have?"

"I made the executive decision that we don't have to wait anymore." She kissed him again.

"What, are you sure? Mmmm." He moaned as Michonne pressed herself harder against his shaft.

"I'm sure Rick. I don't want to wait anymore. I just want you." She took her shirt off and Rick's lips immediately went to her chest, placing kisses along her smooth skin and running his tongue up and down the space between her breasts. She hated to feel the loss of his hot tongue on her, but she needed to get his shirt off too so she could feel his chest against hers. Once his shirt was off she felt his hands slip into the back of her tights palming her ass again. "Rick." She whispered. He lifted her up and repositioned them on the bed so that he was on top of her. She unbuttoned his jeans and started removing them as far as her arms would allow before he took over and pushed them down the rest of the way.

"Are you sure?" He asked her as he slowly pulled her pants down giving her time to change her mind. She took his hand and rubbed it on her wetness.

"I'm sure. Mmmm." She moaned as Rick kissed her and rubbed her clit with his palm while slipping his fingers inside of her. "Mmmm." Her tightness felt good on his fingers but he wanted to feel it around his dick. He removed his fingers and gripped his length as he guided himself into her. She stared into his eyes and moaned at the feel of him inching deeper and deeper inside of her until she was completely filled. "That feels good." She told him as he started to move his dick in and out of her. He was being careful and she knew it. "It's okay Rick."

"You sure?"

"Yes Rick. Faster." He did as he was told and moved faster hitting her spot with every stroke. She moved her legs higher on his back and held on to his bicep with one hand.

"It's so good to be home." He said into her neck as he sped up his strokes.

"I'm glad your home too. I'm...I'm. Rick, fuck! Mmmmm." She took a deep breath and her back arched as her orgasm took over her body. Rick felt her tighten around him as her body shook underneath him. He kissed her through it loving the way her pussy gripped him. His strokes got faster as he felt his release nearing. He found Michonne's clit again wanting to feel her cum one more time.

"Come on baby cum again for me." Still riding the waves of her last orgasm, she was hit with another one just as Rick erupted within her. "Ohhhh. Shit." He said into her neck feeling her pulse on his lips. He opened his eyes to look at Michonne who was smiling up at him.

"Welcome home."


	10. Chapter 10

"Wow he's eight weeks already. Michonne, he gets cuter everyday. Look at those big blue eyes, he's observant isn't he?" Andrea said. "Good thing he gets his looks from you and not his daddy."

"I heard that Andrea." Rick said as he walked into Carl's room. He was buckling his belt getting ready to go into work.

"They are both extremely handsome guys." Michonne said as she finished pulling Carl's pants over his diaper.

"Awe. You hear that Carl. I think your mama likes us." He picked him up once Michonne was done dressing him. "Now you let me know if that mean doctor makes you cry today. I'll pull her over next time I see her on the road and give her a ticket for every shot she gives you today."

"It'll only hurt for a few seconds." Michonne told him. "But I won't object to a few tickets if you happen to stop her. We have to get going, I hate this waiting room, too many loud kids running around."

"You going for moral support Andrea?" Rick asked her.

"More like extra birth control. A room full of screaming kids has to be about the best thing next to abstinence. Plus I took off today, had to get away from the city for a little bit. I think this country air helps clear my head." Michonne shook her head at Rick in a warning not to make a joke about Andrea's head being clear.

"I'll walk y'all out. You got everything?" Rick asked Michonne.

"Yep. Diaper bag is packed and ready to go. His jacket is on the changing table." Rick put on Carl's little jacket and walked Michonne and Andrea to the car. he buckled Carl into his carseat and kissed his forehead before giving Michonne a kiss on the lips and rubbing his hand on her ass.

"Does Michonne's ass bring you luck or something, because I swear you're always rubbing on it?" Andrea yelled from inside the car.

"As a matter of fact it does." Rick said to her without looking at her. Just to annoy her more he rubbed Michonne's ass again with both hands. "I'll see ya'll later. Drive safe."

"I'll call you when we're done. We're gonna go get pizza afterwards."

* * *

"Here ya go Michonne, green and black olives, pepperoni, bacon and extra cheese pizza. I'm thinking of naming this pizza after you."

"Thank you Maggie, it looks so good Am I the only one who orders this?"

"You are, but I've tried it and it's really good. People would order it if we put it on the menu."

"You gonna join us?" Michonne asked her.

"You know what, I think I will." Maggie sat down next to Michonne and sighed. "Only because it's slow right now and my feet are killing me. Let me hold him while you eat." She took Carl from Michonne and started making silly faces at him. "Did he do okay with his shots?" Michonne nodded her head yes since her mouth was full of pizza.

"He cried after the second one. She did fine. I was the one who was a mess." Andrea said through bites of her pizza. "Poor kid gets stuck with needles in his cute little thighs and then they just stick a Charlie Brown band aid on it like that's supposed to make it feel better. Seems pretty cruel if you ask me."

"Eight week check up right?" Michonne nodded her head yes. "It's gone by so fast. This question might be a little personal but, did you and Rick have any problems getting back into the swing of things after you got the go ahead from the doc to start having sex again?" Maggie asked.

"Maggie, I'm shocked that you of all people are asking about Rick and Michonne's sex life." Andrea said to her.

"I'm just curious, seeing how I'm pregnant and all." Michonne and Andrea both looked at her with wide eyes before gasping in excitement.

"Maggie. Congratulations!" Michonne said. "How far along are you?"

"Not too far along, seven weeks. I found out last week. I just thought it was stress, being tired all the time and not really having an appetite. I went to the doctor for my annual and the pee test came back positive."

"I guess those crotchless panties worked then?" Michonne said with a wink

"You have crotchless panties?" Andrea asked in awe. Damn, I'm surprised Glenn is still alive after seeing them. Our sweet Maggie's not so sweet anymore." Maggie just rolled her eyes at Andrea.

"So back to my question. Are you and Rick cleared to do it? Was it hard waiting? I've heard horror stories about women who don't have any desire after having a baby. I'm just worried that things will change too much after we have ours."

"I go see my doctor tomorrow, she's been out of town. And we didn't exactly wait the full 6 weeks for the go ahead." Machine said with a blush.

"I knew y'all wouldn't be able to wait 6 weeks, the way ya'll carry on I'm surprised ya'll waited 6 days." Andrea said.

"Whatever. It's my body; I know what it's ready for, and you will too." She smiled at Maggie. "It helps that we have so much help and that I don't have to leave home for a job, plus Rick won't let me drive myself crazy trying to be supermom. How's Glenn doing with the news?"

"He's over the moon about it. He's already thinking about hiring someone on for when I'm too big to carry around pizzas. I might ask Beth if she wants too. She'll have time after school. Daddy's already thinking of what he wants to be called, I think he's got it narrowed down to six names."

"Glenn is going to be such a good dad. Now Carl will have someone to play with." Michonne told her. "What a lucky kid, growing up in a pizza shop."

"I can't begin to imagine the trouble young Rhee and Grimes will get into." Andrea said.

"Let's hope it's not too much and that he doesn't become the fat kid growing up in a pizza shop." Maggie joked. "Hey, do you think Aaron has time to do those monthly pregnancy photos for me?"

"I've booked a lot of shoots for him lately, but I think he can fit you in. I'm trying to convince him to move here, he could open up a photo gallery in town. Paul is always here shooting around town. He loves all of the old houses and run down cars people have forgot about. I'm going to see him tomorrow so I'll ask him. You have any ideas of how you'd like to do them?"

"You should do a comparison of the size of the baby with a ball of pizza dough." Andrea added. "How cute would that be?"

"That's actually a good idea Andrea." Maggie said to her.

"I have good ones every now and then." Andrea said.

* * *

"I hoped you would bring Carl with you. I miss his cute little face." Aaron said to Michonne was they sat drinking tea at his apartment.

"I left him with Rick since I had to go to the doctor. He's probably sizing him up for a pair of cowboy boots right now."

"The doctor? You alright?" Aaron asked her with concern in his voice.

"Oh yeah, just a check up. I'm healthy as a horse."

"You sure? You look a little flustered."

"I'm sure." She said smiling. "So Maggie needs some maternity photos done. She wanted to know if you have time to do it. She wants those monthly ones and you'd probably have to go to Rhee Loves Pizza to do them."

"For Maggie, yes. I'll go see her in a few days and hash out everything. Paul wants to go to King County and take pictures of some old cabins he was told about deep in the woods." He said with a skeptical look. "So if you don't hear from us we were either eaten by a pack of wild boars or someone has up tied up to a tree somewhere."

"You'll be fine, but I'll let Rick know just in case. I'm sure he knows every cabin visible and not visible in those woods."

"Thank you. The things you do for love, huh."

"You know there's a space available for rent on the square that would be a perfect place to sell your photography."

"You really won't quit will you? Why do you want me in King County so badly?"

"Because I miss seeing you everyday and you're so far away all the way in the city. You said it yourself, that you like the small town atmosphere."

"I did say that, I also said that Paul and I are still thinking about it. If we decide to move, you'll be the first to know okay."

"Fine. I'll let it go for now. Hey, I got a call from a spa that want's some relaxing nature photography; you got anything I can show them? I've sent them a few paintings from other artists, but they want photographs also."

"I should, I'll send you what I have."

"I've also had a few couples call about you shooting their deliveries. I'll send you their info with the due dates and you let me know if you're interested. I know those can be unpredictable."

I'll look at the dates when you send it, but you know looking at women's _parts_ aren't really my thing." He winked at her. "Yours might have been enough for me for a lifetime."

"You're so silly. Just let me know what you think. I'll send it to you tomorrow. I'm gonna get going, it's getting late and I need feed Carl or I need to pump before I explode."

"I'm so glad I'm not a woman." Michonne hugged him gently before she got ready to leave.

"Alright. Drive safe. Tell your guys I said hi."

* * *

Michonne drove home dancing and singing to the music on the radio. It was rare that she was in the car without Carl these days and she used this time by herself to blast her music and sing along to all the songs that were inappropriate for children, even if they didn't know the difference. When she got home she found Rick asleep on the couch with Carl asleep on his chest. The image was too cute for words so she took out her phone and snapped a couple photos of them. She kneeled on the floor beside the couch and rubbed Carl's back, then leaned over to kiss Rick's lips, causing his eyes to flutter open.

"Hey, you're back, you snuck in on me." He said sleepily.

"Yeah, looked like a pretty good nap. Did you wear him out or the other way around?"

"I think we wore each other out. During our deep conversation about the broken window theory, he just fell asleep on me, didn't even let me finish my key points."

"Poor baby." Michonne said to Carl as she rubbed his back again. "Daddy bored you to sleep. I need to you to wake up though I've got milk for you." She picked up Carl as he started to wake up, smelling his meal so close to him made his eyes flutter open. "Aaron wanted me to let you know that he and Paul will be in town soon, shooting some cabins somewhere in the woods." She looked down at Carl as he latched on and started to nurse. "He's nervous, said he's afraid of being eaten by wild boars."

"The only thing they should be concerned about are the ticks if they're going deep in there, tell them to tuck their pants into their boots. Daryl knows those woods better than me, and he's never said anything to me about seeing any boar."

"I'll let him know."

"Now I'm thinking about ribs." Rick said as he rubbed his stomach. "Maybe I'll fire up the grill later."

"It's 50 degrees outside Rick."

"That's what they make jackets for." He looked at her sitting on the floor with Carl in her arms. "You want to sit up here?"

"No. I'm comfortable now." She looked at Rick as he joined her on the floor. She switched Carl to the other breast, feeling relief from the one he was just on.

"You still trying to convince Aaron to move here?"

"Yep. I think I might be wearing him down. I know I'm being selfish for asking him, but it really would be easier to communicate with him if he were closer."

"Be as selfish as you want, you know I don't like you driving into the city anymore anyways."

"Yeah, I know. Did you change his clothes?" Michonne asked as she noticed Carl wasn't wearing the light green onesie and jeans he was wearing when she left.

"Yeah." Rick scratched his beard. "I um accidentally dropped some mayo and tomato on him earlier."

"How in the world did you do that?"

"I was eating a sandwich and holding him and he sneezed and it scared me. It was either him or the sandwich getting dropped and I choose the sandwich."

"You were watching the game weren't you?"

"My team was down by two with 3 seconds left. I didn't even get to see the winning shot, because he sneezed. I started a load of laundry though. I'm still not understanding how he generates so many dirty clothes as small as he is."

"Because you drop food on him and have to change him multiple times a day."

"Smart ass." He said to her with a grin. "So how was your doctor visit?"

"Oh it was fine. Everything is looking good." She looked down at Carl who had started to fall asleep again. "She told me that Carl's gonna be a big brother." She watched for Rick's reaction, which came slow. He nodded his head to show that he was listening but it took a few moments for him to process the words that she said.

"What was that? Carl's gonna be a what?"

"He's gonna be a big brother. In about 8 months." She was looking at Rick and playing with Carl's little hand as he slept. "What do you think about that?" She whispered to Rick.

"I think he's gonna be a great big brother." He said with a smile "This is what we talked about isn't it."

"It is. I dreamt that you kept me pregnant and it looks like you're doing just that." She smiled as he chuckled.

"Can you dream about us winning the lottery?" He started laughing. "I'm kidding. But I have to say the process of getting you pregnant is my favorite part." He put his arm over her shoulder and pulled closer to her. "I can't promise it won't happen again after this one." He pointed to her stomach. "6 weeks is a long time for me to wait with you walking around looking the way you do."

"And how do I look?" She asked him with raised eyebrows.

"Right now? Exquisite. I'm looking at my wife holding our son while carrying our next child. I'm so in love with you right now. He got on his knees to stand up. "I'm about to go put Carl in his crib and show you just how much." He started to get Carl out of her arms.

"Wait Rick." She laughed at his excitement.

"What Michonne? He's sleep and you need to take your clothes off. Let me go put him in his crib." She handed Carl to him and blew out a breath. "Mr. Always ready right? Start taking those off, I'll be back in a minute." She watched Rick walk down the hallway to Carl's room to put him in his crib. When he returned Michonne was taking her shoes off. "What's taking you so long?" He asked her as he knelt down beside her again.

"You think I'm just gonna strip because you tell me too."

"Yes, I do."

"Why don't you take your off first?"

"I can do that." He pulled his shirt off and threw it behind her then stood up in front of her and unzipped his jeans while gazing down at her. "How long do you think you can keep yours on once mine are all off?"

"I guess you'll just have to find out." She watched his jeans slide down to the floor. He kicked them behind him and then started to pull his boxers down, but changed his mind. He gripped his hardened length through his boxers. Michonne licked her lips. "Stand up." He told her Michonne took a deep breath, but stood up in front of him.

"You're quite bossy today, Mr. Grimes."

"I get that way sometimes. You know that." He started to unbutton her shirt.

"I thought I was supposed to do that."

"You're taking too long." He pushed her shirt off her shoulders and she pulled her arms out of the sleeves. He started kissing her neck and licking her collarbone. He kissed the top of each breast and ran his tongue down her cleavage. He went to unbutton her pants but felt her hands already there trying to get them off herself. He brought his lips back up to hers and kissed her deeply, moaning into her mouth. "Michonne." He said as he broke the kiss. "I need to say this before I start saying some pretty x rated stuff to you." He palmed her ass and brought her close so she could feel how hard he was. "I love you. Saying it just doesn't seem to be enough sometimes. You and Carl are my world. You have never been more beautiful to me than you are right now. I can't wait to have a house full of kids running around here." He kissed her again and she let the last piece of her clothing fall to the floor. "But in the mean time, when I tell you to take your clothes off, you need to do it. Okay." Michonne nodded her head. "I can't hear you."

"Yes daddy." Michonne said, already soaked from the dominance in Rick's voce. He closed his eyes loving the way the word daddy fell from her lips.

"That's better. Now let me show you how much I love you."


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey mama, it smells good in here. That fried chicken?"

"Yep, Michonne said you'd be over here around lunchtime so I whipped some up. There's okra and corn too. I hope you're hungry." Ms. Evelyn was just about done with making lunch when Rick walked in.

"I'll eat. It'll be hard going back to work later though. Where's Michonne and Carl?" He walked over and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"They went to lay down back there in your old room."

"Is she alright?" He asked a bit worried.

"She's fine, just tired from being pregnant I guess." Ms. Evelyn smiled at Rick.

"She told you?" Rick asked surprised that Michonne didn't wait for him.

"She didn't have to. I can spot a pregnancy glow from a mile away. Plus she came in eating saltine crackers and yawning. Carl's a good baby, and I know he don't keep y'all up all hours of the night, so it can't be him making her tired. You two work fast."

"We wanted to tell you together, that's why we wanted to come over today."

"You don't have to make some big announcement. I'm excited either way. The more the merrier. How many more can I expect from you two?"

"We'll let you know mama." He said through a laugh. "How long have they been asleep?"

"Oh about 45 minutes." She said as she glanced at the rooster clock on the wall. "Why don't you go check on em." Rick walked back to his childhood bedroom and peeked his head in. He saw Michonne curled up on the twin size bed still asleep, Carl was nestled under her arm wide awake just playing with her hair. Rick walked in and gently lifted Carl up from the bed. Feeling the loss of his body heat on her arm Michonne opened her eyes to see where he was. She smiled when she saw him on Rick's lap.

"I didn't mean to wake you, he had his eyes open, thought he might want to talk to me or something."

"That's alright. I really didn't mean to fall asleep for so long." She said through a yawn. "Your mama must think I just came over here to sleep."

"No she doesn't. She thinks you're sleep because you're pregnant." He looked at her waiting for her reaction.

"You told her?"

"I didn't have to. She figured it out on her own. She said you have that glow." He smiled as Michonne sat up on the bed and stretched her muscles. "You still feeling nauseous? She said you were eating crackers when you came in." Michonne looked at him and laughed.

"I wasn't nauseous, I was hungry and that was the only thing that I could find in the car." She took a deep breath in. "The smell of that chicken is making my stomach growl. Is it done?"

"Just about. Come on." They got up and walked to the kitchen where Ms. Evelyn was making lemonade to go with their lunch.

"How was your nap dear?" Ms. Evelyn asked Michonne.

"Great. I didn't know I needed it so bad. Sorry I came over here and left you to go take a nap."

"Well you look rested. You know I'm always here when you need to rest. And with this new baby coming, you make sure you get plenty of it." She hugged Michonne tightly.

"We really wanted to tell you together."

"No need for that. Are y'all happy about it?"

"We are." Rick said as Michonne nodded her head.

"Then that's all that matters. You know I always wanted a house full of kids. I didn't get that, but I'm glad ya'll will get to hear the pitter patter of little feet running around and kids yelling all the time. That's the fun part. Y'all keep my grand babies coming and I'll keep loving them. Granny's arms can hold a lot of babies. Isn't that right Carl?" She reached for Carl and took him from Rick. "Let's let your mama and daddy eat. I've got something to show you." She walked out of the kitchen and Rick and Michonne looked at the table at the spread they were being served for lunch.

"Looks like we've got ourselves a lunch date." He pulled out Michonne's chair for her and then sat down as she passed him a plate full of food.

"I'm gonna need another nap after all this." She said.

"I will too, but since I can't. You sleep enough for the both of us, okay."

"That shouldn't be a problem. I think your mama had this planned. Leaving us alone to eat. It's kind of romantic." He reached for her hand across the table and held it in his.

"If a lunch fried chicken and okra is romantic to you, then you can have it everyday." Michonne laughed at him.

"You're a great husband, you know that?"

* * *

"Carl's just 2 months old and you're pregnant again? Y'all didn't waste any time did you?" Andrea said to Michonne.

"Wait, aren't you nursing? I thought that was supposed to keep you from getting pregnant. Damn, there goes that plan for me and Glenn." Maggie said.

"Apparently not with those two. Why am I not surprised? Rick must have that super sperm I've heard about."

"Andrea, you have never heard of anything called super sperm." Michonne said to her.

"I'm sure I've read about it in a magazine or something." Andrea said flipping her hand at Michonne. "So if I'm doing the math right, you got knocked up again when Rick came back from Texas."

"Why do you have to call it knocked up? She's pregnant and it's beautiful. We get to be pregnant at the same time." Maggie hugged her.

"Yeah, that's about right. It was a long 10 days Andrea."

"It was 9 days because he came back early. You two are amazing. People don't get pregnant like this anymore. Your kids are gonna be like 10 months apart. Women used to do this when their husbands got back from the war, not 9 days in Texas. You know there's a word for this?"

"Irish twins right?" Maggie said

"No. Horny asses! That's what you and Rick are."

"Seems pretty healthy to me." Maggie said. "A married couple that can't keep their hands off each other. What's wrong with that? She asked.

"Thank you Maggie. I've never questioned why I was friends with you. I wonder all the time with this one." She pointed her thumb at Andrea.

"Whatever. Maggie's just giving you the sympathy pregnancy vote. Like minds and all." Andrea said.

"Andrea, why don't you join us? I'm sure there's some unsuspecting man around this town who'd be willing to knock you up." Michonne laughed out loud at Maggie's statement.

"I hope your feet swell." Andrea told Maggie.

"So that's my news." Michonne told them. "You got any Andrea?"

"Yes, I do. I'm quitting my job and moving to this awful town y'all call home."

"It's about time? You're here all the time anyways." Maggie told her. "Why are you quitting though?"

"Tired of the good ole boy system. I'm gonna do some independent consulting. Work from home for a while; maybe rent an office space in the future."

"Good for you Andrea. Have you already found a place to live?"

"Yep. Cute little yellow house with a yard, a couple blocks from here."

"Do you know how to mow grass?" Maggie asked her.

"Hell no. That just means I can hire a cute guy to mow it for me."

"Never change Andrea." Michonne said.

* * *

"What's up Tara, you get reprimanded for excessive fist bumping?" Rick Asked Tara as she walked back to their desks.

"Funny Grimes. Sheriff's making me do career day at the middle school. He's pairing me up with party in the back Porter." Rick started to laugh. "You're laughing a little too hard Grimes."

"Sorry Tara. It's funny though. I feel your pain. I spent over 12 hours with him in a car. I know just about all there is to know about sorghum." He blew out an exasperated breath. "My advice to you is to find something interesting that you want to know about and lead him in that direction. He doesn't get tired of talking."

"Great. Hey there's Michonne and Carl." Rick looked over his shoulder to see Michonne walking towards their desks pushing Carl in his stroller.

"Hope we're not interrupting. We just wanted to drop off some lunch for you two." She handed them a brown paper bag. "Glenn's trying a new recipe for bacon cheeseburgers, he wants your opinion."

"If they taste as good as they smell I already love them." Tara said taking the bag and reaching in to retrieve her burger.

"Don't forget to chew Tara." Rick told her as he got up from his chair to get Carl out of his stroller and kiss Michonne. "Have a seat." He told her and motioned to his chair.

"We won't be here too long, just wanted to drop off the food. Ya'll don't look too busy though."

"Not too busy, and never too busy for ya'll." Rick told her.

"Grimes, this must be the family." A booming voice sounded from behind them. "Nice to finally meet you ma'am I'm Abraham Ford." He stuck his hand out for a shake and Michonne's small hand was almost swallowed by his extra large one.

"Nice to meet you too. You came from Texas right?"

"Sure did, on the Grimes express I might add. This man was hell bent on getting back to you; I'm surprised he didn't set the asphalt on fire as fast as he was going." She looked over at Rick who was avoiding her eyes by looking at Carl. "Pardon me for saying this, but I can't say that I blame him." Abraham's eyes traveled from Michonne's short boots all the up to her scoop neck sweater.

"Don't you have some tactical things to go teach Ford?" Tara asked before Rick could respond to his obvious flirting with his wife. Abe looked over to see Tara glaring at him, and then back over to Rick who had started to tilt his head to the side.

"It was nice meeting you." Michonne said to him, trying to defuse the tension and get Abe out of Rick's sight.

"Yeah, I'll see you fine folks later." He nodded his head at Rick in apology and took off towards the training room.

"Sorry about that Michonne, he can be a real asshole sometimes." Tara said to her.

"Thanks Tara, but you don't have to apologize for him."

"You sure don't. I'll talk to him about it later." Rick said.

"No, you won't." Michonne told him with a warning look.

"Hey, look at mini Rick, cute as ever." Shane said as he walked up to them. "Hey, Michonne, I'm trying to get Rick to bring you out for drinks this weekend. You can do that now that you've already popped the little guy out, right?" Michonne looked at Rick and he shrugged his shoulders, leaving it up to her to share the news with Shane.

"Sorry Shane, I can't drink at all."

"Yeah Shane, she's still nursing." Tara said to him before taking the last bite of her burger.

"Yeah, that and I'm pregnant."

"Pregnant? Shit Rick, you got her pregnant again already? I'm impressed. You must have that super sperm, they can get through anything." Shane said.

"That is not a real thing." Tara said. "Congratulations Michonne." Tara got up to hug her. "You too Grimes."

* * *

Michonne finished feeding Carl and handed him to Rick so that he could burp him and try to put him to sleep. Rick walked out of their room patting Carl's back and singing You are my Sunshine to him. He walked back in 15 minutes later.

"You really got him to sleep that fast? I'm impressed. He never does that for me." Michonne said to Rick as he climbed into bed setting the baby monitor on the nightstand. She was sitting with her back leaned against the headboard looking through a magazine.

"Well, you're pretty easy on the eyes. I'm sure he closed his not wanting to see my face anymore and accidentally fell asleep." He turned his body to lie on his stomach, kissing Michonne's belly on his way down. "What are you reading?"

"It's a seed catalog. It's about time to start planting for the summer and I want to add some color to that bare patch over on the side of the house. Some pretty flowers, lilies and irises would look good over there."

"Sounds like a lot of work." He draped his arm over her thighs scooting closer to her till his lips were pressed against her hip; he nipped it with his teeth.

"It's just digging some holes and watering. You gonna help this year?" She tossed the catalog on the floor and switched the light off.

"I might. Can't have you and Maggie both pregnant out there in the dirt by yourselves."

"And what do you think could happen to us?"

"You never know. I guess I could just keep an eye out." She moved her body down so she was lying beside him on her back. Pulling her tank top down once she was settled. He moved his hand to her neck rubbing his thumb along her skin. "Make sure y'all don't try to do too much."

"You could be our water boy. Bring us ice-cold glasses of water."

"I could do that."

"You can't wear a shirt though."

"You would just use me like that, to fetch you water and stare at my body?"

"I would." She took his hand and interlaced their fingers. "And I wouldn't feel bad about it at all." Rick could hear her smile in her voice.

"I'd be alright with that job. Do I get paid for being eye candy?"

"I'm sure there's something that we could work out. What would you like to be paid for your services?" She brought his middle finger to her lips and kissed the tip before swirling her tongue around it and sucking it into her mouth. She moaned at the taste and feel of his finger against her tongue.

"Um. I uh. Don't require much." The sound of her sucking on his finger was making him lose his concentration. "Shit. Um." He inhaled through his nose and rolled over on his back bringing Michonne with him to her disbelief, her knees settling down on each side of his waist.

"Impressive move." She said catching her breath from the swift movement. His hands were on her hips pressing her center down on his hardness.

"I've got plenty of em. Now about my pay. I'm sure what you're suggesting is against the law."

"You gonna arrest me?"

"As a man of the law, I'm obligated to do so."

"I'm sure there's something I can do to keep you from turning me in." She swiveled her hips. Rick closed his eyes and took a shaky breath. She moved in closer to him placing her hands on the side of the bed by his face for balance, then leaned in to kiss him bringing her hips up in the air as their lips connected.

"I think I know of something. Not sure if you can take it though." He said to her.

"Sounds hard, but I'll try my best."

"Yeah, I know you will." He pulled his length out of his pajama pants already dripping. He rubbed his tip around her wet opening positioning himself right where he wanted to be. He then used his free hand to push her down onto him.

"Mmmm. Fuck." She whispered as her hips rolled in circles gripping his dick with her tight pussy.

"You better try harder than that if you want to convince me." Rick said to her in motivation. Michonne placed her hands behind her on his thighs and started moving back and forth on him. "There you go." He said to her.

He said tightening his grip on her hips as she started to move faster. "Shit Michonne." She smiled knowing as hard as he was trying to be in control, a couple well placed hip rolls and some kegel flexes and he would be a mumbling fool underneath her.

"Are you sure you can take it?" She asked him slowing down.

"Fuck." He sighed looking up at her as she came to a complete stop. "I'll take it if you're giving it. Move. Please." He used his hands to move her hips on his own. She grabbed his hands and moved them above his head on the bed holding them down. She leaned in and kissed him.

"Uh uh. Not tonight I've got this."


	12. Chapter 12

'Michonne I don't know if you've heard, but the grill is for meat only. Ribs, steaks burgers. Why you bringing all those vegetables over here to put on it? Michonne gave Shane a side eye and then smiled as she handed the tray of asparagus, corn and zucchini to Rick.

"Thanks for the info Shane, but since you're not the grill master today, it doesn't really matter what you think goes on there, besides it's what I want." Rick looked at Shane and shrugged his shoulders taking a sip of his beer, unable to come to his defense against his wife. "Just call me when they're done, they shouldn't take too long." She said to Rick.

"You ready to eat?" Rick asked her

"I'm fine, but this baby is craving veggies." Michonne said as she patted her belly over her shirt that was covering her bikini.

"Is he now? Carl craved fruit and this one craves vegetables." He set his beer down and rubbed her belly. "And what do you crave?"

"Hmm. You know exactly what I crave." She leaned her head up and kissed Rick's lips. His hands wrapped around her waist and inched down to her ass.

"Need luck again Rick?" Andrea asked walking up to them.

"Not anymore." Rick said giving Michonne's cheeks a final squeeze.

"Can you two ever stop? Keep this up and y'all will be responsible for half the population of King County." Shane said to them.

"Here Rick, your mama said to put these hot dogs on and make sure you burn hers." He nodded, taking them from her and setting them to the side until he had room on the grill to cook them.

"Ladies, your pool is ready, Maggie's waiting for you. Your daiquiris are on the table, virgin for the moms to be and extra rum for Andrea."

"Oh. Thank you Glenn. Come on Andrea, let's get Carl and hop in the pool." Rick watched as Michonne walked away towards the house to get Carl who was with Ms. Evelyn already in his swim trunks. Rick and Michonne were hosting 4th of July and although the heat was bearable, Rick didn't want the pregnant women getting too hot so he bought a large inflatable pool for them to dip into when they felt like it. It also gave Michonne a reason to put on her bikini, which Rick really enjoyed looking at.

"So she's really making you put a pool in?" Glenn asked

"Yeah. She said no child of hers is swimming in a pond full of insects and amphibians. Probably get it put in next year. Happy wife and all."

"Smart man. Don't be shocked when you come home and were swimming in your pool, uninvited." Glenn said.

"Sounds like a whipped man to me." Shane added. "Michonne asks for it and you get it."

"What did your wife ask you for Shane?" Rick asked him sipping from his beer again. Shane just glared at him.

"Fuck you man." Shane said to Rick and then walked off towards the kitchen. Glenn laughed as he walked off.

"So Rick, be honest with me, how much is my life gonna change when the baby comes?" Glenn watched Rick as he gathered his thought before he spoke.

"Well Glenn, you know how this morning the sun came up and it was a circle in the sky. When the baby comes it's no different than that, except when you look at it, you notice the sunrays that surround it, you might have to squint to see them, but you do see them. And you notice the different colors of reds orange and yellow that make it so beautiful. Having a baby gives you a new perspective on everything. You work harder to make sure they don't have to squint to see the sunrays."

* * *

"Alright Carl, you ready for your first swim?" Michonne handed Carl over to Andrea who was standing beside the pool so that she could get in. When her feet were in the pool she sat down beside Maggie who was enjoying the water that came up to the top of her belly. "Come here pumpkin." Andrea handed Carl to Michonne who kissed his slobbery lips before touching his toes to the water. She laughed when his little legs bent and then splashed down in the water again. "Do you like that?"

"I think he does. Being born in the water, he must be natural swimmer." Maggie said handing Carl a little rubber ducky.

"I would hope so, if ya'll are getting a pool, he'll be training for the Olympics in no time. Plus he's got enough sun block on him for all three of us, is that really necessary Michonne?" Andrea said. Michonne just rolled her eyes at her.

"Speaking of sun block, can you hand me his hat please." Andrea handed the little blue hat to Michonne as she got into the pool.

"Damn. We need a pool boy; I forgot the drinks on the table." Maggie, Michonne and Andrea all looked back at the little table behind them as if they could will the table to move closer with their minds.

"There's Shane, call him over here." Michonne suggested.

"Shane!" Maggie and Andrea shouted in unison.

"Yeah?" He asked from the porch.

"Can you bring us our drinks please?" Andrea asked him, pointing to the table.

"Sure." He stomped down the steps to where the women were and picked up the tray of drinks.

"The one in the red glass is mine." Andrea said to him.

"Well don't you two look like a couple of book ends." Shane said to Maggie and Michonne as they both sat in the pool wearing bikinis around their protruding bellies. "Carl, one day you'll get to hang with the guys and not have to be around all these women."

"Oh whatever, you'd love to be invited in the pool with us." Andrea told him. He looked her in the face and then let his eyes roam the rest of her body.

"You doing the inviting?" He asked her.

"Thank you Shane." Michonne said to him, getting his attention off of Andrea.

"Don't mention it. So who else is coming to this shindig? Shane asked Michonne.

"Tara and Denise will be here, they're bringing Eugene. Abraham is coming also; he's supposed to be bringing a date."

"I invited Beth and daddy." Maggie added.

"And Daryl and Sasha should be here later." Michonne said.

"No Aaron?" Andrea asked. "Figured our photographer would be here by now snapping away."

"He said he wasn't sure if they would be here or not. He was being kind of funny about it when we were talking. I think he's up to something." Michonne said as her eyebrows knitted in thought.

"Is the food ready yet?" Maggie asked. "Baby Rhee needs to eat soon."

"I'll go check on it for y'all." Shane said.

"And send Glenn over here to help me out of this pool." Maggie shouted.

"I'm so glad I don't have to depend on a man to get me out of an inflatable pool." Andrea said stepping out onto the grass. "You need some help Michonne?"

"No. Carl and I are still enjoying the water." She squeezed his rubber ducky to the delight of Carl who loved the high-pitched squeal the toy made. "You like that silly duck pumpkin? He's loud isn't he?"

"Hey, Shane said you needed me?" Glenn asked as he walked up to Maggie.

"Yep. Help me out of this pool please."

"Sure thing. Is this green towel your?"

"Yes." She said moving to her knees. Glenn helped her stand up and step out of the pool. "Is the food done? I'm starving."

"Yeah, he's taking the last of the meat off right now." They glanced over to the driveway seeing a car drive up. "Looks like Tara and Denise." Glenn said.

"Oh good. Is Eugene with them? He's supposed to be doing fireworks tonight." Michonne said.

"Is that safe?" Maggie asked.

"I hope so. Rick is setting him up way out there." She pointed with her finger to a spot far away from the house. "He soaked the area pretty good with the hose, so he shouldn't be able to set the grass on fire. But he's on his own if he blows off a finger." She turned her attention back to Carl who was hitting the top of the water with his hands now; shocked by the way the water droplets hit his face when he did.

"Looks like he's having fun." Rick said into her ear kneeling down beside the pool. Carl smiled at Rick.

"We both are, we'll have to get you in here soon. You all done?" Michonne asked him.

"Yeah, just came to get you two. Everyone is starting to eat. Didn't want you to miss out." Rick looked around to see who was near them, seeing no one he ran his finger along her bikini top. "I like this."

"Do you? It's one I brought for our honeymoon, but never got to wear, thanks to you. I'm filling it out a little different now though."

"I really appreciate how you fill it out."

"Are you trying to start something Mr. Grimes?" He leaned down and kissed her lips.

"I am, but we don't have time for everything I want to do to you right now. Later." He licked his lips and took a deep breath. "Come on, let's go eat." Rick helped Michonne up and out of the pool and carried Carl as they made their way into the house.

"Did he like his swim?" Ms. Evelyn asked tickling Carl's foot.

"I think he did, he's like a little fish out there. We're gonna go get changed, and I'm gonna nurse him a little before he gets his apples. We'll be right back." Rick watched her walk away enjoying the view.

"Rick, can you take this out to the table please." Ms. Evelyn needed him to carry the heavy bowl of potato salad and the pan of macaroni and cheese. She also needed to take his focus off of his half naked wife since they had a yard full of guests outside.

"Sure thing mama." Rick said blushing a bit.

* * *

"Ms. Evelyn, this macaroni and cheese you make has broken up a few of my relationships." Shane said.

"And how is that Shane?" She asked him. They were all sitting around the table outside eating. Abraham had arrived, bringing his girlfriend Rosita with him. She was new in town and worked at the dance studio. Hershel and Beth were there also, bringing with them a tomato and cucumber salad that Beth made. They were still waiting on Daryl and Sasha as well as Aaron and Paul.

"After I had yours for the first time, that was probably 15 years ago, I didn't want anyone else's. Girls would tell me they could cook and then they'd open a blue box and sprinkle that powdered stuff on it. That was all she wrote. I'd give them the break up speech and I'd move on to the next one."

"How did that speech go exactly?" Abe asked. "It's not me, it's your macaroni and cheese." Everyone laughed including Shane.

"Pretty much." Shane answered. "Ms. Evelyn, you just need to teach these ladies around here how to cook, get me off the market." He looked over at Andrea who rolled her eyes at him.

"You know what they say." Abraham lifted his beer bottle to the table. "The way to keep a man is to keep his belly full and his balls empty."

"Abe!" Rosita said slapping him on his arm.

"What? Am I lying Rick?"

Rick turned red and shook his head. He cleared his throat trying not to laugh. "Eugene you got everything you need for the fireworks?" Rick asked him deflecting from Abe's question.

"Affirmative. We will be ready to light up the sky in about an hour."

"Alright then. You need any help with anything?"

"No. I work better on my own. Ya'll just sit back and enjoy the festivities."

After everyone was done eating and the food put up, Aaron and Paul arrived with Sasha and Daryl behind them on Daryl's motorcycle.

"It's about time. We just put all the food up. It's in the kitchen if y'all are hungry." Michonne said to the late arrivals. The sun had just set and Rick turned on the twinkle lights around the yard and on the gazebo. "I didn't know you put lights on the gazebo. It's pretty." She looked at Rick in appreciation.

"Well get something in a minute." Daryl said. He looked at Rick and nodded, Rick gave him a knowing look and turned to smile at Michonne.

"Aaron, you and Paul finally decided to join us?" Michonne asked him.

"Yes we did, better late than never right?" He looked over at Daryl and Paul before pulling out his camera to start taking pictures.

"What's going on Aaron? You're hiding something." Michonne said to him.

"I'm not hiding anything, I'm taking pictures. Everybody say cheese!" He snapped a few pictures of the group as they all turned to the camera and smiled. "Let's go over by the gazebo, the lights make a great backdrop for pictures." Aaron said to the group. Everyone agreed and walked towards the gazebo, Daryl and Sasha lead the way holding hands, Jesus walked behind them and Aaron brought up the end, snapping pictures. Rick grabbed Michonne's hand and squeezed it. He was holding Carl and had a sly smile on his face.

"What's going on?" Michonne asked him quietly. He motioned his head to the gazebo and Michonne finally noticed. Paul had stepped into the center of the floor followed by Sasha and Daryl who were facing each other and holding hands. Sasha had on a simple white eyelet dress and Daryl was more dressed up than usual with his crisp white shirt under his leather vest. Michonne gasped as Paul started to talk.

"Tonight we come together to witness the union of Sasha Williams to Daryl Dixon."

"Woo hoo!" Shane yelled. Daryl blushed at the attention, but only had eyes for his bride to be.

"You knew about this?" Michonne whispered to Rick. Her eyes started to gloss from watching her friends commit to each other. Rick kissed her temple and pulled her close to him.

"I knew a little something." He whispered to her. By the time the I Do's were said Michonne and the other women were crying messes. Daryl kissed his bride when Eugene set off the first of the fireworks. It was the perfect ending to their surprise nuptials.

"I can't believe y'all knew about all this and didn't let me in on it." Glenn said. "How long have y'all been planning this?"

"About a month probably. And we didn't tell you because you're horrible at keeping secrets." Rick said to him. Michonne was running her fingers through his hair while she sat on his lap.

"It was a nice surprise dude. Congratulations." Tara told him.

"Thank you." Sasha said. She was sitting next to Daryl and kept glancing down at their matching wedding bands.

"How long have you been doing weddings Paul?" Michonne asked him.

"I got my license last year. I've done a couple for friends. I ran into Daryl one day and we got to talking and here I am."

"It's ironic if you ask me, a man getting married on Independence Day." Abraham said. "Damn shame."

"Good thing no one asked you." Maggie said.

"Ms. Evelyn, do we have a cake that they can cut?" Michonne asked her.

"There's a Red Velvet cake in there. It has blue stars sprinkled on the top. It's fitting if you ask me. Let me go get it." Ms. Evelyn went to get the cake and everyone gathered around the table again to watch the bride and groom feed cake to each other.

"Time for the first dance! Maggie yelled after Daryl swallowed his cake.

"We don't have any music." Michonne said looking around to see if they even had speakers outside.

"Beth can sing. She has a great voice." Hershel suggested.

"Y'all have any requests?" She asked quietly

"Daryl likes Elvis." Sasha said looking at her husband.

"Okay, we'll dance, but only if y'all join us." Daryl said, hating to be the center of attention. Rick grabbed Michonne and Tara held Denise's hand. Rosita pulled Abraham into her and Glenn and Maggie swayed to Beth's rendition of Can't Help Falling in Love. Shane looked over at Andrea and gave her a look that said why not and she took the last swig of her beer and walked to Shane to join in dancing with the other couples.

"You are just full of surprises. I can't believe that you kept this from me." Michonne smiled up at Rick as he held her close swaying to the sound of Beth's voice.

"They wanted something simple that didn't require a big fuss. Thought I'd help him out."

"You did good. They look so happy." Everyone looked to the sky as Eugene set off another round of fireworks.

"Y'all didn't give party in the back a limit? He's liable to be out there all night shooting off those things if we don't rein him in." Abraham said.

"But they're so pretty." Michonne and Denise said at the same time.

"Jinx!" Tara yelled.

"Come on Rosita, let's go bring him in." Beth had stopped singing, but Rick still held Michonne in his arms, she rested her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. She surprised herself when she let out a yawn.

"Hey, none of that. We've got plans later." He told her.

"Tell me what these plans are and I might perk up a bit."

"I'd like to, but I can show you better than I can tell you." He squeezed her ass and leaned down to kiss her neck. "I just have to get rid of everybody."

"You are not kicking them out Rick. Everyone's having a good time. You can wait a little while longer." Rick gave her a pout, she knew he hated waiting. "You're such a big baby."

"You say that now, but later you'll be calling me big daddy."


	13. Chapter 13

"Do you have me on speaker?"

"Yes Andrea. I'm changing the sheets on my bed. I can't do that while holding the phone. Don't you have some consulting to do?"

"I do, don't you have some art to sell?"

"I already did." Machine told her.

"Morgan's coming in an hour to talk about his new store. Did you and Rick mess up another sheet set with your insatiable asses?" Michonne rolled her eyes at Andrea and ignored her question.

"I can't believe he's opening a cheese shop. He's so hard to figure out. What did you say he's calling it again?"

"The Cheese Maker. It's catchy. Where's Carl, is it nap time already? It's quiet over there."

"Yes. All the moving around he's been doing just tires him out these days. He's pulling up on everything; those first steps are coming soon."

"Awe. He's just getting out the way for the new baby. I can't believe you're not gonna find out the sex again."

"For what? We'll be excited just the same, no matter what comes out of me."

"Why can't you be like Maggie and Glenn? They already know they're having a boy. At least with them I know what to shop for."

"It's not like they don't sell blankets in green and yellow Andrea. Besides we can still use all the things we used for Carl for this one."

"Ugh. Hand me downs, poor kid."

"Family heirlooms." Michonne said a bit out of breath, tucking the sheets under the mattress was more work than she thought.

"Can you tell Rick, I'm tired of seeing his face plastered all over town."

"Funny Andrea, I would be offended, but he would probably agree with you. The election will be here before we know it and all the posters can come down. He hates seeing them too, even though Aaron did a great job on them. He looks so handsome. Ms. Evelyn can hardly contain herself when she sees one. I think she's taken Carl's picture next to about 10 of them."

"Why are they even having an election? He's running against a retiring sheriff who is happily giving up his job to him."

"People still have to elect him. Just make sure you vote for him."

"Who would of thought that you'd be married to a sheriff one day. I'm still waiting on my matchmaker gift. If it weren't for me, you two would never have met."

"I'm pretty sure we were always destined to meet, with or without you and Shane. Y'all just made it easier for us."

"You know I like jewelry right?" " _Hey Andrea, is this the only soap you have?"_ A strange voice called through the phone startling Michonne.

"Who was that?"

"Uh. No one. I gotta go."

"Andrea!" Michonne called her name but was met with dead air after Andrea hung up on her. She was just about to call her back when the doorbell rang. She walked to the front door and saw her guests through the frosted glass pane on the door.

"Hey Ms. Evelyn, what brings you by?" Michonne hugged her mother in law when she stepped in and closed the door behind her.

"Just came by to say hello." Michonne was a bit skeptical about that. "You know you make pregnancy look so good. This one must be a boy too. Oh, I brought you some more spaghetti sauce and some pickled okra, I know how much you like it." Michonne walked her to the kitchen where she put the spaghetti sauce away in the pantry and immediately opened the okra jar.

"Next year, I'm planting these and you'll have to teach me how to pickle them. They are so good. The baby's gonna start doing his happy dance in about 15 minutes, they're his favorite."

"I'm glad to hear that. I'll be ready when you are. I stopped by and saw that husband of yours earlier. I think it's time that he shaved his beard, what do you think?"

"I think he looks fine either way, but I know he hates shaving everyday though."

"He said something to that effect." Ms. Evelyn shook her head since she was unable to sway Michonne to her side about the beard. "Is Carl asleep?" Michonne looked at the clock to see how long he'd been down.

"He should be waking up soon, you can go get him if you want." She watched Ms. Evelyn's delighted face as she quickly made her way to Carl's room. She came back a few minutes later with a bright eyed Carl who was smiling ear to ear. "Hey pumpkin, are you happy to see granny?" She shook his little foot and he giggled.

"Of course he is. He was just looking up at the ceiling when I got in there. Talking to the angels I guess."

"Where are you taking him off to today Ms. Evelyn? I know that look of yours." Michonne said to her jokingly even though her hand was on her hip.

"Your mama thinks she knows me Carl. Well she's right." She said to Carl before she looked at Michonne and smiled. "We were just gonna go by the community center real quick and see a few folks. Hattie Mae swears her granddaughter is the cutest and smartest thing around, but she's never met Carl. I just wanted to shut her up for a while. We're gonna show her, aren't we?" She asked Carl who just smiled at her.

"Ms. Evelyn." Michonne shook her head at her, not at all surprised by her pettiness.

"What? Some people have to be shown more than told. Then he's gonna help me make cookies for the fire station."

"Are you writing RG on them in icing again? Rick didn't really like that last time."

"No, but the tin has his face on it." Michonne put her head in her hand.

"Does he know that?"

"Does he have too? I'm just trying to help out. What's he gonna do anyways? It's all part of the campaign process."

"You are something else Ms. Evelyn. I'm gonna leave that between you and him. When should I expect my baby back?"

"Later tonight, tomorrow. Who knows? You know how Carl and I get when we're together." She grabbed her bag and started for the door. Michonne didn't bother with getting any of Carl's things because Ms. Evelyn had everything she needed for him already.

"Okay. Well, don't tear up the town too much you two. And don't let him eat any cookies." She knew that fell on deaf ears, but she said it anyways. She walked over to Carl and kissed his cheek, he laughed, but didn't make any moves to go to her. Ms. Evelyn saw the sad expression on Michonne's face.

"Don't you worry dear, he's just making way for the new baby."

"I keep hearing that. But he's still my baby." She kissed him one more time. "Don't let him take his first steps without me okay."

"I won't push him down if that's what your asking, but I can't stop it from happening." She smiled at Michonne and patted her arm. "You're a doll dear. He's always gonna be your baby, just like Richard will always be mine." Michonne nodded her head in agreement and walked them to the door. "Tell mama bye." Carl babbled something on his way out the door.

"Y'all be good." She watched Ms. Evelyn buckle Carl into his car seat. He babbled and cooed the entire time. As they drove off and she closed the door she looked around not knowing what to do with herself now. Her baby was off with his granny and she didn't have anyone to talk to. She needed her big daddy baby.

* * *

"I'm telling you Grimes, his clothes smelled like he rolled around in ten tons of cat pee. Be glad they didn't call us out there. Sherman will have to air out that cruiser for a month to get that smell out." Tara told Rick.

"Damn, and they found him in that abandoned lot off of Turner?"

"Yeah. It won't be abandoned for long, looks like they're about to start developing it."

"Good. Maybe it'll keep the riff raff away." Rick said to her picking up his phone to read his text message.

 **Michonne:** Your mama just took Carl away. She's gonna go rub him in someone's face because so smart and cute and then they're baking cookies. He wasn't even sad to leave me.

 **Rick:** Granny gives him anything he wants. Why would he be sad?

 **Michonne:** Because I'm his mama and he needs me.

 **Rick:** Of course he needs you, but y'all can't spend all day staring at each other.

 **Michonne:** You're not helping.

 **Rick:** So now you're all alone and don't know what to do with yourself.

 **Michonne:** Something like that.

 **Rick:** I know what to do with you. Give me 20 minutes to get there.

 **Michonne:** I'm setting the timer.

"Tara, I gotta go check on Michonne, my mama took Carl and now she's feeling a bit lonely."

"You need some reinforcements?" She asked him.

"Nah. I can handle her myself." He gave her a look that told her she probably wouldn't want to be anywhere near him and Michonne when Carl wasn't around anyways.

"Got it." She said in understanding.

"Hey have y'all seen Walsh? That fucker was supposed to be in my class this morning, this is the second time he's missed training." Abe said to them in a huff making his appearance even more odd with his red face and orange hair.

"Haven't seen him, might have called in." Rick answered

"You checking out already?" Abe asked him noticing his keys in his hand.

"Gotta check on Michonne. See you in a bit Tara." He walked off headed to his truck.

"Check on Michonne my ass, that son of dick is going home for some afternoon delight."

"Has anyone ever told you how elegant you are with words?" Tara asked Abe

"You would be the first."

"Hey, you and Eugene still rooming together?"

"For the time being, why you want to take him off my hands?" Abe asked him.

"Denise is just fascinated with him. We have an extra room if you ever get tired of him."

"You tell Denise, I'll seriously consider it, but that is one nut she might not want to crack."

* * *

"You're late. The timer went off 1 minute ago." Michonne said to Rick as he walked into the house.

"By 1 minute. Abe came by asking about Shane, held me up for a bit. I'll make up for it." He kissed her on the lips since they were turned in a faux pout already.

"What about Shane?" She asked him as light bulbs starting flashing in her mind.

"I guess he called in today, missed training, he wanted to know where he was." They walked to the couch and Rick sat down before pulling Michonne into his lap.

"Huh. Tell him to check Andrea's house next time. That sneaky cow, she should have known I'd find out."

"I don't even want to know." Rick shook his head and tried not to think of any scenarios that would pair Andrea and Shane together again. "You feeling better?"

"A little since you're here. Tara must think I'm a big pregnant baby."

"No. She understands." He kicked his boots off and reclined on the couch resting Michonne against his front. His hand went to her belly to rub it. "He's excited today isn't he?" He could feel the baby moving around against his hand.

"Yeah, your mama brought over some pickled okra. You know he loves it."

"You know I was with you when you knew Carl was a boy, but this one could be a girl."

"We've got a 50/50 chance. We can find out if you want to. I can see you with a pretty little girl dressed up in pink ruffles. Her boyfriends don't stand a chance."

"There won't be any of those, so I don't have anything to worry about." He said to her.

"Well like I said, we can find out if you want to."

"Nah, I like being surprised."

"You ready to deliver another baby?"

"I'm ready when he or she is." He went quiet for a minute. "Is my mama putting my name on those cookies she and Carl are making?" Michonne laughed at him.

"No, not this time. She said only the cookie tin will have your face on it. Just let her have this, she's so proud of you. She said you're still her baby."

"I'll let her have it. It's almost over anyways. I don't know what I'm gonna do with her."

"She tried to get me to tell you shave your beard, but I told her I liked it."

"Did you tell her that you like how it feels on the inside of your thighs?" He squeezed her leg and nipped at her neck.

"No, I left that to myself." She said playfully slapping his arm. "Well, your time is ticking away and I remember you saying something about knowing what to do with me." Michonne said to him, noticing the time on his watch.

"I know exactly what to do with you." His voice was low in her ear and his lips were on her neck while his hand was ,aking it's way past her waistband searching for the source of heat it felt below her belly. "I think it's time to shave again." He patted her short patch of curly hair. "We'll do it later." He separated his fingers and parted her lips moving them up in down until her arousal was coating his fingers and slicking her folds enabling him to move faster along with Michonne's breathing.

"Rick." She whispered started to move her hips in time with his fingers.

"It's just us Michonne. I know you can get louder than that."

"Fuck Rick!" She moaned loudly to his enjoyment when his fingers slipped inside of her.

"There you go. Let me hear how good it feels."

"Shit. Take your pants off!" She said to him, not wanting him to move, but not knowing how he would manage to pull his pants off without his hands.

"But my fingers like playing inside you. And I know you like this." He was teasing her with his words and his thumb on her clit. She was sure he was spelling something on her cervix because she couldn't talk for a good two minutes. He brain couldn't figure out how to.

"Rickkkk!" Her whole body was warm and tingly; her orgasm shook her whole body. Rick watched her feet arch and her heels dig into the fabric of the couch. Her nails dug into his arm. Her head fell back against his chest and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. "fuuckk." She rolled her hips coming down from her blissful high. "Damn. You always have known what to do with me." She smiled while blowing out a breath. He removed his wet fingers and sucked them clean.

"I gotta get back to work. You gonna be alright?" He smiled at her knowing she was feeling more than alright. She shook her head at him and he moved to put his boots back on.

"I am now. Have I told you how good a husband you are?"

"You've said it a few times." They stood up and walked to the kitchen and Rick grabbed an apple out of the fruit bowl to eat on the way back to the station.

"Do you have time to sit down and eat?" She asked him, now hating that he took care of her on an empty stomach.

I'll just eat this apple on the way back, I'm sure someone brought something for us to eat. I'll be fine."

"Here." Michonne said walking to the fridge and grabbing the sandwich she made him earlier. "Thought you might work up an appetite so I made this for you before you got here." She handed him the sandwich and a bottle of water, before walking with him to the front door.

"Thank you, I'll eat this in the truck. Don't want to give Tara any more reasons to think I came home for more than just lunch."

"I'm sure she knows exactly what you come home for."

"Yeah, she does. Don't worry about Carl; you'll always be his favorite. I gotta run. He kissed her forehead and she opened the door for him. "Make sure you got some shaving cream for later!" He yelled before getting in the truck. She closed the door and rubbed her belly. The baby was turning flips now after their lunchtime activity.

"Shaving cream. Yes sir."


	14. Chapter 14

"Good morning pumpkin, you ready to get out of there?" Michonne asked Carl as he bounced in his crib waiting for Michonne to pick him up. "Let's change your diaper and then you can go lay with daddy while I finish getting dressed." She picked him up and carried him over to the changing table. He "talked" to her the whole time and played with her hair. Once he was in a dry diaper and his first set of clothes for the day, Michonne took him to lay with Rick who was halfway up, but just taking his time waking up fully. She set Carl on Rick's chest kissing both of her guys on the head before walking to her closet to decide what to wear. It was the beginning of November so the temperature was cool, but the extra person she was carrying made her warm all the time. She decided on jeans and a long sleeved shirt grateful for maternity jeans. This baby was making her bigger than Carl did. She was all belly and was just about ready to serve some eviction papers to the next Grimes. Walking back into her bedroom to change she saw that Rick and Carl were deep in conversation. "Is this a boys only talk?"

"I don't know Carl, should we let your mama in on our secrets?" He pretended to listen to Carl answer him. "He said its boys only. Sorry mama." He watched her pull her shirt over her full breast covered by her lacy bra. "What was that Carl?" He put his ear near his mouth. "Okay." He looked at Michonne and quirked his eyebrows at her. "Carl said that you and me can have an adults only talk later."

"Is that right?" She sat on the bed and rubbed Carl's back. "What in the world would we talk about?" She asked looking into Rick's eyes, knowing exactly what her husband would want to talk to her about.

"We'll figure it out. Definitely won't be kid friendly." He rubbed his hand up and down her back, eventually letting it settle on her ass.

"Can't wait." She leaned down and kissed his lips.

"So what do you and Maggie have planned today?" He asked her, not really wanting her to leave, but knowing she ws just being a good friend.

"Not much. She wants help decorating the nursery and she wants to get a rug for it too. Glenn's not allowed to help because she doesn't like his style sense. He's not there anyways she said he's meeting with a new box distributor or something, they're trying to cut costs at the pizzeria starting with the pizza boxes."

"So who's gonna be there making pizzas if Glenn's away and the two of you are running around town?"

"We won't be running around town and the new guy Noah will be there. He's been there for about 2 months he's a sweet guy."

"Sweet huh? Do I need to go check him out, make sure he's only making pizzas, and not googly eyes at my wife?" Rick joked.

"I'm not turning anyone's head but yours with this big belly, you don't have anything to worry about."

"So my plan is working." He smirked at her.

"You're so silly. Y'all need anything before I leave?" She stood up and went to look for her shoes, Rick followed rising from the bed holding Carl. "You know in a few years you'll have to wear clothes to bed. Your kids won't want to see all that" Michonne told him eyeing his naked form as he stood from the bed.

"My kid came from this, I'm very proud of it. Besides, that's what they make locks for Michonne. I do it for you anyways, cause you like it so much."

"You do not." She said laughing

"I do. I don't want you to have anything in the way when you get in one of your moods and need to have me." She shook her head at him.

"Richard Grimes.

"Michonne Grimes." He walked over to her and kissed her and gave her backside a squeeze.

"Don't try to butter me up now." She pushed him off of her playfully. "Go put some clothes on." She took Carl from him and gave him a kiss before setting him on the floor so he could explore for a bit. "I'll see y'all later."

* * *

"I'm looking for a navy blue or a green rug for the nursery. I didn't think it would be so hard to find."

"Are you sure they have one here?" Michonne asked as they walked through the third store for the day looking for a rug to coordinate with the whale themed nursery she and Glenn had planned for their baby.

"Yeah, it was on the website. Oh." Maggie rubbed her belly and blew out a breath. "Damn these Braxton hicks. I've been having them all morning."

"Are you okay?" Michonne asked her worried, but also wondering why they had to walk through two other stores when Maggie knew it was at this one.

"Yeah, just wish I didn't have to practice you know. Of course you know. There it is." Maggie pointed to a navy blue rug that was at the end of the aisle. Michonne looked at her trying to figure out which of them would be lifting it into the cart. Luckily a sales associate came by and carried it to the register for them, where Maggie paid for it and had it carried to Michonne's car.

"You hungry?" I could really go for some sweet potato fries right now. Michonne said as they got into the car.

"That sounds good, and a milkshake." Michonne drove them to a small diner for lunch. They had to get a table since neither one of them could fit in the booth. "The midwife suggested exercise to help labor along. I looked at her like she was crazy. There's no way I'm lugging this big belly around a gym."

"You should try the pool at the community center. It should be easy on your body."

"You think so? Uh, then I'd have to shave and I can't even see down there, there's no way I'm putting a razor to it."

"Tell Glenn to do it." Maggie looked at Michonne with wide eyes and an open mouth.

"Does Rick shave you?"

"Yes. It was his idea when I was pregnant with Carl. It's actually nice to have someone do it for me. For a tough deputy, Rick has a steady gentle hand, plus he likes to do it. And if you tell him I told you I will deny it."

"I would never tell him." Maggie laughs. "Glenn is no Rick. He's my Glenn who I can't imagine holding a razor near by lady parts all nervous and giddy." She sighed. "I'll just jump up and down or something."

"You could always try sex."

"Is that what y'all did for Carl? Why am I even asking you? Like y'all need an excuse to have sex. Speaking of sex, I saw Shane the other day smiling like a Cheshire cat; I assume that's from Andrea." Maggie said taking the last pull of her milkshake through the straw.

"Probably, but she can be very vague when it come to the two of them. It's not like we don't know about them. They were made for each other." Michonne looked at her watch. "What time do you need to get back?"

"No particular time, Noah has it, but I am getting a bit tired. This boy of mine must have loved that milkshake, he hasn't stopped moving for twenty minutes." Maggie rubbed her belly trying to calm down the soon to be arriving baby Rhee.

"What happened to Beth working for you?"

"That little brat said she didn't want to smell like pizza sauce all the time.. Can you believe that? After all the free pizza we give her."

"Is Hershel ready for Thanksgiving in a few weeks, all of us on the farm?"

"Oh he's ready. Can't stop talking about it. He asked if Carl was big enough to ride the horses yet?" Michonne shook her head a definite no. "Is Rick excited for election night next week?"

"If he is, he's hiding it very well. I think he just wants it over with already."

"Wow Sheriff Grimes. Remember when you weren't sure if y'all were moving too fast or not?"

"Oh god. That seems like a lifetime ago. I had my doubts, but Rick cleared them up for me real quick."

"Yes he did. Probably the only one who could. You ready to go, I need a nap." They started to get up from the table. "Let me go to the restroom first, I'll meet you at the car." Maggie told her.

"Maggie, who did you say was going to carry that rug upstairs?" Michonne asked her pulling onto the road after leaving the restaurant. "Maggie?" Michonne looked over at Maggie and noticed the sheen on her forehead and her closed eyes. "Maggie? Are you okay?"

"Yes". Maggie said letting out a breath. "These Braxton hick aren't showing me any mercy today."

"Are you sure they're just Braxton hicks and not the real thing?"

"Yeah, nothing to worry about. See I'm good now." Michonne looked at her skeptically hoping they made it back before baby Rhee decided to make an appearance.

"You tell me if anything changes, okay."

"Sure thing." She smiled at Michonne as she made a right turn and then came to a complete stop. "What happened?" Looking ahead of them they see traffic stopped in front of them.

"Maybe an accident." Michonne said as she rolled her window down trying to see past the car in front of her. She couldn't see what the problem was, but she did see Tara walking their way.

"Hey Michonne. Hey Maggie." Tara said bending down to see their faces better.

"Hey Tara, what's going on up there?" Maggie asked before gasping and breathing through another Braxton hick.

"A few hogs on the loose. We're waiting for the wrangler hopefully it won't take more than 45 minutes." Michonne let out a groan at the estimated wait. "Sorry ladies, might as well roll down the windows and turn the car off, settle in for a bit." They watched Tara walk off towards the source of the accident and both let out a sigh.

"I guess that's what we get for living in this town with one lane roads. No room to turn around and go another way." Maggie said.

"Yeah I guess so." Michonne said turning off the car and pulling out her phone to call Rick.

"Hey, y'all finished?" He asked her

"Yes, but now we're stuck in traffic on Hudson rd. Tara said some hogs are loose and they're trying to wrangle them in, could take 45 minutes."

"You want me to come get y'all?"

"No. You and Carl stay put. I just wanted to let you know what was going on."

"Alright, call me if you change your mind."

"Okay. Love y'all"

"Love you too." Rick said before hanging up.

"Rick asked if we wanted him to come get us." She told Maggie, turning to her and smiling.

"And what would he have done with your car?"

"Knowing him, just left it here and let everyone drive around it." Maggie laughed, knowing that Rick would do exactly that.

"I guess we're all supposed to fit in that old truck of his, huh?"

"He just won't get rid of it. He said we can always use mine when we all need to go out. But this one is almost too small for two car seats. I refuse to get a mini van though."

"You'd look good in one." Maggie laughed again, this time imagining Michonne opening her sliding side door as all her children filed out.

"One of those sleek sexy SUV's, that's what I need." Michonne said

"Sleek and sexy until you open it and the floors are covered in stickiness and baby toys."

"Ugh. Let's not think about that part. Focus on the sleek and sexy."

"Yeah." Michonne looked out the window again as Maggie's voice trailed off. "Michonne?"

"Yeah." She replied still craning her neck to see something up ahead.

"You might get that SUV sooner than you thought."

"Why is that?" Michonne asked looking at Maggie.

"My water just broke." Michonne looked from Maggie's nervous face to the wetness that was showing on her seat underneath her.

"Shit. Okay. We're gonna stay calm and just breath." Michonne looked around trying to focus on something, trying not to panic. She looked at Maggie who was in the middle of a contraction. "Shit." Michonne said. "Breath through them Maggie." Maggie nodded her heard up and down, blowing out short breaths. "Shit! I gotta get you outta here. Fuck." She laid on her horn trying to get someone's attention, but was only meet with people honking their horns back at her. She looked out her window again and saw Tara about 6 cars down. Hold on Maggie. Opening her door to get Tara Maggie's eyes widened thinking her friend was abandoning her.

"Where the hell are you going?"

"To get Tara. Hold on." Michonne closed her car door and ran towards Tara. "Tara!" Surprised to see Michonne and her belly running down the street, Tara met her half way.

"Michonne what is it? What's wrong?"

"Maggie's in labor, I gotta get her out of here. Now Tara"

"Shit. The traffics not moving yet. Damnit, Rick is gonna kill me, if I don't get y'all out of here. Go back to your car, I'll be right there." When Michonne got back to her car, thankfully Maggie was the same way she had left her.

"Okay Maggie, Tara's gonna get us out of this jam okay. How you doing? Are they coming faster?"

"I need Glenn." Maggie whined.

Michonne looked at her watch prepared to time Maggie's contractions. 10 minutes later, the contractions were 4 minutes apart and right before she was coming to terms with the fact that she might have to deliver Maggie's baby in the front seat of her car, Tara came through on her word and the cars in front of them started moving.

"Yes!" Michonne turned her car on and put it in drive and slowly inched forward until she saw Tara in her cruiser right next to her.

"Hey, get behind me, I'll give y'all a red and blue escort to the birthing center."

"Thank you." Seeing Maggie grip the dashboard with white knuckles Michonne started to lose her cool. "Hurry!" It took 15 minutes to get to the birthing center that was 35 minutes away from where they started. "Maggie we made it. Hold on."

"I need to push!"

"Oh my god. Okay." Michonne put the car in park and got out to rush around to Maggie's side, but was stopped by Maggie's hand on her arm. Michonne held her hand in her own and let her squeeze it as hard as she needed to, just as the midwife came out to help her inside.

"I need Glenn." Maggie shouted.

"I'll call him." Michonne pulled out her phone but was halted by Maggie's scream

"Aaagghhhh!" Maggie yelled just after the midwife pulled her pants off. Relief washed over Maggie's face as the midwife looked up at her and smiled.

"The heads out."

"Oh my god. Maggie". Michonne said, awed at her friend and the little life that was coming into the world. Another push from Maggie and her little boy was born. All lungs as his body started to feel the cool air. With a head full of dark hair and dark brown eyes. The midwife placed the baby on Maggie's chest and wrapped them in a warming blanket before a wheelchair was brought out for Maggie to get her in to the center and checked out. Michonne moved her car and then hurried into the birthing center, calling Glenn and Hershel on her way inside. Glenn got there first already back at the pizzeria after his meeting.

"Holy crap Michonne, how is she? Where is she? Where are they?"

"She's fine Glenn. He's beautiful. Congratulations. They're in room 5 down the hall." Michonne sat down and tried to catch her breath from the excitement of the last few hours. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths.

"I thought I was the only one delivering babies around here." Rick's soothing voice was a welcoming sound and his handsome face revitalized her.

"Hey." Michonne said standing up to hug him. "How did you know I was here?"

"Tara called me, said she had to escort you here. Again. How's Maggie?" He asked as he gestured for Michonne to sit down and he sat beside her.

"I haven't seen her, since they took her back to her room, Glenn's in there now. They baby is so cute, he has so much black hair." She smiled at Rick. "Where's Carl?"

"I dropped him off at mama's. I think he was happy to go over there, apparently hanging out with your old man all day, can get pretty boring."

"Oh yeah, what did ya'll get into today?"

"I'll show you later." Just then Hershel and Beth came through the door.

"Michonne, Rick how is she?" Hershel asked shaking Rick's hand.

"She's fine Hershel. She's in room 5, but I don't know if they're ready for visitors yet." Michonne told him.

"Well let's go see. I'm a grandpa now, who could deny this face." Hershel pointed to his white bearded face and smiled as they all followed him to the family room that Glenn and Maggie were now in. He knocked on the door and waited for permission to enter. Once they heard Glenn yell to come in, Hershel opened the door and they all filed in. Maggie smiled at them, but never took her eyes off the new baby. "How you doing honey?" Hershel asked her.

"We're fine daddy."

"Maggie, he's so small." Beth said to her. "Have ya'll picked a name yet?"

"We did, Glenn Steven." Glenn said.

"A junior?" Hershel exclaimed. "That's a good name."

"You want to hold him?" Maggie asked Hershel.

"Hell yeah." She handed the baby to Hershel who sat in the rocking chair next to her and took in his new grandson.

"Michonne, I'm sorry about your car." Maggie apologized.

"Maggie are you kidding, it's not like you did it on purpose." Michonne told her.

"What happened to the car?" Glenn and Rick asked in unison.

"Nothing, just that your son was born in it." She said to Glenn as Rick looked at her with a confused face. "At least he waited until we were here before making his debut." She looked back at Rick and smiled. "I guess it's time for a new car or a really good detail job."


	15. Chapter 15

"Did y'all see the paper yet? They put y'alls picture on the front page. Aaron took a good one. It's beautiful. Ms. Evelyn said.

"No mama, we didn't see it yet. What does it say?" Rick asked, not looking at her, too preoccupied with gazing at his newest child.

"The headline says Newly elected sheriff celebrates election night win with the birth of a baby." Ms. Evelyn was so proud looking at the photo of her son and he's family. Not only was he voted into the sheriff position, even though no one was surprised, he also helped Michonne deliver another healthy beautiful Grimes baby into the world. She really had no words for how full her heart felt for the both of them, the four of them now.

"That was nice of them. So no ones mad that he wasn't there to celebrate his win?" Michonne asked.

"Don't matter if they were mad. I was where I wanted to be." Rick said to Michonne with his arm wrapped around her shoulder as she gazed into the fluttering blue eyes of the newest member of the family. He kissed Michonne's temple and lightly brushed his hand across the copper colored curls of the baby who was drifting off to sleep now with a full belly. "Those lips are all you." He said as those same lips unlatched; sleep now taking over the baby fully.

"But those eyes, my goodness. I've got two babies with eyes I could swim in."

"You could swim in my eyes?" He asked her

"No. I get lost in yours." Michonne said looking up at him and smiling. She looked to the middle of the bed and saw a sleeping Carl turning his head from the left to the right, but never waking up.

"So we're, just waiting for the all clear before y'all head home huh?" Ms. Evelyn asked.

"Yeah, should be within the hour." Rick said glancing down at his watch.

"Well let me hold my new grand baby while y'all get the stuff together." She walked to the bed and held her arms out for the baby, then walked back to the rocking chair, inhaling the sweet baby scent as she sat down. Rick stood up and extended his hand for Michonne to help her up.

"You need some help getting dressed?" He asked

"No I got it. Don't try to be slick; we're waiting the whole six weeks this time."

"Yeah, you say that now." He kissed her lips and watched her walk to the bathroom to change out of her robe and into clothes to go home in.

"You alright mama?" Rick asked Ms. Evelyn noticing the solemn expression her face wore.

"I'm on cloud nine Richard. You and Michonne make some gorgeous babies. I can't wait to show Hattie Mae this one. She's gonna flip." Ms. Evelyn had to laugh at her own petty antics. Rick just shook his head.

"Don't go causing trouble mama, I'm the sheriff now, I don't want to hear about you stirring up problems down at that community center." She waved him off and scoffed.

"I'm not gonna cause any trouble, just prove a few points to Hattie Mae and maybe JoAnna too, her grandkids are ugly, and then I'll be on my way. You have nothing to worry about son."

"I better not." He looked at her as she avoided his stare, by looking at the baby. "I'm gonna load the car." He gathered a few bags and a basket full of clothes, diapers and toys brought by well-wishers and headed to the door. "I'll be right back."

* * *

"Hey Rick, I was just coming by to see y'all. Let me help you with that."

"Thanks Morgan." Rick handed him the basket. "How have you been?"

"Good, good. We open the shop next week. It's right next to your friend Daryl's place."

"Yeah, congratulations on that, we'll have to stop by and grab some cheese and then some jerky from Daryl." Rick laughed. Daryl opened a jerky store called Jerky Junky on the square a few weeks ago. He sells a few strips of beef jerky, but most of it is meat hunted by him. Squirrel, possum, rattle snake, all unusual and all available for samples first. His store is a big hit with the people in town and is starting to pull in some out of town people too.

"You make sure ya'll do that. How's that baby doing?" Morgan asked setting the basket in the trunk of Michonne's car. With not enough time to shop for a new one, the detail was the best option for now; the new car might have to wait until next month.

"Eating and sleeping, the way it should be. We're probably getting out of here soon. Did you want to see them?"

"No. I'll let you finish packing up. I'll stop by your house soon. Give Michonne this for me." He handed Rick a small gift bag with a card inside.

"Okay. We'll be there. She's gonna take some extra time off this time so, stop by whenever." Rick stuck his hand out for a handshake.

" Oh yeah, congratulations on the new job sheriff."

"Thank you."

* * *

"We've got our walking papers sir." Michonne said the Rick as he walked back into their room at the birthing center.

"Good. Is this everything?" He asked pointing to the small bag that rested on the bed.

"Yeah, that's the last one, we're ready."

"Alright. I'll go pull the car up." Once he left, Michonne sat on the bed next to Carl and rubbed his back, trying to get him to wake up. Ms. Evelyn noticed the troubled look in Michonne's eyes.

"You know, when I said I wanted grand babies, I didn't think I'd get two in one year, but I'm so happy that it worked out that way." Ms. Evelyn said walking over to sit next to Michonne. "I know, I've told you this before but you really are like a daughter to me. I'm so happy for you and Richard and this life that y'all have carved out for each other." Still holding onto the baby, Ms. Evelyn placed her hand on Michonne's cheek. "You are the very best thing that ever happened to Richard and these babies are just the icing on the cake. From one mama to another, you're doing an excellent job, these beautiful babies are blessed to have you; your mama would be very proud." Michonne's tears flowed freely with Ms. Evelyn's sweet words. She hugged her and exhaled through her mouth, feeling comforted by Ms. Evelyn's soothing hand rubbing circles on her back, the same way she was just doing to Carl.

"Everything alright in here?" Rick asked cautiously walking back into the room.

"Everything's fine Richard. Just a little heart to heart between mothers. We all need a pep talk every now and then. You got the car ready?" She asked him, looking to the door.

"It's ready when y'all are." He watched Michonne wipe her tears from her face. When she finally looked at him, she smiled and slightly nodded her head to let him know she was fine, just her happy tears.

"I guess we'll just switch babies then." She handed Michonne the little swaddled bundle and then walked over to pick up Carl. "Now, I know y'all said just overnight but if I need to keep big brother here longer, you know I don't mind."

"Thank you, Ms. Evelyn. Let us get this one settled at home and then we'll let you know." Michonne told her.

"I'd rather have us all under one roof sooner rather than later." Rick said, anxious to get his family of four together and living at home, learning how to figure out how to navigate the world together.

"Let's go home." Michonne said, standing up, ready to leave.

* * *

"Carl's not that loud, but it seems so quiet without him here, I've barely heard a peep out of this one."

"It does seem quiet. We'll be hoping for times like this when they're all running around the house screaming. Michonne said finally home and in their bed, relaxed and happy to just lounge around, Michonne catering to a newborn while Rick catered to the both of them. "You should sleep sheriff."

"I will when you do."

"Maybe when this ones done eating."

"You know it's really unfair how teasing to a man breastfeeding is." Rick looked over and was in direct line of his wife's side eye. "I'm serious. They get so big and I just want to touch and squeeze them, but I can't."

"Not without getting and eyeball full of milk." Michonne laughed.

"That, and I see the absolute love in your eyes when you nurse. It's something that I don't even know if I possess. I'm sure I come close, but it doesn't compare."

"No keeping score, remember? Team Grimes." Michonne said taking his hand. "If you see absolute love when I look at them, it's because you showed me how. Those eyes of yours, that you gave to them, I'm reminded how much I love you every time I look at them. That our love created them, created our family." He leaned in and kissed her lips.

"I love you." He whispered to her. "Six whole weeks huh?"

"Oh god. Yes Rick, 40 days, I just pushed this one out you can wait. She looked at his puppy dog eyes. "I love you. Get some sleep." She got up to lay the baby in the bassinet beside their bed.

"I might be too tired to sleep." He yawned and played down on his side.

"Then just close your eyes. Have you even thought about the fact that the next time you walk into the station, you'll be walking in as the sheriff of King County?" She lay down beside him facing him and caressed his beard, her hand warming his face.

"I have thought about that." He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. "I've also thought about the fact that I've got to make sure this town is safe because I've got two babies now, and a hot wife who has dreams of two more. I'll do anything to protect y'all, to make sure you're safe."

"I know Rick. Thank you."

* * *

"Shit Michonne, you've got two kids now." Andrea exclaimed, kissing the baby's forehead. "This ones is just as cute as Carl was. Those eyes. My goodness."

"Where have you been Andrea? I had the baby 6 days ago and I'm just now seeing you around."

"Just a little vacation, needed some R&R." Andrea answered.

"From what? You work from home, you don't have a commute, and your job isn't stressful." Andrea rolled her eyes at Michonne. "You think you're slick, I know you and Shane been sneaking around."

"You don't know anything." Andrea said starting to rock the baby from side to side. "Everyone needs a mental health break from time to time."

"Hmm. I know enough to know you and him ain't hiding nothing. Why the big secret?"

"We're just trying to do things a little quieter this time, okay. Not everyone can be roses and butterflies from the jump like you and Rick."

"Fine, I'll leave it alone for now. Have you seen little Glenn yet?"

"Yeah. He's precious. All these kids are making my ovaries ache. I can't take all the cuteness."

"You coming to Hershel's next week? They'll all be there under one roof at the same time, you're ovaries will be talking to you by the end of the day."

"Yeah, we should be there. Shit."

"Uh huh. Showing up as a couple. How cute." Michonne joked.

"Shut up. How you like being the sheriff's wife? Does it come with any perks?"

"No Andrea. I don't get perks. There's no membership discount card or anything like that, just a sexy sheriff husband."

"How's he like being the new sheriff in town?"

"He loves it, he's like a fish to water. It's in his blood."

"Of yeah, Ms. Evelyn told me his daddy was a sheriff. Wow. Maybe Carl will be one, or this one." Andrea said pointing to the baby in her arms. Michonne heard Carl's soft cry over the monitor and went to grab him from his crib.

"Look Pumpkin, your aunt Andrea is here." Carl looked at her and laughed at her silly face that she made at him. "Here let's switch, it's time for this one to eat."

"Yeah, let's do that, I do not have the necessary equipment to feed a baby."

* * *

"Oh goodness look at all the butterballs we've got here for Thanksgiving." Hershel said, looking at the three babies that all wore matching 1st Thanksgiving outfits. "Maggie does Glenn jr. ever stop eating?"

"No, he doesn't. I've changed enough diapers to know that for a fact." Glenn said.

"Good and healthy, that's how he should be." Hershel said.

"Beth are you okay with him?" Ms. Evelyn asked as she watched the young girl bounce Carl in her arms.

"Yes ma'am. He's such a good baby."

"He sure is. You let me know if you get tired of holding him." Ms. Evelyn said to Beth.

"That's not a hint of jealousy I detect is it, Evelyn." Hershel asked her with a wink.

"Oh, get out of here. I've got my pick of 2 as you can see. I'm just making sure her arms don't get too tired."

"Sure, sure, we wouldn't want her arms to get tired."

"Is it time to eat yet?" She asked him, ready to change the subject from her "jealously".

"Yeah, let's all gather round the table." Hershel said to the group. He blessed the table and they all sat and began eating the huge Thanksgiving spread that was on the table.

"Michonne, when will Rick be dropping by?" Glenn asked her between bites of turkey.

"I'm not sure exactly, just whenever he can get away for a while." She looked over at Ms. Evelyn who was holding the baby while Hershel held Glenn jr. both of them wanting to let the tired parents eat in peace. "Tara should be by too, right Denise?"

"Oh yeah, she's not gonna miss all this food, she's been talking about it since the first of the month. Hot damn, who made the sweet potato casserole?"

"That was me." Beth said proudly.

"You did a good job." Michonne said.

"You know the sweet potato is known to soothe the stomach and help prevent constipation, so if all the other delectable dishes back you up, rest assured the sweet potato should get things moving again." Eugene looked around at all the eyes who were now staring at him as he finished with his food fact.

"You know Michonne, this is the first Thanksgiving for both of your babies." Andrea said trying to move the conversation from the weirdness that was Eugene. "It looks Carl likes it. What are you feeding him over there Ms. Evelyn?"

"Some sweet potatoes." She said dryly glancing over at Eugene.

* * *

"How are my babies?" Rick asked walking into the Greene house.

"We're good, thanks for asking Rick."

"Very funny Andrea." He looked at Michonne and smiled walking towards her to give her a kiss.

"We're fine daddy." Michonne said against his lips. "You hungry?"

"Starving." He rubbed his belly for emphasis.

"Come on, I'll fix you a plate." She handed him the baby before getting up from the couch and they walked to the kitchen together.

"Has everyone passed out already?" He asked her, noticing how empty the house was.

"No, they've got a game of horseshoes going on out back, it's pretty heated. Beth is somewhere around here with Carl, probably trying to get him to take a nap. You know, if we ever need a nanny, I'm calling her first. Carl just loves her."

"That might be something to consider once you start working again." She set his plate in front of him and then went in for another kiss.

"I don't know what it is about you now, but this uniform is doing things to me."

"Don't tempt me Michonne, you said six weeks. I'm trying to be good." He tapped her backside lightly.

"You are always good." She said running her fingers through his hair.

"Oh god, is it time to make baby number three?" Andrea asked walking into the kitchen.

"We were gonna wait on you and Shane to have one." Rick sarcastically quipped.

"You'll be waiting a very long time then. Hey, where's Daryl and Sasha?" Andrea asked.

"I don't know? She didn't say anything about them going out of town. Did Daryl say anything to you?" She asked Rick, taking the baby so that he could eat.

"No, he didn't. I'll swing by their house on my way back." He started eating his food as he looked at his watch to see how much time he had left.

"I'm not saying you cheated, but I didn't not, not cheat, Eugene."

"Tara, it's just a game, give him a break." Denise said to her.

"Sorry Tara, throwing horseshoes is one of my skill sets, I can't help but be good at it."

"This could go on all night, let's go inside." Hershel said to the group. Rick was just about to leave when everyone came back into the house.

"Dessert time!" Paul yelled while rubbing his hands together.

"Save me some of the pumpkin cheesecake." Rick said to him.

"Richard, I didn't know you were here." Ms. Evelyn said. "Did you eat anything?"

"Oh yeah, Michonne took care of me. I've actually got to head back now. Shane is waiting for me to get back so he can come over here." He looked at Andrea who was trying to hide her smile.

"Michonne, I think Carl is wanting his mama now, I was trying to put him down for a nap, but he kept lifting his head up looking for you I guess."

"Oh okay Beth, thank you, for keeping an eye on him." She handed Rick the baby and put her arms out for Carl. "Hey pumpkin, are you ready for a nap?"

"Do you have a cute nickname for the baby?" Beth asked her.

"With all this copper colored hair, I was thinking penny." Michonne said. "You like that Judith?" She asked her. "Judith Evelyn Grimes. My penny." She looked at Rick who smiled at Judith.

"That's a fine name."


	16. Chapter 16

"Sasha, are you Daryl done hibernating now? If it wasn't for this damn jerky shop, we would never see you." Michonne said to her.

"We work hard together and play hard together, if you know what I mean. And I'm done apologizing for us missing Thanksgiving dinner at the farm, I figured telling Rick was enough."

"I know. You've already told me, y'all got caught up with a new marinade recipe and he decided to pour it all over your body and he gave thanks while licking it all off." Michonne looked over at Daryl as she ended her tall tale to see his reaction. He was blushed and diverting his eyes.

"Stop." He rasped.

"You know I did not tell you that. But you're not far off." Sasha said as she winked at Michonne. "How are those babies doing?"

"Growing and giggling, waiting for some more cousins, from their Uncle Daryl and Aunt Sasha. They're in the car with Maggie and Glenn jr. if you want to see them." Sasha smiled and walked around the counter to the door heading to see the babies.

"What can we get for you Michonne? It's New Year's Eve so we're closing early." Daryl said trying to get her out of the store and save him from more embarrassment.

"I know what time you close Daryl." She said to him, with her hands on her hip. "Rick is working late tonight so I wanted to bring him and the deputies a little treat. Can you make up a big sampler basket for the station and some of that jerk chicken jerky for Rick."

"Sure thing. You trying to be a good sheriff's wife huh? " Daryl asked.

"Sort of. I'm also trying to bring some cheer to the station. I've heard it through the grapevine that Rick has been sort of an..."

"Ass?" Daryl said, filling in the blanks.

"I wasn't gonna say that." Michonne said to him

"I said it for you. It's true. He was in here last week mumbling something about 6 long weeks on his way out. I had too many customers to ask him what his problem was, but he definitely has one."

"He'll be fine." Michonne said smiling while shaking her head.

"I'm sure you'll make sure he does." Daryl said to her, handing her the basket of jerky.

"Thanks, enjoy your New Years." She left the store knowing exactly what Sasha and Daryl would be doing when midnight hit. She hugged Sasha on her way to her car, and wished her a happy New Year too.

"You got everything you need?" Maggie asked as Michonne got back into her car.

"I need to get a few bottles of sparkling cider and then I'll be done, between that, the cheese from Morgan's shop and the jerky, maybe the deputies won't mind spending their New Years Eve at the station."

"You know I feel like the damn secret service in the shiny black suburban. All I need are some aviators and one of those wire thingys to come out of my ear." Maggie said to Michonne.

"I'll have to remember that." She looked to the back of the car. "It fits all the kids though." Michonne smiled at as she looked at the back of three car seats holding such precious cargo.

"So where to now?" Maggie asked. "You've got just about everything you need and places are about to close."

"Yeah, let's go get the sparkling cider and some food for the new nanny."

"Nanny. Beth will love that title. She'll think she's fancy now, since you don't call her a baby sitter."

"You sure you don't want to leave Glenn jr.? You and Glenn can set off some fireworks of your own at midnight without waking up the baby."

"Oh god. No. I think you and Rick scared him by getting pregnant with Judith so soon after Carl was born. We have two economy size boxes of condoms and he still gets a nervous look after we're done." Maggie chuckled.

"Oh Maggie, should I say I'm sorry?" Michonne asked laughing.

"No. It's his hang up, and most nights I'm too tired anyways. He'll get over it soon enough."

"Well if you every need out nanny to watch him, I'm sure she'd love too. She might even give you a discount." Michonne joked.

* * *

"Damnit!" Rick shouted as he slammed his hand down on his desk. "Does anyone know what they're supposed to be doing around here?" Rick was in his office yelling at whoever was in earshot of his ranting. It was New Years Eve and not much was going on in the county. The fireworks both legal and illegal didn't start until 11:45pm, so he was filling time getting paperwork done.

"Wow. Who pissed him off this time?" Shane asked from his desk.

"Man, does it matter? You can look at him wrong now a days and he'll go off. Is his six weeks up yet?" Abraham asked to no one in particular. "Please let him get laid soon."

"It's gotta be any day now." Shane said to him. "We've got two more hours with him and then the newbies are on their own with Mr. Grumpy needs sex now Grimes."

"Or maybe someone just screwed up." Tara said rolling her eyes at them. "Not everything's about sex."

"No, everything's not about sex, but his attitude lately is all about not getting any Michonne. He needs a hit of her bad. I bet his hands are shaking right now." Shane said.

"Shaky hands have a hard time jerking off sweetheart. Grimes has an itch that only Michonne can scratch and her fingernails won't do the job. He's got to go deep inside her.."

"Okay." Tara said loudly cutting him off. "That's enough of this conversation. Here Shane, the report on the hardware store break in." Denise shoved a stack of papers at him.

"Why you giving it to me?"

"Grimes said to finish it up and give it to you. I'm just doing what I was told." She walked off towards her own desk hoping to finish her work before leaving for the day.

"Damn, you think we can call Michonne down here and have her just rub up against him real quick?" Abraham asked Shane, only half joking.

* * *

"So how are you gonna wear your hair?" Maggie asked Michonne as she sat in the rocking chair in Carl's room. Michonne had just gotten out of the shower and was changing Carl's diaper. Judith was asleep in her bassinet in Michonne and Rick's room.

"I'm about to take these braids out and just wear it down in waves."

"Sexy." Maggie said

"I'm trying to get it back, changing diapers for two kids and nursing one doesn't help me feel it too much these days."

"I know what you mean, I feel like I'm either covered in spit up or flour some days, but Glenn still looks at me like, I'm covered in honey and he's a bear. You know Rick doesn't care what you look like, he'd lick the floor you walked on if it meant he could get a taste of you. I'm sure after tonight though, you'll get that feeling back." Michonne just looked at her and smiled hoping that she was right. She set Carl down on the floor and sat down with him to paly a little before she got ready to leave.

"I'm still not sure if I should wear the yellow or the blue. What do you think?"

"What color are the boots?"

"Black."

"Wear the blue."

* * *

"Can I help you with anything ma'am?" Michonne looked at the deputy surprised by his question.

"No thank you Deputy Keller. I was just dropping off this basket for y'all. I'm sure New Year's Eve can be pretty boring around here, I just want to treat y'all to something a little different than donuts."

"Thank you ma'am. If you don't mind, I need to check with the sheriff and make sure it's alright to accept this."

"Okay." Michonne looked at him and smiled. "How long have you been with the department Keller?" She asked him as they walked towards Rick's office.

"It's my first week ma'am." They stood in front of Rick's closed office door, Michonne off to the side, and Keller knocked with one hand while holding the basket in his other hand.

"What!" Rick shouted from the other side of the door. Keller opened his door slowly.

"Sir. Um Sheriff Grimes."

"Spit it out Keller." Rick said already losing patience with him.

"We just received a basket of cheese and jerky and stuff, is it okay to eat it; um, to accept it, sir?"

"Who did you get it from?" Keller looked to his left at Michonne who couldn't be seen by Rick yet.

"I'm sorry, I didn't get your name ma'am?"

"Michonne Grimes." Keller's eyes widened in acknowledgment, and Rick stood up at hearing her voice.

"Yeah. Go take it to the break room." Rick said to him. Before he walked off, Michonne grabbed the small bag that contained Rick's jerk chicken jerky. She walked into his office and he closed the door. "This is a nice surprise." He said to her. She leaned her head up and kissed him.

"Thought I'd bring you a little snack." She held up the bag of jerky to him. He took it and then went to sit back at his desk while she sat across from him, crossing her legs, he noticed her black heeled boots.

"Where are the kids?"

"With the nanny."

"We have a nanny?"

"We do now. I hired Beth today. Carl was very excited to see her."

"So you hired her so you could come down here and deliver cheese and jerky?"

"Sort of. Thought I'd cheer you up. Help your deputies out a bit." Rick looked up as his office door swung open.

"Sheriff Grimes, I need your signature on this." Henderson said handing the paper to Rick who huffed; annoyed that he didn't knock before coming in. "Oh hello, Mrs. Grimes. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing just fine Henderson, thank you for asking. I hope the Sheriff isn't working you too hard."

"Oh no, not at all. Can I take your coat?" He asked noticing her full length coat that she still wore. "It's kind of warm in here."

"Oh no. I'm fine."

"Alright. Thanks Sheriff." Henderson took the paper and left the office closing the door behind him.

"You cold?" Rick asked her, thinking that she might be since she was wearing such a long coat and tall boots. She shook her head no. "How are you helping my deputies? Did they say something to you?" He was ready to confront anyone who had.

"Rick." She smiled at him and stood up. "You've been working so hard lately and we've past our 42 day mark." She walked to stand in front of him, her back to the door and untied her coat revealing her thigh high leather boots and light blue lace bra and thong set.

"Fuck." His hands automatically went to her waist his thumbs caressing the skin of her belly. He tilted his head down so that his forehead rested on her stomach. She ran her fingers through his hair and heard him exhale. "You drove here like this?"

"Yes. I wanted to bring you…"

"A little snack." He said finishing her sentence. He kissed her belly and moaned.

"Hey Sheriff, do you know... oh..."

"Get out!" Rick shouted not even looking to see who had barged into his office this time. Once the door was closed, he kissed her belly again, this time running his tongue over the stretch marks she had. He never wanted her to be self conscious about them, they were part of her, and she earned them. He loved them. He exhaled and closed his eyes. "We can't do this here." He whispered closing her coat and tying it back.

"Okay, Sheriff. You know where to find me." She hated to say that, but he was at work and her little unannounced visit wasn't exactly protocol for the department. She turned to leave, but was caught by Rick's hand on her waist.

"Wait. Fuck it, I'm the sheriff." He stood up and led her by the hand out of his office through the station, ignoring the stares of his deputies to Interrogation Room 4. She bit her bottom lip to control the huge smile that crept on her face. He opened the door, holding it open for her to step in, then closed and locked it behind them. He grabbed the wooden chair from the table slid it across the floor till it sat flush with the door before he took a seat in it. Michonne watched his steely sheriff eyes transform into his lusty husband eyes. Her skin prickled when his right hand grabbed her left hand and his left hand palmed her ass under her coat pulling her closer to him. When she was close enough he dropped her hand and untied her coat, letting it fall open, she shook out of it and tossed it on the table. She brought her hands up to his hair, grasping his curls to pull his head back to allow easier access to his lips.

"I missed you today sheriff." The slight pain of his hair being pulled was quickly replaced by the pleasure of her lips on his and the strain of his dick against his uniform pants.

"You miss me when you were putting this on?" He ran his fingers along the lace of her bra.

"Uh huh." She walked away from him towards a far wall, letting him see the full outfit, turning slowly so he could see every angle. "Do you like it?" She watched his eyes travel from her face down her body and over her boots and back up again.

"Get back over here." His voice was demanding, loving but left little room for refusal. She sauntered back over to him. He unzipped his pants and pulled them down swiftly, along with his boxers, giving Michonne an eyeful of what she'd craved all day. He pulled her down on his lap and her hands immediately went to his hardened length, stroking it up and down. Rick moaned into her neck while he kissed and licked her skin.

"Michonne, I need to apologize now, this will probably be quicker than normal." He said trying to control his breathing.

"I know, that's okay. Just make it count and you can make up for it when you get home." She stood and he moved her panty's to the side fingering her slick folds. "Mmmmm"

"Shit. Fuck I missed this." He slipped his middle finger inside her, it was wet and warm and he said a silent prayer that he would last longer than she did. He removed his finger and lined up at her opening. He looked up at Michonne letting her know that the rest was on her. She kept her eyes on him as she lowered herself down his shaft. Her hands gripped his shoulders as her walls got reacquainted with him.

"Rick." She whispered when he couldn't go any deeper. He felt her tremble against him. "Ohhh I've missed you." He found her lips and kissed her softly as she began to move her hips against him. The kiss deepened as their tongues met and his hands gripped her ass, helping her move faster. She encircled her arms around his neck, holding on for the explosion that was beginning to stir within her. He could feel her tighten around him, and felt her get wetter. "Rick!"

"That's it Michonne." His fingers dug into the skin of her hips and he moved her faster back and forth. Her breathing sped up; he watched her breasts moving up and down, still encased in her bra. He sucked on the smooth brown skin there, making her moan louder.

"Shit. Fuck. Rick." Her pussy squeezed around his dick. "Ahhhh!" She was hit with a body shattering orgasm that rocked her whole body. Rick didn't let her rest or slow down, he kept moving her hips back and forth until he was spilling deep inside her.

"Fuck." He said slowly into her hair as he finished emptying inside her. She didn't move, loving how his warm hands felt on her back, and how he felt inside her. "You have to go, or I'll have you in here for hours." He said to her, feeling himself start to harden again.

"Doesn't sound so bad sheriff." She chuckled against him.

"Don't laugh." He told her, feeling the jiggle of her ass as she did. He tapped her on the ass and She rolled her hips. "Stop it, Michonne."

"Okay. I'll be good." She slowly stood up, hating to disconnect from him. He let out a breath when he was no longer inside of her. "You okay sheriff?"

"No." He said as he pulled his pants back up, tucking his shirt in and fastening his belt. "You just dangled a carrot in my face, knowing I couldn't eat all of it."

"I gave you a taste." She smiled at him, watching hum suck on the finger that was inside her before as she tied her coat around her waist.

"You did, but I want more and I can't have it yet." He touched her collarbone with his thumb and brought his lips to hers.

"Like I said before, you know where to find me." She said against his lips, licking them before pulling her face away slightly.

"I do know. And you better be ready when I get there." He squeezed her ass and kissed her one more time before opening the door and walking her back through the station, out to her car. Again ignoring the stares of the deputies as they past by. "Drive safe." He told her before closing the door and watching her drive off.


	17. Chapter 17

"Hey, you were supposed to be ready when I got here." Rick whispered in Michonne's ear as he climbed in the bed beside her. She rolled over onto her side and saw him smiling at her.

"I was just resting up." She noticed his wet hair and still damp skin. "You took a shower?"

"Yes. You would have heard if you were awake. Beth is staying till morning? I saw her car still outside." He asked her. He rubbed her arm with his hand and played with her wedding ring on her finger.

"I wasn't asleep. Just resting and yes, she'll be here until morning or early afternoon." She shrugged her shoulders. "Whenever we decide to come out I guess."

"That's good." His voice dipped and his eyes scanned her body, moving her locs away from her face to see it better. "What were you resting for?"

"For you." She was wide-awake now, noticing that Rick only had a towel on around his waist. "You're getting the bed wet with your hair. I'm glad that's your side."

"It'll dry, eventually." She chuckled at him. "You want to work on the matching spot on your side?" He moved his hand to her ass and pulled her closer to him, settling her on her back underneath him.

"How do you suppose we do that sheriff?"

"I'm out of uniform so you can call me daddy now." He set his sights on her neck and latched on. Kissing at her throat and licking under her ear. He nipped her skin with his teeth, loving how she moaned and began to circle his waist with her legs.

"Make me." She retorted. Knowing damn well that he would. He lifted his head and looked in her eyes with a smirk. He pressed up against her center with his length, still covered by his towel. His smirk deepened when her breath hitched.

"What was that?" He started to move his hips in small slow circles. He waited for an answer as he watched her eyes flutter and mouth open. He leaned in and licked her top lip, before kissing her and applying more pressure to her center, his tongue entered her mouth when she opened it more. She moaned as his hand slipped under her shirt, caressing her stomach. He broke the kiss to allow her to answer.

"Make me." She whispered, breathless and light headed.

"Hmm." He moaned looking at her and breathing out of his nose. "You know I have no problem with making you say it, it'll be a lot more fun if I do. You up for it?" He didn't wait for an answer; he pulled her shirt over her head and her shorts down her legs, throwing them over his shoulder. He brought her foot to his lips and kissed the bottom of it. She tried to wiggle out of his grasp when he rubbed his beard along her inside arch, tickling her foot and making her laugh. "Thank you for coming by the station today." He started making his way up her leg, kissing a path to her wetness. He could smell her and his mouth was watering, but he wanted to take his time; savor the moment. "Seeing you was the highlight of my day. Seeing you in those boots was fucking awesome. Those are new?"

"Yes. Oh yes." Michonne said as Rick started to suck on the inside of her thigh, right below her dripping pussy. He inhaled her scent and moved his face in front of it, he touched his nose to her clit and continued to talk while moving his head from side to side, teasing her sensitive bud with his nose.

"Now, whenever you wear them, I'm gonna think about you in my office showing me what you had on under your coat."

"You liked that? Ohhh."

"I loved it." His tongue licked at her slit.

"Shit." She said, not expecting the jolt of electricity that ran through her when the warmth of his tongue touched her pussy. Her hand gripped the sheets on the bed and her back arched. Rick was done savoring, he was ready to dig in and he wasn't going to let up until he made Michonne say what he wanted her to say. When his tongue was inside her surrounded by her tight walls, he moaned against her, darting it in and out of her quickly and then working it as far as he could go inside of her. "Fuck!" Michonne wasn't sure if it was Rick's exceptionally skilled tongue or the amount of time it's been since he'd feasted on her, but she was hovering at the edge and couldn't wait to fall over. When Rick placed his pretty pink lips on her clit and sucked it into his mouth, Michonne was done. "Oh shit daddy. Ohh. Yes!" She was tingly and breathless and right where Rick wanted her. He placed a few more kisses to her clit before kissing his way back up her body.

"You alright?" He asked her, smiling when she could only nod her head yes. "Have I told you how beautiful you are today?" She shook her head no then inhaled when he started to enter her slowly. Her hand gripped his back and she finally found her voice.

"I... I love you." She leaned up to kiss him, not feeling close enough to him. He braced himself on his elbows and ran his fingers through her locs. "You... feel so good. Rick. Don't stop." She moved her foot higher on his back and gasped when he touched a spot deeper inside her.

"You liked that?" He knew that she did because she started to drip around him. She had to nod again, her brain unable to work her vocal cords. "Shit Michonne." He touched his forehead to her shoulder and tried to think of anything other than the sexy sounds his wife was making, her voice was back.

"Yes Rick. Ohhh. Yes." He gave up trying, her mouth was at his ear and the way she said his name was too much. He hooked his arm under her left leg and deepened and sped up his strokes. "Oh shit."

"Michonne." He moaned her name as a thank you as he felt the vice like grip of her pussy on his dick and the trembles of her body underneath him. His release came five seconds after hers started and washed over his entire body, leaving him unable to think for an entire minute. They just listened to each other breath and Michonne rubbed his back up and down with her hand. "Damn. I don't know if I can move." He said softly.

"You don't have too." Michonne said, loving how his weight felt on her body.

"But you're no good to me later if I crush you." He slowly pulled out of her and lay down beside her. Neither of them bothered with pulling a sheet over their bodies, which was too much work.

"What do you mean later?" She asked him, looking at him questioningly.

"I mean, we've got six weeks to make up for and a nanny here to take care of the kids while we take care of each other. I'm gonna rest up for a while and then I'll be ready to go again. You should rest up too." He looked over at her and saw her semi shocked expression. "I'm not playing." He told her as she reached over and turned the light off.

"I have no doubt about that." She laid her head on his chest and placed her hand over his heart. "Happy New Year."

"Happy New Year. Did you make any resolutions?"

"No. I hadn't thought about it too much. Did you?"

"I've had a lot of time to think these last six weeks, decided I could start on a tree house for the kids, get that dog we talked about. I still owe you a white picket fence."

"Whose gonna be using a tree house, Rick? Carl's not even 1."

"He'll be one next week. I didn't say I'd finish it this year, I'm just gonna start it."

"And the white picket fence?"

"Yeah, I figure if I put it around the house we can keep the kids in the yard when they're outside and keep them out of the pool when we get it put in this summer."

"That's a good idea. You doing all this work by yourself?"

"I can probably bribe Shane and Daryl to help. I could teach you to use a table saw."

"I'm not using a table saw and getting saw dust all in my hair. Besides I need to be able to call 911 if you need it." She laughed when he pinched her side. "What, you talk like you build these everyday, have you ever built a tree house?"

"No, but I can read directions. If worse comes to worst, I'm sure I can ask Eugene to draw up some plans."

"Oh god. Eugene? It'll take three months to get through his explanation of what wood would be best to use."

"Yeah, you're right about that". He laughed. "What are we doing for Carl's birthday anyway?"

"Nothing too big, your mama wants to have a party at her house. Cake and ice cream, a few gifts."

"That sounds good. It's his first one, he won't remember it anyways, he'll just enjoy rubbing cake all in his hair."

"He will, and it'll be so cute. We've got two kids in diapers Rick."

"Life's pretty good huh?" He said to her.

"Yeah. It's real good. Hey, you know what we need?"

"What?"

"Ducks for the pond." Michonne said moving her head to look at him, even though she couldn't see him in the dark.

"Ducks?"

"Yes. Carl loves his book about animals and he always claps when we read about the ducks. They're his favorite."

"Alright. I'll add ducks to the list."

"He'll love them."

"You know you probably saved a life by coming by the station tonight."

"How so?"

"My fuse was nonexistent and if one more deputy came by my office and asked me another stupid ass question, I probably would have thrown them out of my office; literally."

"So I got there just in time I guess."

"Yes you did. We all needed you tonight. The guys at the station are so happy right now, you could probably slap an old lady tomorrow and they'd let you off with a warning."

"That's good to know. I'll have to ask Ms. Evelyn if she has anyone in mind."

"You better not. That list will be longer than my arm." They both laughed and she kissed his chest.

"She's a mess. You know she said she bought Judith six dresses the other day. Our kids will never run out of clothes."

"Let's hope she doesn't take after her mama or we'll be going through clothes like a crazy, and having to build her a bigger closet."

"I do not buy clothes all the time." She playfully hit his chest.

"Were you not just wearing new boots tonight?"

"Maybe. It's not like I won't get my money's worth, I'll wear them again."

"I really don't mind, but I'd prefer if you were like this all the time." He ran his hand down her body then gently moved her so that she was laying on her stomach, he rose to his knees straddling her legs and his hands ran from her neck down the smooth skin of her back to the ticklish spots behind her knees.

"You think you could handle me like this all the time?" She asked him looking over her shoulder at him.

"You should know better than to question just what I can handle." He leaned down and kissed the small of her back and then kissed and bit each cheek of her ass before pulling back up and bringing her ass with him with his hands on her hips he slipped into her groaning as he made his way deep inside her. "I hope you got enough rest baby." Her answer was a moan and a swivel of her hips against him. "Damnit."

"Don't worry bout me, Rick. fffuckk." The handful of sheets that were in her fist made her question if she could really handle her husband who was trying to make up for going without for six weeks, in one night. He wasn't wasting time with teasing this go round. He was on a mission to get them both off quickly, making sure they were both satisfied in the end. He held her head down by the back of her neck and pounded into her hard and fast, the sound of their skin meeting helped to spur their releases on. "Yes. Rick." Michonne moaned as she squeezed around him, her body shaking and inviting him to join her. He finished with a hard thrust and a grunt, leaning over her back to steady himself. "You okay back there?"

"Give me a minute." He said quietly. He slipped out of her and laid on his back trying to catch his breath. Michonne tried to suppress her laughter seeing him cover his forehead with his arm as he reevaluated his plans for the two of them.

"You should rest up." She said getting up from the bed on shaky legs.

"Hey, where you going?" He asked her with concern.

"I need to pump and pee and you made me hungry and thirsty. I'll be back. You want anything?"

"Some water and you again later." Michonne shook her head at him in the dark as she made her way to the bathroom. When she was done in the bathroom she opened the door and the light above the sink illuminated the bedroom where she saw Rick fast asleep, his hand on his chest rising up and down as he breathed. She put on her robe and went to the kitchen to grab a snack and some water before sitting down to pump in the living room.

With two eight ounce bottles filled, she poured the milk into the bags and placed them in the freezer. She went to check on Carl and Judith who were both sound asleep, Carl sucking on his fingers and Judith asleep with both her hands above her head. She kissed them both and checked the monitor before walking back to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water for Rick. It had been thirty minutes since she'd left him snoozing in the bed. She wasn't tired in the least bit, and smiled when she walked back into her bedroom to see that Rick had moved, probably after going to the bathroom since he left the light on. He was still on his back and the clock read 3:30am when she got back into the bed.

"You bring me some water?" He asked startling her a bit. She handed him the water bottle and he drank it quickly.

"Were you thirsty?"

"You got me all dehydrated."

"You're blaming it on me?"

"Yes." He answered.

"This was your idea. Have you worn yourself out yet?"

"Naw, I'm still trying to wear you out."

"It's not working. I'm wide awake now."

"So am I. I just needed a little nap. I'm good to go now. Come here." He said as he sat up in the bed.

"Oh my god Rick. You're serious aren't you?" He reached for her hand so that she could straddle his waist.

"I told you not to question things." He had his back against the headboard and his hands on her thighs. "It's time to take this off now." He removed her robe and tossed it aside. "Six weeks is a long time Michonne." He kissed her neck and let his thumbs graze her clit. "All of this just within my reach, but I wasn't allowed to touch it for six weeks. I was dying."

"You weren't dying Rick."

"Sure felt like it, especially after day 26. I would get hard just watching you brush your teeth." He said against her neck.

"I had a hard time too, Rick. Do you know how incredibly sexy you look holding our babies, singing to them. And then sometimes you have the nerve to have your shirt off." She started to move her hips as his thumbs started to apply more pressure. "I had a hard time too." She said again.

"Then why did you make us wait so long?"

"Because I said that we were waiting the whole six weeks. I was trying to be strong and stick to my guns."

"Fuck your guns Michonne. You're husband needed his wife. I was dying."

"No you weren't. But you weren't very nice to people, I heard."

"Was I nice to you?"

"You're always nice to me."

"Then that's all that matters." He lifted her hips and set her down on his erect length slowly. "I'm pretty sure I can do this till the sun comes up." Michonne just looked at him, she hadn't started moving yet, but he could feel her squeezing him. "Are we going slow this time?" His hands were around her waist waiting for her to start grinding or bouncing or whatever she decided, he was ready.

"I think I'm gonna cum Rick."

"I haven't even done anything yet."

"You don't have to. Fuck." She started to roll her hips on him and her head fell forward.

"Then go right ahead." He felt her sit up a bit and start to move up and down on him. She was fucking him right through her orgasm and it felt so good to him. She slowed down when she was coming off her high and began her slow grind again. "You should do that again."

"Did you like that daddy?"

"Yeah. Do it again." She bit her lip when she started feeling that stirring again. "Yeah, just like that."

"Rick." He grabbed her hips tight and helped her bounce on his dick. "Fuck."

"There you go. Just… like… that. Shit!" They came together this time, both holding on tight to each other, their bodies shaking and sweaty and sated.

"I don't know if we have another round in us, Rick."

"The sun doesn't come up for a couple more hours, we can squeeze one more round in. Lets get some rest first. Six weeks is a long time Michonne."


	18. Chapter 18

"Come on Ms. Evelyn, she'll be fine, Beth does this all the time."

"Are you sure she can handle three kids by herself? That's a lot for such a young girl."

"She's practically a professional nanny, we pay her good money to take care of the kids and she knows what she's doing, and one of those kids is her nephew. Come on, the sooner we leave the sooner we can be back."

"Fine. But I get Carl and Judith next weekend right?"

"They'll be all yours." Michonne reassured her. "Can we go now please?"

"Alright. Let's go, I'm ready." Ms. Evelyn said to her.

"Beth, I'm taking my car since it's just the two of us. You know where the keys are to the Suburban if you need to take them anywhere."

"Okay. I might take them over to see daddy, I'm sure he'd love to see them."

"I bet he would. Don't let him spoil them too much." Michonne said with a smile.

"Yeah, you tell him that's my job." Ms. Evelyn said to Beth as she and Michonne walked out the front door.

Michonne was taking Ms. Evelyn into the city to check out an emerging artist showcase at one of the galleries. She was looking to find some new pieces for a client and also find some new artists to represent. Michonne asked Ms. Evelyn to go with her because she and Rick wanted to surprise her with a new swing for the front porch and Michonne wanted to spend some quality time with her mother in law. Life has been so busy lately with Carl now 18 months old and Judith 8 months old. She tried to keep up with him as best she could, they played pretty well together until one of them decided that they wanted to be the baby and they fought for the attention of whoever was near them with open arms. If Rick was near, Judith usually went to him, he was putty in her hands and she knew it. Right now it made Michonne laugh the way he just folded to her every whimper and whine, but she hoped that by the time she was a teenager, he would learn to reign in his need to keep his little girl happy, or they would have big problems. Michonne would never admit it, but Judith was just like her, everyone around them knew it.

* * *

"It's been a long time since I've been to one of these. You ready?" Michonne asked her mother in law as they pulled up to the valet station.

"This is exciting, there's so many people here. Why are they all wearing black, is that the dress code for this thing?"

"There's no dress code Ms. Evelyn, they just all like black I guess." Michonne said as they got out of the car and took her valet ticket.

"Well you look lovely in that dress. Pink certainly stands out in this crowd." Ms. Evelyn said as they walked through the front doors of the gallery.

"Thank you. I'd say we both look lovely night. They have champagne if you want some. I'm driving so have as much as you want." She saw Ms. Evelyn's eyes smile as she looked at the tray of champagne in front of her before taking a glass.

"So we just walk around this place and look at the artwork?" Ms. Evelyn asked her.

"Pretty much." She handed her a program that detailed all the artwork on display. "This tells you a little about the artists and the work they're showing tonight."

"They charge this much for some paint on a canvas?" Ms. Evelyn asked shocked by the price list.

"They charge that much for the time and skill it took to produce the artwork. You can't really put a money amount on your time. See this artist here." Michonne pointed to a picture in the program. "That's Shiva, I'm looking for her. She's an up and coming artist, but already a tiger in the art world. I've got a client who wants some work from just her. Let me know if you see her." Ms. Evelyn nodded her agreement and took another glass of champagne from the passing tray.

Three hours later and Michonne had talked to all the artists she came for. She handed out business cards and made appointments to meet with a few of them including Shiva, who was impressed with Michonne's business sense and art knowledge. Somewhere throughout all the mingling, Michonne lost Ms. Evelyn in the crowd, after looking for her for a while and asking a few people if they'd seen an older woman with grey hair and a floral print dress, she was finally pointed to the bar area where she found her sweet mother in law doing shots with a group of college students who were passing the gallery and wanted to know what the crowd was about.

"Michonne, come have a drink with us!" Ms. Evelyn shouted above the voices of the crowd.

"Oh, Ms. Evelyn you know I can't drink."

"That's right." She looked at the group of coeds and tried to lower her voice. "She's still nursing. She's married to my son, you know. They have two of the most beautiful children and I'm waiting on some more, but they're taking their time on the third one." Michonne took Ms. Evelyn's hand and patted it, hoping to get her to move along and stop talking so much. "You see how gorgeous she is don't you?" The guys in the group took that as an invitation to look Michonne up and down. "I'm surprised my son lets her out of the house the way he looks at her. And don't y'all look too hard, he's a sheriff and will lock you up for staring too long at her."

"Ms. Evelyn, you know that's not true." Michonne said to her before she looked at her watch. "I think it's time to head on back home now. Good night everyone." Michonne said to them as she pulled Ms. Evelyn through the crowd headed for the front door. They stopped at the valet and Michonne handed her ticket to the jacketed young man who went to retrieve her car. "Did you have a good time tonight Ms. Evelyn?"

"I had a marvelous time. I love coming into the city." She was swaying a little as the breeze blew past her face. "Thank you for bringing me."

"You are more than welcome. I'm glad you had a good time." Her car pulled up and the valet driver got out and opened the passenger side door for Ms. Evelyn while Michonne walked over and got into the drivers side. They were halfway home when her phone rang.

"Hello husband."

"Hey, just checking on y'all. Having a good time?" Michonne looked over at the passenger side and chuckled as her mother in law slept with her head leaning on the window.

"We did. We're on our way home now. And yes I have you on speaker, before you ask."

"Good. Where's mama? It's quiet."

"She had a really good time. You didn't tell me she was so good at taking shots."

"Shots? I didn't know she did shots. You got my mama drunk?"

"No, Rick. She got herself drunk. I was walking around talking to people, networking."

"So where is she now."

"Sleeping it off right next to me."

"Passed out you mean?"

"She's asleep I hear her snoring."

"How long before you get to her house?"

"Probably about 15 minutes. You still over there?"

"No, we finished a few hours ago. I came to the station for a bit, but I guess I need to meet you over there so that I can get my drunk mama in the house." He pinched his lips together to hold in his laugh.

"Are you mad at me?" Michonne asked him sexily.

"I'll deal with you later." He said in a deep voice. "Drive safe, I'll see you in a little while."

"Bye." Michonne said sweetly, not sure if she should be excited or scared about being dealt with later. She looked over at Ms. Evelyn again and grinned, she was such a sweet woman who was at the moment plastered from too much champagne and some unknown liquor she kept knocking back with some coed twenty something's. She laughed to herself as she crossed over the King County lines, and then frowned at the blue and red lights she saw in her rear view mirror. "Shit." She pulled over to the side of the road and put her car in park. The small jolt that the car made woke Ms. Evelyn.

"Are we here already?" Ms. Evelyn asked looking around at her surroundings and not seeing her house.

"No, not yet. I'm being pulled over."

"Pulled over? What for?"

"We're about to find out." Michonne rolled her window down once the deputy was standing in front of it. He shined his flashlight in her eyes as he tried to see how many people were in the car. "Is there a problem deputy?"

"Good evening ma'am." He said ignoring her question. "Do you know why I pulled you over?"

"No, I don't. That's why I asked you if there was a problem." Michonne looked over at Ms. Evelyn who was sleeping again. The deputy bent down and looked over at the passenger seat.

"Is she alright?"

"She's fine, just not feeling well." Michonne answered.

"License and proof of registration please."

"Can you tell me why you pulled me over?" Michonne asked as she handed him her license and the registration proof he ask for.

"You were speeding ma'am. Once you cross into the county, the speed limit drops by 10 miles per hour. Is there a reason you were going so fast?"

"I didn't really notice it. How long were you following me before you pulled me over?"

"Why don't we leave the questions to me." He looked at her with a stern look. "Where were you coming from tonight?"

"You don't have to answer that!" Ms. Evelyn shouted startling Michonne who wasn't expecting her to wake up anytime soon. "Young man what is your name?"

"Can you turn the car off and step out ma'am?" He asked Michonne and ignored Ms. Evelyn's question.

"Are you serious? For what?" Michonne asked him growing more frustrated by the minute.

"Just step out of the car." He took a step back so she could open her door and get out.

"Don't tell him anything!" Ms. Evelyn shouted. "I'm calling Richard." She went to reach for her purse.

"Ma'am I'm gonna advise you not to reach for anything in the car."

"It's okay, Ms. Evelyn. Your purse is in the backseat anyway. Let's let the deputy do his job."

"Where y'all coming from?"

"The city."

"You had business there?"

"Just two ladies enjoying the city." Michonne told him with a scowl on her face.

"Your passenger been drinking?"

"Yes."

"How ya'll know each other?"

"She's my mother in law." He quirked his eyebrows at her and looked into her car again to see a sleeping Ms. Evelyn.

"You had anything to drink tonight?" His flashlight scanned up her body to stop at her eyes.

"I didn't have any alcohol tonight, I'm driving." She motioned her hand to her car for emphasis.

"Not even just one drink?"

"Nope, not even one. How long have you been with the department?" She squinted her eyes trying to see his name on his uniform. "Deputy Foster?"

"Don't you worry bout that. You stay right here, I'm gonna go check your information in my computer." Michonne leaned against her car and huffed out a breath watching him as he typed her information into his laptop. She wanted to see the exact moment he realized that he messed up. It never came. Either he was really good at keeping a straight face or he was just a thick headed idiot. He walked back towards her and handed her license back to her. "Everything checks out. I'm letting you off with a warning this time. Watch your speed coming into the county next time. The sheriff likes to keep a tight ship."

"Is that right?" Michonne said chuckling at his statement. The deputy nodded his head and took a step back to allow her to get into her car. She shook her head once she was in the car, starting it up and driving off. Ms. Evelyn was still asleep when she drove up to her house seeing Rick standing on the porch waiting for them. He checked his watch when she put the car in park and walked to the car to open her door for her.

"Did y'all get caught in traffic?" He asked her with a worried look as she stood from the car.

"No. I got pulled over."

"Who the hell pulled you over Michonne? In King County? What for?"

"Yes, as soon as I drove over the county line, he started flashing his lights. He said I was speeding."

"You alright?" Rick asked her searching her eyes for any sign of distress.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Rick looked over at his mama, still sleep in the passenger seat. "I think I can wake her up." Michonne said, walking over to her door to try and shake her awake.

"What's going on now?" Ms. Evelyn said, startled awake by her door opening.

"You're home now, Ms. Evelyn. Come on, let's get you in the house." Rick walked over to them ready to catch his stumbling mama if need be, but to the shock of both of them, she stood up on steady legs and walked unassisted into her house. Rick looked at Michonne and they both laughed. "I'm gonna go check on her, make sure she gets in the bed alright."

"Okay. Imma call the station and find out who I need to fire for pulling you over."

"Rick." Michonne said as she walked away, warning him with her tone to not go overboard with the disciplinary actions. He ignored her and dialed the number.

"Ms. Evelyn?" Michonne called out her name and listened to see if she would answer, trying to find where she had walked off to. Not hearing an answer, she walked back to her bedroom where she found her trying to take off her shoes. "Let me help you out." Michonne walked over and knelt down to help her slip her shoes off.

"You are the best daughter a mother could have. Thank you for showing this old woman such a good time tonight."

"It was my pleasure even if you won't remember anything tomorrow." Michonne smiled up at her seeing her eyes trying to close again. "Do you have a gown you want to put on?" Ms. Evelyn pointed to her closet door where a light pink and mint green housedress hung. Michonne helped her into it and got her into the bed. She was snoring lightly before Michonne could turn her light off, but she made sure she set a water bottle and some aspirin on her nightstand before leaving her room.

"You get her tucked in alright?" Rick asked Michonne from his seat on the new porch swing. He patted the spot next to him for her to join him.

"You sure it'll hold both of us, Mr. Handyman?"

"It'll hold. I had Abraham and Eugene on it earlier to test it out. Come on." She sat down next to him and they started to swing slowly back and forth. "You didn't give me a kiss earlier when you got here."

"I'm so sorry. Will you let me make it up to you?" She leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips. "How's that?"

"You can do better." He told her. She leaned in closer and kissed him harder and deeper moaning into his mouth as his tongue touched hers. Her fingers ran through his hair and she tugged on his curls causing him to grunt softly and slap her thigh playfully.

"Was that better?" She asked him.

"That was just what I needed." He gave her one more peck on the lips. "I can't believe you got my mama drunk."

"I told you she got herself drunk. She really likes free champagne and apparently taking shots with young college kids." Rick looked at her and chuckled.

"That's where she went wrong. You're not supposed to mix your alcohol. You pick one drink and stick with it all night." He shook his head. "She was doing shots with some college kids?"

"Yeah, it didn't look like it was her first time either. I always knew your mama was a firecracker. I left her some water and aspirin for when she wakes up. She'll probably have a nice hangover when she gets up in the morning. What did the station say?"

"He didn't call it in. What was his name? Did he check your license?"

"Foster. Yeah, he took it and then went back to his car and typed something on his laptop."

"Did he apologize for pulling you over?"

"No. I don't think he had any idea who I was. I guess the Grimes name isn't as big a deal as you thought."

"Everything about Grimes is a big deal. He's just an idiot little shit who might be mopping floors for the next 6 months."

"I would say to go easy on him, but he was a bit of an ass. He did say you like to keep a tight ship around here though."

"He's right about that." Rick said nodding his head up and down. "The only thing I like tighter is my wife." He started to inch his hand up her dress.

"Is that right?" She asked as he nodded and leaned in to kiss her neck. "Getting pulled over wasn't anything like my fantasy of you pulling me over."

"I can go get the cruiser right now if you want me to."

"No, that's alright. I remember you saying something about dealing with me. You ready to do that now?"

"Let's go home and get those red stilettos so you can find out."


	19. Chapter 19

"Rick. Ohh. Yes." Michonne whispered to her husband in the early hours of the morning, careful to not be too loud and wake up the sleeping Grimes children. "Ohh ohh"

"Shit Michonne." He pressed his thumb into her clit and used his other hand on her hip to move her faster along his shaft. This early morning session was a continuation of a few from the night before. Rick woke up to his wife climbing on top of him and he was more than happy to indulge her desire for him. "That's it baby. Fuck." Michonne leaned down to kiss him because she can feel her orgasm starting to tingle through her body and she knows silencing it is not an option, she only hopes he can help her muffle the sound. His hot tongue in her mouth and his strong arms wrapped around her back are enough to push her over the edge. They fell together, her clutching to his hair and him grasping onto her ass now, they absorbed each other's trembles and listened to their heavy breaths and heartbeats until Michonne felt steady enough to climb off of Rick and lay beside him.

"Wow. Sorry I didn't let you sleep in." She said with a smirk.

"There's no way I'd ever complain about waking up like that. Guess I didn't deal with you enough last night."

"No. You did. I just woke up and wanted a little bit more." She leaned over and kissed his chest, snuggling closer to him as he tightened his arm around her. "Figured it would help put a little bit more pep in our steps today."

"Let's hope so. What do you have planned for today?"

"Believe it or not, Carl needs new shoes."

"Didn't we just buy him some not too long ago?"

"We did, but they're already tight. Our boy just keeps growing and growing."

"That he does." Rick said nodding his head and feeling a bit nostalgic at the rapid pace time seemed to be going where the kids were concerned. "You might need to pick me up a new pair of boots while you're at it."

"Really? Did yours finally fall apart?"

"No." He pinched her side playfully. "I'll need a new pair after sticking mine up Foster's ass for pulling you over last night. He's not getting away with that. I'm not gonna stand for it. He had no reason for pulling you over. We've never set cruisers there because we know the speed drop would get everyone that drove into town. The only reason I can think of is that you're a black woman driving a nice car. That shits not gonna fly." He was getting angry and Michonne didn't want him to leave the bed angry.

"Rick." She took her position again on top of him, resting her backside on his stomach. "When he pulled me over, I was unbothered. Not because he's an idiot, but because I knew you would handle it. That wasn't my first time being pulled over for no reason. I hate to say this, but you get used it."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"You didn't do anything, so there's nothing for you to apologize for." She leaned down and kissed him. "When you get to the station, I know you'll take care of it. Until then, let's hop in the shower before the kids wake up." She watched him smile as he took in her words feeling good that she was feeling good.

"Alright." He sat up with her still in his lap. "I need to wash your sweat off me anyways."

"Very funny Rick. Just for that, I'm using my strawberry body wash on you." He stood up with Michonne still in his arms and walked to the bathroom where he planted her in front of the sink so she could brush her teeth while he turned on the shower to warm the water and then went to join her at the sink to brush his own teeth. Once in the shower Rick allowed Michonne to wash his body, she didn't use her strawberry body wash, but she did use her girly bath pouf that created way too many bubbles on his body in his opinion. He loved the way the bubbles slid down her skin though. Her body wet and glistening under the shower spray was a sight he loved seeing. He wanted her again.

"Turn around." He told her. Glad the shower was big enough for him to have his way with her without worrying about either of them getting hurt.

"Rick." She said looking up at him with a smile.

"What? Turn around." He placed his hands on her hips to help her turn her body so her back was to him. He ran his hands up her arms and lifted them to rest on the shower wall. He used his foot to spread her legs apart. He moved his mouth to her ear and spoke softly. "I'm not done dealing with you yet." Michonne's breath hitched and she rolled her head back and then forward again, preparing to be dealt with some more by Rick, but a gentle slap on the shower door and a cute giggle put a stop to anything he had planned for her.

"Carl." Michonne said surprised to see him staring at them through the glass door.

"Mama." His little voice said, then he waved at the both of them.

"Hey pumpkin, what are you doing up?" She looked back at Rick who was taking deep breaths through his nose and smiling and shaking his head as he turned off the shower. Carl pointed to the bathroom door as Michonne opened the door to the shower.

"Juey. Up"

"Is Penny up?" She stepped out and grabbed a towel for herself and Rick then picked up Carl and walked out of the bathroom to get Judith.

"Bye bye daddy." Carl said to Rick.

"Good morning Penny Pie." Michonne said to Judith as she sat in her crib patiently waiting for someone to get her out. "Come on sweetie, let's change your diaper and then you can go see daddy."

"There he is." Michonne said to Judith as she handed her to Rick who was sitting on the bed in his boxers and under shirt.

"There's my baby girl." He blew raspberries on her belly letting her excited laughter fill the room. "Carl you hungry, buddy?" Rick asked him and he nodded his head yes. "Let's go make some breakfast while mama gets dressed." Rick held Carl's hand and walked with Judith in his arm to the kitchen where he tucked her into her high chair and sat Carl into his booster seat at the table. "Let's see what we got." Rick said opening the fridge and then walking over to the pantry. He ended up making scrambled eggs for all of them and toast for him and Carl. He gave Judith a little bit of the eggs and split a banana and some blueberries between her and her brother. For such a small girl she had a big appetite, but he didn't give her too much since he knew she still hadn't been nursed yet.

"You want some coffee?" Michonne asked as she came into the kitchen.

"Sure." Rick said to her. "Your mama kept me up late last night Carl. I need coffee."

"Don't tell him that." She said to him, pouring the water into the coffee maker. She walked over to Judith and ran her fingers through her curly hair. "Are those bananas yummy, Penny Pie?" Judith smiled up at her and then offered her a smooched blueberry. Michonne leaned in and opened her mouth to receive it and then gave her a loud kiss on her forehead. "Thank you, it's yummy." Not to be outdone, Carl offered her one of his own that was in perfect condition. "Thank you Pumpkin. You ate all your eggs?" She asked Carl looking at his almost empty plate. "Daddy makes good ones huh?" She sat down at the table to eat her own food that Rick had placed down for her. When everyone was done eating, Michonne washed up the dishes so Rick could finish getting dressed for work. She cleaned up the kids and nursed Judith while Carl played with his blocks, stacking them and laughing when they fell over only to start the process over again.

"Alright, daddy's leaving now." Rick said to the three of them. Hearing his voice had Judith dropping Michonne's locs from her hand and struggling to sit up so she could see her daddy. He knelt down and stacked a few blocks for Carl and kissed him on his head. "Be good for your mama today. He then kissed Judith and Michonne and left for work."

* * *

"Shit. Did y'all see Rick just now, stomping through here? What's up with that?" Abraham asked.

"Man I don't know?" Shane answered. "You don't think Michonne stopped giving it too him, do you?"

"No, I hope not, we're still sending her flowers every week for what she did for us on New Years. He was in here yesterday smiling and telling jokes. I wonder what happened?" Abraham asked.

"Look, look. Foster's going in his office." Abraham said. "Shit. The door just closed. What do you want to bet that he comes out crying? Didn't he just get here last week? What the hell could he have done already?"

"Whatever it is, I'm glad it's him and not me. Rick looks pissed." Shane said.

"Hey Sheriff Grimes, how are ya? Tracy said you wanted to see me." Foster asked Rick sitting in the offered seat.

"I've been better. Look, I'm just gonna get right to the point." He took a deep breath. "Last night you set up an unauthorized speed trap on the outside of town." He watched Foster squirm in his seat. "That's not something we do around here, is there a reason why you did?"

"I just wanted to take some initiative, make sure rules are being followed around here."

"We don't set traps there because we know the speed changes and since there's no businesses or residential buildings in that area, we allow people to slow down on their own, which they do."

"I wasn't aware of that sir."

"You would have been, if you had asked a superior if you could. Did you write a report on your stops?

"No, I only stopped one car and I let them go with a warning."

"Was there any other reason the vehicle was pulled over?"

"Um. I uh wanted to make sure the driver wasn't." Foster stopped talking to arrange his thoughts before continuing. "Make sure the driver had business in the county sir."

"And did the driver have business here?"

"Her address was local so I assumed she was headed home."

"Did your radar clock her at a high rate of speed?

"Sir?"

"The radar gun. You were using it to gage how fast she was going?"

"No sir, I just assumed that she was speeding because she was traveling faster than the other cars that passed through."

"How many cars passed by before you pulled her over?"

"Maybe 10 or 15 sir."

"Why did you choose to pull her over?"

"I'm not sure I understand sir."

"You know damn well what I'm talking about. You saw 10-15 cars pass by and you choose this one car to stop. Why'd you pull her over?"

"She was traveling at a high rate of speed sir, and she was driving a high end car… I had to check and make sure she didn't have any negative business in the town, you can never be too sure."

"Because she was black?" Rick was growing more and more angry, he wanted Foster to fess up to the real reason why he pulled Michonne over and he hoped he did it quickly, before he jumped over his desk and strangled him.

"Yes. I mean no sir." Rick looked at Foster and tilted his head. "I uh, just wanted to make sure she was on the up and up."

"You had her exit her vehicle?"

"Yes. Her passenger looked drunk and I wanted to make sure she wasn't also."

"What did her breathalyzer read? Was she slurring her speech?"

"I didn't use a Breathalyzer sir, after she got out of the vehicle I didn't feel a need to use one."

"So you made her exit so you could look at her?"

"No. I mean, she was easy on the eyes but that's not why I did it. I just wanted to check her information without her and her passenger plotting something."

"Was her passenger acting erratic or suspiciously?"

"No sir, she was mostly in and out of sleep. She threatened to call some guy named Richard."

"Look Foster, this is taking entirely too long, and I'm tired of talking to you."

"What are you talking about sir?"

"Do you remember her last name, the woman you pulled over?"

"Yeah, I thought it was weird because it was Grimes, like yours." Rick stared at him for a bit, waiting for him to connect the dots, they never did.

"Her last name is Grimes, because she's my wife. That passenger is my mama."

"You're Richard. Sir, I didn't mean..."

"Stop talking Foster. I know why you pulled her over and I'm telling you now, that's not how we do things around here. Now the only reason I'm not knocking your teeth out is because my wife would worry too much if I came home with a swollen hand. I hate to worry mu wife, and I hate people who worry her even more. I can't keep you as a deputy in King County with your thought process; it's too much of a liability for the town and too much of a temptation for me to beat your ass."

"Sir, I'm really sorry. I didn't know she was your wife. I never would have pulled her over if I'd known. Can I apologize to her? Can you give me another chance?"

"See, that's part of the problem. You didn't have a reason to pull her over, my wife or not. What you did was profiling and this town is becoming too diverse for any of that to happen. Maybe you'd be more suited in Montana or something. As for apologizing to my wife, that's not gonna happen, you don't get to talk to her ever again. And unfortunately for you I don't take chances anymore. I did that once and there's no way I can top it. I've been told a transfer is in your best interest. Go down to HR and they'll get you all set up."

"Sir?"

"You can go now. Rick said to him. "You should go now." Rick watched Foster walk out of his office and he took a few breaths to calm himself. Five minutes later Shane, Abraham and Tara walked into his office carefully trying to find out why Foster had walked in such a hurry looking so dejected.

"What the hell happened to the rookie?" He was almost crying when he left out of here." Shane said looking at Abraham.

"Is everything alright Rick?" Tara asked him, noticing his glum expression.

"It will be, Foster's being transferred." Rick told the group.

"Already? He just got here. What did he do to piss you off so bad?" Abraham asked.

"He set up an unauthorized speed trap last night and pulled Michonne over."

"Shit. Did he give her a ticket?" Shane asked.

"No. The little fucker didn't even use the radar gun, just pulled her over because she drives a nice car and happens to be black."

"I knew there was a reason I didn't like him. Tara said. "Is Michonne alright?"

"Yeah, she's probably taking it better than me. You know he made her get out of the car?"

"He didn't frisk her did he?" Abraham asked

"He wouldn't of walked out of here if he did." Rick told them.

"Where's he being transferred to?" Shane asked him.

"I don't care. HR will handle it. I'm done with him."

"Wow, what an ass." Tara said. "Maybe we should send her some chocolates to go with her flowers."

"You don't have to do that." Rick said. "When are ya'll gonna stop with the flowers anyways? Our house looks like a funeral home, it's been almost nine months." Rick said starting to feel less angry.

"You have no idea what we had to go through for 6 weeks. What she did for us earned her a years worth of flowers." Abraham told him. "Now we understand that what she did for you was much more rewarding, but that trickle down effect, was just what we were all praying for."

"Your such an idiot Abraham." Tara told him. "Hey, you think Denise and I can get the kids this weekend? We'd like to see how we'd do at parenting?"

"You and Denise thinking of making pancakes?" Abraham asked "I'm sure Eugene wouldn't mind pouring the bisquick if you are."

"They'll be with my mama this weekend, I'll let Michonne know that you'd like to practice with our kids."

"That would be great. I'm going back to my desk. See you guys later." They watched Tara leave the office and them Abraham sat down next to Shane.

"It's a good thing you're the sheriff Rick." Shane started to say. "If you were still a deputy and Foster had pulled Michonne over, I don't think he would have lived to tell his side of the story."

"Well, his side doesn't mean shit to me." Rick said.

"He's young and dumb and needs some sense knocked into him." Abraham said to Rick.

"Yeah, but my touch isn't that light. One day he'll learn that protect and serve starts with your family."


	20. Chapter 20

"Michonne, what kind of cake should I order? Does Judith like Elmo? Or would she like something like princesses?"

"Maggie, don't you dare buy a cake. Ms. Evelyn has already said she's making all the cakes that we'll need. She'll be so hurt if you go out and buy one."

"She knows how many people are supposed to be there right? A double birthday party is a big deal. They'll be a lot of people in and out that day."

"Oh she knows. She's not gonna let Hershel out do her on the 1st birthday front. Since he's throwing the party on the farm, she's making all the cakes. Just sit back and enjoy it."

"Fine, good thing I love her cakes. We've got the place, the cakes, we're bringing pizzas and…"

"Rick said he'd be firing up the grill."

"I think we've got everything we need." Maggie said writing checkmarks beside everything on the to do list.. "Michonne our baby's are turning 1. Where the hell did the time go? I feel like I blinked and Glenn jr. was already such a big boy. He tries to do all these things by himself and he whines if I try to help him." Maggie had a small frown on her face.

"I know what you mean, but Maggie, you said it, he tries. He still needs you. He figures it out after a while that he can't do it without you. He'll always need his mama."

"I know. Thanks."

"That's a lesson I learned from Rick. All first time mamas go through it. When the next one comes, it won't be so hard, you'll be begging for that independence to start."

"We've got a couple more years until we test that theory. You want some more pizza?" Maggie asked her.

"No. I'm stuffed. I've gotta get back to the house so Beth can get to class. She said she was gonna drop off Glenn jr. Do you want me to keep him, you know I don't mind. Judith and Carl love when he's around."

"That would be great if you could. We've got a party coming through in two hours and there's a bunch of pizzas we need to make."

"It's no problem. I hate to break up the three musketeers anyways." Michonne told her with a smile thinking about how well the three of them got along.

"I hear Judith is the boss of the group."

"She is the boss."

* * *

"Hey Beth, I'm here." Michonne called out as she entered the front door of her house. "Why is it so quiet? Are they all asleep?"

"Yes." Beth said with a small smile.

"You are a miracle worker, you know that?" She hugged Beth and handed her a small box of pizza that Maggie sent over.

"I could have got this when I dropped off Glenn jr."

"He's gonna stay, they've got to get ready for a party. So don't worry about your sweet little nephew, I've got him."

"Oh that great. I've got to get to class early anyways, midterms are coming up and I've got to get a seat up front, to take good notes."

"Alright Beth, I'll see you in a few days at the birthday party. Feel free to bring a date." She smiled at Beth and watched her blush. "I feel like you're either here watching the kids or in class. Don't be afraid to have a social life, it's good for you."

"I'll think about it. I'll see you later Michonne."

"Bye Beth." Michonne told her as she walked her out.

Since she had time to herself, Michonne got a little work done. She finalized the sell of a few of Shiva's artworks and secured Aaron for a wedding being held in a high rise in downtown Atlanta. After working for an hour and a half, she heard the first stirs of baby whines. Judith's small cries for mama, had her up out of her chair and walking towards the room that the kids were in.

"Hey Penny pie." Michonne whispered. "How was your nap?" She picked her up from the crib and kissed her on the cheek. Judith rubbed her eyes and wiggled to get out of her mamas arms. Once on the floor, she walked over to Carl's bed and patted his back to get him to wake up. Glenn jr. yawned and opened his eyes feeling his friend no longer beside him. Michonne got him out of the crib also and set him down so he could join Judith in waking up her big brother.

"Caaa." Judith and Glenn both called out trying to wake him. When he finally opened his eyes, it was with a smile and he hopped out of bed and off they went to play and run around the house.

"Not too fast Carl." Michonne shouted after them. Shaking her head, she went to the kitchen to get them a snack. Fifteen minutes later she was running around trying to wrangle and steer the three musketeers into the kitchen so that they could eat. Thankfully Rick came through the door and his voice plus the sound of his boots, stopped the three of them in their tracks and they followed behind him to the kitchen.

"Daddy!" Carl shouted to him.

"Hey buddy, y'all being good for mama?" He asked him going to the kitchen to wash his hands before walking over to Michonne and giving her a kiss.

"They're being good enough." She said to him. "It's time for them to eat now, help me get them in their chairs." She and Rick got all three of them seated with food in front of them and they all dug in. "I made grilled cheese, do you want one or I can make you something else?"

"A grilled cheese is fine." He told her sitting down next to Carl. "You eating anything?"

"I'm gonna warm up some tomato soup in a minute. I'm not really feeling cheese right now, I ate a lot of pizza earlier with Maggie."

"Okay." He got up and went to the pantry grabbing a jar of the soup his mama made with her tomato harvest from the summer. "You want to use milk or water?"

"Thin it with water today." He stood beside her and poured the soup into a pot with a little water to thin it out and set the heat to simmer.

"Thank you." She told him.

"That was easy, you've got the hard part, making the perfect grilled cheese sandwich is an art." He kissed her neck and rubbed her ass.

"Go sit down sheriff, it'll be ready soon."

"See where you get it from Judith? You're the boss, but your mama is the big boss."

"And don't you ever forget it." Michonne said over her shoulder to him.

"Never." He told her, checking out her form. "You and Maggie get everything hashed out for the party this weekend?"

"Yes, we're all set." She told him setting his plate in front of him. "You want some fruit? They're getting strawberries if you want some."

"They can eat the strawberries. It's not really a manly food. We have any apples?"

"Yeah." She walked to get an apple from the fruit bowl and washed it as well as the strawberries for the kids. She cut up the strawberries, keeping a few whole for herself. After giving the kids their fruit, and Rick his apple, she sat down across from him to eat her soup. The kids kept themselves entertained, talking to each other and making funny faces, Glenn jr. was the jokester of the group. Satisfied that the kids were distracted enough Michonne picked up one of her strawberries. "Mmmmm. This is so good." She looked at Rick as she said it. "It's so juicy, it's just running down my chin." She stuck her tongue out to try to catch some of the dripping juice from the strawberry.

"What do you think you're doing Michonne?" Rick asked her, lowering his voice.

"I'm just eating these unmanly strawberries Rick. Is that okay?" She picked up another one and swirled her tongue around the end of it before sucking on it and moaning softly.

"No it's not okay." He was trying to keep a smile from forming on his face. "This is how you eat at the table?"

"I've done far more than this at the table. You want me to stop?" She asked him swallowing what was in her mouth. Rick stood up and walked over to her, picking up her last strawberry and putting it to her lips. Leaning down to be near her mouth, he watched her stick her tongue out to receive the fruit and then bite through it slowly, leaving her lips tinted slightly red and wet. Rick used his tongue to lick the wetness from her lips before she had a chance to, he then picked her up out of her chair kissing her while wrapping her legs around his waist. He deepened the kiss, but didn't allow himself to get lost in it since the kids were surely watching. "Richard Grimes, what do you think you're doing? There are children present."

"That didn't stop you from being a big tease just now." He smacked her on her backside and she gasped.

"Mama bad." Carl said pointing at her.

"She is isn't she Carl? Daddy's gonna have to punish her later. Right?" He said looking at her.

"Yes. Later. Now put me down so you can get back to work sheriff." He gave one more kiss to her smiling lips and placed her feet back on the floor.

"Alright. Daddy has to get back to work. I'll see y'all later." He kissed all three of the kids on the head and returned their waves before walking out the door.

* * *

"Hershel, this looks amazing! Who knew you were such a great decorator?"

"Don't you let Rick hear you sweet talking me, he'll have me handcuffed in a cell in no time." He laughed and hugged Michonne as she stepped closer to him. "I can't take the credit, Beth did most of it. Y'all ready to party today?" He was talking to the three musketeers who were all jumping up and down and clapping at the prospect of pizza, cake, ice cream and running around until they fell out. "If y'all go around back, there's a little ball pit set up for them. I think Maggie said they'd be some other kids coming too." Hershel said to Michonne. "Where's Rick?"

"He's on his way. He said he wanted to pick you up a special steak to throw on the grill for hosting this party."

"He doesn't have to do that. I'm more than happy to have these babies running around here. They help keep me young."

"Hershel, you in here hogging my grand babies again? I thought I told you about that." Ms. Evelyn said to him walking up to them from the kitchen wiping her hands on her apron.

"Now this one is gonna turn my hair back to brown and then to grey again. She's been on me all day about spoiling the kids."

"Because that's all you do. Did they all need giant stuffed bears?" She asked him.

"Bears!" Carl's voice squealed over the other two and they went rushing through the house towards the back door where all the fun and games were.

"Ms. Evelyn, how are those cakes coming?" Michonne asked her trying to cut the tension from the competing grandparents.

"They're all done. Come and look at them, Judith is gonna love hers." They walked to the kitchen where Michonne saw Judith's purple cake next to an orange one meant for Glenn jr. each with the number 1 written on top.

"Oh, they're so cute." Michonne gushed. "I can't believe they're both 1. Well Judith will be next week, but still, they were just both born." Ms. Evelyn hugged Michonne and patted her back.

"Time just flies around here, I guess that happens when you have three one year olds running around." Ms. Evelyn emphasized three by holding up that many fingers.

* * *

"Rick, are you serious, the only steak on that grill is for Hershel?"

"Yeah, well this is his farm we're all on, so he deserves it. Now if you want to volunteer to throw the party next year, they'll be a big steak in it for you."

"Man, I don't even like your steaks. I'll just eat a hot dog." Shane told him.

"There's plenty of pizza, believe it or not." Glenn said looking around. "Where did all these kids come from?" He asked Rick. "Do our wives know all these people?"

"I couldn't tell ya. Knowing my mama, she put a flyer up at the community center advertising this thing." Rick said. "Did you see the gift table? I'm glad I've got my truck today."

"They're only one, they'd be happy with wrapping paper and yarn, if you ask me."

"It's a good thing no one asked you Abe. How far along is Rosita now?" Glenn asked.

"The Pancake will be done in five months." Abraham answered proudly.

"Congratulations man. I have no idea how you got a woman like that, but I wish you two the best." Glenn said.

"Thanks man." Abe, Glenn and Rick all turned to look at Shane.

"What the hell ya'll looking at? I'm not jumping on the daddy train anytime soon. Andrea and I practice safe sex. It's good and nasty sex, but always safe sex."

"We really didn't need to know that." Glenn said as Shane walked off towards the kids and Andrea.

* * *

"Carl! Don't throw the balls at people." Michonne shouted at him. The party was in full swing. The kids were running around and playing and during breaks they would sip juice and take bites of pizza that were on the table. The adults were eating hot dogs, and pizza as well as chicken wings and ribs that Rick made.

"Damn Rosita, where the hell you putting all that food?" Maggie asked her.

"I'm eating for two now, plus have you seen the size of Abe, this baby never gets full."

"Wow, I didn't even think of that." Maggie said trying to figure out how Rosita was going to push out Abraham Ford's baby.

"Make sure you save room for cake, Ms. Evelyn will never forgive you if you don't eat the cake she made for her grand babies." Michonne told Rosita. "You've got about 20 minutes before she brings it out."

"20 minutes, no problem." Rosita assured her. "Where did Aaron go? I swear every time I opened my mouth to eat, he had that camera pointed at me."

"He's over there with Paul getting a beer." Michonne said. "Where did Sasha go?"

"Bathroom again." Andrea answered. "There are a lot of kids here."

"It's a kids birthday party Andrea. What did you expect?" Maggie asked her.

"A lot more wine."

"I'm gonna go change Judith out of her dress before the cakes come out." Michonne said shaking her head at Andrea before walking towards Judith to try and wrangle her from the fun for a few minutes.

* * *

"So Rick, I hate to bring up bad news, but have you been keeping tabs on that mother dick Foster?" Abraham asked. Rick looked at him with annoyed eyes, not believing that he had brought up that name at the birthday party or anywhere near Michonne even if she didn't hear it.

"Last I heard he was shipped off to Dallas County in Texas." Rick answered

"Texas? Their sheriff is a Latina, right?" Abraham asked

"Yep. She'll whip him into shape real quick, he'll either learn to straighten up and fly right, or be out of a job."

"Time for cake!" Ms. Evelyn yelled to everyone as she brought out two small cakes for the birthday kids with Hershel following behind with a big sheet cake for anyone else. The birthday parents took their spots in front of the guests of honor to get the best pictures. _Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you_. Everyone started to sing to the delight of both Judith and Glenn jr. who clapped their hands and smiled big. When the song was over, Ms. Evelyn set the cakes in front of both of them and waited. Glenn jr. dove face first into his cake, laughing and trying to lick the orange icing off his cheeks and chin. Judith was a bit more lady like in her approach, using both hands and taking fistfuls of cake then bringing them to her open mouth to shove in. By the time everyone had cake and ice cream, Judith was tinted a nice shade of lavender from the purple icing and Glenn jr. had a head full of his own orange icing all in his hair.

"Bath time should be fun tonight huh?" Maggie asked Michonne.

"I just hope it all comes out. I might end up with a purple penny." Machine said sighing "Hopefully after all this fun they're having, a nice warm bath will put them right to sleep."

"I wonder if we can convince the daddies to cover bath time tonight?" Maggie said looking up at Glenn who was standing behind her.

"Don't sound too hard to me." Daryl scoffed. "Papa Greene has a hose on the other side of the house. Hose the little ass kickers off and be done with it."

"Dad of the year award right there." Abe said. Michonne looked over her shoulder at Rick who just shrugged his shoulders as if the idea of hosing the kids down wasn't all that bad.

"I guess we'll find out in about seven months." Sasha said to everyone's surprise.

"Daryl's gonna be somebody's daddy?" Shane asked surprised. "Shit, the kid will be wearing raccoon skin hats at 6 months. You really procreated with him Sasha?"

"I did. Daryl will be an excellent daddy." Sasha said to Shane, linking her arm through her husbands.

"Congratulations guys." Rick said, lifting his beer in the air to them.

"Welcome to the party." Michonne said from Rick's lap while she held a sleeping Carl.

"Wow, more babies around here. That's so exciting." Denise said. "Maybe we'll be next." She said looking at Tara.

"Did Eugene finally agree to help y'all with that?" Abraham asked laughing to himself before Rosita slapped him on the arm. "Ouch. What was that for?"

"No one wants a mini Eugene." Rosita said to him.

"He's brilliant, why not?" Denise asked. The conversation continued about the pros and cons of having a party in the back Porter baby, everyone having an opinion. Rick squeezed Michonne's thigh and kissed her shoulder, tuning out all the others. He glanced over at Judith who was deep in a conversation with her granny.

"We gonna tell them about baby number 3 tonight?" He whispered into her ear. Michonne smiled and ran her hand down Carl's back.

"Not tonight. Let's keep it our secret for a little longer."


	21. Chapter 21

"Michonne!"

"Back here in the kids room." Rick walked towards the sound of his wife's voice and was soon standing in front of a startled Carl who was naked and running away from anyone over three feet tall. Rick watched Carl run in the opposite direction then shaking his head walked into his room to find Michonne on her hands and knees looking under his bed.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to find Carl's shoe so we can leave. I think he hides them on purpose."

"Were you gonna put any other clothes on him, or is he just wearing shoes today?"

"There it is, found it." She turned on her side so she could reach the shoe that somehow ended up deep under his toddler sized bed. "What are you talking about?" She asked Rick as she sat up, feet tucked under her butt. "This is the last thing he needs." Her voice trailed off as she noticed the pile of clothes her son had shed including his diaper. She dropped her head in defeat just as Carl ran passed the door giggling with a toy duck in his hand. Rick laughed at her demeanor and Carl's antics. "This isn't funny Rick. He was just dressed a minute ago. All he needed was this shoe." She pointed the shoe towards him. "I'm blaming this on you." Rick continued to laugh as he walking to her to help her off the floor.

"How is it my fault? I just walked in here."

"He gets his obsession for being naked from you."

"Me?"

"Yes you. It's gotta be hereditary." Rick pulled her in close to him and kissed her neck.

"You like when I'm naked though." He squeezed her ass and continued to pepper kisses on her neck.

"I do like when you're naked, as you can see." She rubbed her belly. "But it's a different story when it comes to Carl. I need him dressed so we can go." She kissed his lips and he hugged her just a little more tighter to him. "Help me wrangle the little naked sprinter please."

"Team Grimes." He said with a little chuckle. He scooped up the pile of clothes and Michonne grabbed a diaper.

"Carl!" They both yelled in unison. They walked towards his laughter and found Carl in the living room playing with his toy duck on the coffee table.

"Hi." He waved to them as they walked closer.

"Hi. Pumpkin." Carl ran to her, arms up to be picked up. She kissed his face and with Rick's help had him fully dressed, shoes and all in no time.

"Alright. Come on buddy. Let's go see your sister and Granny."

"Okay. Y'all be good. I'll be by after class to eat."

"Say bye mama. We love you." Rick said.

"I love you too." She kissed both of them and then went to grab her bag so that they could walk out together.

* * *

"Okay ladies. Y'all ready for this? 5,6,7,8 and to the left." Since Rosita found out she was pregnant, she added a maternity Zumba class to the dance studio. It was one of her more popular classes and filled up quickly. The 45 minute class went by fast, leaving everyone in attendance sweaty and feeling good.

"Oh my god. Maybe I need to get pregnant so I can drop it low like you guys." Andrea said to Michonne and Sasha after class.

"How you think we got this way." Sasha joked back.

"Andrea, how is it that you sweat more than everyone else in the class?" Michonne asked her.

"I keep trying to get her to take one of my other classes."

"I don't want to take one of your other classes, Rosita. I want to take the one with all the pregnant ladies so I can go at my own pace."

"I always tell you to go at your own pace. What are you talking about?" Rosita said a bit offended.

"You do, but pregnant pace is more my pace and when I slow down during this class, I don't get the _she's out of shape_ stares from the moms to be."

"That's all in your head." Sasha told her. "Everyone looks at you like you're out of shape."

"Don't you have some squirrel to catch or something?" Andrea asked her.

"Nope. Daryl's got that handled."

"Shit. Now I want some squirrel stew. Tell Daryl to make me some please."

"You are so weird Michonne." Sasha said. "I don't even like that. But it will give me a chance to use the new rifle he got me for Christmas."

"You got a rifle for Christmas?" Andrea asked.

"She did. And it's bad ass." Rosita said. "I need to ask Abe to teach me to shoot."

"Yeah. Maybe we all need to learn. Then we'll be a bunch of gun totting women protecting the folks of King County." Andrea scoffed.

"That doesn't sound too bad. I can strap Judith to my back while fighting off the bad guys."

"I'm sure Rick would love that." Sasha said.

"He would." Andrea said. "Then he'd take her home and fuck her brains out and she'd pop out another kid 9 months later."

"You're such a hater Andrea. Just wait, one day soon, you'll be walking around just like us." Rosita said as she rubbed her belly.

"Don't hold your breath." Andrea said. "Don't you have somewhere to be Michonne?" Andrea asked her, hoping to get everyone's attention off of her.

"Yeah. I'll see y'all tomorrow at the party." Michonne said gathering her things.

"Can't wait. Tell Carl we said hi." Sasha said

* * *

"Hey Penny pie, I missed you. Did you have fun with Granny today?"

"Oh we had a good time. Lots of fun girl time." Ms. Evelyn answered for Judith.

"How many dresses did Granny buy you? Michonne asked a smiling Judith who was all decked out in ruffles

"Remember Judith, we made a deal. Ms." Evelyn said. "What mommy doesn't know won't hurt her."

"Oh really? That sounds like at least three dresses." Michonne laughed at her mother in laws indulgences and spoiling of her granddaughter. She didn't mind though and the fact that she never had a daughter of her own made Michonne not fuss too much about it. "Where's your brother and your daddy?" She asked Judith, who pointed in the direction of the backyard.

"They're out in the back. Carl wanted to look for dinosaurs and Richard is obliging him." Michonne smiled thinking about them hunting dinosaurs. "Let me show you the party dress I got Judith. I'll be right back." She was off in a flash and back with a big white bag that covered a magenta colored dress with ruffles and intricate flower details.

"That's beautiful. Oh Judy, you're gonna look like a princess at your brother's party."

"Oh and I got these. I have to get Richard to put them on my car." She pulled out a sheet of stickers for her car window, the kind that showcased all the kids. "See this one says granny and then there's some boys and some little girl ones. They all have cute curly hair."

"There's 10 stickers here Ms. Evelyn."

"Isn't that great?" I just add a sticker every time y'all add a baby."

"We're not having 10 babies though."

"Oh how can say. You and Richard seem to be so good at making them, who knows how many you'll have."

"Mama!" Carl yelled when he came inside and saw his mother.

"Hey pumpkin. Did you and daddy find any dinosaurs?"

"No. Look." He held up a soft baseball in his hand.

"Was daddy teaching you how to catch?" Carl nodded his head yes and then threw the ball which made Judith want down to play too.

"Look Rick." Michonne said. "Your mama has some stickers she wants you to put on her car." She handed him the sheet of "hand drawn" stickers of curly haired kids.

"You want me to put all of these on?"

"Oh no, she said she'll just add them as we have them."

"10 mama?"

"What?" Ms. Evelyn asked him not understanding his question. "It's not like it can't happen."

"Okay mama, I'm gonna go put these on your car."

"Thank you Richard. We'll be ready to eat when you get back in here."

* * *

"Happy Birthday Carl!" Sasha said to the two year old, before blowing a noise maker in his face to his delight.

"Man didn't we just have a birthday party for a Grimes kid?" Shane joked to the adults of the party.

"Whatever Shane. You need to get used to it." Daryl said. "They're on number three, and there's two other women expecting too."

"Kids parties are in your future dude." Glenn said to him looking around at the brightly colored dinosaurs that decorated the Grimes house. The three musketeers were running around chasing each other with the balloons that Rick blew up.

"Where's the beer man? All I see are juice boxes." Shane asked Rick with a bit more edge than he intended to.

"Outside in the cooler." They watched Shane disappear before Rick looked over at the other men to find out what his problem was.

"He and Andrea are off again." Glenn said.

"It doesn't help that all these women around here are pregnant either." Abe said rubbing his stomach smelling the food from the kitchen. "Should of just left his sad ass at the station." He added before turning his head towards Daryl. "So how's the Mrs. doing with the new rifle?"

"She's a fucking crack shot. Sniper level."

"Shit. That good huh? Damn mama bear. Rosita said they were all trying to get to the range soon. Maggie too." Abe said to Glenn.

"Yeah, Maggie grew up on the farm, she good with a gun." Glenn said as Rick scratched his beard thinking about his wife holding his gun in her hands.

"You'd think Rosita's hands would be too small for the cold hard steel of a deadly pistol, but I guess if she can handle my giant…."

"Please don't finish that sentence." Glenn begged.

"Oh don't be like that my friend." Abe said standing up and patting Glenn on the back. "I'm a very large man. All over if you know what I mean. Now it's time to grub."

"You work with that everyday?" Glenn asked Rick.

"Yep, but I also have a door to my office to keep him out. Let's go get some food."

"Maggie, where's that daddy of yours? I was sure he'd be here by now trying to spoil my grand babies."

"He said he'd be by later, said something about a big surprise for the kids."

"A big surprise? It better not be something crazy." Ms. Evelyn said as she walked off trying to think of what Hershel could be surprising the kids with. Maggie looked at Michonne and laughed.

"The competition continues." Michonne said.

"Is my mama still fighting with Hershel over the number one grandparent spot." Rick asked Michonne as he came up beside her and rubbed her shoulder.

"Yes, she is. And this surprise he has for the kids doesn't help any."

"A surprise? What kind of surprise?" Glenn asked.

"No clue. Daddy wouldn't say." Maggie said. "Knowing him it could be anything."

"Great." Rick said hoping Hershel's surprise didn't overshadow his surprise for his son.

"So Rick." Andrea said snapping him from his thoughts. "You've got my girl barefoot and pregnant again." Rick looked down at Michonne's brightly colored toenails. "And I see that white picket fence out there. What's next in your list of country cliches?" Rick didn't answer her, he just inhaled through his nose and kissed Michonne on her temple before walking away to chase after the three musketeers.

"Let's just eat so that we can open presents and have some cake okay?" Michonne said to everyone, but especially to Andrea.

"Sounds good to me." Sasha said going for the nachos.

"Go easy on the jalapeños." Daryl said to her. "Don't need you up all night complaining." She rolled her eyes at him, but listened all the same.

"Here ya go." Rick handed Judith to Michonne and he carried Carl to the table so they could eat.

"Hey Penny pie, it's time to eat." She smoothed her party dress down and Judith shook her head wanting to hear the clank of her beads as they swung in her hair.

"How do you get her to stay still when you do her hair?" Rosita asked her, touching the plastic beads.

"I do it when she's asleep." Michonne answered trying to hold on to the squirming child.

"Must be nice to wake up to hair that's already done." Rosita said as Michonne laughed.

"Yeah. Too bad she doesn't appreciate it yet." She walked her over to the table where Rick had already placed her food. She dug in as well as everyone else, eating and talking and listening to Glenn jr. crack jokes making Carl and Judith laugh.

* * *

"Ms. Evelyn, he loves that truck. He hasn't even looked twice at the other gifts." Michonne said as she watched Carl roll the large yellow Tonka truck across the floor.

"Can you believe that's the same truck Richard used to play with? They don't make those trucks like that anymore. Carl will probably be giving it to his son one day."

"Oh god, let's not talk about that. Let's keep him my baby for a bit longer."

"Hey everybody, daddy's here." Maggie said looking apologetically at Rick and Michonne. "He needs us to bring the kids outside." Michonne and Rick walked slowly to the front door, kids in tow while Glenn and Glenn jr. walked ahead of them. Once outside the kids all yelled out together once they noticed them.

"Chickens!" And off they went running after them, trying to catch the feathered fowls.

"Hershel Greene! What in the world?" Ms. Evelyn asked him with her hands on her hips.

"Oh Evelyn, they're just chickens. Look how much fun the kids are having." He looked over at them and smiled. "It's never too early for a little responsibility and fresh eggs."

"Did you give Carl six chickens?" Michonne asked him.

"Oh no. Two for each of them."

"Daddy, we don't have a yard. Where are we supposed to put them?" Maggie asked.

"Rick and Michonne have a yard, I'm sure they wouldn't mind keeping them for you. Would you Rick?"

"Well. Rick nodded his head slowly and scratched his beard. "It's not a problem. What's two more chickens right?" Everyone looked up as a truck pulled into the long driveway. "And here my surprise." Rick walked over to the man who got out of the truck, they shook hands and walked to the back of the truck. When Rick came back into view of everyone, he was holding a light brown boxer puppy with a blue bow tied around its collar.

"Puppy!" Carl yelled. Forgetting the chickens momentarily to run to his daddy and the cute puppy he held in his arms. Rick squatted down so that Carl and the other musketeers could pet and get licked by the new pet.

"Carl and Judith say hi to Colt." Judith and Glenn jr. waved at the puppy and Carl scratched its head. When Colt finally got his little paws on the ground, he took off towards the chickens and was immediately followed by the children.

"Looks like you'll be pulling out those tools again to make a chicken coup Rick." Daryl said to him. "And I'll be needing some of those eggs for omelettes."

"You'll have to take that up with Glenn and Maggie." Any eggs that come from a Grimes chicken stays with us." Michonne said to Daryl.

"Oh man, is that how you're gonna do me? Even after I made squirrel stew for you?" Michonne dipped her head down and then exhaled.

"Fine. We'll give you two dozen, then we can discuss future arrangements, and you have to help Rick build the chicken coup. I pretty one that matches the house."

"Why, me? Some of those chickens belong to Glenn."

"Just two are his, and if you want eggs, you'll help Rick." She looked over at Rick and smiled.

"Fine." Daryl extended his hand to her to seal the deal.

"Damn, Rick. You sure she's not a lawyer on the side?" Abe asked.

"I wouldn't put it past her." He said. He leaned in to kiss her on the lips and pat her ass. "Should of added a dog house to that deal."

* * *

"Ugh." Michonne said climbing into the bed as Rick walked out of the bathroom after taking a shower, his towel still srapped around his waist.

"Everyone get to bed alright?"

"Yes, three books later and they are finally out. Even Colt is out. He's sleeping next to Carl's bed. I put the puppy pad down, so hopefully we don't have too much of a mess to clean up in the morning." Rick laid on the bed and picked up one of Michonne's feet to rub it. "That feels so good."

"You feeling alright?"

"Yes, just a bit tired." She rubbed her belly. "I'm glad this baby will be born in the summer, it'll give us a break from the back to back birthdays and holiday parties."

"Year round birthday parties since I keep you barefoot and pregnant?" He kissed her foot. "I've always liked your feet."

"Oh yeah, what else do you like?" She asked him as he started to crawl up the bed pulling her down to her back so he could get to her awaiting lips.

"I like these." He kissed her lips, slipping his tongue past them. "And this." He moved down and sucked on her neck. "And these." He gently squeezed her breast and kissed the other one over her shirt. "I like this." His tongue made a trail down her stomach, stopping at the waistband of her pajama shorts, he pulled them down her legs, and they went flying over his shoulder. He kissed the inside of her thighs. "I love everything about you." He started to lick at her warm clit, watching her as he did.

"Oh, shit." She whispered. "I love everything about us Rick. Ohh. Our babies, our house. Ohhhh."

"Keep going." He gave all his attention to her clit, moving slow so she could talk. He could smell her getting wetter, and as much as he wanted to move his tongue down to taste her, he kept the slow circles going around her nub.

"You. I love you." She moaned and as good as his tongue felt teasing her the way he was, she wanted more and she knew just how to get it. "Ahhh." With a deep breath she continued. "I love your hot tongue right there, ohhh and inside my pussy. I'm so wet Rick." She started to move her hips to the same rhythm of his tongue. She heard his moan and he started to move his tongue faster. "I love when you make me cum."

"I can make you cum, if you ask nicely."

"Please daddy. Make me cum. Please." He placed a wet kiss to her clit, before climbing back up her body, careful not to put too much weight on her belly. He lined himself up at her entrance and slowly pushed inside her. "Ohhh. Fuck. I love you."

"I love you." He kissed her lips. "I love us. Shit Michonne. I love you. I love you." Rick continued to declare his love for her and for the life they'd made together until they both were so overcome with feelings and emotions that they reached their peaks at the same time, Rick fisting her hair and Michonne clinging to his arm. Once their breathing slowed down he touched his forehead to hers. "I love when I make you cum too." He said with a chuckle.

"I'm glad since you do it so much." Rick slid out of her warmth and settled on his side next to her, rubbing her arm with his thumb. "You know what?"

"What's that?" He asked.

"I even love our new puppy and our chickens." She laughed. "We've got a great life."

"Yeah we do."


	22. Chapter 22

"Ms. Evelyn, I barely got out of there with my hands still attached. Those deputies really love their sweets."

"Yes they do. How many cakes did you end up making?"

"Five and six dozen cookies. I doubt if they'll last till the afternoon." Michonne watched Ms. Evelyn stir the bacon bits into the dip before closing the container and walking it to the fridge to cool some more.

"You must have been up all night." She said to Michonne looking over her face fot signs of tiredness. "I'm sure Richard had something to say about that."

"It was fine. He's been working late these past few nights, so it's been hard to sleep." Michonne admitted looking down at her watch. "He's still asleep now, or he should be, Beth is with the kids so he doesn't have to worry about them. I just came to drop these off." Michonne handed her a basket full of eggs.

"Oh thank you." She said accepting the eggs.

"Judith and I gathered these this morning. She gotten pretty good at it, she only broke three this time."

"I'm just about done here, then I'll start these to boil for the deviled eggs. I've got about five dozen plastic eggs to put out around the house. Are Carl and Judith excited about the Easter egg hunt?"

"That's all Carl can talk about. He's been carrying around his basket all week, tossing his toys in it. I can help you put them out if you want."

"Oh no honey, I got this. You go on home and rest for a bit." She said smiling. "Everyone should be here in about three hours." She said looking at the clock. "Now I told Hershel he better not show up here with any livestock or he's gonna get it." Michonne shook her head hoping the sweet old man listened.

"I don't know if we have room for much more. Ducks, chickens and a dog seem like enough for us. At least Rick decides he wants pigs or something. Well I'm gonna go. Call me if you need anything." Michonne hugged her mother in law and then left to go home.

When Michonne got home the house was quiet. She didn't see Beth or hear the kids or Colt, but she knew they were there since Beth's car was in the driveway. She looked out the kitchen window and saw the three of them out by the pond feeding the ducks with Colt running around trying to eat the bread before they could get it. She smiled at the sweet scene and then went to snuggle with her husband before they got back.

"Hey." Rick whispered drowsily as Michonne crawled into the bed. He rolled over on his side and pulled her into him, inhaling the scent of her hair.

"Hey. I didn't mean to wake you up, just thought I'd join you for a little while." She yawned. "Go back to sleep." She lifted his hand and kissed his wrist. They both soon drifted off to sleep. An hour later Michonne was woken by the sound of laughter outside her door. She rolled over and kissed Rick who was deep in sleep and then got out of the bed in search of the laughing toddlers.

"Sorry Michonne, we were trying to be quiet." Beth said. "I know Rick got home this morning so he's trying to sleep."

"Don't worry about it Beth. He's so tired I doubt he'd hear a train come through. Why don't you go on home. I've got it from here."

"You sure? You know I don't mind."

"I know. Thank you Beth. You really are a god sent. I don't know what we'd do without you. But go on. We'll see you later at Ms. Evelyn's. And your daddy's under strict orders not to bring any surprises over there." Beth laughed.

"I'll do my best to keep him in line." She bent down and hugged Carl and Judith. "See you guys later. She told them. "And you too." She added as she rubbed Michonne's belly. They all watched her walk to the front door, followed by Colt who wagged his tail and licked her hand when she patted the top of his head on her way out.

"Okay you two, time for a bath then we can go see Granny and find some Easter eggs."

Carl ran to the bathroom and Michonne carried Judith who clapped her hands the entire time. The kids were splashing in the tub playing with their toys and the bubbles while the Dino 5 played in the background.

"Daddy!" Judith yelled when she saw Rick walk into the bathroom. She stood up in the tub and was quickly assisted by Michonne who didn't want her to fall.

"Careful Penny pie, it's slippery." She looked over her shoulder at Rick who was walking towards them with a towel in his hands. "You're supposed to be sleeping."

"You took all my warmth away when you got up. I couldn't get back to sleep." He lifted Judith out of the tub and dried her off. Carl smiled at him, but was too engrossed in his bath toys to want to get out just yet. "Here, why don't you take her and I'll hang out with Carl for a while."

"You just don't want to do her hair." Michonne joked. She stood up to get Judith and kiss Rick.

"I know nothing about beads and bows. It's best I let you handle all that." He tapped her backside at the end of their kiss.

"Yeah, yeah, come on Penny let's go put on your pretty dress and do your hair." Michonne turned to leave with Judith and heard Rick and Carl playing dinosaurs as she walked away. She got Judith in a diaper and sat down on the floor with her to do her hair. Her copper colored hair was already in beads, but Michonne added a bow to it that would match her dress.

"See that's why you handle that." Rick said walking in with Carl by his side wrapped in a towel. "Your hair looks so pretty Judith." He said to her and she just smiled. Her blue eyes sparkling as she looked at her daddy. Her skin now the color of cider, mirrored her big brothers, but unlike him, his dark hair came in big chunky curls compared to her tight kinky coils. "So what time does dinner start?"

"2 o'clock. You wanna drop us off before you go in?"

"I can do that." He looked at her for a while. "You sent Beth home?"

"Yeah. Did you need her for something?"

"She could of watched the kids while we took a shower." He held his hand out to her to help her up. Once she was up, he wrapped his arms around her waist and swayed with her from side to side, nestling his face into her neck.

"Mmmm. Sorry Sheriff, solo showers for the both of us today. But I'll think of you while I take mine." He lifted his head and raised his eyebrows.

"Oh yeah."

"Yeah, now go start yours so I can get Carl dressed before he refuses to put his clothes on."

"Fine. I'll be listening at the door when you take yours."

* * *

"Ohh look at Granny's babies. Y'all look so cute." Ms. Evelyn said as she stepped out onto the porch.

"We're here too mama." Rick said teasingly.

"Oh hush, I see you over there." She took Judith from him and held her hand out for Carl. "Y'all come on in and get a cookie."

"Don't let her get her dress dirty. We haven't taken pictures yet." Michonne called out to her before she entered the house with the kids. Rick grabbed her hand just as she went to follow after them.

"Hey Mrs. Grimes."

"Yes, Mr. Grimes?"

"Just wanted to say hi." He smiled at her. "I like this dress you have on."

"Do you?" She turned around in front of him giving him the 360 degree view.

"It sounded like you enjoyed your shower." He inhaled and licked his bottom lip.

"I did. That shower head is amazing, but nothing like the real thing." She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him in for a kiss.

"Let's go back to the house real quick. The kids are taken care of."

"Hhmm. You think we can?" She asked him looking back at the house.

"Oh my god. It's Easter. Can you two take a break?"

"Hi Andrea." Michonne greeted her friend who was coming up behind them. She looked over Rick's shoulder and saw two more cars coming up the driveway. "Hold that thought." She whispered to him.

"I'd rather hold you." He whined. "Why do they have to be on time?"

"Come on. Let's get you some food before you have to go to the station."

* * *

"The baby is such a cute little butterball. She looks so tiny in Abe's arms." Sasha told the group.

"We'll have to go see them tomorrow. They just got home yesterday right?" Michonne asked

"Yeah. Rose Abigail Ford. They are so in love." Sasha said, looking at the three musketeers as she rubbed her protruding belly.

"Have y'all thought of names yet Sasha?" Maggie asked her.

"We're still narrowing it down."

"Yeah, I think the list is down to 15 now." Daryl interjected. "I say we call him Daryl jr. and leave it alone."

"All the names in the world and he wants to go with a jr." Sasha said.

"Hey." Maggie and Glenn said together.

"What? Oh my bad." Sasha said apologizing while laughing.

"That's alright. We got tired of looking through the baby name book so we just went with jr." Maggie said

"I'm not even gonna ask you Michonne. I know how secretive you and Rick are when it comes to names." Michonne just smiled at her and shrugged.

"Hey." Rick said to everyone. "I'll see y'all later, time for me to get going."

"You want a plate to take with you Richard?"

"No mama. If I eat anymore, I'll be sleep at my desk." He went over and kissed Carl and Judith and Glenn jr. when he didn't want to be left out. "Y'all have fun huntin eggs. Save daddy some candy okay."

"Hey Rick, I'll walk out with you." Andrea said to him. "This cold is kicking my butt."

"Have you been to the doctor yet?" Michonne asked her.

"Yes. I went the other day. She just gave me antibiotics and told me to call of it doesn't clear up in ten days."

"Alright. Well I hope you feel better. Call me if you need anything."

"Sure Michonne. Like I'd call you and have you waddle your pregnant self over to my place just cause I don't feel good."

"No. She won't be doing that. Come on Andrea, I'll walk you out." Rick leaned down and kissed Michonne on the forehead. "Call me when y'all are ready to go."

"Will do Sheriff."

* * *

"Glenn jr. that ones not yours, you pick up the green eggs." Maggie said to her son as they walked around the yard picking up candy filled plastic eggs. "The color coded eggs was a good idea Ms. Evelyn."

"It sure was." Michonne agreed. I don't think Judith is annoyed at all by Carl picking up her eggs as long as he gives them to her and her basket is filled with yellow eggs. They're all having such a good time." Michonne said to her.

"You know Evelyn, I've had a really nice time today. These kids are really doing well for themselves."

"Yes they are Hershel." She looked at him as she dug around in her pocket. "Here, I got you something." She handed him a plastic egg filled with Hershey kisses candy.

"Awe Evelyn, you should't have. You getting soft in your old age?"

"That's your reward for not bringing anything crazy over her today. And don't you worry about my age. Just know that I keep getting better."

"You sure do." Hershel agreed. "Next year you'll have to put more eggs out around here." He said looking out in the yard and thinking of the new babies that will be coming into the mix. "You ready for that?"

"I sure am."

* * *

"Well they went down pretty quick." Sasha said to Michonne and Maggie.

"Oh they're not asleep yet. We've just been pushed to the side by the grandparents." Maggie answered.

"I wish my parents lived closer so they could do that for us when this one comes." Sasha said.

"We can share. You know Ms. Evelyn doesn't discriminate when it comes to grand babies. If they're near her, then they're hers."

"That sounds like a plan. We might have to work something out with her." Daryl said. "Hey MG, I need to come and get some eggs tomorrow."

"MG?" Maggie asked

"Daryl has decided that my name is too long for him to say. So he's been calling me MG. Didn't you just get eggs?"

"Yeah, but Maggie said I can have some of Glenn jr. eggs."

"What in the world are you doing with all the eggs Daryl?" Michonne asked him noticing Sasha put her head in her hand.

"Our new menu item. Pickled eggs."

"Are you serious Daryl? People are really buying pickled eggs?"

"Hell yeah they are. Got the brine recipe from Ms. Evelyn herself." He said proudly. "I'll let you sample one next time you come in."

"I'll pass." Michonne said.

"Your loss." Daryl said. "I already made a deal with Rick that he gets free jerky for giving me some of ya'lls eggs."

"He didn't tell me that. I made a deal with Morgan. He gets eggs I get cheese."

"Why does Morgan need eggs?" Sasha inquired.

"He's trying to add cheesecake to the store."

"Cheesecake? Oh. We might have to give him some of our eggs." Maggie told Glenn.

"Hey, don't be trying to take my cheesecakes." Michonne said to Maggie.

"Whatever. I'm sure he'll make plenty. Where is he anyways?"

"I invited him, he might come a little later. Tara's waiting for Denise to get off work and then they'll come over with Eugene." Michonne told the group.

"That is such an odd pairing of people." Daryl shook his head thinking about spending more than the necessary amount of time with Eugene. "Shane skip out? It's not like him to miss some of Ms. Evelyn's mac and cheese."

"I don't know where he is. Rick didn't say anything about him working late tonight. Maybe he has a new girlfriend?" Maggie looked over at her with a smile.

"I doubt that." Maggie said getting up. "I'm gonna help Ms. Evelyn clean the kitchen. I think I'll pack some food and take it over to Abe and Rosita later. You pregnant ladies sit and rest."

"She thinks she's being nice, but she's really just flaunting her flat stomach." Sasha said

"Yeah I know. But I'm comfortable so I don't care."

Three hours later and the everyone was preparing to leave. The leftovers had been put away or packed up to take home. The kids were playing with stuffed bunnies and cute toy chickens courtesy of Hershel. Tara, Denise and Eugene came by, but left after grabbing food with not much of an explanation other than they had plans the next day. Soon after Rick arrived to pick up Michonne and the kids.

"Alright, Granny will see y'all later." Ms. Evelyn told Carl and Judith as they sat in the backseat buckled into their car seats. "Next weekend y'all are all mine while your mama and daddy celebrate their anniversary." She looked up at Rick and Michonne and smiled with wink.

"Alright mama, we'll talk to you later." Rick watched Michonne hug her and then Rick closed her door once she was in the car. He took his turn for a hug and then got in the car himself to take his family home.

By the time they got home, both Carl and Judith were asleep. Michonne and Rick worked together to get both kids in the house, undressed then redressed into pajamas and in the bed without waking them up.

"You helping me get in my pajamas too?" Michonne asked Rick as they walked out of the kids room, turning off the light giving him a seductive stare.

"I was planning on it." He told her, grabbing her from the back and gliding his hands over her dress trying to find the zipper. "How you get this thing off?"

"It just pulls over my head Rick." She lifted her hands just as Rick grasped the hem of her dress and drew it up.

"Mmmm." He groaned quietly when her black lace bra came into sight. He kissed her neck and rubbed her skin lightly as they entered their bedroom. Her dress was dropped somewhere along the way, as well as his boots that he hastily toed off before Michonne started to help him with the buttons of his uniform shirt. "You gonna show me what you were doing in the shower this morning?" He heard his phone ring somewhere on the floor still in his pants, he ignored it.

"No. I want you to show me what you would have done to me in the shower this morning." She sat on the bed and backed up to the middle of it, unclasping her bra to his delight. His phone rang again and he ignored it again stalking over to her licking her from her belly button to her left nipple taking it into his mouth and sucking gently. "That's a good start." She laid on her back and was covered by Rick who pressed his hardened length against her center which was still covered by black lace.

"It would have been one of the dirtiest showers you've had in a long time." Michonne moaned feeling him grind against her. His phone rang again.

"You should get that." Michonne said reluctantly, but she knew he was still on the clock. He hung his head, resting his forehead on her stomach before grumbling something under his breath on his way to retrieve his phone.

"What?!" He said loudly into the phone closing his eyes and taking a cleasning breath. "Yeah yeah. I'll be right there." He hung up the phone and looked at Michonne's pouty face with an apologetic one of his own.

"Duty calls Sheriff." She said to him, trying to keep him from getting too frustrated. He looked at her contemplating if he had time to finish what they started. Reading his mind Michonne let him off the hook. "You gotta go. It'll all be here when you get home." She stood up and handed him his shirt and pants.

"But look at you." He let out a breath looking her nearly naked form over. Michonne held up his shirt for him to place his arms in the sleeves.

"It sounded serious. They need you."

"But I need you." He reached for her waist and pulled her flush against him.

"Go Rick." Leaning her head up, she kissed his lips and smiled at him. He hated to put his clothes back on, but knew that he had too.

"Just be ready when I get back." He told her.

"You know I always am."


	23. Chapter 23

"You've got an hour to be ready before I come to pick you up."

"Can you just tell me where you're taking me Rick?"

"You'll find out when you get there. Wear something pretty."

"Ugh. You're the worst."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll see you soon Mrs. Grimes." Michonne hung up the phone and looked at Maggie.

"He still won't tell you huh?"

"No. And he wants me to wear something pretty. What does that even mean?"

"Just pick a dress from your closet. You'll look great in any of them. Do you even own ugly clothes?"

"Why does he have to be such a closet romantic?"

"What is a closet romantic?"

"He's only romantic behind closed doors. Don't tell him I told you that."

"Secrets safe with me, but if he's trying to hide how romantic he his, he does a horrible job, we all see it."

An hour later Rick walked through the front door excited to pick up his wife for her anniversary surprise. He didn't want a gift from her, telling her that her enjoyment of the night would be all he needed. He had planned for over three months for this occasion and couldn't wait to see Michonne's reaction when she saw all his hard work.

"Michonne Grimes, I hope you're ready!" He called out to her. Soon after she was walking towards him swaying her hips as she strutted to him.

"I am." She placed her hand on her hip. "Is this pretty enough?" She stopped in front of him and turned. Letting his eyes peruse her low cut green dress that clung to her body and stopped right below her knees. She wore bronze strappy heels and let her locs fall in loose curls around her face.

"You look gorgeous. I almost don't want to take you out of this house now." Looking her up and down, Rick stopped and contemplated how easy a night in would be with Carl and Judith with his mother.

"Too bad. It took too long for me to get dressed and fit this dress over my belly, you're taking me out." She leaned up and kissed him quickly then grabbed her purse and checked her lipstick in the mirror before waiting for Rick to join her as they walked out the front door.

"Before you get in the truck, you have to put this on." Rick pulled out a blindfold from his pocket.

"Are you serious? You already won't tell me, now I can't even see where you're taking me."

"Nope." He gently tied the blindfold over her eyes careful not to mess up her hair. He placed a kiss to her collarbone and then unexpectedly lifted her into the truck to the sound of her delighted squeal. "We'll be there soon, so hang tight. And no peaking." The drive over was quiet and uneventful. Michonne tried to listen to the sounds of the road as if they'd give off any indication to where Rick was going, trying to distinguish between the sound of the road, the gravel and the dirt.

"Are you driving around in circles?"

"Maybe a little bit, but that was the last one." Rick laughed at Michonne's scowling face. "A few more minutes alright." He reached over and rubbed her leg trying to inch his hand under her dress. She pushed his hand away.

"If I can't peek, neither can you."

"Fair enough. I can wait." He smiled when she raised her eyebrows.

"Since when?"

"Once you see your surprise, you'll be ripping that dress off for me." The truck stopped and Michonne perked up, moving her head around even though she still couldn't see anything.

"Can I take it off now?"

"No. A few more minutes. We have to go inside first."

"Inside where?" She didn't get an answer, only heard Rick open and close his door then heard her door open a few minutes later. He grabbed her hand and helped her out of the truck.

"Watch your step." His voice was a bit lower, the lightness of his teasing no longer evident. He held her hand and her waist to guide her up the uneven path to their destination. She heard him open a door and then the ground evened out as they stepped past the threshold.

"Where are we?" She could smell flowers and candles, and food. A restaurant maybe? But she didn't hear anyone else besides her and Rick. When they stopped walking Rick stood behind her and untied the blindfold.

"Happy Anniversary." Her eyes landed on the floor first and she noticed the hardwood planks covered with different colored rose petals, the same colors he used to propose to her with. He watched her begin to smile as she realized where they were. She saw a simply dressed table, white tablecloth with a single flickering candle and covered food. She turned around and really took in her surroundings. They were in the small chapel that they were married in. The walls were scattered with pictures from their Santorini honeymoon.

"Oh Rick." She whispered, unable to think of anything else to say. He grabbed her hand and led her around to see the photos.

"Aaron and Paul helped me with these." She studied every photo noticing that she's never seen them before. "You're not the only one who was taking pictures."

"When did you take these?"

"I wasn't wearing you out for nothing." He chuckled and she swatted his arm. "I slipped out of bed a few times and took some from the balcony. These over here are from the beach." She squeezed his hand and placed her head on his chest.

"Rick." His arms wrapped around her in a tight embrace.

"What are you thinking?" He lifted her head with his hands and saw her tear stained eyes. She smiled at her thoughts.

"I need to say this before I start saying some pretty x rated stuff to you." She smiled thinking back to when he said the same thing to her. "This is incredible. You're incredible, close to perfect and I can't imagine spending my life with anyone else. Happy Anniversary." Their lips met in a deep kiss his hand gripping her ass. "Mmmm." She pulled back biting her bottom lip. "I really want to rip this dress off and fuck you on that table right now."

"I told you." He gave her a few short pecks on the lips and then shook his head no. "Let's eat first." They walked over to the table and Rick pulled out the chair for her.

"Thank you." She said as she sat down. "So what are we eating?" Rick lifted the covers from the food and Michonne did a little dance at the cilantro lime chicken that Rick uncovered.

"Probably not as good as yours, but I think you'll like it. This was the first dinner you made for me. Remember?" He looked at her and chuckled. "Hopefully this one won't be interrupted."

"I do remember. You told me you love me that night."

"But you wouldn't accept it." Michonne started to eat her food while Rick poured sparkling cider into champagne flutes.

"No, I needed you to be clear headed when you said it. Not clouded by lust and good sex." Michonne laughed and then stared at Rick. "I knew you loved me. Everything has just been so easy with you. I keep waiting for the rug to be pulled out from under us, but I think we've got things woven so tight, nothing can knock us down. And then sometimes I think that what I feel for you can't be love because it's so much more and so much stronger and deeper than just those four letters."

"Michonne."

"I know. I'm being sappy and stuff, but these hormones and you and all this." She gestured with her hand making a sweeping motion in the air. "Are getting to me. And damn if your beautiful blue eyes aren't looking so fucking sexy next to this candle." She slipped from her chair and was on her knees in front of him before he could respond. Her quick hands had his zipper down in no time.

"You are the best wife ever." He groaned as Michonne pulled out his already hardened length from his pants, not bothering to pull them down. Kissing and licking until her teasing was even too much for her and she took him in her mouth until the tip of his dick touched the back of her throat. "Ohh the best." He could feel her mouth getting wetter the deeper she took him in, her humming getting louder and the bobbing of her head getting faster. He took two fistfuls of her hair trying to hold on to something. Michonne was too good at what she was doing. She knew just what to do when she wanted to get him off quickly. And Rick was at the brink of rupture. "Fuck Michonne. Shit! Ahhhhh!" She sank her mouth down on him as far as she could go and began swallowing as soon as she felt his hot cum spurt into her mouth. Rick's grip on her hair loosened as his climax finished. Michonne sucked and licked until she was sure he had nothing left to give and she finished with a kiss to his head before standing up and going back to her chair to finish her meal.

"You okay husband?"

"No. Shit Michonne. Let my head stop spinning." She smiled and focused on her food.

"This is so good, did you make this? Rick shook his head no, still awed by what she just did to him. "Are we getting dessert?" She watched Rick take a deep breath and then stand. He zipped and buttoned his pants and then walked slowly to the first pew picking up a flat square box. He opened it and walked back to her. The scent of the dessert reached her before he did. "How in the world did you get that?"

"I've got my ways." He sat back down and extended his hand to her to bring her to sit on his lap. He fed her a bite of the baklava cheesecake and smiled as she wiggled against him as the flavor hit her tastebuds.

"Oh my god Rick, it tastes just how I remember." He gave her another bite then licked away the crumbs from her lips.

"Morgan made it. He's been working on it for three months."

"Morgan did this?" Rick nodded his head yes. "Damn. We should give him some more eggs." She kissed his lips and ran her hand along his beard. "Is this the last of your surprises? I don't know if I can handle anymore."

"I've got one more, put it can wait till later."

"Okay, I'll wait." She looked around to the floor noticing the flower petals again. "Are you gonna make Charles clean all this up?"

"No I'm not gonna make him clean this up. We'll talk about that later too."

* * *

"Why are you so good to me?" Michonne asked Rick as they sat in one of the pews. Her back rested on his chest and his hands rubbed her belly.

"I'm as good to you as you are to me." His hand stilled when he felt the baby move. "Even the baby agrees with me."

"You remember when we ate pizza the first night at the townhouse? Can you believe that a box of pizza and some beer turned into all this?"

"I believe that this is supposed to be our life. How could it not be?"

"Our crazy hectic life. Two kids running around in diapers and one on the way. I wouldn't trade it for anything."

"I know I don't tell you this enough, but you are incredible. As a wife and a mother, just all around person. Some days when I get home and you've put the kids to bed and the house is quiet, I'm amazed that you still have the energy to smile at me when you see me."

"You always make me smile." Michonne sat up and placed her hands on his knees.

"Where you trying to run off to?"

"I'm not going anywhere, baby Grimes is telling me I need to walk around some." Rick placed his hands on her hips to help her stand up. "You know what?"

"What's that?"

"I'm pretty sure we made Carl on that pew over there." She pointed behind them at a pew three rows down.

"We probably did. You couldn't wait to consummate our marriage."

"I think that was you." She pointed her finger at him. " I want to make love to my wife."

"Maybe so, but you were a willing participant."

"I always am." They stretched their legs by walking around the chapel looking at the pictures again. "Do you think will go back someday?"

"One day, if you want to." He ran his hands up and down her arms as she looked at a photo of the sunset. "You know I'll take you anywhere you want."

"I do know that." She turned around and kissed him as she started to unbutton his shirt. "On our five year anniversary we can go to Italy." She removed his shirt and started on his pants as he toed off his boots. "If you don't have me pregnant of course." She winked at him and smiled. "I want to see the Sistine chapel and eat gelato, and kiss you in front of the Trevi Fountain." Rick unzipped her dress and helped her out of it. Leaving her to stand naked in front of him.

"No ones coming to interrupt us tonight." Rick said kissing her down her neck and cupping her breasts in his hands.

"It's just you and me huh?" Her eyes fluttered closed when she felt his tongue on the spot under her ear. "Hhmmm, I don't think it would matter tonight anyways." She started walking forward, backing him up to sit in one of the wooden pews. He placed a few kisses on her belly before she turned her back to him and slowly sank down onto him, filling her pussy with his thickness with a satisfied groan.

"You doing all the work tonight?" Rick asked her taking a breath to steady himself, never truly ready for her warmth and tightness whenever he was inside of her. He held onto her hips to keep her from moving up and down so he could focus on prolonging his awaiting release.

"I will when you let me go." She looked over her shoulder at him, his eyes were closed and he was breathing deeply through his nose. He shook his head no and she giggled. "You know I can always do this." She started to swivel her hips and squeeze around him.

"Shit." Rick's grip on her hips tightened. "Yea, you can."

"I can always stop if you can't handle it." She said smuggly.

"I didn't say that." He said quickly. "Never that." His grip loosened and he let his arms rest on the back of the pew to get a better view. Michonne was able to lift her hips now, gliding up and down on Rick's dick. "Fuck." He watched her ass bounce up and down as he disappeared inside her and then reappear coated with her juices. He was mesmerized and she was speeding up. Her hands held onto the back of the pew in front of her, the leverage helping her to set a steady pace that was quickly driving Rick to the brink.

"Ohhh." Michonne moaned. "You doing okay back there?"

"No."

"Me either. Ahhh. You. Feel. So good." She heard a sexy growl come from his throat and he leaned up wrapping an arm around her and squeezing her breast while his other hand reached down to play with her clit between his fingers. "Oh shit. Rick!"

"Come on Michonne, you knew I wasn't gonna last long. Not with you this wet. Not today. Cum"

"Oh Rick. Ohh fuck.."

"Cum!"

"Yes. Yes! Oh oh ohhhhh"

"There you go." She found his curls with her hand and with a fistful of his hair she shattered all around him, cumming hard all over him. "Oh shit Michonne." He wrapped both arms around her waist tightly and held on as he erupted deep within her walls. Rick was in a daze. He peppered kisses along her back and shoulders until she stopped pulsing.

"Damn Rick. I don't know if I'll be able to get dressed after this." Rick leaned back to give her room to stand and slip off of him. Never taking his hands from her body, he lifted his left leg onto the seat and reclined against the side so that Michonne could rest with her back on his chest.

"We're in no hurry." He told her as she played with his fingers while they listened to the quiet around them.

"We should come here every year." Michonne said to him. "We've got more pews to christen." She felt Rick's belly move as he laughed.

"We do." He agreed.

"You sure Charles isn't coming. I would hate for him to catch us like this."

"He's not coming Michonne." He brought his hand up to kiss it. "Charles moved away a few weeks ago."

"Oh no. Is he alright? He's not sick is he?"

"No, just looking to spend some time with his sons, they live down in Florida."

"So who's taking care of this place now?"

"We are."

"What?" Michonne sat up and looked at him perplexed by what he just said.

"He said he wanted someone he could trust to look after this place. He said we could have it if we wanted it. I told him I'd talk to you first. What do you think?"

"This whole place could be ours?"

"If we want it."

"Yes, we want it. Rick. Really?" She looked around the interior of the small chapel. "This place is where we became husband and wife."

"You became my wife way before this place, but if you want it, it's ours."

"I do."

"Maybe we can speed up that christening to once a month instead of once a year."


	24. Chapter 24

"So how did this happen Michonne?" She looked at Rick and took a deep breath while gripping the end of the mop handle tightly.

"Well, your third child." She rubbed her belly. "Was stomping on my bladder and I went to the bathroom. I was gone for five minutes." She gestured with her hand spreading her fingers out wide to indicate the number. "When I came back out your first and second child." She pointed to Carl and Judith who were both sitting in their timeout chairs looking down at their hands and occasionally at one another. "Were chasing chickens through the house." Rick pressed his lips together trying not to laugh seeing how upset his wife was, but the corners of his mouth still turned up. "It's not funny Rick. There were feathers everywhere and shit." She looked over at the kids. "And chicken poop all over the floor. It took an hour to get two of them out of here and then I called you because I was too tired to get the last one."

"How long they been sitting there?" He looked over at Carl and Judith who were looking at him hoping he'd set them free from toddler timeout exile.

"About 15 minutes. They haven't moved or said anything because they know what they did was wrong." She looked at Rick who did nothing to hide his smile this time which caused a smile to brace her face as well. Colt walked by them and plopped himself down on the floor in front of the kids. "And that one just sat and watched the whole thing." She pointed at Colt who just raised his brow and let out a breath.

"How bout I take the kids out on parole and let you finish up." He walked to her and rubbed her belly and kissed her lips over and over until she started to laugh.

"Okay go." She swatted at his arm. "Thank you."

"Come on you two, the boss is letting you out early for good behavior." Carl and Judith jumped up followed by Colt as they made their way out of the house with their daddy. He walked them to the chicken coup for a brief but hopefully effective lecture. "Carl, Judith, y'all know what this is?"

"Coup." Judith answered.

"Yes, that's right. Daddy and Uncle Daryl spent a lot of time building this."

"And ouchies." Carl added.

"Yes, lots of ouchies. Now both of you listen real good." Carl and Judith looked at their daddy who was kneeling in front of them. "The chickens live out here in the coup, not in the house with us. They need to stay outside. Y'all understand?" Both Carl and Judith nodded their heads yes. "We don't want mama mad anymore, alright." He gave them both a kiss and stood up. "Let's go feed the ducks."

An hour later they returned to a nice clean smelling and disinfected house. Michonne was in the kitchen plating up lunches for all of them. She placed the food on the table and got the highchairs ready while hands and faces were washed.

"What do y'all have to say to your mama?" Rick asked Carl and Judith once they were seated.

"Sorry." They said in unison bashfully.

"Thank you. Mama's not mad anymore." She gave them both a kiss on the head and she sat down across from Rick to eat her lunch.

"You feeling alright?"

"Yeah. Never thought I'd have to chase chickens around in my house. I'll just use it as my exercise for the day."

"As long as you feel okay." He looked her over for any signs of unspoken trauma she may have experienced. "I bet that was a sight though. You running around here trying to wrangle chickens."

"It probably was." She smiled at him from across the table. "I hope I didn't pull you away from anything important at the station."

"You know nothing's more important than y'all. It's been slow today so I've just been babysitting a bunch of grown men and women anyways. But I gotta get back soon. Can't leave them alone for too long. Shane's moping around and Abe is being Abe."

"Eat." She told him. "I think we're all just about ready for a nap." Right on cue, Carl let out a yawn before taking a sip of his juice. Twenty minutes later and the kids were fed and in clean diapers being laid down for their nap. Rick walked Michonne to their room so that she could lay down too. He wrapped his arms around her waist when she was standing at the side of the bed.

"Now you." He kissed her forehead. "Get some rest." She leaned her head up and kissed his lips and sat on the bed with a sigh.

"I will." She turned on the monitor and laid down right when the doorbell rang.

"Don't move, I'll get it and get rid of them." Rick walked to the door seeing Andrea standing on the other side, he let out a breath before opening the door. "Hi Andrea."

"Hey Rick, how are you?"

"Doing just fine. Michonne just laid down, so you'll have to come back later".

"It's okay Rick, I forgot she was coming over." Michonne said walking up behind him.

"You sure?" He questioned her.

"It's fine Rick, I'm not staying long, just want to talk to my girl for a little bit. I know rest is important for a pregnant woman."

"Alright. Well y'all be good." He gave Michonne a parting kiss. "I'll see you later."

"So what's up Andrea?" They walked to the kitchen. "You want something to drink? There's wine, water or juice."

"I'll take some water." Michonne handed Andrea a bottle of water and they went to sit at the island. "The kids sleep?"

"Yeah, we had quite an eventful morning, they were all tuckered out after lunch. You okay Andrea? You look kinda tired."

"I'm healthy as a horse." She took a deep breath and looked at Michonne. "Just pregnant."

* * *

"Pregnant?"

"Yeah man. She's pregnant." Shane answered.

"How? No I know how? When? You two haven't exactly been on good terms lately." Abe said to him.

"I'm pretty sure it was Easter. She was sick and I went to go check on her and one thing led to another."

"I remember Easter, she was pretty sick. All congested and snotty." Tara interjected. "She left Ms. Evelyn's house early."

"Yeah, she was getting over something."

"So snot is your kink." Abe laughed out. "I've never heard of that one."

"Shut the hell up. Like I said it just happened. I went over there and she looked really good, even with a red runny nose. We did what we do best and now she's having my baby."

"Well welcome to the daddy club my friend. It's a wild ride, but the best you'll ever go on." Abe said to him with a proud smile.

"How are you feeling about it Shane?" Tara asked him.

"I don't know yet. She just told me last week and I'm still processing it. Can you see me as somebody's daddy?"

"And what about Andrea? How she doing?" Tara asked.

"She was fine when I left her and Michonne at the house." Rick said as he walked up looking at his watch. "Don't you have a training class Ford?"

"On it boss." Abe got up to leave followed by Tara who went to finish up paperwork.

"Come on in my office Shane." They walked to Rick's office and Shane shut the door behind them.

"You saw Andrea?" Rick nodded. "She tell you anything?"

"She was there to see Michonne, I didn't stick around. Something going on with you two?"

"She's pregnant."

* * *

"You're pregnant?"

"Yep." Andrea took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Hard to imagine huh?" She had a sad look on her face.

"Oh Andrea, it's not hard at all. Are you not happy about it?"

"I don't know what I am. I'm happy and scared and hungry."

"And Shane?" Michonne asked hoping she was right about the paternity, but braced herself if she was wrong.

"He looked like he'd just seen zombies walking around when I told him.

"That's understandable. You two are off and on and even when you're on, you're not that good at it. Have y'all decided anything?"

"Not yet? I mean, not about us, but this baby will be here by the first of next year so we've got until then to get our shit together right?"

"Right." Michonne smiled at her friend.

"Don't look at me like that."

"You're gonna be a mama Andrea." She reached her arms out and hugged her tightly. "I'm here for you no matter what, you know that. Awe." Michonne touched Andreas belly. "There's a baby in there."

"Stop touching me. I'm not even showing yet so all you're doing is rubbing my belly fat from all the food I've been eating."

"You're one of those irritable pregnant ladies." Michonne smirked at her then yawed. "I've got food if you're hungry."

"No, I'll pick something up on my way home. I'm gonna go and let you get some sleep. I'll never hear the end of it if Rick finds out I didn't let you rest. I just wanted to tell you the news." She got up and started towards the door. "I'll give you a call later. Are you going to see Sasha tomorrow?"

"Either tomorrow or the next day. She's being induced in the morning. Apparently stubbornness runs on the Dixon side."

"Okay, just let me know if anything changes, I'm gonna go by there sometime tomorrow. Thanks for the talk."

"Any time, you know that."

* * *

"Huh, pregnant? And how does she feel about that?" Rick asked Shane

"She feels like I need to get my shit together before it's born. We both need to."

"Sounds like a good idea. What do you think?"

"Yeah, I guess. I mean that would be that best thing for the baby right? Two parents who can get along enough to raise a baby so it's not screwed up."

"Shane, I've known you along time. You know how to do the right thing when you want to. I'm not gonna give you a how to be a great dad lecture. Just make sure your shits together by the time that baby's born. For the baby's sake and yours, because if Michonne gets upset because Andrea's upset because you ain't doing what you need to, then we're gonna have a problem."

"Got it Rick."

"Could you go get some work done now, distract your mind with department work please."

"Sure thing." Shane got up to go. "Thanks for the talk man."

"Any time, you know that."

"Hey Rick, you gotta minute?"

"Sure Tara come on in." Although Rick was the sheriff, he swore he spent half his time as therapist some days and the way Tara was looking at him, he knew she didn't come in to talk about her work at the station. "What's going on?"

"Well you know Denise is pregnant now and even though it's still early on, I just wanted to let you know that there might be some days that I'm not here because of it. She tends to do too much sometimes and her blood pressure is already being monitored."

"That's fine Tara, thanks for the heads up. I suggest you go talk to HR and see how much time you got to take and what your options are once the baby comes."

"Thanks Rick."

"No problem."

"You know if we all keep this up, we'll be outnumbered by babies soon."

* * *

"Hey Ms. Evelyn, I didn't know you were coming by."

"I'm sorry to drop by unannounced, but I was at the station earlier and Rick told me about what my babies did this morning. I just came by to check on you." She handed Michonne a canvas bag full of goodies.

"Yes your babies and their high jinx." They walked through the house to find Carl and Judith playing very angelic in their room.

"Ganny!" They both yelled seeing their granny walk through the doorway.

"Hey babies. Y'all were causing trouble this morning huh?" Judith handed her a toy to play with and she sat down on the floor to play with both of them. Michonne heard her phone ring and went to answer it. She was back in five minutes time looking at the three of the playing with blocks and of course Colt was nearby watching and looking ever so bored at their interactions.

"Sasha went into labor about an hour ago."

"Oh really? Wow. You know as quiet as Daryl is, I never imagined him married, let alone a daddy. All you kids are just growing up and doing such great things." Michonne laughed to herself thinking about being considered a kid in her mother in laws eyes even though most of them were well into their thirties.

"I'll probably go up to the hospital tomorrow to see them. You don't mind watching the kids do you?"

"Of course not. I know Richard would never let you drive into the city by yourself with you due next month. I'll be home all day, so just bring them by when you're ready."

After a longer than normal day, Rick finally made it home after midnight. The house was quiet and dark, he slid his boots off at the door and went to the kitchen for some water and saw that Michonne had left him food in the microwave. He heated it up and ate it leaning against the counter. He was tired but hungry more, he finished his food and walked to his room, he left the lights off and went straight to the bathroom for a shower. He saw Michonne's outline on the bed, she was sprawled out all over it, taking up most of the space. When he was done with his shower he threw on a pair of pajama pants, he hated wearing them but having two kids that liked to sneak in their room in the mornings and jump on the bed, kind of warranted it. He left the light on in the bathrooms so he could see exactly where Michonne was as he nudged her over, but what he thought was his wife sprawled out on the bed was actually her, Carl and Judith. Carl slept next to her with his hand on her belly and Judith slept behind Carl on her back with her leg across his head. Rick sighed calculating where to place everyone so that he would fit somewhere. He settled on gingerly lifting Judith so that she was nestled closer to Carl and he could lay at the edge of the bed, both kids securely sleeping in the middle. It wasn't ideal, but he was too tired to protest and didn't really mind sharing his bed with two extra people.

When morning came, Rick woke to a pair of blue eyes staring at him.

"Hi daddy."

"Morning baby. How you doing Judith." He lifted her up and she settled on his chest. "Where's Carl and your mama?" He asked her noticing the other side of the bed was empty.

"Bekfest."

"Okay. You hungry?" She nodded her head yes and the shook it from side to side to hear the clank of her hair beads. Rick lifted his hand to touch a few of the multi colored plastic beads that hung from the ends of her hair. "What'd you say we go eat. I'll race ya." Judith hopped off the bed and scurried out of the room as fast as her little legs could carry her.

"Hey Penny pie. You hungry?" Michonne scooped Judith up and placed her in her high chair and then walked over to give Rick a kiss. "You could've stayed in the bed."

"Naw, Judith said I had to get up."

"Did you sleep alright? I didn't mean for you to come home to a bed full of people."

"I slept fine. I think hearing all three of y'all snoring lulled me to sleep."

"I do not snore." She set his plate in front of him and tried to walk away, but he pulled her down to sit on his lap.

"No you don't snore. You just breath loudly." He placed a wide hand over her belly and felt the baby moving. She put hr hand over his.

"He's been active this morning. I think he's as ready to vacate as I am to evict."

"So it's _he_ today?"

"Or she." She shrugged her shoulders. "I know you haven't check your phone yet, but Sasha had the baby this morning about 4:30. A baby boy."

"Really? Daryl has a baby boy now." Rick smiled thinking about how his old friend must feel now that his son is in the world. "What time did you want to go see them?"

"Whenever you want. Your mama said we can drop the kids by when we get ready to go, she'll be at home all day."

"Alright. Let's eat first, we'll make it up there later." They both sat and ate breakfast, picked up dropped sippy cups and doled out more fruit. When breakfast was over Rick gave the kids a bath and Michonne did the dishes and then took a shower. She was sitting on the bed in her robe lotioning her legs when he came into their room.

"They clean and dressed now?"

"Oh yeah. The bathroom floor is nice and wet, but everyone is dressed and playing with their toys now." He lifted her leg and took over rubbing the lotion in for her.

"Did Shane tell you the news?

"He sure did. He's scared shitless, but I think they'll get it together."

"I hope so. They both deserve some continued happiness. I just hope they get it together sooner rather than later." He ran his finger along the collar of her robe, then looked back at the open door.

"Do I get to peak up under here?"

"You're asking today?" She asked through a smile. He untied the belt and slid his hand around her waist.

"I can be polite sometimes." He gently pushed her back onto the bed, kissing and licking at her skin.

"The kids are gonna catch us."

"They have no idea what daddy is doing to mama." He ran his finger over her slit, softly moaning at the warmth.

"You feel like explaining today?" Her eyes closed feeling his fingers at her entrance.

"Daddy!" Carl yelled announcing his arrival to their room. He sat up and closed Michonne's robe to cover her up.

"What is it Carl?"

"Judy pooped."


	25. Chapter 25

"You do realize that Carl is over there peeing in the grass right?"

"Yeah, he's declared Colt as his brother and whatever Colt does he wants to do. It's just a little pee." Michonne shrugged her shoulders not too worried about it.

"I don't know why I'm surprised. I've seen plenty of grown men pee on sidewalks in my lifetime, I guess it's just part of the male DNA makeup."

"It's easier this way too, but Rick and I drew the line at poop. That requires a toilet." Andrea chuckled at Michonne and they both looked over at Carl who was finishing up and walking back to the pool with his dinosaur floaties on his arms.

"Hey Judy." Andrea started talking to Judith. "Your baby's almost here. Are you excited?"

"My baby." Judith said pointing to her mama's belly.

"Yes, your baby's almost here." Andrea clapped and so did Judith grinning from ear to ear.

"Yes, maybe if we ask nicely he'll hurry up and come out, huh. We're ready for him." Michonne said to a smiling Judith who was vigorously kicking her legs underneath the water.

"Does it seem like he's ready to come out?" Andrea asked her as she stared at her very round belly.

"Look". Michonne pointed to her belly and Andrea watched the baby moving against Michonne's stomach.

"What is that?" Andrea pressed on an unknown body part that was poking out making an impression on Michonne's skin.

"An elbow or a foot? Tickle it and see if it moves." Andrea looked up at Michonne. "I'm serious." Michonne ran her finger across the protruding body part and it retracted back to where it came from. "Foot." Michonne said to a perplexed looking Andrea. "See what you have to look forward to?"

"I'm having Shane's kid, it'll probably just be it's ass sticking out all the time." Andrea joked. "Hey baby." Andrea spoke to Michonne's belly. "Come out tomorrow, it's the Fourth of July. Your birthday will always be a party and you won't have to go to work."

"Andrea, if your voice makes him come out tomorrow I will name him after you. I'm so over being pregnant."

"Awe, you hear that baby. Now you have to come out so you can have a kick ass name."

"Mama, I'm hungry."

"Okay Pumpkin, it's time for lunch anyways." They all got out of the pool and made their way to the house.

"Is Beth coming by today?"

"No. She wanted to take some summer courses and with the baby coming…."

"Tomorrow." Andrea interjected

"With the baby coming soon, I told her to go ahead and I'd let her know when we need her again. Ms. Evelyn will be here all the time and Rick is taking time off from the station, so it's not like they'll be an absence of hands on deck here."

"With three little ones, you'll need all the hands you can get."

"Yep. Don't be surprised if I call you over to change a diaper or two."

"I'll only let you do that two, three times tops. And only if you name mini Grimes the III after me."

"The deal was if he or she comes tomorrow. Fingers crossed."

"Look at you Michonne, I think your belly has dropped since I got here. Have you tried spicy foods?" Michonne handed plates to Andrea to give to the kids along with some juice.

"Ugh. I get heartburn from just drinking water these days. I can't handle spicy food right now." She handed a plate to Andrea and then sat down to eat.

"What about nipple stimulation. I was reading about that in one of my books."

"You're already reading the books huh?"

"Yeah, gotta know what's going on with this body of mine. I'm making a baby." Andrea said proudly.

"It's amazing isn't it?"

"I'm growing a fucking human inside of me. It boggles my mind. You make it look so easy, I just hope I still remember how to brush my teeth when I get as far along as you. I've been reading about mommy brain too, how you forget all kinds of things. I know that's gonna be me."

"Do you not see all the helping hands that come through here? All you have to do is ask and someone will be there to remind you to brush your teeth."

* * *

"I'll give you $200 if you tell me."

"I'm not telling you Abe, could you give it up already."

"No Tara, I can't. Tell me who the daddy is."

"You are unbelievable. Why do you care so much?"

"Because I'd almost give my left testicle to hear that it's Eugene. All you have to do is confirm it." Tara opened her desk drawer and pulled out a pair of scissors and held them up.

"The left one?"

"Damnit. I already asked Eugene and he ain't saying shit. I've known his ass for years and he's never been this tight lipped about anything."

"So you think because he's finally learned to keep a secret, it has to be him?"

"That and the fact that the three of y'all live under the same roof and Denise thinks he's the best thing since sweet tea on a hot Georgia day."

"I don't know what to tell you Abe." Tara sighed. "That's a pretty impressive theory you have there and I have to admit that a Denise/ Eugene baby would be a genius, more likely than anyone to take over the world, but I'm still not telling you."

"Oh come on Tara."

"You still giving her shit about her baby man?" Shane asked Abe.

"All I need is a yes or no."

"Just give it up Ford." Shane shook his head. "How's that baby girl of yours doing?"

"Oh she's brilliant." Abe looked pointedly at Tara. "She'll be saying daddy any day now."

"It's a bit too early for that Abe." Tara responded.

"Yeah, in the books I've been reading the first word isn't said until about seven or eight months." Abe looked at Shane with wide eyes. "What?"

"You've been reading those pregnancy books?"

"Well yeah. How else am I supposed to know what's going on?"

"Good for you Shane. It's hard being on the outside looking in sometimes. Denise tries to tell me as much as she can with what's going on with her, but descriptions only go so far."

"Yeah I know what you mean." Shane nodded his head seeming to go deep into thought.

"Shit man, do I need to check your ass for ovaries? You're getting too deep with this pregnancy stuff."

"You do know the ovaries aren't in the ass right Abe?" Tara asked him smiling.

"Ford, Chambers, Walsh. Y'all looking for something to do?" Rick asked walking up to them.

"Not really." Abe said straightening up to stand straight.

"Well, y'all have your assignments for tomorrow right?"

"Yep. I'll be at the parade in the morning." Tara answered.

"Walsh and I got fireworks tomorrow night." Abe said.

"Good, make sure you're keeping an eye out for anything suspicious. Y'all know the drill."

"Yeah we do." Shane said.

"Now when I go out on leave, don't have Reynolds calling me telling me that y'all are standing around not doing anything. If I have to come up here all y'all will be on foot patrol until Carl turns 10. Got it?"

"Got it." They all said in understanding.

"Good." Rick said. "Ford, I cancelled your training class for the afternoon. Go with these two, they'll need your muscle for an eviction down at Ferry rd."

"Hey I've got muscles." Tara said a bit offended.

"Me too." Shane said flexing.

"Those are cute you two, but sometimes you just need the big guns." Abe raised his arms over his head and brought them brown slow into an exaggerated flex, showing off his huge arm muscles and the impressive way his sleeves stretched around them.

"Y'all done?" Rick asked not amused.

"Yeah boss." Abe said.

"Go to work."

* * *

"Well if it isn't the Sheriff, what can I do for you today Rick?"

"How you doing Morgan? I just came by to get those little cheese cubes for Carl and Judith and a slice of that honey pecan cheesecake for Michonne."

"Just one slice?"

"Yeah, she'll fuss if I get more and she ends up getting heartburn from eating it all." Rick smiled.

"Sounds like the way my wife was." Morgan looked away for a bit thinking about his late wife. "Yeah, she'd get heartburn from breathing those last few days before our son was born. How much longer do y'all have?"

"Any day now I suppose."

"Father of three. I can't believe how fast things have gone. From seeing you down on one knee proposing to watching you about to welcome another baby into this world. I'm happy for the both of you."

"Thank you Morgan, that means a lot to us."

"And the more mouths you have to feed, the more cheese you'll come and buy."

"I can't argue with you there." Rick paid for his purchase and walked out of the store headed down the sidewalk to get jerky from Daryl.

"Hey Rick, what's up man?"

"Well this is a sight I never thought I'd be seeing." Daryl held out his arms in the air.

"Hey man don't judge, Sasha made me do it."

"She made you strap the baby to your chest?"

"It's called a baby carrier and Hunter loves it." Daryl rubbed his hand over his sleeping sons back. "You here for your usual?" Rick nodded his answer.

"It looks like he does." Rick smiled at his friend who was taking to fatherhood with great ease. "Where's Sasha today?"

"Went to the doctor so it's just me and this little guy. I'm not as soft as her in the chest area, but I got him to fall asleep."

"Must be your soft gentle grunts."

"That must be it."

"Y'all got plans for tomorrow?" Rich asked him.

"You mean for our anniversary? Nah, just hanging out and watching the fireworks from the house. Might swing by and pick something up from Morgan later. What about the Grimes clan, is Eugene doing fireworks this year over there?"

"I think Eugene wants to stay close to home this year. We do too, if I'm being honest, the baby could come any minute, gotta be close to the birthing center."

"Yeah I guess so. They've got a revolving door over there just for y'all don't they?"

"Just give me my stuff Dixon."

* * *

"Daddy!"

"Hey buddy, what you doing?" Rick hugged Carl and carried him through the living room. "Where's mama and Judith?" Carl pointed ahead of them and then looked around Rick trying to see the bag that was in his hand. "Don't you worry, you'll get some in a little bit." He dropped the bag off in the kitchen and walked to where he could hear Michonne's voice. "Hey you two." He said walking into their bedroom to see Michonne and Judith on the floor playing with a few toys.

"Hey, you're home early." Michonne tried to get up, but quickly realized that the task was too much for her alone. She looked up at Rick and blew out a breath with a pout.

"Let me help you up." He placed Carl on the floor. "Come on Carl, let's help mama."

"Yes please Carl. Your mama is feeling like a big ole whale right now and she can't get up by herself."

"Well you look beautiful." Rick placed his hands on her belly once she was steady on her feet and kissed her lips. "He ready yet?"

"I wish he or she was. Andrea came by earlier and told him to come out tomorrow. I told her we'd name him after her if he did."

"I'm not having a kid named Andrea." Rick said sternly against Michonne's laugh.

"Eat mama."

"You hungry Penny pie?" Judith nodded her head and reached up for Michonne to pick her up, but Rick got to her before Michonne could.

"Let's get you some food then." Rick told Judith.

"There's some chicken salad in the fridge that your mama brought over earlier."

"That sounds perfect, huh Judy?" He sat her in her high chair and then Carl, while Michonne got out bread and fruit for the meal and Rick poured milk in cups for the kids and water for Michonne and grabbed a beer for himself.

"You brought home treats?" Michonne asked about the bags on the counter.

"Oh yeah." He got up and opened the bag bringing out the container filled with cheese cubes. Carl and Judith clapped when they saw the familiar _The Cheese Maker_ logo. He put a few cubes on each of their plates and then handed Michonne her cheesecake.

"You really do love me." She joked after smelling the delicious dessert. "It smells so good."

"Thought you'd like it."

"Let me feed the baby first and I'll eat this after we put the kids to bed."

"Do I get a piece?"

"Is there another slice in that bag?" She smiled, but he knew she wasn't joking. She sat down to eat her food and she watched Carl and Judith feed cheese to Rick when he asked for some. "They took baths earlier after lunch since we went swimming. They'll probably both pass right out once their heads hit the pillow."

"Did you swim today Carl?" Rick asked him.

"Yes, like a fish." Carl said proud of himself.

"Like a fish? Wow. A big fish?" Carl nodded his head smiling through a mouthful of food. "Did you and Judy find any sharks in there?"

"No sharks daddy." Carl laughed

"Are you sure? We'll have to check next time." Carl looked over at Michonne to see if her face would give anything away about sharks in the pool, but her shoulder shrug and brow raise didn't help him in the slightest.

"When you're all done eating we'll get ready for bed. Tomorrow we can go to the parade and see all the floats and then we'll watch the fireworks at nighttime." Carl threw his arms up and made the sound of fireworks that made Judith giggle. "Okay sillies, y'all finish up and daddy will read a story tonight."

* * *

"How many books did you have to read?"

"Just one and I didn't even get to finish before their eyes were closed."

"They like the voices you make when you read."

"You never knew I was so talented did you?" He asked her jokingly as he walked to the bathroom to take a shower.

"I've known for a long time just how talented that mouth of yours is." She winked at him when he looked over at her.

"Just give me ten minutes Michonne."

"For what Rick."

"You're gonna find out." He listened to her laugh as he walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. He was washed, rinsed and mostly dry in nine minutes and forty five seconds. Walking back into the bedroom drying his hair with a towel. Michonne eyed his abs that sat above his low slung towel resting on his hips.

"You weren't kidding about the ten minutes were you?"

"Nope. I thought you knew that about me by now." He walked over to the bed sitting down and placing her feet in his lap, slyly brushing her toes against his increasing hardness.

"You're unbelievably." Michonne shook her head. "How do you have that same look in your eyes no matter what I look like?"

"You always look the same to me." He squeezed her foot, making sure to rub the part that made her squirm and close her eyes at the same time. "You're beautiful at any angle and no matter what you think you look like, it's never gonna compare to how I see you." He started to move his body up on the bed to get closer to her.

"You're always gonna want me, no matter how huge I get?"

"I'll always want you. No matter what." He said with finality.

"You taking that towel off any time soon?"

"Yeah, there's something up under here for you." Michonne moved to all fours situating her hands and knees on either side of his legs staring down at his towel the whole time. She nipped his dick quickly with her teeth through the towel, smiling when Rick groaned quietly. She lifted her head and aimed her lips for his mouth. He brought his hands to her hair, combing his fingers through her locs before settling them around the back of her neck. She kissed him hard and he kissed her back moaning into her and sucking on her lips and tongue. Michonne pulled away much too quick for Rick's liking, but her lips swiftly found there way around his hard dick. "Shit." Her head bobbed up and down along his shaft to the soundtrack of her moans and the wetness of her mouth plus the occasional _fuck_ Rick threw out. Her head went up and down ten more times before he placed his hands on her shoulders to stop her and put a pause on the eruption she was trying to draw out of him. "Damn, I give baby." He breathed out. "You pick the position tonight. What do you feel like?"

"I'm already in the position I want." She crawled back a little to allow him to get behind her. She heard him take a deep breath as he admired the new view of her. She wiggled her hips from side to side and he slid her purple panties down her legs, tapping her knees one at a time when she could lift them so he could take them completely off. His fingers found her wetness just as her panties hit the floor.

"You get this wet from having my dick in your mouth?"

"Mmm hmm." Michonne moaned as he played in her dripping wet heat. "Can you put your dick in my pussy please. Let's see just how wet I can ge…." Her word was cut off as Rick slid inside her tightness. "Fuck!"

"It's so fucking wet Michonne." He pressed his hips into her ass, making sure he was as deep as he could get before pulling out slowly and pushing back in.

"Faster." She pleaded.

"Impatient tonight? Ask me nicely."

"Faster daddy. Please." She whispered. He granted her request, and with a handful of her hip and a hand on her shoulder, he pumped into her faster and deeper. "Yes... Oh… yes Rick…."

"You like that?"

"God yes!" She was so wet, and he was so deep her leg started to shake. "Fuck. Fuck." He leaned over her back placing a kiss along her spine.

"Shit Michonne. Cum for me. You feel so good."

"Mmm… right there! Right…. ohhhh…" He felt her start to pulse around him and his strokes got deeper, wanting to meet her in the place of bliss.

"Fuucckk Michonne." He groaned as he came deep inside her, she received it all as she came too, feeling waves of warmth flush through her body.

"Mmmm…. damn Rick." She bit her bottom lip to keep from falling apart, her pussy still pulsing around him.

"Yeah." He drawled out pulling out of her slowly, helping her to lay on the bed before he snuggled up behind her, kissing her shoulder and rubbing her belly. "Now I need him to stay in just a little longer so we can do that a few more times."

"Yes, we all know how you get having to wait six whole weeks."

"It's a long time Michonne."


	26. Chapter 26

"Do you see Granny yet Penny pie?"

"No, not yet."

"Well look real hard, she said the community center float was the best one in the parade." Michonne looked up at Judith who was perched on top of Rick's shoulders trying to see her granny's float in the annual Fourth of July parade. They were standing front row,l and were able to see all the parade participants as they walked, marched or drove by in an elaborately decorated float. "Maybe she's coming up now. What about you pumpkin? Do you see her?" Carl was looking up the street while holding tightly to her hand. Michonne felt Rick's hand come across her back and rest on her hip.

"You feeling alright?"

"Yeah. I feel fine."

"You let me know if anything changes. I can go get the chair out of the car if you need me to, it's starting to get hotter out here."

"Will do."

"Ganny!" Judith yelled. They all looked up to see Ms. Evelyn standing tall and proud on top of a red white and blue float that showcased the community center. She wore a glittery silver crown and a flashy blue dress. Carl and Judith yelled for her and once she spotted them, she beamed with excitement and threw handfuls of candy in their direction. Carl squealed and started stuffing his pockets with all the candy he could reach on the ground and Judith was quickly put down so that she could do the same.

"Let your daddy hold some of it for you baby." Michonne said to Carl as she reached down trying to help him. Rick held out his large hands for Carl and Judith to place the extra candy in. When all the candy was picked up, and their mouths stuffed with candy, the kids started to get bored and wanted to walk to find their granny.

"Hey babies! Did y'all see me up on the float?" Ms. Evelyn waited at the end of the parade route for Rick and Michonne wanting to snatch up Carl and Judith as quick as she could and show off her grandbabies once again to anyone who was looking. "Judith, you have got to be the prettiest peach in Georgia today. I love your red and blue beads with those white stars at the ends." Judith shook her head from side to side to hear her beads clink together. "Rick why don't you take Michonne over there and get her a snow cone, I'm gonna take the kids into the community center for a bit."

"Alright mama, y'all be good." Ms. Evelyn smiled at Rick. "All of you." He said directly to her.

"Go on you two." Ms. Evelyn said with a wave of her hand.

"Come on, let's get you something cold to put in your mouth."

"I usually prefer warm things, but I'll settle for a white coconut with coconut milk and coconut shavings." She sat down on one of the benches beside the snow cone stand. Rick shook his head and kissed her forehead before walking away to get what she wanted. Michonne sat there thankful of the large umbrella over her head that was shielding her from the sun. She returned the waves of the people passing by as they headed home for family bbq's. Some she knew, some she didn't know, but they knew her as the sheriff's wife.

"It's either a good thing to be sheriff or a great thing to have a very pregnant wife, because I didn't have to wait in line." Rick told Michonne handing her the large cup full of sugared shaved ice. She rubbed her belly and moaned a little then smiled up at Rick.

"I'm sure it's the fact that you're sheriff. Or how you look in that white t- shirt today."

"He moving around in there?" Rick placed his hand on her belly and felt the baby moving against his hand.

"It must be gymnastics day. He's been turning flips since I sat down."

"We probably shook something loose last night, maybe today is the day." Rick winked at Michonne as the baby continued to move around.

"A Fourth of July baby."

"Hey Sheriff, Mrs Grimes. Did y'all enjoy the parade?"

"We did. How bout you Mrs. Henry? Did you and Don enjoy it?"

"We did, I'm glad it was early cause it sure is heating up. You be sure to stay cool out here Mrs. Grimes, in your delicate condition. She motioned to Michonne's belly. "I hope your husband is taking good care of you."

"Yes ma'am he always does."

"Well I'll let y'all get back to what y'all were doing. I'm on my way to the community center, I hear those pretty babies of yours are there. Y'all have a good day." Mrs. Henry walked off with a wave as Rick looked on in awe, that the news of his kids being at the community center was even making its way through the streets.

"Your mama is something else." Michonne said taking a bite of her snow cone. "I'm glad our kids have her." She dropped the spoon in the cup and looked away as she placed her hand on top of Rick's as he rubbed her belly.

"Hey, you alright?" Rick moved closer to her and started caressing Michonne's hair.

"Yeah, just thinking about how much my mom would love to show off Carl and Judith like your mama. If she was here, we might not see them much at all between the both of them." Michonne looked at Rick and smiled. "These hormones are kicking my ass today."

"They might be, but it's perfectly fine to think about your mom today, or any day. My daddy loved Fourth of July. All this." Rick waved his hand towards the street where the parade was held. "He couldn't wait to see what people would think of for their floats and what they'd wear. He had a special hat he'd wear every year. It was white with a bunch of red and blue stars, he had a flag shirt and everything. I was never more embarrassed as I was on Fourth of July with my daddy."

"He sounds like he was the best."

"He was. He would have loved the kids too. And you." Rick squeezed Michonne's shoulder.

"My mom would have loved you too. All she wanted was for me to be happy and that's all you've ever made me."

"That's all I know how to do." Rick leaned in to kiss her, aware of the many eyes that were on them, but not caring. "I love you."

"I love you too." Michonne looked at him and caressed his stubbled cheek. They sat there for another thirty minutes people watching, talking and sharing the quickly melting snow cone. "Can you call your mama and tell her to keeps the kids a little while?"

"Sure, you wanna go somewhere else?"

"The birthing center, I think I'm going into labor." Rick's eyes widened and he looked at her belly then back up at her face where she was nodding her head.

"We can do that... I can do that... Yeah sure, let me call her." Rick took his phone out and dialed the number with a shaky thumb while Michonne looked on at his worried anxious face listening to him relay her message to Ms. Evelyn.

"Is she okay?" Michonne asked after he hung up the phone.

"Her? Yeah. She's worried about you. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Rick. Just some contractions. We should stop by the house first and get the bag." She took a deep breath and tried to stand up, but Rick stood up first to help her up off the bench. She blew out a long breath once she was standing and Rick waited for her cue before he started to walk.

"You can stay here and I'll go get the car. I can call one of the guys and have the lights and sirens here in two minutes. I'm sure Tara's around here somewhere." He said nervously.

"Rick. I'm fine. I can walk. We might have to stop ever so often, but I can walk. Come on." They slowly made their way through the crowded street to get to the car.

"You sure you want to go home and get your bag first?"

"Yeah, we've done this twice before, we can swing by the house and get it. It's already packed and by the door."

"Alright." Rick looked at his wife nervously and started to drive off. "If you wince too loud on our way home, I'm turning us around to the birthing center, we can get the bag later."

"Okay. It's just a little pain, but nothing I can't handle." The last few words were rushed out as she was hit with a stronger contraction. "We can go home first." She reassured him when the pain subsided. Rick spotted a cruiser off to the side and drove up to the drivers side thankful to see Tara sitting at the wheel.

"Hey boss, what's going on?"

"I need an escort to my house, then to the birthing center."

"Right now?" Tara looked around Rick into the passenger seat and saw Michonne with her eyes closed breathing in and out. She got the message loud and clear and quickly turned on her lights and sirens and maneuvered her cruiser in front of their Surburban. She was able to clear a path and Rick followed down the road and back to their house. Michonne focused on her breathing and tried not to pay attention to the speed that Rick was going. She smiled at his worried face when they parked in front of the house and he squeezed her hand and rushed out to grab her bag from the foyer where it's been for three weeks. Rick was back in the car in a matter of minutes.

"How you doing?"

"I'm good. They're not as strong now, so you can tell Tara she doesn't have to speed through town."

"You sure." Rick studied her face for signs of any pain and when he didn't see any, he nodded his head and drove up to Tara's window.

"Y'all ready?" Tara asked him.

"Yeah, but she's not into the lights and sirens right now. I'm just gonna drive her unescorted to the center. You get on back to the parade grounds." He looked down at his watch. "Everyone should be just about gone, but make sure there aren't any stragglers reeking havoc."

"Will do. Good luck Michonne. Give me a call when the little one gets here." Tara drove off down the driveway followed by Rick. His slower pace helped Michonne keep calm on the drive over and the cranked up air kept her relaxed in between contractions. He called to let the midwives know they were on their way and to meet them out front since Michonne would not be walking in on her own.

* * *

"Y'all come on in, be quiet mama's sleeping." Rick opened the door wider to let in Ms. Evelyn as well as Carl and Judith. It has been six hours since they arrived at the birthing center and although she'd been through two other deliveries, this one was took the most out of her and tired Michonne out. She was asleep when Carl and Judith came to meet their little brother.

"Rick, we can come back. She's all tuckered out." Ms. Evelyn said looking at a sleeping Michonne.

"It's fine mama, this one just took a little more coaxing to get out is all. She's been sleep for a little over two hours." He picked up Judith and went to sit beside Michonne on the bed. "Im supposed to wake her up in a little bit anyways so she can feed the baby."

"My baby." Judith said to Rick pointing to herself.

"You think you can share him with the rest of us for a little while?"

"No. My baby." Rick pulled the bassinet closer to them so that Judith could get a look at the person she was claiming as her own.

"Say hi to your brother." Judith clapped and awed at her newest brother who was wide awake and staring up at her. His eyes darted from side to side when Ms. Evelyn peered down at him.

"Go ahead and hold him mama." Ms. Evelyn gently picked up the tawny colored baby with hazel eyes and held him close to her chest to take a deep inhale of his new baby scent.

"Well aren't you just as alert as you can be. Welcome to the world.." She looked at Rick to figure out what to call him.

"Andre. Andre Charles."

"Hello Andre. You know your granny loves you so very much." She gave him a kiss on his forehead and then went to sit in the rocking chair next to the bed. She was followed by Carl and Judith who wanted to get a better look at Andre and see who their granny was giving so much attention to. "Richard, he is such a doll. I don't know how you two keep making such beautiful babies, but keep it up. This one sure is a looker. Do you see him Carl?" She turned Andre toward Carl's face and he smiled quickly then made his way back over to his daddy's arms.

"Not too impressed, huh buddy?"

"He's tired. We've been going all day and naps were unanimously vetoed." Rick looked at Carl whose eyes were starting to droop as he laid his head on his daddy's shoulder. Rick laid him down beside Michonne and he snuggled closer to her causing her to wake and open her eyes. She smiled when she saw Carl's sleepy face and was able to kiss him before he drifted off to sleep.

"Hey." She said to Rick when she saw him sitting on the bed.

"I was just about to wake you up. You feeling alright?"

"Feeling much better now." She started to sit up and Rick rushed to her side to help her. Thank you. She looked into the empty bassinet. "Where's Andre?" Rick looked in the direction of the rocking chair where Ms. Evelyn sat holding him and balancing Judith on her lap. Judith looked up to see Michonne staring at her.

"Mama, my baby."

"That's your baby?" Michonne asked her and Judith quickly nodded her head yes. "Can I get a hug from my Penny pie?" Judith hopped down and was being hugged by Michonne in no time. "I missed you today. Did you have fun with granny?"

"Yes."

"She let you eat lots of candy, didn't she?"

"Yes." Judith said enthusiastically, but then put her finger to her mouth to show her mama that it was a secret.

"I can't believe you ratted out your granny Judith." Ms. Evelyn said standing up. "He's starting to get fussy, so let me hand him to you so he can eat." She placed Andre in Michonne's arms and then placed a kiss to her cheek. "You did good mama. I'm so proud of y'all."

"Thank you. This ones gonna be a firecracker I can already tell."

"Well then his birthday is very fitting." She turned to Rick. "Have y'all eaten son?" She asked Rick once Andre was latched on.

"No. I'll grab something in a bit. Thanks for asking though."

"No matter how old you get, I'm still your mama, gotta make sure you take care of yourself so you can take care of them."

"I know mama. I will."

"I can take them home with me if you want." Ms. Evelyn said to Rick about Carl and Judith.

"They can stay." Michonne answered. "Carl's already asleep and this one looks like she's on her way out too."

"Alright. Y'all call me if you need me."

"Let me walk you out mama." They headed for the door and Ms. Evelyn waved a goodbye as she left followed by Rick out the door.

* * *

"She get off alright?"

"Yes. She sends more love and requests more grandbabies." Rick said when he returned, sitting on the bed then laying down making sure Carl and Judith who was now asleep didn't wake up. "He's still awake?" He asked of Andre.

"His eyes were closed until he heard your voice."

"Oh I'm sorry. I guess I have to remember to talk quietly again."

"No, I think he's just afraid he'll miss something." Michonne smoothed her finger down Andre's cheek and he seemed to relax into her touch and closed his eyes. Soon after they heard the fireworks starting off in the distance. All three kids were too deep into their sleep to be startled by the noise.

"You want me to take him?" Rick asked her, noticing the bassinet was closer to him.

"No. I like us all right here." Michonne laid Andre down beside her, then laid on her side facing Rick. "I can't believe we had a Fourth of July baby."

"He'll probably be making exciting entrances all his life."

"You hear that peanut?" She whispered to Andre. "Your daddy thinks you'll be a firecracker too."

"Peanut?"

"Yeah. Might as well keep the trend going."

"You know you're the only one who calls them by a nickname."

"I'm fine with that." She looked at all her sleeping kids and then at Rick. "You know we're outnumbered now?"

"I'm aware of that." He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "As long as all of you know who daddy is, I'm not worried." He looked at her smiling face.

"Okay daddy." She chuckled quietly. "How could we ever forget." Rick watched her go quiet and then reached for her hand above the heads of all the kids.

"Hey."

"I'm okay." She felt him playing with her wedding ring. "Thank you Rick."

"For what?"

"For this." She placed a gentle hand on Andre. "And this." Her hand moved to Judith." And this." She touched Carl. "I never knew my heart could feel so full until right now."

"I didn't do much Michonne. You did all the hard work getting them here. I'm grateful to you for that. They haven't come up with a word for how happy I am right now." He wanted to move closer to her, but with three kids between them, it was impossible so he settled for lacing their fingers together.

"Will you remember that when all the kids are climbing in the bed early in the morning waking you up?"

"I will, as long as you can still thank me when Carl and Judith recruit Andre to help them bring the chickens in the house."


	27. Chapter 27

"What do you want with your eggs Judy?" She looked over at Carl's plate contemplating what she wanted to add to her fluffy scrambled eggs. "You want bananas like Carl?"

"No. Eggs."

"You only want eggs?"

"Yes. Eggs peas."

"You got it sweetheart." Rick scooped the eggs onto her plate and walked them over to her. She smiled at him, accepting her breakfast happily. "You know your mama told me she loved me for the first time after eating a plate of my eggs. You love your daddy don't you?"

"Love you."

"I love you too." He kissed her head and then looked over at Carl. "What about you buddy, you love your daddy too?"

"Yep."

"I'll take it." He kissed him on the top of his head and turned to see Michonne walking into the kitchen carrying a three week old Andre.

"Mama!" Judith yelled out before stuffing a fistfull of eggs in her mouth.

"Hey Penny Pie, hey pumpkin. Is daddy getting y'alls bellies full?" Both Carl and Judith nodded their heads since their mouths were full of food.

"You know I am." He walked up to her and held out his arms. "Here let me take him so I can feed you too." He took Andre from her and kissed him on his forehead; his tiny brown eyes looked up as his daddy smiled down at him.

"Did you eat already?" Michonne asked him as she sat down across from Judith and Carl, stealing a slice of banana from his plate.

"I ate while I cooked." He placed a plate in front of her and then went to get her some juice. "What time are these pictures today?"

"I told Aaron we'd be there at 11:30." She yawned and started to eat her food.

"You sure you're up for this today? You we're up pretty late with him."

"Oh yeah, I'll be fine after I take a shower."

"Can we take one together?" He asked her eyeing her body as she sat. He calculated the days in his head.

"Only if you don't mind the kids watching." She told him with a smile. He thought about it and then smiled back at her.

"Later then."

* * *

"I can't believe how good y'all look." Aaron was holding Andre and gushing about how the Grimes family looked so good in their matching outfits. All of them in white denim shirts and dark blue jeans, except Judith who wore a white denim dress. Rick and the kids all wore cowboy boots, but Michonne stayed true to herself and wore black heels.

"I couldn't get her in the cowboy boots though."

"Where did you ever find these tiny ones for him." Aaron touched the brown suede boots that Andre's tiny feet were in.

"Ms. Evelyn got them somewhere. Aren't they the cutest things ever?" Michonne looked at Aaron holding Andre and her smile widened.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You look really good holding him. Are you and Jesus thinking about it?"

"You know what, let's get started before this one falls asleep." Aaron avoided the question and then handed Andre back over to Michonne. "We're going start out in the back by the big tree. Come on."

They spent the next forty minutes outside taking pictures, a few posed, but mostly candid pictures of the family just doing their thing as always. Carl and Judith running around and playing while Michonne and Rick looked on lovingly at Andre. Once Aaron had taken all the pictures that he needed outside, they moved back inside for more pictures.

"Ganny!" Carl and Judith yelled when they saw their granny waiting for them inside the studio.

"Hey babies, y'all ready to take some pictures with your granny?" When Michonne made the appointment with Aaron, she also made sure to include her mother in law to take her own set of photos. Ms. Evelyn showed up wearing denim also, but she wore a blue denim shirt and black jeans as well as rhinestone cowboy boots. Michonne wouldn't have expected anything less from her.

"Hey mama. I think we tired them out already, so you should have it easy." Rick told her.

"Ms. Evelyn, I'm gonna have you sit over here." Aaron pointed to a large turquoise rocking chair over on the right wall that sat in the middle of an aged wooden paneled floor with the same paneling as a backdrop. Michonne handed Andre over to her and she walked over to sit and start her photo shoot with her grand babies

* * *

"Oh, hey, look at him." Michonne handed Andre over to Morgan's waiting arms. "Oh he's got some heft."

"He should, he's always eating." Rick responded.

"Cheeseee!" Judith held out her hand to Morgan, hoping to get him to hurry and gift her with the small cubes of cheese that she liked.

"Duane was the same way, I don't think he held anything in his belly for more more than an hour." He handed Andre back over to Michonne and she went went to sit down at one of the small tables that The Cheesemaker provided. Morgan returned to his spot behind the counter and washed his hands and placed a pair of gloves on, before granting Judith's request and giving her a few cubes of cheese which she shared with Carl. They both went to sit with Michonne swinging their legs when they were sitting, happily chewing down on their treats. "He would holler if you were just a little late with the bottle. There were some days that I felt like an on-call sprinter." The men stood and talked until the shop got too busy and then Rick and Michonne and the kids left to visit Daryl and Sasha a few doors down.

"Oh, let me see him." Sasha made her way from the back of the counter to get her hands on Andre. "Michonne he is beautiful."

"You said that last time Sasha."

"I did and it's still true. He's getting so big. I love his little boots." She touched the soft suede booties on his feet and awed. "Is he hungry?" Sasha asked her noticing the way Andre was moving his mouth against her chest.

"He probably is." Michonne looked down at her chest. "And I'm ready for him to eat."

"Come on, it's time for Hunter to eat too, we can go to the office." They walked to the back of the shop and settled into cushy sofa that Sasha and Daryl kept in the office.

"So how's your day been?"

"We've been pretty busy actually. The samples that Daryl gave out last week are really bringing them in."

"The spicy boar jerky?"

"Yes, can you believe that? Some people will eat anything." She scrunched up her nose and patted Hunter on his back as he ate. "How does Rick like being at home?"

"I think he's starting to get kind of antsy." She took a deep breath. "I know he loves being home with the kids and me, but I also know that he's got some pent up energy that he can't get out at home right now." Sasha gave her a knowing look. "Being able to yell at the guys down at the station seems to alleviate that for him sometimes."

"How much longer does he have till he goes back?"

"Three more weeks." Michonne held Andre so that she could burp him. "I'm gonna miss him being there, it's nice to have a backup sometimes."

"Oh you know you can call him anytime you need him and he'd drop everything to get to you."

"I know. It's just nice to be able to tag him in when I run out of steam."

"Is Judith still claiming him as hers?"

"She's off and on with it. Yesterday she stared at him for at least twenty minutes and then when I went to pick him up, she put her hand on my arm to stop me and said "no mama, my baby sleep." but today, she doesn't seem to even notice him."

"Awe, mama Judith is already ignoring her baby."

* * *

"What are y'all doing out here?" Rick asked Abe and Tara who were walking towards him on the sidewalk. They both looked at each other trying to decide if they had anything to feel guilty about.

"Um..I was just going to get some cheesecake for Denise." Tara looked over at Abe for him to speak.

"I'm just trying to get out of the house. Too much estrogen if you know what I mean." Rick squinted his eyes at him in question. "Rosita's mom and sister are in town. With them and the baby, it's a bit too much for me to handle. I told her I was going on a beer run." He looked at his watch. "That was an hour ago."

"Who's at the station, if y'all are running all over town?"

"It's well manned, Sheriff." Abe said to him. "You got the family out for a nice stroll I see. Love the matching clothes. Y'all look like you just walked out of a magazine. Damn near dapper, if I do say so myself."

"You are such a charmer, Abe." Michonne stood next to Rick as Abe looked down at the sling that Michonne wore that housed a sleeping Andre.

"Is he asleep?" Tara whispered

"Yeah." Michonne angled her body so that Tara could see the sleeping baby as he lay against her chest.

"He's so precious."

"Tara, I don't know how to thank you for always being there when we need you."

"Oh don't worry about it. I like to think of it as right place right time." She smiled at both Rick and Michonne. "Hey, I have to go. Denise kind of has me on a timer. Cherry cheesecake is her favorite."

"Tara, tell Morgan to put it on our tab."

"Thanks Rick. I'll see y'all later."

"Tell Eugene I said hi." Abe yelled after her. "I'm gonna get it out of her one day."

"Eugene's not at work either?" Rick questioned.

"I can't confirm or deny that. I assume with a baby coming and two women at the house, he'd want to get as many hours as he could."

"You don't know that Abe. Will you stop being so nosy?" Michonne asked him

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Rick gave him a warning glare. "My apologies Rick, but this is something that I can't drop until the DNA tells me otherwise." Abe nodded his head before speaking again. "I'm gonna let you get the family home, and I guess I need to go buy some beer and head home myself. Y'all be good."

* * *

"I'm gonna go put him down, I'll help you get them changed in a minute."

"Don't worry about it, lay down with him, I can take care of Carl and Judith. Carl's probably already naked anyways." He gave her a quick peck on the lips and caressed Andre's head. "I'll come check on y'all when I'm done."

"Thank you." Michonne leaned up to give him one more kiss and then turned to go to her bedroom. He laid a sleeping Andre in his bassinet and then sat on her bed with a sigh, her eyes already closing before her head hit the pillow.

"Alright let's get you out of these stuffy clothes." Rick looked at Judith who was trying to pull off her tights even though she still had her boots on. He laughed looking at Carl, who was sure enough out of all his clothes. "Let me help you baby." Rick walked over to Judith and pulled off her boots so that she could take her tights off and her dress. He dressed her in some pink flower shorts and a t shirt and placed her in her bed was able to get Carl in a pair of shorts before he went over to his bed and lay down where Colt was waiting for him so they could nap.

When Rick got to his bedroom, Michonne was laying on her side asleep. He toed off his boots and took of his shirt, throwing it at the end of the bed. He could hear Andre moving around in the bassinet so he went to check on him and when he looked down at him, he was wide awake looking up at him. "Well look at you. I thought you were sleeping. Your mama's not snoring, so I know she didn't wake you up." Rick picked him up and cradled him in his arms, rocking him back and forth. "How bout we change you." He gently laid him on the bed and with the precision of a pro, got him in a dry diaper without Andre making too much of a fuss. "How's that, better?" Rick cradled him again and started rocking him from side to side gently, the motion seemed to start to lull him to sleep, he yawned and turned his head towards Rick and then tried to latch on to his nipple. "Whoa buddy." Rick held his arms out to keep Andre's mouth out of reach from his chest. "If that's what you need, you wont get any from me. Let's see if we can wake up mama." He walked over to Michonne and whispered her name a few times, but she didn't budge. "Looks like we'll have to do it ourselves." He walked around so that he could unbutton Michonne's shirt. "She used to be awake during this part." Rick whispered to Andre. "And it used to lead to something totally different than this." He was able to get her shirt unbuttoned and free her from her bra and get Andre latched on right before Michonne's eyes fluttered open.

"Hey." She looked down at Andre who had started to suckle.

"I didn't mean to wake you, but he got hungry. He tried to get it from me, but came up dry."

"I'm sorry I missed that." She sat up and placed her head in her hand, trying not to disturb Andre. Rick laid down on the bed next to him and Michonne used her other hand to run through his hair and down his face letting the scruff of his beard tickle her palm. He took her hand and kissed it, then placed it on his chest. "You should sleep."

"I'm just gonna lay here and close my eyes. I won't be sleep."

"Okay. if you say so." After fifteen minutes, Andre was deep into his sleep and Michonne was able to slip him off of her and place him in his bassinet while Rick slept. She changed into more comfortable clothes and then went to check a few emails while the house was quiet for the time being. She was left to her own thoughts for a while before she heard Colt's paws coming down the hallway, which meant that Carl wasn't too far behind.

"Mama." He rubbed his eyes stepping closer to her. She picked him up and tickled his uncovered belly.

"How was your nap?"

"Good." He said with a yawn.

"Your daddy's in there right now sleeping without a shirt on, he can't tell me you don't get it from him." Carl just looked at her, not really knowing what she was talking about. "Let's go get some water huh." She walked with him to the kitchen and they sat down and drank water and talked about his cars and maybe going swimming later. He seemed pretty excited about swimming and ran to get Judith up so they could get dressed and get in the pool as soon as possible. Michonne followed after him and once he told Judith the plans, she was up and pulling off her clothes in order to get her bathing suit on. "Slow down Judith, let me help you."

"Dre swim?"

"Yes, Penny Pie, we can take him with us, he won't get in the water though, he can just float with me okay."

"Kay." Michonne got both the kids dressed and then went to get her bathing suit on. She dressed as quietly as she could so she wouldn't wake Rick and was successful in getting her and all the kids to the pool without him getting up. Judith and Carl swam and jumped and splashed for almost two hours. Even Colt took a dip , swimming a lap before getting out and shaking off, going to do what he does best, lay down and watch everyone. When their hunger got the best of them, Carl and Judith asked to go inside. When they were dry enough to be in the house, they found Rick in the kitchen making dinner.

"Well look at you." Michonne eyed him in his jeans and light grey t shirt. "It smells good in here." She walked over to take a peek at the pots to see what he was making.

"Hey now, none of that. Y'all go get changed and it'll be ready when your done."

"Fine, come on guys." She turned around to talk to Carl and Judith, and Rick eyed her ass in her bathing suit and gave it a rub before she could walk away. "Let's go grab a quick shower so we can eat." When Carl and Judith were clean and dressed she sent them out to Rick so they can eat while she showered herself.

"Eat up Carl." Rick watched him, bring the green beans to his mouth and make a funny face when it hit his tongue.

"He doesn't like green beans." Michonne told Rick when she saw the face that Carl made. "He likes peas."

"He likes peas better than green beans? But they're all mushy."

"I guess he like mushy." Michonne used her fork and cut the beans into tiny pieces thinking that would get him to eat them.

"You think that will work?" She shrugged and Carl, grabbed a small piece and slipped it into his mouth, chewing with a grin. "I always knew you were a genius." Rick told her.

"Come sit and eat with us." Rick brought her a plate filled with roasted chicken, scalloped potatoes and green beans. The family sat and ate dinner together, laughing at Judith's unintelligible jokes and making sure Carl ate most of his food and didn't feed it to Colt. When dinner was over Rick and Michonne cleaned the kitchen while the kids played in their room.

"You want to help me read a story tonight?" Rick asked Michonne.

"That sounds like a good time." She looked down at Andre who was in the sling on her chest. "Looks like he wants to hear a story too." They spent the next forty five minutes reading in all the voices that would keep the young Grimes entertained. It took three books before all six eyes were closed. Goodnight kisses were given out and the lights turned off. They tip toed their way to the bedroom where Andre was laid down and they both sighed at the completion of another day. Rick pulled Michonne to him and hugged her around the waist.

"I think I've held everyone in my arms today, except you."

"Hmmm...it's a nice place to be." She laid her head on his chest and they swayed gently to the sounds of their hearts. Michonne felt Rick's hand inch lower until it rested on her ass and he gave her a squeeze.

"Has it been six weeks yet?"

"No, it hasn't." She felt Rick inhale deeply and blow it out feigning frustration.

"I guess I can wait."

"You know what?" Michonne asked him.

"What?" They were still swaying against each other.

"I don't think I can."


	28. Chapter 28

"Daddy!"

"Hey baby, what are you up to?"

"We're watching a movie."

"What are y'all watching?"

"Monsters."

"Monsters?" He looked at Judith with questioning eyes, sure there were other words to the title. He walked in the direction of the kitchen where he heard and smelled popcorn popping. He stood in the entryway and watched Michonne at the stove making popcorn, putting him in a trance watching her ass shake as she shook the pot to keep the kernels from burning. "I like coming home to a show. You save that jiggle just for me?" He walked over to his smiling wife and kissed her on the neck.

"Only if you like it." She turned her head to get a kiss on the lips and was happily met by Rick's lips on hers. He caressed her backside and inhaled her scent. "You checking up on us?"

"Not, really, just wanted to see y'all's faces. Judith said they were watching monsters."

"Monsters Inc. Beth is coming by in a few minutes to watch with her and Andre. She wanted to spend some time with them before she went out of town."

"Where's she going again?"

"California, for two weeks."

"Carl, didn't want to hang out with his brother and sister?"

"Your mama made him an offer he couldn't refuse, they left about an hour ago."

"I guess being 6, he doesn't want to spend time with the little kids."

"Yeah, cause he's so much older than them, huh." She took the pot off the stove and Rick grabbed the big bowl for her to pour the popcorn in. "They are spending the evening at the actual movies. I think she said dinner and a show. He wore his best shirt."

"I'm sure they will have a lot of fun." He took the pot from her and placed it in the sink. "Hey buddy, you watching movies tonight?" Rick picked up Andre who had toddled into the kitchen to see him.

"Yes." He giggled when Rick tickled his belly.

"Well let's get y'all set up." He grabbed the bowl of popcorn and started walking to the living room, when the doorbell rang. He set Andre down and they both walked to the door.

"Beth!" Both Andre and Judith yelled when the door was opened.

"Hey guys, you ready to watch a movie? Look what I brought." She pulled out a big pack of Twizzlers and they both cheered about the extra sugar they would get to indulge in during the movie. "Hi Mr. Grimes."

"Come on in Beth, How are you?"

"I'm great. Can't wait to be in sunny California next week."

"I'm sure you'll have a fine time. Send us a postcard."

"Hey Beth." Michonne greeted. "Is popcorn and drinks gonna be enough?" She held up a can of soda and a couple sippy cups.

"Oh, yeah. That's fine. I've got a few other snacks in my bag." Judith and Andre smiled and widened their eyes because Beth always had the best treats. Andre grabbed Beth's hand and led her to the living room. "I guess it's time to start the movie." Beth giggled as she was led away by Andre.

"Y'all be good." Rick took the drinks from Michonne and set them on the table.

"So what do you have planned now that the kids are occupied with a movie?" Rick asked Michonne as they walked back to the kitchen. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her, delaying her answer. Whenever she tried to talk he would silence her with his lips again. He listened for the movie to start and picked Michonne up carrying her off through the house and out the back door to his man cave.

"Why did you carry me out to this dingy place? It smells like cigars and old boots out here." She looked around seeing the old worn couch and dimly lit room. There wasn't much more to see besides a small eating table, T.V. and an oversized trunk that served as a coffee table.

"We can make it smell like something else." He started to pull at the bottom of her shirt.

"I thought you were just stopping by sheriff. You sure you have time for this?"

"I always have time for you. You know that." Her shirt was off and he was working on unbuttoning her jeans through more kisses and her running her hands through his hair. "Always have time for this." He squeezed her ass lifting her up and taking her to the old worn couch where he dropped her down on the overstuffed cushions and pulled her jeans off, leaving her laying before him in her periwinkle bra and panties.

"Rick, you know I love your one track mind." He lay on top of her, settling himself between her open legs, pressing his center into hers.

"You always want me, so I gotta make sure you're happy."

"I've very happy." She kissed him and pressed herself into him more. "Especially feeling this." She wrapped her legs around him and ground her aching clit against his jeans.

"That feel good?"

"It could feel better." He took the hint and his fingers worked their way into her panties, feeling how wet she was for him. "That's nice, but I want the real thing."

"You're impatient tonight." He pushed his fingers into her, stretching them to reach as deep as he could. "You want to tell me that again""?" Her eyes were closed as she tried to hold on to any shred of composer. "What was that you said?"

"I….I….fuck….don't stop."

"That's what I thought." He smiled as she bit her lip feeling him moving in and out of her.

"Yes...right there...yes…"

"You can have the real thing after you cum all on my fingers. You ready?" She nodded already feeling him start to curl the tips of his fingers inside her. He expertly placed the right amount of pressure on her g spot and she cried out his name.

"Rick!" He had brought her out there because he wanted to hear her scream his name and he wasn't disappointed. He wasn't done either. He removed his fingers cleaning them with his tongue, then took his pants and boxers off, before removing her soaked panties. Michonne was still breathing hard when he entered her slowly, hissing at the heat he was sheltered it. "God I love you."

"I know. That's part of the reason I love you too... Shit. You always feel so good." He was having a hard time keeping up his slow pace with how tight she felt around him, so he decided to look over at the wall trying to count the square inches that made up the whole thing.

"You know that never works right."

"I'm hoping one day it will."

"You brought me out here like we're a couple of teenagers sneaking away from their parents." She pressed her pelvis up into him. "Fuck me… hard like I know you've been thinking about doing all day. That's why you left work isn't it?" Her voice was whispered and challenging.

"Damnit, Michonne. You're not making this easy."

"I don't want it easy." He let out a labored breath and hooked her leg in his elbow. Her eyes fluttered seeing his game face and feeling him pick up his pace.

"You want it hard and deep and fast." He wasn't asking her, it was more like a warning. She'd asked and now she was about to receive.

"Yes." His hips pressed into her, the tip of his dick sweeping across the deepest part of her. "Yes!" He pulled out slowly and then thrust into her again, touching that same spot. He touched it over and over again as he sped up, encouraged by her moans and her nails as they dug into his back. "Yes…"

"Let me feel it Michonne. Shit...I can feel it."

"Yes...Rick...ahh….ohhh…"

"Ahhhh…." He pushed in as deep as he could as he erupted with her, face in her neck, inhaling her scent and trying to ground himself to her to keep from floating away. "Hmmm…" He could still feel her pulsing around him as he came down. He started biting and kissing her neck. "You always get what you want."

* * *

"Tanise Eugenia Porter, you stop running with that stick." Denise yelled hoping she could be heard over all the excitement."How in the world do you do this, Michonne? I'm going crazy with just the one. You've got three kids and don't have a hair out of place."

"Denise, you know they say it takes a village. Have you seen ours?" Michonne smiled at the frazzled mother. "Tanise isn't doing anything any other three year old wouldn't do."

"All I heard about was the terrible twos, now that she's three it seems like she's amped up the terrible. You'd think with three pairs of eyes on her, she'd be on her best behavior at all times, but it's been quite the opposite for a few months. Andre is so sweet and I've never seen him running around with sticks."

"Just cause you don't see it doesn't mean it doesn't happen. Him and the three musketeers plus Hunter and Rose. Have you ever seen them all together? It's like a constant tornado when all the kids come over. Why do you think I make them go outside when they're at my house?"

"Y'all have the space for it though. A pond with ducks, chickens even a chapel. Tara was telling me you two got married in it."

"Yeah, we did. We got offered the chapel a few years ago and Rick had it moved to our property a few months ago. It's a nice place to go when I need quiet."

"I can imagine." Denise looked over at her daughter Tanise who was now throwing mini pumpkins at the kids who were walking by. She was just about to yell again when she saw Tara walking in the direction of the toddler.

"Do you need help setting up anything else?" Michonne asked.

"No...I mean yes. It's almost time for cake. Do you mind finding Eugene for me? He has a certain way he likes to cut the cake and if we don't do it his way, he'll complain until Christmas."

"No problem, he's probably wherever the rest of the men are." Michonne walked off toward the sound of deeper voices that indicated the guys were probably standing around telling half true stories.

"It's been three years Abe, just give it up. You know that's his daughter do you really need to know how she got here?"

"Look Daryl, I'm not trying to be difficult…"

"Too late for that." Glenn grumbled under his breath, but loud enough for Abe to hear.

"I just want to know. Loose ends make my ass itch, you know that."

"Tanise is 3, Abe. Give it up, already." Daryl said again.

"You mean to tell me, none of y'all are curious to know how they made that little pancake?" Abe looked over at Eugene who was trying to avoid his eyes.

"It's really not any of your business, how Tanise got here Abe. She's here and that's all that matters. Leave them alone."

"Well, since it's you asking, Mrs. Grimes, I guess I better listen before your husband kicks my ass." He looked over at Rick who was giving him a look that told him, he was glad he understood.

"Eugene, Denise is ready to cut the cake."

"Thanks, Michonne." He started walking towards her on his way to the cake. "And I still fully respect the hair game." Eugene walked away towards the kitchen to get to the cake, so he could divy it up in equal sized squares.

"Did you see my wife around here, Michonne?"

"Sasha was getting her face painted, last I saw her Daryl."

"Who's idea was it to have a halloween birthday party, the week before Halloween? What was she getting painted?"

"Angel wings I think. Just look for the pregnant belly walking around with wings on her face."

"Thanks, that should be easy enough."

"How are the kids? They behaving?" Rick kissed Michonne's forehead and rubbed her back.

"As much as they can. It's a birthday party with sugar around every corner, so they're doing their fair amount of running around, hopefully they burn it all off before it's time to go home."

"Cake Time!"

 _ **Happy Birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to Taniiiisseee. Happy birthday to you**_

"Use your fork Andre." Judith instructed her little brother.

"She still thinks she's the mama huh?"

"Yeah. Michonne is certain that she's destined to be in charge of something someday."

"Oh, I can see that." Daryl said to Rick.

"Looks like Sasha is having as much fun as the kids." Rick said to him watching Sasha laugh.

"She's _like_ a kid today. Look at her, eight months pregnant and I don't think her or Hunter has stopped moving since they got here. Except for when she was getting the wings painted on her face." Daryl smiled at his wife and son as they ate chocolate cake covered in orange and green frosting.

"Hunter's excited to have a little brother?"

"He hasn't really said anything about it, but the way he hangs all over Sasha these days, I think he realizes that he's about to be pushed aside."

"He'll be fine." Rick assured him. "You still bringing him camping with us next month right?"

"Oh yeah. He hasn't stopped talking about sleeping in a tent. I'm almost afraid to burst his bubble and let him know a tent isn't all it's cracked up to be."

"Especially the way our wives buy those high thread count sheets."

"You ever seen the price of those things?"

"I try not to look at the receipts after Michonne comes back from shopping. I like my heart beating."

* * *

"I saw this in a magazine Denise brought home one day. Look how much fun they're having."

"Where in the world did you find a bubble machine?"

Online, they delivered it this morning. I hope Aaron gets some good photos of all the kids."

"Oh he will. This party has been a lot of fun. Tanise is having a ball." Michonne scanned the party as all the kids played working off their sugar rush. "Are you gonna be next?"

"Next for what?" Tara looked at Michonne and then burst out laughing when she finally realized what she had been asked. "Me? Have a baby?"

"Why not. You don't think Tanise would like a brother or sister?"

"I wouldn't know." Tara lazily shrugged her shoulders. "She's around all the other kids all the time, I don't know if she knows the difference."

"I'm not trying to pressure you, Tara."

"I know that. I really don't think carrying and birthing a child is in my cards. Denise did such a good job with it; being pregnant. I don't see myself being as chill as her. Or you for that matter. Eugene can be a handful somedays, I know I wouldn't be able to handle him with added hormones coursing through my body."

"Are you ever gonna tell Abe the story?"

"Never. I like seeing the wheels turn in his head while he tries to figure it out. I get more out of that then he would knowing we all went to a clinic and had Tanise implanted."

"Your secret's safe with me. I kind of like watching the wheels turn too." They both laughed knowing all Abe wanted to know was if Eugene "poured the bisquick" himself or if a turkey baster was used. "Let's go play in the bubbles."

* * *

"Michonne, I'm trying to convince your husband to dress up for the community center Halloween party next week. I told him y'all should dress up like the Incredibles. How cute would you all look all dressed up as a superhero family? Aaron said I should take Hershel and we can dress up like American Gothic or go as Frida Kahlo and Diego Rivera. You think Sasha can make my eyebrows like hers. Oh let me go ask her."

"Was that your mother in law who just blazed past me?"

"I think. She was talking so fast, that I didn't even get a chance to answer her question. How are you doing Rosita?"

"I'm just fine. Are you helping me with the winter recital?" Rosita flashed her pleading eyes at Michonne.

"Of course I am. Judith prances around the house all the time talking about being the winter ballerina. All the girls you teach, it would illegal to leave you alone with all that tulle and tantrums."

"Thank you, thank you. Any chance I can get you into a tutu and prance around the stage with us?"

"Oh no. I'll leave that to the professionals. I save my dancing for Rick." She winked at Rosita.

"I believe that." Rosita took a breath before speaking again. "So, not to be nosy or anything, but are you two done having kids? Carl, Judith and Andre came so close together, we kind of figured you'd have one or two more by now. Andre's three."

"I know how old Andre is. Are you and Abe expecting another one?"

"No, not anytime soon. Maybe in a few years."

"You'll know when we are gonna add another Grimes to our household. We haven't discussed it, but it's not ruled out either." Michonne looked over to where the kids had all gathered. "Is Abe playing horsey with the kids?"

"Oh god, just what i need. Him complaining all night about his knees and back hurting." Rosita started to walk towards him. "Abe could you stop please."

* * *

"Do I have to take a shower mom?"

"Yes Andrel. You've been outside for hours. You smell like sweat, dirt and grass. Get in that shower please. And no huffing about it. Judith, go use my shower."

"What about Carl."

"He'll take one when one of you is done. No one is going to bed dirty tonight. Now the both of you go."

"Why is it always a struggle to get them clean?" Rick asked Michonne as they both watched Andre and Judith sulk off in opposite directions.

"I have no idea. Do they not know how much better they smell when they're clean?"

"When we get them tucked in tonight, you gonna join me in the shower?"

"I'd love to." She smiled at his excited face. "You wash my back, I'll wash yours."

"Among other thangs." He leaned down and kissed her neck.

"Tell me." She ran her hands over his chest as he drew her closer.

"Mom, dad." Rick took a deep breath through his nose.

"Carl." They said together.

"Do I really have to take a shower?"

"Yes." They said in unison again before smiling at each other.

"Why do you need dad to wash your back? You can't reach it? You should get one of those stick things like granny has."

"That's a good idea Carl. Come on, let's go get your pajamas ready." She turned to walk away and was pulled back by Rick who wanted one more kiss.

"I'll go check on Andre, make sure he's actually in the shower and not just watching the water run."

"Good idea. The only thing I like dirty is your mind." Michonne winked at her wide eyed husband. "Make sure he washes behind his ears." Rick growled quietly as he walked to check on his youngest son, thinking to himself that he better be done, because he couldn't wait to give Michonne a piece of his mind.


	29. Chapter 29

"You got your list buddy?"

"Yep." Carl pulled out a folded piece of paper from his pocket.

"Let me see it." Rick looked over the 5 item list and smiled.

"Mom helped me spell some of it."

"Sleeping bag. check. Fishing rod. check. S'mores?" Rick looked at Carl with a raised eyebrow.

"They always have s'mores on camping trips when I watch cartoons."

"I'll see what I can do about that... RC car?"

"We have to take it dad. Glenn Jr. said he was taking his. We're gonna race."

"Oh really? What does the winner get?"

"I don't know." Carl shrugged and then looked around the garage.

"Alright, we'll grab it before we leave."

"Yes."

"Worms?"

"We need them for fishing dad." Carl gave Rick a look that said he should know that already.

"Well I've got a tackle box full of fishing lures that I was planning on using."

"But they always use worms on the TV, the wiggling makes the fish bite the hook." Carl whined.

"I'll tell you what, if the lures don't work, you and Glenn jr. can dig some up for us, okay."

"Really?"

"Yeah." He watched Carl's face beam with excitement. "Let's get the rest of the stuff loaded up so we can go eat dinner, your mama will be calling for us soon."

* * *

"But why can't we go? That's not fair momma."

"It's fair Penny Pie, we talked about this before. Carl and your daddy are having a guys only camping trip."

"Andre's not going." Judith quipped back to Michonne to the amusement of Rick who knew from the moment Judith was born, that Michonne had met her match and the little girl had proven him right countless times.

"Andre is too young baby.."

"Yea, it's just us men going, right dad?" Carl used his thumb to point to himself and then looked over to Rick.

"Well you haven't earned enough stripes yet to be called a man, but it's just us guys." He looked over to Judith and gave her a sweet smile to try and change her mood. "When everyone gets old enough we'll take a family camping trip, okay. All of us."

"I'll get to sleep in a tent?"

"Yes. You can sleep in a tent."

"YES!" She raised her hands in victory and looked at Andre who was laughing at her.

"Okay everyone, finish eating so we can get to baths and get in the bed." Michonne looked over at Carl who had just stuffed his mouth full of mashed potatoes, "Carl, you and your dad have to be up early in the morning to get to the campsite to meet the other guys, so no dragging your feet tonight okay."

* * *

"He's so excited Rick. Did you pack the bug spray and the first aid kit...enough clothes for if he gets his other ones dirty and his blanket?" Michonne was at the dresser putting her hair up while Rick watched her as he sat in the bed. She wore a yellow tank top and simple black panties and Rick made sure his eyes swept every inch of her.

"Michonne, I know how to pack for a camping trip. We packed all his stuff together and he said he didn't want to take his blanket."

"Really?" She met his eyes in the reflection of the mirror. "It's his favorite, he always sleeps with it."

"Will you come here." He watched Michonne as she slowly walked over to him, a pout on her face thinking about how her first born was growing up so fast, which meant he would need her less and less. When she reached the bed, Rick laid down and Michonne followed, resting her head on his chest. "He's gonna be fine. I promise to bring him back in one piece." He ran his thumb along the smooth skin of her arm and felt her relax into him. There was no one she trusted more than her husband to take care of all of them and she knew Carl would fine, but she still had her worries. "I'll make sure I come back in one piece too." He moved his hand to her hip and squeezed. "Are you really worried?"

"It's just that, whenever he's been away from home, he's always been just across town. Now he's gonna be two hours away and so will you. I'm gonna miss y'all." He kissed her forehead and chuckled causing her to join in his laughter.

"You remember when Carl was first born and I had to go all the way to Texas?"

"How could I forget? You had someone over here checking on us every night."

"I sure did. That was the longest ten days of my life."

"You didn't make it the whole ten days."

"I didn't did I?"

"No, you rushed home and almost got yourself shot in the process."

"You did almost shoot me, didn't you?" Rick thought back to when he tried to sneak in that night and almost paid with his life.

"Hey, I was protecting my child from an intruder." He pinched her side making her laugh again.

"Mama bear in protection mode. I was proud of you that night. You know what else I remember?"

"What?"

"I remember you being all over me when I got back."

"That's what you remember?" She rose up and looked at his smug face before she straddled his waist. "I think it was the other way around. You're the one who was speeding down the interstate to get back here."

"Can you blame me? I had a newborn and a hot ass wife waiting for me." He pushed his hips up into her center and watched her eyes roll back. He grazed her neck with the tip of his nose making her giggle. "I guess I have to make this good enough to last till I get back home." He started to kiss her neck and lick her skin.

"It's only overnight."

"It's a whole day and overnight. Can't have you missing me too bad."

"Oh." She leaned back to look him in the eyes and he smiled at her. "How do you plan on making sure I don't miss you?" He slipped her shirt over her head and tossed it to the side.

"Let me show you."

* * *

"Carl, time to get up buddy." Rick gently shook Carl trying to rouse him from his sleep. The extra early time of the morning wasn't helping.

"What?" Carl lifted his head and looked around, his eyes landing on his curtains the light of the day not shining through yet. "It's not even morning yet?"

"Yes it is. The sun isn't up yet, but it's morning. Come on, let's get dressed okay."

"Okay." Carl lazily got up and Rick helped him get dressed quietly so Andre and Judith wouldn't wake up. He brushed his teeth and washed his face, the cool water helping to wake him up fully. Once he was dressed they met Michonne in the kitchen for an early breakfast.

"Good morning pumpkin, you ready?"

"Yes!"

"Okay. Come eat some breakfast so you and daddy can get going." Carl and Rick sat down and ate scrambled eggs and toast while Michonne sipped on some water.

"Do we have to drive a long time?"

"About two hours, you'll probably sleep most of the way there, and we'll meet the other guys when we get there."

"Will it be morning then?"

"Yes, son." Rick chuckled. "It'll be morning and the sun will be out. Come on, we gotta get going."

"Here ya go." Michonne handed Rick a travel mug full of coffee and then handed another one to Carl.

"Is this coffee?" He looked at her excitedly, remembering when they told him coffee was only for grown ups.

"Hot cocoa." She answered.

"Awe man…"

"You'll love it, I put a little bit of cinnamon in it." She ran her hand through the thick curls on his head. "Can I have a kiss before you go?"

* * *

"Hey y'all been out here long?" Rick asked Daryl after getting out of the truck.

"Naw, just pulled up about ten minutes ago." Daryl looked past him to the car driving up to them. "Looks like Glenn and Hershel are here." Rick looked behind him to see the shiny red Charger driving towards them. Glenn got out first when the car was parked, letting Glenn jr. out and they all waited for Hershel to roll out of the low car, grumbling about being too old to ride in such a souped up speedwagon.

"Morning Hershel. Hey Glenn." Rick greeted them.

"I might have to ride back with you Rick, this damn car he drives isn't fit for a man my size."

"I've got room, if that's what you want."

"Good. Now how far do we have to walk to get to the site? I need to stretch my legs." Hershel lifted his foot off the ground to stretch his muscles. "Well hey there Mr. young Grimes. You ready to camp?"

"Yep. Did Glenn jr. bring his car?"

"I don't know... Why don't you go ask him." Carl jogged off to ask Glenn jr. about his car and found him talking to Hunter and showing him his toys.

"The site's about a quarter mile east of here." Daryl told Hershel. "Shouldn't take long at all to get there."

"So Shane decided not to come?" Glenn asked Rick.

"He's working on father of the year, I think. He hasn't been too far from Andrea or Shaiane since she was born."

"Damn. He's really that tightly wrapped around that little girls finger, huh?" Daryl asked.

"Don't give him too much of a hard time. It's easy to do when you have a little girl."

"Well, then I'm glad I've got Hunter and Bow, cause Sasha's got me wrapped tight enough." They all laughed and started unloading their vehicles to make the trek up to the campgrounds.

* * *

"You don't need two worms Carl" Rick laughed as he helped him bait his hook.

"How will I catch two fish?"

"We have to catch them one at a time."

"But what if the fish is extra hungry?"

"Good point. Go ahead and use both."

"So you relented on the worms, huh?" Glenn asked as he stood next to Rick.

"He insisted on them. I think him and Glenn jr. made up their minds a few weeks back that they were gonna dig for their bait."

"That's the way we used do it as kids. Get up early on Saturday mornings, dig up a whole can of worms and fish all day at the pond." Daryl rasped out to the group.

"I hope y'all had better luck than we are right now. If we keep this up, we won't be eating anything for lunch."

"Keep your pants on Glenn. It's called fishing for a reason. You come out here to be one with nature and listen to the trees talk." Daryl told him.

"I'd like to be one with a pizza right now."

"Pizza!" All three boys shouted in unison.

"Great, now you got the boys all riled up." Rick tried to quiet them down, placing his finger to his lips.

"My bad. No pizza guys, just fish. Really fresh fish if we ever catch any."

"Can't be too loud or you'll scare the fish away boys." Hershel moved his chair closer to the water and cast out his rod, watching the thin string anchored by a bright multi colored lure fall below the water line. "Y'all see that bobbin floating on the water? Just watch it...and when it starts moving you, probably have a fish on the line." Hershel set his rod in the holder that he brought along with him and sat back smiling.

"That's all I have to do? Glenn asked. "You mean I've been standing here for an hour holding this thing when I could have just sat back and watched a bobbin move."

* * *

"Can we have french toast mama?"

"Sure, that sounds really good Penny Pie. You and Andre want to help me make some?"

"Yes." Judith yawned and nodded her head.

"Thank you baby. Can you go and get your brother out of bed?" With a kiss to her head, Judith ran out of the kitchen towards Andre.

"Andre! Get up! We have to make french toast!" Michonne shook her head at the small but loud girl and then poured a cup of coffee, inhaling the invigorating scent and hoping it would help wake her up. After going back to bed once Carl and Rick left, she couldn't fall back to sleep and just lay in the bed, trying not to think of all the bad scenarios that could happen to her first born child at his first camping trip. She ended up getting out of bed and distracting herself with work. Two hours later she heard the first sounds of Judith stir and the little girl showed her face not too long after. As she waited for the two youngest Grimes to return to the kitchen, there was a knock at the door. She looked at the clock to see that it was only 8:45 in the morning. She didn't know who would be at her front door so early on a Saturday.

"Sasha, what are you doing here?" She stared at her friend who stood on her doorstep, hair a mess and baby wrapped on her chest.

"It's too quiet at my house." Michonne widened the door to let her in. "Daryl's not there to snore and Hunter's not there talking in his sleep. It's just me and Bow and he doesn't do anything but nurse, sleep and poop. I just needed someone to talk to." Sasha followed Michonne to the kitchen and sat at the table, checking Bow to make sure he hadn't woken up. "I figured you'd be up at this time with Andre and Judith, so I just came on by."

"You know I'm here whenever you need me. Let me make you some tea. You hungry? The kids and I were just about to make some french toast."

"That sounds good."

"Mama, Andre says he doesn't want to get up." Judith stopped talking when she saw Sasha and the top of Bow's head sticking out of the wrap she wore. "Hi aunt Sasha." Judith whispered, ever so polite as to not wake the sleeping baby.

"Good morning Judith. Is Andre being a sleepy head?"

"Yes. He said he's gonna sleep all day."

"Well, let's let him sleep, baby. He'll get up when he smells the yummy french toast we make."

An hour and a half later and the kitchen was full of people. Ms. Evelyn came by, with a breakfast spread of her own, saying that Michonne shouldn't have to cook since Rick and Carl weren't there. She brought homemade biscuits and bacon and sausage as well as hashbrowns. Later Andrea, Shane and Shaiane came by, saying they just wanted to drop by for a little bit, but they stayed for breakfast.

"Shane, why aren't you fishing with the guys?" Ms. Evelyn asked him as she cradled Bow, who was wide awake now, and Sasha was passed out in the guest bedroom.

"I didn't want to be away from my girls yet."

"I tried to talk him into going." Andrea blew out a breath. "I'm a big girl, and I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself and our child without him all up under us all the time." Andrea smiled through her obvious frustration with Shane's overprotective nature. "Hopefully he'll tag along for the next trip."

"I guess I don't have a choice next time, do I."

"Not really." Michonne chuckled at her friend and her boyfriend/husband, she really wasn't sure what to call him or how to classify him. He had told Rick on a few occasions that he was ready to marry Andrea, but she kept turning him down saying she liked things the way they were. He had all the responsibilities and perks of a husband, just not the paperwork to show that he was one.

"I'm gonna go check on the kids." He got up and sulked off.

"Oh, to be young and in love. Y'all will be married this time next year." Ms. Evelyn predicted.

"As long as he lets us leave the house without him, that'll be fine. He's just always there. If he's not at work, he's at the house with Shaiane and me, just staring all googly eyed and shit. Sorry Ms. Evelyn."

"Nothing I've never heard before... He's cute. I've known Shane for a long time and I've never seen him so captivated and dedicated to anything the way he is to you and that little girl of his."

"I know. He became the perfect man and father when I got pregnant…."

"Except for the hoovering." Michonne added.

"There's that... I don't know." She took a sip of her coffee and made a face as she swallowed. "You have anything stronger than caffeine?" Michonne walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a bottle of Kahlua, pouring a small amount into Andrea mug. "We'll need to have a come to Jesus meeting before we take the next step. Or rather a go to Jesus meeting, maybe that'll get him out of the house for a while."

* * *

"Ugh… I think I ate too much."

"No one told you to eat 8 s'mores. I'm surprised you're not running around climbing the trees with all the sugar you ate." Daryl told Glenn.

"You know you're not as young as you used to be right?"

"I'm starting to realize that." Glenn rubbed his stomach trying to get rid of the ache that was starting.

"Keep up like that, and you'll be looking like me soon." Hershel rubbed his belly and laughed as Glenn watched it jiggle under his hand.

"I'm sticking to pizza from here on out."

"You didn't like the fish?"

"Oh yeah, you did a good job with the fish, Daryl. You think I can put that on a pizza? Would you eat a fish pizza?" Glenn looked down at the ground, contemplating the success of a pizza topped with fish. Rick looked over at the tent to check on the boys who had been looking at comics and talking about lizards for the past two hours. After a day filled with fishing, hiking and skipping rocks and a father son scavenger hunt and the race of all RC car races, that ended in a tie, the boys were tuckered out. And after a meal of grilled fish and vegetables with s'mores for dessert, they just wanted to retreat to the tent and lay down. The men had been talking ever since, telling stories and watching Glenn try to eat his weight in graham crackers, chocolate and marshmallows.

"I'll take a pass on the fish pizza, Glenn. And you know I eat just about anything." Daryl told him as he stoked the fire.

"I know... I've tasted your possum jerky. How do you even come up with the idea of making jerky out of rodents? Is there anything off limits for you?" Daryl sat quietly thinking of any off limit animals.

"Dogs…."

"That's good." Rick said. "Colt is safe then."

"For now I guess, until Sasha gets a wild hair and pulls out her rifle... She's a good shot." He said with a smile.


	30. Chapter 30

"Ta Da!"

"Wow...Andre. You and Judith did this all by yourselves? It's beautiful." Michonne gushed looking at the Christmas tree.

"Everything's all on one side mom. It looks stupid."

"Carl, be nice. You know we don't use the word stupid." Michonne looked at Carl, making sure he understood. "They did a very good job decorating the tree. They asked you if you wanted to help, but you wanted to build something with your legos. Now leave them alone."

"You think Santa will like it mama?"

"He's gonna love it peanut."

"Does Santa know what Colt wants for Christmas? He didn't make a list." Judith looked over at Colt who raised his ears when he heard his name.

"What do you think he would put on it, if he could write?" Michonne asked both Judith and Andre.

"Squeaky toys!" Andre shouted.

"Crunchy bones!"

"Carrots!" Andre shouted again.

"Does Colt like carrots?" Michonne asked him.

"He's always eating Carl's carrots when he gives them to him." Andre confessed.

"Yeah, Carl hides them in his hand and Colt eats them." Judith added.

"Is that right?" Michonne looked in the direction that Carl had walked off in earlier. "Carl feeds his carrots to the dog?" Judith and Andre looked at each other, each of them deciding that it was time for them to stop talking. Michonne just shook her head at them, amused at their loyalty to Carl even if it came a little too late. "Okay, time for bed."

* * *

"If I'm the princess, why can't I wear the sparkle tutu?"

"You're not the princess Penny Pie, you're a fairy just like everyone else."

"But daddy said I was a princess."

"You are daddy's princess. But there aren't any princesses for the recital baby. You're a fairy." The winter recital was just about to start and Michonne was helping Rosita get all the girls ready backstage. There were seventeen girls in Judith's age group and they were all fairies in the winter wonderland that Rosita created. Lots of sparkles, tulle and nervous jitters were everywhere. The auditorium of the middle school was packed with proud parents, beaming grandparents and bored brothers. All the dancers had worked hard for almost two months for this performance and they couldn't wait for the curtain to be raised.

"Can I have some lipstick?" Judith asked.

"Sure... Here." Michonne leaned in and puckered her lips for a kiss to put lipstick on Judith's lips. She smiled and rubbed her lips together and ran to the nearest mirror to check out the bright color, all smiles feeling like a grown up.

"Places ladies. Time to get into position girls." Michonne helped Rosita line up all the ballerinas on their marks and then rushed back over to her watching spot to the side of the stage, while Rosita walked through the curtain to greet the audience and introduce the first dance of the hour long recital.

"She wouldn't take her tutu off?" Maggie asked.

"No. She insisted on wearing it and swears it looks fine with her sweater and jeans."

"She did such a good job up on that stage. Glenn jr. watched her the whole time."

"That's more than I can say about Carl and Andre. They were bored to death. If it wasn't for Rick's phone, they would have been running up and down the aisles. I think Carl was ready to go as soon as we walked through the doors. I told him just wait till baseball season. Judith and I are making the biggest, brightest posters and yelling his name louder than anyone in the stands."

"That's mean." Maggie laughed out. "But it serves him right, not supporting his sister."

"I think it's just the time of the year. It's hard to get kids to settle down and be still when Christmas is a few weeks away." Sasha told them. "I think Hunter is only still for about three minutes while he's sleep. Daryl told him that Santa might bring him a bow and arrow this year and he's had stars in his eyes ever since."

"Rick, I promise I've gotten better at pool, I'm practically a shark. I just need a worthy opponent so I don't lose my skills."

"Make it worth my while, and I'll play. How much you got to lose?" Glenn dug around in his pocket and pulled out a wad of cash, straightening it and slamming it down on the table.

"Four dollars." Rick chuckled at him. "Wait…" Glenn reached in his other pocket and pulled out more money. "Plus two dollars and .17 cents. Six dollars and .17 cents. Let's do this!" Accepting the challenge, Rick picked up a pool stick and waited to Glenn the rack the balls. With first break, Rick hit four striped balls into the pockets. He looked up at Glenn with raised eyebrows to make sure Glenn wanted to continue.

"How much did you take him for Rick?" Maggie asked.

"$6.17 and three large pizzas." Rick told her. "He's behind the counter getting some drinks now. I slipped the money in y'all's tip jar."

"Thank, Rick. He's never going to stop until he beats you someday."

"Well, that'll never happen."

"Oh my, look everyone. It's Santa!" Daryl yelled.

"That's not Santa, that's Abraham." Carl quipped back.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm helping my man Santa out tonight. Give me a break little Grimes. He needed me to stand in for him, while he's visiting some kids in China."

"What's in the bag?" Andre asked

"Presents of course. But I need to check my list first and see whose name is on the nice list and whose name is on the naughty list." Abe pulled out a roll of paper that he let unroll to the floor. "Looks like the first name on the naughty list is…" He looked around at all the eyes staring at him. "Sheriff Grimes."

"Daddy!" All three Grimes kids said in unison.

"I didn't do it kids. I've been good all year, just ask your mama."

"My list says something different." Abe said to him. "Looks like Maggie is on the naughty list too."

"What!" Maggie exclaimed. "After all the free slices you get Abraham?"

"I'm just reading Santa's list darling."

"Is mommy on the list?" Rose asked quietly

"No baby, mommy is always on the nice list." Abe looked over at Rosita who was smiling at him.

"That seems very biased Abe." Tara chimed in. "Who else is on that list?"

"Let's see here." He looked at his paper again, bringing it close to his face, then back out again. "Eugene, Daryl, Ms. Evelyn."

"I beg your pardon!" Ms. Evelyn said loudly.

"I'm just reading the list." He winked at her, smiled and looked at the list again. "It says you only make cookies and cakes for the kids and the big grown men get nothing."

"Oh, you're a big baby." She said to him.

"I guess you know how to get on the nice list for next year. I like strawberry cake."

"Is my mom on the naughty list?" Andre asked. Abe looked over at Michonne who was standing next to Rick, his arm around around her waist.

"No my small friend, she's not on my naughty list, but I bet she's on your daddy's."

"Abraham!" Rosita and Tara yelled.

"Okay, Okay. Who wants gifts." Abe opened his big red bag and started to pull out gifts for each child.

"He's not wrong." Rick whispered in Michonne's ear. "How about later, you sit on my lap and show me how you got on my naughty list."

* * *

"Why are you still wrapping gifts Michonne? It's 11:30 at night."

"I just have two more. Come put your finger here so I can tie this bow."

"You make these way too fancy for people to just rip the paper off of them."

"That's part of the fun, seeing the pretty paper and curly bow and trying to guess what's inside." She tied the ribbon around Rick's finger and he slid it out, watching Michonne's smile, happy with her handy work.

"Who is this for anyways?" He asked her.

"Aaron and Paul. They'll be at your mama's house tomorrow."

"Are any of those gifts under the tree for me?" Rick asked

"Maybe one... or three. The kids each got you something."

"What about you? You get me anything?"

"Maybe one or three. Help me with these last few gifts and I'll give you one of them early." Fifteen minutes later and all the wrapping paper was cleared away, the scissors were back in the drawer and the tape was hidden away out of the kids reach.

"Here." Michonne handed Rick a rectangular box wrapped in shiny black paper with a big white bow in the center. "Merry Christmas." Rick tore off the paper and ripped open the box. Inside was a framed picture of Michonne and the kids.

"Look at y'all." Rick stared at it the picture for a while, looking over the smile that Michonne wore and how Andre and Carl had an identical one. Judith had his smile.

"It's for your desk. You'll get the big one in the morning."

"I love it."

"It's time for my gift now." Michonne told him.

"It's under the tree, and you have to wait until tomorrow." Michonne slowly shook her head.

"No... What I want isn't under the tree." She ran her hand down his arm, starting from his shoulder and ending at his fingers. "You gonna make me wait until tomorrow?" Her hand slipped under his shirt and into the waistband of his pajama pants.

"Have I ever made you wait for it?" He placed the framed picture back in the box and set it on the nightstand.

"Our first time you did." Rick chuckled and thought back to that night. He kissed her lips and laid her down on the bed, settling himself in between her legs.

"Serves you right for making me wait so long. You could of had me that first night." He pressed himself into her center and watched her eyes close from the sensation.

"What's the fun in that? You needed to appreciate what you had right in front of you for a little while." He pressed into her again and rolled his hips this time, trapping her arms above her head.

"You have the worst memory." He kissed her neck and licked along her collar bone. "You were practically begging for all of this." He nipped at her hardened nipples through her shirt while continuing to press into her, his pajama pants not doing a good job of holding in his excited length.

"Are you trying to make me beg now?" Michonne bit her lip, her frustration showing from Rick's teasing.

"If you think it'll help."

"Pleeeasseee…."

"Please what?"

"Please let your dick feel me cum all over it." She smiled at his surprised face.

"Do you kiss our kids with that mouth?" Rick asked his surprise fading away leaving him totally turned on more by her words.

"I can do a lot of things with this mouth."

"Oh yes you can." He covered her mouth with his and used one of his strong hands to keep

hers above her head while the other removed her shorts and his shirt and pants as quick as he could before pushing inside of her. She moaned against him her wetness making it easy for him to move in and out of her.

"Oh god…fuck…"

"Is that all your mouth can do now." She moaned her answer when Rick hit her spot. "Damn I love you."

* * *

"Wake up it's Christmas! Santa came!" Judith came rushing in, waking up Michonne and Rick.

"Are you sure? It's so early." Michonne whined.

"Come on daddy! Look at all the presents!" Rick rolled out of bed, looking for his shirt on the floor. He walked out ahead of Michonne being pulled by Andre.

"Yeah daddy let's look at the presents." Michonne tapped him on the butt and tied her robe tight while Rick smiled at her.

An hour later the living room floor was littered with torn bits of wrapping paper and the Grimes kids were busy playing with new dolls, action figures and RC robots. Colt was gnawing on his new rawhide bone and Michonne was trying to clean up the mess without accidentally throwing away anything that was hidden under all the paper.

"Mama, do you think she'll like her sisters?" Judith held up her new doll already missing a shoe.

"I hope so baby. Why don't you go and introduce them."

"Next year can I put a sister on my Christmas list?" Judith asked Michonne.

"What?"

"Next Christmas. Can Santa bring me a sister?"

"Why do you want a sister?"

"Because Carl and Andre are mean sometimes and they don't like playing dolls with me. So if I put a sister on my list, I'll have someone to play dolls with. Can I?"

"Um...yes you can Penny Pie. I don't know if Santa delivers sisters, but I guess it won't hurt to put one on your list."

"Okay." Accepting Michonne's answer, Judith ran off to her room to introduce her new doll to her new siblings.

"Looks like everyone is all squared away. I don't even know if they remember that they have parents anymore with all the lights and sounds that are going on out there." Michonne told Rick.

"Well, I'm all done with breakfast. You think they'll stop long enough to eat something?"

"Let's give them five more minutes." Rick leaned against the counter and grabbed for Michonne. Their late night starting to catch up with them. He kissed her forehead and rubbed her back. "Judy wants to put a sister on her list next year."

"Her Christmas list?"

"Yeah. I told her I didn't think Santa delivers sisters, but she still wants to ask for one."

"Tell her I'll do all I can to help with that."

"You did enough last night didn't you?" He ran his nose against her neck and sucked her skin into his mouth, elisting an erotic moan from her.

"There's always more that can be done."

"Mom." They both looked over in the direction of the voice.

"What is it Carl?" Rick asked a bit annoyed, but not at all surprised by the interruption.

"Can we eat breakfast now?"

* * *

"Hershel, if you don't stop looking in the kids stockings, I'm gonna have to put you out of here. Like in the yard somewhere."

"You know Evelyn, I'm starting to think you don't like me." He took one last peek into one of the many stockings hanging on the wall and then walked towards her.

"I like you plenty, I just need you to stop looking in the stockings."

"I just want to see what you got Glenn jr, see if it's better than what I got him."

"Of course it's better. And you'll have to wait until after dinner to see what it is."

Ms. Evelyn insisted that everyone come to her house for Christmas dinner this year. Whether they were sitting down to eat or just dropping by for some dessert, she made sure everyone knew that she expected to see them some time during the day. That included all the deputies also. Rick wouldn't dare tell them they couldn't come by, so a schedule was set up so the station wasn't left unmanned over Ms. Evelyn's peach cobbler.

"Stop hugging my mama, Abe. Put her back on the ground."

"Sorry boss. She made me a strawberry cake." Abe beamed looking at the three tiered pink cake on the table. "My very own cake."

"Merry Christmas Abe." Ms. Evelyn told him when her feet finally touched the floor again.

"You know if this thing between me and Rosita don't work out…"

"Abraham!" Rosita yelled.

"Y'all come on in here so we can eat. Stop making such a big fuss, it's just a cake." Hershel said loudly, so everyone would hear him over all the laughter. They followed their noses into Ms. Evelyn's dining room and stood around the table waiting for Hershel to bless the food. In humble Hershel fashion, the blessing was heartfelt and to the point and didn't take too long, since the scent of Ms. Evelyn's Christmas ham had everyone's stomach growling.

"I don't know how you do it Ms. Evelyn. This mac and cheese gets better every time I eat it, and it started out the best the side of the Mississippi to begin with" Shane complimented.

"I've never seen him eat anything with as much care and excitement as your mac and cheese. He's been talking about it for two weeks."

"You'll have to come over one day and I'll teach you how to make it Shane." Ms. Evelyn smiled and winked at Andrea, knowing that Shane was expecting her to teach Andrea and not him. After dinner they all sat around exchanging gifts and watching the kids unpack their stocking from Ms. Evelyn and the gifts that Hershel bought for them.

"Daddy we told you not to get anymore of those loud toys." Maggie said.

"Oh, the boy loves it. Let him enjoy it."

"I'll make sure he brings it with him to your house every time he comes over. With brand new batteries."

"Fine with me. I live on a farm, plenty of space for the noise to get lost in." He smiled and winked at Maggie's flustered face. "Where's my gift? All the kids have theirs, where's mine?" He asked trying to change the subject.

"Hershel, I swear you are just an overgrown kid sometimes. Christmas is for the babies, not big ole men." Ms. Evelyn teased.

"Okay you two. Stop. We got both of you a gift and you're going to love it." Michonne stood up and handed an envelope to Ms. Evelyn and Glenn handed one to Hershel. They opened them at the same time and all eyes were on them as they waited for a reaction. Ms. Evelyn gasped and Hershel looked up to make sure what he was looking at was real.

"Y'all are sending us to Vegas?" Ms. Evelyn asked.

"Would you look at there, Evelyn, we're going to Vegas."

"The tickets are for next month and we even got you tickets to see a show." Maggie said.

"Oh mama, don't cry. You deserve this. You two do so much for all of us and we thought it would be nice to treat you to a little something." Rick got up and hugged her.

"A little something? This is a big deal." looked around at all the faces looking back at her. "I don't even have any luggage."

"Shopping trip!" Michonne, Maggie and Andrea said out loud.

"Oh great... I'm not helping you lug around a pink sparkly suitcase through the airport."

"You will and you will love every minute of it." She hopped up from her seat, giddy with happiness. "Now who wants pie?"


	31. Chapter 31

"How many can we eat?" Andre asked Michonne as she took out another pan of cookies from the oven.

"You can each have 2. The rest are for daddy."

"Why does daddy get all the rest?" Carl asked, looking at Andre and Judith, hoping they'd back him up in his questioning. They didn't.

"Because he's the biggest." Michonne told him with a smile, which he couldn't help but return.

"He's gonna have the biggest tummy ache if he eats all of those." Judith said.

"And the biggest cavities." Andre added.

"Okay okay. finish your cards. And don't forget one for your teachers."

"How come you don't have to make cards?" Carl whined, hating to have to write his name over and over on paper Avengers cards.

"She's making one for daddy." Andre said.

"A big one with hearts and they're gonna kiss!" Judith shouted.

"Eww!" Carl groaned.

"Is daddy taking you on a date?" Judith asked Michonne.

"Not that I know of, daddy will be working." Michonne looked straight at Judith and smiled. "Are you going on a date?"

"No! Gross!" The kids went back to signing their cards and stuffing them into envelopes sealed with either shiny hearts or metallic squares. It was quiet for a while, only the sounds of the oven door opening and the kids writing could be heard. Until Judith's curiosity got the best of her.

"How many do you have to make, mama?"

"Just these and another dozen of sugar cookies, Judith." Michonne said of the cookies she was spooning onto the cookie sheet. "And one more batch of chocolate chip. I'll make the brownies later, after y'all get in the bed.

"Daddy's gonna eat all of these?" Andre asked looking at the many baskets full of cookies on the kitchen counters.

"No. They're for the whole station."

"You love the whole station?" Andre asked, looking confused.

"We do love the whole station. They work hard to protect us, but it's Valentine's Day. Everyone likes treats for Valentine's Day." Michonne began to roll out the cookie dough and cut them in the shape of hearts, flowers and lips. The night before Valentines was spent in the kitchen with the kids preparing for school the next day and Michonne preparing to feed the sweet tooths of all the working deputies. Rick would we working a double shift so she made sure to make him an extra big cookie to help him make it through all the hours he had to work.

"Why do I have to write all these cards? My hand hurts. I don't even like Valentine's Day." Carl whined again.

"What's wrong with Valentine's Day?" Michonne asked, looking at his stack of cards. He had two more to sign.

"It's just a bunch of kissing and hearts. I hate kissing."

"Who have you been kissing, Carl?" Michonne laughed after asking, knowing what the answer would be.

"Ewe… no one!"

"No one's going to kiss you Carl. Your class is having a party and you'll be exchanging cards and eating a bunch of junk.

"Yes! Sydnee said she was bringing Blow Pops. Did you give Miss Turner our candy?" Judith asked Michonne.

"Yes, I dropped it off last week." She opened the oven door to place a tray of cookies in. "Don't eat all your candy at school please."

"I'll bring you the ones that I don't like. The tootsie rolls, yea, I'll save those for you mama. Andre said with a smile.

* * *

"Am I on speaker now?"

"Yes mama, you are. And it's called FaceTime, they can all hear you and see you." Rick told Ms. Evelyn as she stared through the phone.

"Okay. Hey babies! I miss y'all. Can you see me?" She waved at the phone and smiled as three sets of eyes came into her view.

"Granny where are you?" Andre asked her, not noticing the room she was sitting in.

"In Las Vegas. It's far away from Georgia."

"Did you get us anything?" Judith asked her.

"I sure did, but it's a surprise. You'll have to wait until I get back home."

"Granny why didn't you bring us?" Carl asked.

"I wish I could have, but your mama and daddy only bought tickets for me and Hershel."

"Daddy! I wanna go to Last Vegas." Judith said with a glare. Rick tried to hold in his laugh at her mispronunciation.

"Not today baby."

"Are y'all ready for school today?"

"Yes. We're having a party." Judith announced, suddenly cheered up and no longer thinking about her Vegas vacation.

"Did your daddy get you anything sweet for today?" Ms. Evelyn asked the kids who were looking at their faces on the phone screen.

"Yeah. Let me go get it." Judith ran off and Ms. Evelyn could see her pink, red and white beads swinging behind her as she dashed out of the room.

"Daddy got me this car." Andre held up his blue lamborghini hot wheel car for her to see.

"That's a cool looking car, Andre, does it go fast?" He nodded his head yes. "What did Carl get?"

"I got a truck." He held it up to the screen, turning it so she could see all the different sides. "The doors open and everything."

"Wow, the doors open. You think I can get in and drive it?"

"You're too big granny." Carl laughed.

"Hey Ms. Evelyn, I hope you and Hershel are behaving out there." Michonne joked, leaning down so her face was on the screen.

"Aren't we always on our best behavior?" She said with a wink.

"Look granny." Judith held up a pink stuffed turtle with red hearts covering its soft shell.

"Oh Judith, that is precious. Your daddy picked that out?"

"Yep."

"We gotta go Ms. Evelyn, before we're late for school." Michonne said, apologetically, grabbing her bag from the table.

"Oh, sure. Y'all have a good day babies."

"Bye granny." All the kids said together before hugging Rick and walking towards the door. After Michonne got all three of the kids in the car and drove off, Rick continued his conversation with his mother.

"So how's the trip been going?"

"We're having a real good time. There are so many people here on the strip. You know that's what they call it right? I don't think anyone ever sleeps. The lights are as bright as the sun all the time."

"Have y'all seen a show yet?"

"That's tonight. We're gonna catch the blue men." Rick smiled, but didn't want to correct her on the name of the group they were planning to see.

"What did y'all do last night?"

"We gambled." She told him proudly.

"Oh yeah, you play the slots."

"For a little bit, then I left those to Hershel. The big money is at the poker table."

"Since when do you play poker mama?"

"Your daddy taught me on our third date. It came in handy last night too. I won a few hundred dollars. Those boys underestimated this old woman. Hershel played the penny slots for three hours and walked away with ten dollars. I had to buy him a buffet dinner just to get him to cheer up." Rick shook his head at the image that came to his mind of his mama bluffing her way to a win at the poker table.

"Where is Hershel, mama?"

"Sleep I guess." She went quiet for a moment to listen. "Yeah, I can hear him snoring."

"How can you hear him? We got separate rooms."

"Oh you did, but these fancy rooms have those doors that connect them. So I just opened it to check on him. He ate almost one of everything at the buffet. I told him to pace himself, but he insisted that since I paid, I needed to get my monies worth. He was miserable when we got back to the room, so I just opened the door to make sure he didn't slip into a food coma or anything."

"As long as y'all are having a good time and not throwing any wild parties or anything, I'll stop worrying."

"Well the brochure at the front desk said what happens here stays here. So I will not confirm or deny anything about a party; wild or otherwise."

"Mama."

"Are you and Michonne doing anything tonight?" She asked trying to deflect from his line of questioning that was sure to come if she allowed it.

"No mama, I have to work late."

"You can still get her something."

"I'll get her something later. She knows how much I love her, we don't need a day like Valentine's to prove it."

"Everyone knows how much you love her." There was a knock on the door coming from Ms. Evelyn's room. "Look Richard, I have to get going. I'll try and call you later on, okay."

"Just don't have me calling in any favors please."

"Oh Richard. What kind of lady do you think I am? I'm a granny for goodness sake. Bye Richard." They hung up the phone and Rick looked at the clock, calculating the time difference and wondering who was knocking on his mama's door so early.

* * *

"Bless you Mrs. Grimes. I'm dying here, I need sugar in my life right now." Abe took the baskets out of her hands and someone else took the cake box from her. She didn't see who it was because she was focused on Abe taking a whole basket.

"Abe... You know all those aren't for you, right?" Michonne asked him.

"I wasn't gonna eat all of them. Maybe these." He picked up a handful and had five cellophane wrapped cookies in his hand. "I am a large man as you can see. It takes a lot to fill me up." Michonne placed her hands on her hips and glared at Abe, then sighed giving up the fight.

"Fine, but this one's for Rick." She plucked the biggest cookie from his hand, which was also the biggest one in the basket.

"Why does the boss man get the biggest one?" Abe asked seeming hurt that he no longer held the biggest cookie in his hand.

"Because I like him the best. And make sure you save some for Eugene. You know you keep him locked in that lab all day."

"He loves the isolation." Abe shifted the basket handle in his hand. "So... fifty dollars says Ms. Evelyn comes back as Mrs. Greene. You know those two have the hots for each other."

"I'll take that bet, Abe." She shook his hand quickly and then dropped it. "There's no way she would marry anyone without having Judith dressed up as the frilliest flower girl this side of the sun." She turned and walked away from him, not waiting to see his face fall from knowing Michonne was right and he had just lost fifty dollars. She headed towards Rick's office with a smile.

"Oh Michonne." Shane said a little startled as he walked out of Rick's office. He quickly closed the door and adjusted the neckline of his shirt, trying to give himself more breathing room. "What are you doing here?" He stood in front of the door and blocked her from going in.

"I brought treats for the station since it's Valentine's Day."

"Oh yeah, those cookies you make?"

"Yeah. There's also some brownies and a couple cakes. Hopefully Abe hasn't eaten them all already." She looked around him at the closed door.

"That ones for Rick?" He asked pointing at the cookie in her hand trying to distract her.

"Yeah. He in there?" She pointed to the door and looked at Shane's eyes as he answered.

"He is." Was his only response. She tried to walk around him, but he stepped in front of her, blocking her again. "You know I would love to get that cookie recipe. Andrea likes them too. Maybe if she ever agrees to marry me, we can serve them at the wedding."

"That's really sweet Shane... Why do you keep stopping me from going in to see Rick. If he's busy, that's all you have to say."

"I think he might be a little busy. Phone call or something. Paperwork maybe."

"You just came out of his office, Shane. Which one is it?" Michonne looked at him annoyed by his rambling.

"He's on the phone." Shane nodded his head up and down, trying to convince both himself and her that Rick was in fact on the phone. Putting him out of his misery, the door opened behind Shane, just enough for Rick to stick his head out. "You all done with that phone call?"

"Umm...Yeah. All done. Hey Michonne." Rick smiled at her, his eyes delighted to see her in her bright pink wrap dress with a ruffle along the hem and matching strappy heels, the warm February day, allowing her toes to be out, showing off the dark red polish. "Is that for me?" He motioned his head towards the cookie in her hand.

"Yes... What's going on Rick?" She noticed that he hadn't opened the door fully yet.

"Not much. Just finishing up some work." He stepped in front of his door and closed it behind him. Shane looked between Rick and Michonne and then at his watch.

"Would you look at that. Time to… do stuff. See you later Michonne." He walked off as fast as he could, the tension making his legs work faster.

"Richard Grimes." Michonne placed a hand on her hip and tapped her foot on the floor. Rick couldn't help but smile at her, never having seen this Michonne before. "You tell me what you're up to right now."

"If this is your mad face, it's a complete fail. You're way too beautiful for that." His smile didn't help, but it did lighten her mood a bit.

"Rick…"

"Okay... Come on in." He reached for the door handle, turned it and opened the door wide. Michonne's mouth fell open with shock and then turned into a smile when she heard the cheering from the deputies behind her. She turned to look at all the smiling faces and then to Rick who was giving her a pompous smile. "What were you expecting to find in here?"

"Not this." She started to walk into his office, mesmerized by the small clothed table that he had put in there just for her. Metal food covers took up most of the table top, but a single red rose in a slender vase sat in the middle. "Rick…" She reached for his hand and looked at the floor which was scattered with pink and white rose petals. "This is what you were hiding?"

"Happy Valentine's Day." He closed the door once they were all the way in. "I know you didn't think I wouldn't do anything for you today."

"You said you had to work. I wouldn't have minded at all if you didn't."

"It's the day of love, you deserve something special." He pulled her into him and her arms went up and her hands clasped behind his neck. He gave her a quick kiss to the lips and then walked her over to her chair. "So I thought we could celebrate with these." He lifted the covers off the plates to reveal cheeseburgers and fries. With one hand he set the covers on his desk, with the other he pulled out her chair for her. "Hope you don't mind greasy burgers and fries. Not very romantic, but…"

"It's perfect." She said awed by his thoughtfulness. When they were both seated, Michonne took her napkin and dabbed at her eyes, her tears threatening to spill over. "I smells so good."

"Eat". He told her, gesturing towards her food. She picked up her burger with both hands and a giddy smile, biting into it and moaning as the flavors hit her tongue. "You like it?" He asked her, having to control himself after hearing her sounds of contentment. She nodded her head yes, since her mouth was full of food. "Good." He picked up his burger and took a bite. His face mirrored hers at the taste of it.

"It's really good, right?"

"It is." They continued to eat and talk, both feeling as if their lunch date might as well have been in the best five star restaurant with the way they both tuned out anything that might be happening beyond the office door. Rick didn't mention that all his deputies had been instructed to not interrupt unless there was a shoot out or the dead started walking.

"You even got dessert?"

"Of course I did. What kind of husband would I be if I didn't? Morgan said when you eat this, I'm guaranteed to be your favorite person in the world." He slid the dark chocolate cherry cheesecake over to her. "And it would probably earn me a few kisses."

"You never needed cheesecake for any of that, but it helps." She took a bite and was in bliss at the taste. As it melted in her mouth, she looked at Rick who was smiling expectantly. "Oh you get all the kisses for this. I think I owe Morgan a few too."

"I'll take his, and you can just tell him thank you." They both laughed and Michonne brought her fork up to Rick's lips, sharing with him the dessert. It took a while for them to finish, talking between bites and nibbles to each others lips after.

"I'm stuffed. She rubbed her belly, having eaten everything that was in front of her. "I'm gonna have to run home to work this all off."

"I got a better idea." He let his eyes roam her body and he licked his lips.

"What kind of ideas do you have in that head of yours?"

"Hold on, give me a minute." He stood up and went over to his computer, leaning over to type something and click on the mouse. He stood up and Stevie Wonder's As began to play. "You can dance it off." He reached for her hand and pulled her up and into him, his hand snaking around her waist while the other held one of her hands to his chest. He kissed her temple and brought her closer to him, turning their bodies in a slow circle as the music played.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Rick."


	32. Chapter 32

"Who picked this movie?"

"Andre did daddy." Judith answered giving him a look that said he should have known that. "It's his birthday weekend, he picks the movie."

"Shh…" Carl whispered not wanting to miss anything.

"Hasn't he already seen this movie?" Rick whispered in Michonne's ear as she yawned and nodded her head yes.

"Yes, but it's his favorite." She shrugged her shoulders. "His birthday, his choice."

"How many movies with talking dogs do we have to watch tonight?"

"He picked three." Michonne answered.

"Can we sneak away? Do that thing we did that made him have a birthday in the first place." He started sucking on her earlobe. She shook her head no and he moved to her neck sucking and biting which made her laugh.

"Mommy, be quiet."

"Sorry Peanut. Your daddy is making me laugh." She swatted at Rick's chest to get him to stop.

"Sorry Andre. You know I love your mama's laugh." Michonne turned to look at Rick and he placed a kiss on her lips.

"Can I have more popcorn mama?"

"Yes, Penny Pie." Michonne gave Rick another kiss and stood up grabbing the bowl, empty, except for one unpopped kernel. "Anyone else need anything?"

"Juice." Carl requested.

"Strawberries." Andre called out without taking his eyes off the screen.

"Hurry back." Rick said caressing her backside and giving it a squeeze for emphasis. She looked back at him and smiled, throwing the lone popcorn kernel at him.

"Okay peanut, it's time to close those eyes of yours. When you wake up tomorrow it'll be your birthday."

"Yes! Will I get lots of presents?"

"I don't know. Your daddy and I have a gift for you, but if someone comes and doesn't have a gift, it's okay, because we're just happy they decided to come and celebrate with us, okay."

"Okay mama. Will Colt get to eat cake?"

"With all the people and all the food that'll be around tomorrow, let's not give him anything that he doesn't find on the ground."

"He'll have a tummy ache?"

"Yes, a big one."

"And he'll be stinky."

"Yes." Michonne groaned thinking about the last time Colt ate something he shouldn't have and had gas all night. He refused to go outside and it was too hot to keep a windows open. They went through two whole cans of air freshener that night. No one wanted a repeat of that. "Good night Peanut." Michonne gave him a kiss on the forehead and then did the same to Carl before turning off the light and leaving the room. She met Rick out in the hallway.

"Judith was asleep before her head hit the pillow." Rick told her.

"Carl was drifted off while I was talking to Andre. He's so excited for his party tomorrow."

"You gonna be okay getting everything set up by yourself?" Rick and Michonne were in the kitchen now cleaning up after movie night. He threw away all the trash and she put up all the food before going to wipe down the countertops. After watching her for five minutes, the way her hips moved as she moved her hand in a circle getting off anything sticky, he stopped her and wrapped his arms around her. She took a deep breath when his warm body enveloped her.

"I'll be fine. I'm sure I can find three eager helpers to help me set things up."

"I'll try and drop in on y'all. Hopefully the parade isn't too crazy."

"You mean your mama's not too crazy."

"That too." He laughed thinking about how much his mama enjoyed her role in the parade. "Are we finished here?" He didn't wait for an answer before Michonne found herself lifted up and placed on the countertop.

"It looks like we are." She said breathless as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Have any suggestions on what we should do now?"

"I've got plenty and they all involve us being naked and sweaty."

"Hmm...I like those kinds of suggestions." She started unbuttoning his shirt while his lips found her neck and his hands filled with her ass. She pushed his shirt off his shoulders and then started working on his belt.

"You wanna go and work on baby number four?" Rick mumbled against her neck, moving a hand up to squeeze her breast.

"We uh...we already did." She whispered, nervously. Rick paused, resting his head on her shoulder for a few seconds before stepping back and looking his wife over.

"What was that?"

"We already made number four." She confirmed. "I took a test earlier. I still have to make an appointment with the doctor, but we got the plus sign."

"Are you...you mean…?" He got closer and placed his palm on her belly, under her shirt. "I love you."

"I love you too." Michonne told him, placing her hand on top of his.

* * *

"Mom! A man is here!" Judith shouted, running through the house and pointing at the window. Michonne walked over to see what she was talking about, and sure enough there was a truck in her driveway with a few men unloading something huge and plastic, all rolled up. She checked her phone and saw a text from Rick.

Rick: Thought the kids might like a few bounce houses at the party.

He threw in a few emojis like a smiley face and a celebration one and finished with an eggplant. Michonne laughed out loud and sent him the kissy face one as well as the tongue emoji.

"Looks like your daddy sent a surprise for the party."

"What is it?" Carl asked.

"You have to wait and see." Michonne answered.

"What time does the party start?" Judith asked.

"In four hours. Michonne said checking her phone for the time. We're gonna have a bunch of people here celebrating with us. I need everyone's help to get everything ready."

"What can I do?" Andre asked, excited about all the activities that the day would hold.

"You, birthday boy can make sure all your clothes are up off the floor in your room."

"Do I have to pick up Carl's too?"

"No. He's gonna pick up his own clothes. Then I need someone to feed the chickens. When you're done with that we can start setting up the tables outside and filling the water balloons."

"Mom! It's a bounce house! It's two!" Carl shouted, jumping up and down and going outside to get a closer look.

"Well would you look at that. Daddy really hooked us up. You think I can get in one?"

"Yeah, mama. We can bounce together." Judith told her.

"That one has a water slide." Andre said excitedly.

"Come on, let's get started. We've got a lot to do." They walked back into the house and the kids cleaned their rooms and the bathrooms while Michonne got started with getting the meat ready. Since Rick had to work most of the day, Shane and Abe took it upon themselves to man the bbq. Abe not trusting Shane's "King of the Grill" skills said he would bring his own grill and swore up and down that it was ten times better than the one that Rick has. Two hours later both men with wives and kids in tow, pulled up the the Grimes house ready to prove just who should hold the title.

"Alright Walsh, get in your grillers stance and I'll get in mine. They'll be no hitting below the belt and no burnt meat. Winner will be chosen by everyone who eats." Abe extended his hand for a shake to Shane, who accepted it and put his game face on.

"Deal, and no crying when they tell me I'm the best." Shane said confidently. Abe unloaded his grill and Shane went to fire up Rick's. Then they both went to the kitchen where the kids and women were. Each man took their share of meat and then returned to their grills to start cooking.

* * *

"Mama, why do Carl and Andre get to show their nickels and me, Rose, Tanise and Shaiane don't?"

"Where did your brothers get money?" Michonne asked Judith. "Tell them to go put it up before they lose it, please."

"Not money mama, nickels." Michonne looked at Judith confused trying to figure out just what she could have been talking about. "You know." She placed both her hands on her chest and patted the top of her bathing suit. "They don't have to wear shirts and we have to wear these." Finally understanding, Michonne, pinched her lips together trying not to laugh at the way her daughter mispronounced nipples.

"Well, they're boys and they don't have pretty swimsuits to wear like us girls do. They have to wear those boring ole shorts." Judith looked over at all the boys who were going down the slide being sprayed by water. She seemed to accept what Michonne told her and just shrugged her shoulders and ran off to play with the other kids.

"She's a smart girl." Rosita said to Michonne.

"She's right you know. It's not fair that the guys get to run around without shirts and we don't." Andrea said taking a sip of her wine.

"Hey, who said you can't." Abe added bringing over a foil tray full of ribs to the table. "I'm all about freeing the nipple."

"Abraham!" Rosita shouted, shaking her head at her unfiltered husband.

* * *

"Now be honest, who's food was the best?" Abe asked everyone at the table.

"It's really a tie. You both did a great job." Sasha said being diplomatic.

"Better than Rick?" Shane asked looking at everyone.

"You've got a long way to go before you're better than him, but it's good."

"Of course Michonne would say that. She's married to Rick." Abe said. "Ask someone who's not romantically involved with him or us." Shane looked around the table and his eyes landed on Denise. Her eyes widened and she pushed back her glasses before she spoke.

"On a scale of 1 to 10….I'd have to give you both a 9."

"A 9? Why not a 10?" Abe asked, not believing that his ribs didn't deserve a 10.

"Ha! Because the 10 is reserved for Rick." Michonne said taking the last bite of her potato salad.

"You're a funny one." Abe said walking off towards the kiddie pool full of water balloons.

"Abe." Rosita warned.

"You wouldn't." Michonne said getting up from the table. She circled around behind Rosita, Denise, Tara and Hershel.

"If you throw that, you better hit her, cause if you miss and get me, you'll be in a would of hurt boy."

"Oh Hershel, I don't miss." Abe cocked his arm back and let the balloon fly, narrowly missing Michonne when she ducked out of the way.

"Oh, you're in trouble now." Michonne made her way to the balloons watching as Abe scooped up more in his arms before moving away. Michonne grabbed an armful and threw one, hitting Abe in the arm.

"Go mommy!" Judith screamed. Then Carl and Andre grabbed balloons to help Michonne in her water balloon assault on Abe.

"Hey, that's not fair. You've got them backing you up." Abe tried to protest.

"You started it." Michonne, Carl and Andre stepped closer to Abe, taking aim and throwing at the same time. Abe was hit with all three balloons. He fired back, throwing in the general direction of them and hit Carl to the dismay of Michonne and the enjoyment of Andre.

"You hit my baby!" She threw two more in rapid succession hitting Abe in the chest both times.

"Damn, girl. Did Rick teach you how to do that?" Shane asked looking at the huge wet stain on the front of Abe's shirt. Abe dropped his remaining balloons when his hands went up to block nine balloons that came flying his way. All the kids stood around Michonne looking proud of themselves for defending her.

"Rose, you're supposed to be on daddy's side."

"Girl power!" Tanise yelled.

"That's right." Michonne said, giving all the girls a high five. She looked at the last balloon in her hand and smiled. She lobbed it through the air hoping to hit Abe right on the top of his ginger colored head, but at the last minute he stepped to his left revealing Rick standing right behind him. Michonne brought her hand up to her mouth right when the balloon hit Rick in the center of his uniform shirt.

"Ohh…." All the kids said in unison. They looked around at each other and then back at Rick who was still standing there shocked. Following Carl's lead, they all scurried away back to the bounce house leaving Michonne to fend for herself this time.

"I come to check on y'all and I walk into an attack." Rick said looking directly at Abe.

"She hit me with a balloon, sheriff."

"He threw one at me first." Michonne stood with her hands on her hips, glaring at Abe.

"You threw balloons at my wife?"

"She insulted me." Abe took a small step back, pointing at himself.

"The truth is never an insult." Michonne crossed her arms in front of her chest. "He hit Carl with a balloon too."

"He did daddy." The adults looked over at all the kids who had stopped bouncing to see what Rick was gonna do. Rick looked over at Abe and tilted his head at him.

"You hit my son?"

"It was an accident. I was aiming for…." Abe didn't finish realizing that saying we was aiming for Michonne was just as bad as hitting Carl with the balloon. "Sorry sheriff. If it makes things any better, she got me center mass. Twice."

"That's my girl." Rick finally smiled and walked towards Michonne giving her a kiss when he had her in his hands.

"Eww!" The kids said right before they went back to bouncing.

"You hungry?" Michonne asked him.

"Yeah."

"The food's alright." Michonne winked at Shane. "Have a seat and I'll fix you a plate."

"Everybody behaving themselves Hershel?" Rick asked not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"You know with this group, anything is liable to happen, but they've all been pretty good."

"Hey mama."

"I'm glad you could make it by Richard. Slow down there at the station?" Ms. Evelyn asked still wearing her parade crown.

"For now. Figured I'd come get something to eat." Michonne placed a plate in front of him and he sat her down on his lap, wanting to touch her belly indiscreetly.

* * *

"Happy Anniversary you guys. This whole marriage thing looks good on both of you." Aaron said as he snapped pictures of the happy couple.

"Here, here!" Paul added.

"Drink up. Eugene's about to start the fireworks." Andrea said starting to hand everyone cups.

"Can we get them now mama?" Andre asked tapping Michonne on the leg.

"Yes baby. You want to help me pass them out?" Michonne lit sparklers for the kids and Andre passed them out. All the kids were so excited about getting to hold them. They waved them around and held them up like torches. When all the small hands were filled, everyone walked towards the gazebo to get a good look at the fireworks Eugene was about to set off on the other side of the pond.

"Here Michonne, champagne for you." Andrea pressed a red solo cup full of champagne in Michonne's hand and then staggered off to the next person.

"Classy!" Michonne said loudly to Andrea's back.

"Are you cutting her off soon Shane?" Rick asked him, taking the cup from Michonne to drink.

"Haven't decided yet. The more she drinks the more she'll sleep tomorrow." Shane laughed and took a sip of his champagne.

"Just make we don't find her asleep on our lawn in the morning." Rick told him.

"I'm not making any promises Rick." Shane gave Rick a pat on the back and went to sit by Shaiane to watch the show. Eugene didn't disappoint with the fireworks. He had different colors and designs. Huge burst of light lit up the sky to the delight of all the kids and the grown ups. He threw in a heart for the Dixons with the letters S and D in the middle. The show went on for almost forty five minutes and ended with a Happy Birthday Andre message that made him blush while everyone else cheered. Michonne walked over to Andre to give him a hug and a kiss.

"Did you like your party baby?"

"Yes. Can I have more ice cream now?" Michonne chuckled at him and his droopy eyes.

"Sure Peanut. Who wants more ice cream?"

"Me!" Nine little hands shot up and then they all followed Michonne to the house where she served up ice cream in cones and a few topped with sprinkles. She led the way back out of the house and all the kids sat on the porch eating their ice cream. Michonne walked over to Rick who was talking to Ms. Evelyn.

"Another great party. I can't believe how fast they're growing up." Ms. Evelyn shook her head and gave Michonne a hug. "Make sure this next one slows down a bit okay." She whispered in her ear.

"Of course you know." Michonne told her.

"I hope you weren't trying to hide this from me." Ms. Evelyn said to both her and Rick.

"Why would we do that mama? I just found out yesterday myself."

"Well get her off her feet Rick."

"I'll make sure I do that." Rick looked at his mama, and hoped she wasn't reading his mind about all the ways he wanted to keep his wife off her feet.

"Come on Hershel, it's time to go."

"Evelyn, I'm waiting on you." Hershel told her.

"Why are y'all riding together?" Maggie asked her dad

"She needed a ride over here." Hershel answered.

"Alright Hershel." Abe stuck his hand out for a fist bump. "Giving the lady a ride."

"Abraham!"


	33. Chapter 33

"It's so early." Carl whined, not a bit impressed that he was being woken up by his moms cheerful singing of good morning.

"It is, but it's the first day of school! Time to get up!" Michonne threw open the curtains in Carl and Andre's room then laughed when they both groaned at the brightness. "Hey, it's not my fault you two stayed up all night talking. I told you to go to sleep."

"We weren't tired." Andre yawned out, kicking his foot from under the covers.

"Well, I guess tonight will be a different story then. Hurry up you two, you've got breakfast to eat." It took the boys 15 minutes to wash up and get dressed for school, they were still sleepy when they came into the kitchen, which was a vast contrast to their sister who was wide awake and couldn't wait to get to leave.

"Finally. Hurry and eat so we can get to school. Rose said she'd wait for me."

"You just saw Rose." Carl wasn't the least bit interested in the interactions of girls, not even his sister.

"Yeah, but I didn't see her in the 2nd grade." Judith was already at the table eating, hoping to hurry her brothers along.

"She's exactly the same." Carl declared

"Leave her alone, Carl. We all have to get going soon. First day traffic is awful. Sit and eat please." Michonne handed him and Andre a plate and then turned back to the pan to make eggs for her and Rick.

"Do I have to eat all of this?" Andre's eyes were wide looking at the breakfast that was on his plate. Eggs, sausage toast and strawberries.

"Eat most of it Andre... and don't give any to Colt." Michonne told him while she moved the eggs around in the pan.

"It'll make you smarter." Rick walked into the kitchen buckling his belt, doing a little hop to make sure it was on correctly. He walked over to each child and kissed them on the top of their head, before stealing a strawberry from Carl's plate.

"Are you taking us to school daddy?" Judith asked him with a mouth full of food.

"You want me to?"

"Not if we have to ride in the back of the squad car." Andre said noticing Rick's uniform.

"Then I guess, drop off will be your mama's job today." He came up behind Michonne who was plating his eggs next to his toast and kissed her on the cheek and rubbed her belly.

"Daddy, you rub mamas belly like that booty thing that Ms. Singer keeps in her big purse."

"It's called Buddha, Judith, not booty." Carl laughed, as Judith rolled her eyes at him.

"Don't make fun, Carl." Michonne chided.

"Mamas belly's not that big." Andre defended sticking out his own belly and rubbing it. Rick took his plate and Michonne's then walked with her to the table.

"Well, it might be after a while." Michonne started. "We're gonna have a baby." They weren't sure how the kids would react to the news. Only Judith had mentioned anything about adding to the family. Three kids was chaotic at times, but four might be down right insane. Rick and Michonne didn't know if the boys would be alright with it.

"A baby?" Carl exclaimed.

"Yes! I'm getting a sister! Finally!" Judith pumped her fists in the air and did a little dance in her seat. She was smiling so big at the news that she caused Michonne and Rick to smile too.

"I'm not changing diapers."

"No one asked you to Carl. And Judith, we don't know if we're having a girl or a boy yet. We might keep it a surprise." Rick told the kids, looking at each of their faces.

"Nope. It's gonna be a girl. 3 boys and 3 girls it'll be equal." Judith pointed to Rick, Carl and Andre, then herself and Michonne. "Can she share my room? We can play with my dolls and beat Andre and Carl in laser tag."

"You'll never beat us." Carl shook his head dismissing Judith's dream. Andre put his hand out to Carl, for a high five. The two brothers slapped hands in solidarity.

"Can I pick her name?" Judith asked with pleading eyes.

"We're taking suggestions?" Michonne answered, trying to stifle the laugh that was trying to escape from Judith's excitement.

"I can't wait to tell Glenn jr. When can we pick her up?"

"It's not gonna be a girl." Carl groaned out, secretly hoping for a baby brother.

"Yeah, boys rule and girls drool." Andre high fived Carl again.

"Be nice guys. The baby has to grow first and then when he...or she is ready, they'll come out." Rick tried to explain to three blank stares.

"Grow in your tummy?" Judith questioned looking at Michonne.

"Yes. You grew in here," Rick touched Michonne's belly, "and so did your brothers."

"How will she come out?" Judith asked, confusion all over her face.

"Okay." Rick said loudly, avoiding the question. "Everyone eat please. You don't want to be late for your first day."

Twenty minutes late and Rick gave goodbye and good luck kisses to everyone that got into the SUV, ending with Michonne, giving her a kiss that made the kids roll their eyes at them. "You be good at drop off. I don't want to have to break up any fights out at that school."

"I'll be a good girl."

"That's how I like you." He gave her another kiss and then held the door while she got in. "Y'all have a good day, I'll see you later."

"Bye daddy." They all said in unison, including Michonne.

* * *

"I was all prepared to walk Andre in today. They're in Kindergarten now, Denise. Where did all the time go?"

"I don't know. One day they're here." Denise, touched her belly. "And the next day, they're…" Her thought trailed off and Michonne knew exactly what she was saying. They were all growing up so fast.

"At least I got a picture by the Welcome Back sign." Michonne smiled at her.

"Tanise talked all morning about sitting next to Andre in class. It's good they have each other. I guess we should be glad, they're not like those kids." Denise motioned her head to a few kids that were crying and holding onto their parents for dear life.

"I definitely couldn't handle that." Michonne smiled at the parents, glad that she didn't have to go through that.

"Okay ladies, next Monday after drop off, Zumba at the studio." Rosita announced to the group, handing everyone a flyer. "Bring your water bottles and be prepared to sweat."

"Really? That early in the morning?"

"Yes, Andrea." Rosita said trying to imitate her annoyed voice. "You'll be up anyways to take Shaiane to school. It's the perfect time of day to move around and get the heart pumping."

"Yeah, yeah. Just pencil me in."

"I'll be there." Sasha said enthusiastically. "Being around the boy brigade all the time, I'd love some girls time."

"Cool. I'm gonna go pass out these flyers to some other moms, and I'll talk to you ladies later.

* * *

"You got the kids off alright?" Michonne hugged her mother in law when she stepped into Ms. Evelyn's house. "No tears?"

"No tears from me or them. Carl gave me a hard time getting up this morning, but practically forgot about me when he saw all his friends going in the school."

"I bet he did. Carl's growing up to be quite independent. Did Judith wear her new dress?"

"Yes. With her sparkly high tops. She even had me change her beads from purple to green yesterday. And Andre wore his new dress shirt, he insisted that he look nice today. Carl wore a nice button down too, but he wasn't interested in it being ironed."

"Sounds like my Carl. How you feeling?" They had walked to the kitchen and Michonne leaned on the counter, picking up and apple that was there.

"I'm fine." Taking a bite of the apple, she wiped the juice from her mouth with the back of her hand. "A little queasy earlier but I'm good now. What are you getting up to today?"

"I'm about to get in this garden. I've got some strawberries that need picking. Some okra and some turnip greens. There might be some cucumbers too. You feel up to helping out?"

"I'd love too." Michonne answered, taking another bite of the apple.

"I'll pay you in strawberries." Ms. Evelyn winked at Michonne and they walked out to the garden. After donning gloves and straw hats, they grabbed baskets and started to harvest the fruit and vegetables before it got too hot in the day to do it.

"You expanded your garden? I don't remember all of this last year." Michonne looked around at the garden that seemed twice a big as the one she remembered from previous years.

"Yeah, Hershel came by a few weeks ago and helped me plant a few things for the fall. I've never been very successful with fall harvests, but that man thinks he has magic hands."

"You two are getting really close huh?"

"He is a nice man and I enjoy his company."

"Now, Ms. Evelyn, I'm not gonna pry, but you have my blessing. He makes you happy. I can see it in your face."

"I'm always happy."

"Not like this. This is a happy that only a man can bring." Michonne thought she saw a blush creep on her face, but couldn't be sure with the sun and the worked they'd been doing.

"Those strawberries ain't gonna pick themselves." Ms. Evelyn told her, evading anything else Michonne might want to assume about her friendship with Hershel.

"Yes ma'am." Michonne said smiling.

* * *

"Shit Rick! You scared the hell outta me."

"I'm sorry. I just walked in about ten minutes ago. I didn't want to surprise you in the shower and have you slipping and falling." Rick was sitting on the edge of the bed looking at Michonne as she walked out of the bathroom.

"Well thank you for that. What are you doing here anyways?"

"Just wanted to come see you. Looks like I picked a good time to do it too."

"Yeah, you did. Thank your mama. She had me working out in her garden all morning."

"You weren't working too hard, were you? It's hot out there."

"You know Ms. Evelyn wouldn't have me working too hard." Michonne squeezed some lotion in her hand and started rubbing it on her arms. "What are you grinning about?"

"You hear that?"

"I don't hear anything."

"I know. The kids are all in school and we have the house to ourselves." Rick stood up and walked to Michonne, helping her rub the lotion into her arms, then over her shoulders.

"We do... Did you have something in mind when you came home?"

"I did."

"And what was that, sheriff?" Rick untucked the yellow towel that Michonne had wrapped around her body and let it fall to the floor.

"You know I have to say, this is my favorite outfit on you."

"Is it really?"

"Yep." Rick took her hand and walked her to the bed, sitting down and then sitting Michonne down on his right leg. He pressed his face into her neck, letting her warmth cover his lips and the smell of her soap and lotion invade his nose. "You feeling alright?" Rick mumbled into her neck.

"Mmhmm…"

""How do you think we should spend our newfound alone time?" In answer to his question, Michonne stood up and then laid back on the bed, lazily stretching out her arms and arching her back. When she was done she looked at Rick and laughed. Rick laid next to Michonne, his head propped up by his left hand, the fingers of his right hand lightly traced along her skin.

"So naked is your favorite?"

"My most favorite. Have I ever told you how soft your skin is?"

"I'm sure I've heard it before, but you can tell me again." His finger touched her chin and then trailed downward over her throat, and between her breasts, taking a sharp turn to the right, finally ending on the tip of her hardened nipple.

"I don't know how you do it." Michonne slowly closed her eyes as Rick's finger made a lazy circle around her areola. "Always so soft." He leaned in and kissed her smiling lips and then moved his mouth to her nipple where he licked and then sucked it into his eager mouth.

"Mmm...Rick"

"You are." He used his arm to spread her legs open. "And wet." He continued as his fingers explored her folds while she moaned softly.

"That...is your... doing. That feels good." Michonne whispered.

"I can tell. It's just us, Michonne. You can say it as loud as you want." Rick watched Michonne's hips move up and down, matching the rhythm of his moving fingers, as they played in her wetness. She blew out a breath and held onto his arm.

"This is why we're on baby number 4, you know."

"Why... because I do this?" His fingers entered her walls, reaching for her most sensitive spot. He pressed his palm to her clit making circles as she tightened around his fingers.

"Fuck. Yes...because of that and...and...the other things you do. Ohh god."

"I can't hear you baby." Rick replaced his palm with his thumb and stroked her clit up and down, then watched her back arch off the bed again. Her eyes closed and Rick moved down swiftly replacing his thumb with his tongue.

"Ahh...Rick!...shit!" He heard her that time and felt her whole body quiver as she broke apart at his skilled fingers and tongue.

"There you go." Rick was smiling when he positioned himself above her, undoing his pants and pushing them down. "Now let's try it again." He pushed his length inside of her, moaning at her heat, loving how tight she felt. He started with slow strokes in and out as he kissed her, then he slowing pushed himself in as far as he could go before saying. "A little bit louder this time."

* * *

"Andre, what's wrong baby? Why aren't you talking?" All three of the kids had piled into the car and Carl and Judith started talking a mile a minute as soon as they got into the car, but Andre was silent.

"Hunter jinxed him. He can't talk until someone says his names three times." Carl answered through a smile.

"Andre Andre Andre" Michonne spat out, trying to break the jinx.

"Moms can't play. It has to be one of us." Judith informed her.

"Well say his name. I want to know how everyone's day went. How am I supposed to know if he can't talk?"

"Fine." Carl huffed out. "Aanndrrree…..Aanndrrree….Aanndrrree"

"Finally." Andre exclaimed.

"So how was your day Andre?"

"Good. We had gym today and I got to lead the line. We have homework."

"Already?" Michonne asked.

"Yeah, but Ms. Stevens says it's not due till seven days."

"Oh okay. So next week." Did you get to sit next to Tanise?"

"Yes. And at lunch I traded her pickles for my cheese stick."

"Oh, was nice of you."

"I have homework too." Judith announced. "I have to make a college."

"A collage." Michonne corrected.

"Yes. With pictures and stickers and drawings and it's gonna be the prettiest one in the whole class."

"I'm sure it'll be really nice, but it's not a competition, baby. Everyone's will be really good." Michonne loved Judith's excitement, but didn't want her becoming one of those people who didn't root for the success of everyone. "And what about you Carl?"

"It was cool. We got a book list. We have to read a bunch of books this year."

"Well that's good." Michonne said pulling out of the school parking lot. "You like to read. Do we have to go to the library to get them or is your teacher giving them to you?"

"I think we're reading some as a class. She has enough copies for everyone for the first book."

"That's good. Anything else?"

"Not really. We don't have a project yet. I have a whole lot of papers for you to look at though."

"Oh, do I need to sign any?" Michonne questioned, already knowing the answer would be yes, times three.

"I think so." Carl answered, with a shrug.

"I have some too." Andre added

"Me too." Judith said happily.

With all the papers signed and backpacks hanging up for tomorrow, Michonne, finished with the chicken tenders she made for dinner, putting them on plates for the kids with roasted potatoes and a green salad. Carl and Andre filled glasses with tea and Judith cut up strawberries from Ms. Evelyn for dessert.

"Andre, grab the ketchup and ranch from the fridge please."

"Is daddy eating with us?" Judith asked Michonne.

"No, daddy had a longer than normal lunch, so he had to stay late to get some things done. He promised to come and kiss y'all goodnight when he gets home." Satisfied with that answer, the kids started to eat, letting the sounds of their chewing fill the kitchen for a few minutes before Andre broke the silence with a question.

"Mama, when will the baby come out?"

"Sometime in February. The doctor will give us a date when we go see her."

"How does it come out?" Andre asked.

"Mamas poop the baby out." Judith answered with excited disgust.

"Eww…" Carl grimaced.

"Where did you hear that?" Michonne asked Judith, trying not to choke on her food.

"Glenn jr. said that's how the goats on Hershel's farm have their babies. He watched it before. He said Hershel told him he couldn't help unless the mama was sick, and they had to wait for her to push it out of her butt."

"Do I look like a goat?"

"No." Judith laughed, followed by Carl and then Andre.

"Well, I'll tell you later how the baby will come out. For now finish eating, it's almost bath time." Michonne watched the contagious yawn of Carl's followed by Judith and then Andre. "Yep. There shouldn't be any late night talks tonight."


	34. Chapter 34

"What are y'all doing out here?" Rick stopped at the bottom of the steps and looked up at the glum looking faces of Andre, Judith and Carl who were all sitting with their chins propped up in their hands. Colt next to Carl with his head in his lap, was content just sitting outside with all the kids.

"Mama told us to sit out here." Andre answered, chancing a glance at Rick hoping he wasn't mad too.

Judith pushed back the hair on her face and Rick noticed the smear of dried mud on her cheek. Before he could ask about it, she said, "We're in trouble."

"No," Carl shook his head and pointed at them. "They're in trouble. I didn't even do anything."

Placing his hands at his waist, Rick looked between the three of them. He saw tops of heads, foreheads and cheeks, neither of them wanted to look him in the eyes. "Alright, which one of you wants to tell me what happened?" His question was met with silence.

"Andre."

"We were gonna go fishing, so me and Judith dug up some worms and I didn't want them to get too hot before we went, so…"

"Carl said we needed to keep them cool." Judith added.

"What did you do?" Rick asked, squeezing the back of his neck. He knew that if all three of them were out here, it had to be pretty bad.

"We... put them in the refrigerator," Andre started.

"So they can cool down," finished Judith. Rick looked at Carl and shook his head.

"I didn't think they'd put them in there." Colt lifted his head off of Carl's lap and watched him try to defend himself. "How was I supposed to know they'd do something so stupid."

"Don't call us stupid!" Andre started to stand up, but Rick held up his hand to stop him.

"I didn't call you stupid." Judith crossed her arms over her chest and poked her lips out.

"Alright now," Rick said trying to calm things down.

"There wasn't that many anyways." Carl said quietly.

"Just fifteen of them." Judith held up one finger on her left hand and all five on her right. Rick's eyes went wide.

"You let fifteen worms crawl around in the fridge?" He understood why Michonne had them all out on the porch now.

"No...not at first," Andre pointed to his chest. "I put them in a bowl, but I guess they crawled out."

"We found twelve of them." Judith used her fingers to show twelve, but then closed her hands into fists when she realized that wasn't helping.

"So now your mama's in there looking for the last three? Rick asked, then saw three heads nodding up and down.

"Uh huh. She told us to sit out here until she does." Judith told him.

"What do you say we go inside and find out how mad mama is?" Rick took the rest of the steps up and held out his hand for Andre and Judith to take. Carl and Colt got up and waited to take their place bringing up the rear. With a deep sigh Andre took his daddy's hand and the Grimes clan walked into the house.

All the kids did their best to tiptoe into the house, but found it didn't matter how quiet they were when Rick's boots sounded so loud against the hardwood floors. Everyone peeked around Rick once he was at the threshold of the kitchen.

"Are your kids with you?" Michonne asked her voice muffled from her head being inside the refrigerator.

"My kids?" Rick chuckled hoping the kids couldn't see him lick his lips at the sight of Michonne on her hands and knees scrubbing the bottom shelf. The dark grey leggings she wore only highlighted the slight jiggle her ass made as she swiped the sponge back and forth in order to get things as clean as they were before wormgate.

Michonne stopped cleaning long even to look over her shoulder and say, "yes, your kids. My kids would never bring worms anywhere near my kitchen, let alone in the refrigerator where we keep the food we eat."

Taking a half a step forward Carl bravely said, "But, Uncle Daryl eats worms." Then he quickly moved behind Rick again.

"That's not gonna help son. Why don't y'all go gather all the things we need for fishing. I'll meet y'all on the porch in fifteen minutes."

"We can still go fishing?" Andre asked excitedly, looking at Judith who was beaming.

"We might as well," Rick answered. "Go apologize to your mama first." Giving each of them a gentle push on the back, Rick watched them walk tentatively towards Michonne who was now sitting back on her feet facing them, waiting to hear what they had to say.

"I'm sorry, mama."

"Me too, Carl said after hearing Andre speak up first. Judith went up to her and hugged her around the neck.

"I'm sorry too mama. We won't bring anymore worms in the house."

"Good." She held out her arms and Andre and Carl joined their sister in the hug. "If it lives in the ground leave it outside, okay." They all nodded. "Go on and get your fishing gear. Hopefully y'all can catch something we can eat for dinner."

When they were gone, Rick walked up to Michonne and held his hands out for her to take to help her up. "How long have you been down there?"

"As long as it took to find three cold, slimy gross worms." Rick finally noticed all the food on the counters.

"Did you find one of them in any of this food?"

"No. I keep everything covered."

"Then why are you scrubbing so hard? Not that I don't appreciate the view." Michonne swatted him on the arm.

"The kids drop food in there all the time and then just pop it in their mouths. I can't have them eating grapes covered in worm slime." Rick laughed at the seriousness of her face and decided worm slime was a hill he'd rather not die on.

"Where did you find them?"

"In the back corner behind the butter tub."

"Are you almost done?"

"I'm about to put everything back." Michonne yawned and Rick moved his hands to her belly. It was getting rounder by the day and even with three kids, Michonne hadn't slowed down.

"You do that. Then go lie down while the kids and I are out. The house will be nice and quiet and you can get some rest."

"But…"

He pulled her in close and slid his hand down the curve of her ass before giving it a squeeze. "What did I say?" He leaned down and kissed her neck, giving it a little nibble.

"Hmm...okay." She whispered. "I'll take a little nap."

"That's better." Giving her a kiss on her lips and another rub on her belly, he left to meet the kids on the porch.

* * *

Two hours later after an unsuccessful fishing trip, Rick had the kids in the garage hanging all their gear back up.

"Did I have to throw it back, Daddy?" Judith asked as she placed her sparkly pink fishing rod in the holder. "Now we have nothing for dinner."

"It was too little Judes," Carl laughed. "It was bout as big as my pinky. How we gonna eat that?"

Holding his stomach, Andre laughed out, "We'd have to eat under a microscope."

"I think you mean a magnifying glass," Rick corrected. "Come on. We all need showers and then we can see what we can have for dinner."

"Do we need to ask mama what she wants to cook?"

"I was thinking we can surprise her and cook tonight. What do y'all think?"

"Can I stir?" Andre asked.

"You can stir whatever needs stirring," Rick answered before leading them all into the house. "Meet me in the kitchen when y'all smell better."

Rick walked to his room and saw Michonne sleeping in the bed, her blue robe the only thing she wore. As tempting as she looked, he stayed focused and went to take his shower. He finished twenty minutes later, coming back in the room with a white towel wrapped around his waist, and drying his hair with another one. He smiled at a still sleeping Michonne then dressed to go to the kitchen.

"Can we have chocolate milk with dinner?" Carl had the milk out when Rick walked into the kitchen. "I like chocolate milk with french toast."

"French toast?"

"We talked it over Daddy, and we think mama would like breakfast." Judith told him pulling out the carton of eggs. "Andre can stir the eggs and you can scramble them." Rick looked at her and nodded his head then shrugged. Since they had it all figured out there was no reason to question things.

"Okay, Carl get the bread. Andre get a bowl down." Rick put a pan on the stove and turned on the heat. "Judith do you want sausage or bacon?"

"Bacon!"

Andre stood at the kitchen island on a wooden step stool, watching anxiously as Rick cracked eggs into a bowl. He had a spoon in his left hand and concentration in his eyes. Next to him Carl was pouring milk and measuring out cinnamon for the french toast. On the other side of the island Judith was making sure the foil was wrapped perfecting around the baking sheet.

"That looks great Judith. As soon as I'm done with Andre, we'll put the bacon in the oven. Did you set it?"

"Yep, it's pre eating."

"Preheating, baby." Judith shrugged and pulled on the oven mitts, done with the foil wrapping. Rick looked over at her and asked, "Hey Judith, what did the boy bacon say to the girl bacon?"

Already laughing, Judith said, "I don't know?"

Rick put his hand to his chest and said "You're bacon my heart." Carl groaned, Andre rolled his eyes and Judith just laughed louder.

"That was pretty bad, dad." Carl started to stack slices of bread to get ready to start the french toast.

"Judith thought it was funny, that's all that matters." Rick walked over to the stove holding the bowl of scrambled eggs for Andre as he followed with his step stool. Keeping the heat on low, Rick helped him pour the eggs into the pan then left him to scramble the eggs on his own. "You ready Carl?"

"Yep," Carl looked over his french toast station with its stack of bread, bowl of batter and plate to set it on when it was done.

"Okay, you know what to do." Rick plugged in the electric skillet for Carl. "Wait for the green light to come on."

"Okay Dad."

"Alright Judith, it's your turn." He got out the bacon and they laid the strips on the foil lined pan. Judith made sure they were perfect before she let Rick put it in the oven. "Let's go wash our hands and then you can set the timer." After the timer was set and Judith was at her new station beside Carl as the powdered sugar sprinkler, Rick was confident that they'd be okay alone for a few minutes.

"Where are you going Daddy?" Judith asked, waiting patiently for Carl to flip the french toast in the pan.

"I'm gonna go wake up your mama and let her know dinner is almost ready." Neither of the kids replied, once again too focused on the task before them to say anything.

* * *

"Hmm…" Michonne slowly opened her eyes to see Rick's curls as he peppered kisses on her neck. She brought her hand up to the top of his head and could feel his hair was still a little damp.

"It's time to get up."

"I was sleeping so good." Rick brought his lips up and pressed them to hers. "But this is a nice way to wake up." Rick brought his kisses down again, adding a long lick that went from her neck to the space between her breasts. "Rick," she moaned. "Where are the kids?"

"Oh yeah." Bringing his head up, he smiled at her. "You distracted me." He ran his eyes over her face and the smooth brown skin of her chest and tops of her breasts that her robe exposed.

"Rick."

"Kitchen. They're making dinner."

It took her a few moments to process what he's just said, but when she did she sat up and looked over at the clock. "Dinner? What time is it?"

"Dinner time."

"Why'd you let me sleep so long?" She was attempting to get out of bed, but Rick's position above her wouldn't allow it.

"Hey, you needed the sleep. It takes a lot of energy to grow a Grimes. Plus we know how to cook." The scent of french toast and bacon hit her nose and she inhaled deeply, then smiled. "We thought you might want some breakfast."

She held his face in her hands and ran her fingers through the hair of his beard. "I love breakfast." Kissing him, she lost herself for a moment and let Rick get her back on her back. Instinctively she wrapped her legs around his waist, moaning when his hand slid under her robe and squeezed her breast.

"I can put the kids back outside if you want." He went to undo the tie at her waist, but she stopped him, laughing while sitting up again.

"Now who's distracting? Go make sure they haven't burned my dinner and I'll be right out."

"We'll pick this up later?"

"Yes." Giving him another kiss, she said, "Now go."

* * *

"Do you like it?"

"These are the best scrambled eggs I've ever tasted, Andre. You did a fabulous job." Rick smiled at the proud look on Andre's face after Michonne's praise. "You might have to start making them all the time."

"Really?" She nodded then picked up a crispy slice of bacon.

"I made the bacon," Judith said proudly. "I made them crispy just the way you like."

"Thank you Judith. It's yummy. This french toast is perfection Carl."

"I don't want to be french toast maker all the time." Carl wiped syrup off his mouth with his hand. "It's hard work and Judith got powdered sugar all over everything."

"You can never have too much, Carl." Judith said defensively.

"Well, thank you for making it. All of you. It's delicious." She forked more food into her mouth then washed it down with chocolate milk. "How was fishing?" Her question was met with groans. "That bad huh?"

"Daddy made me throw my fish back."

"It was too little." Andre told Michonne, holding up his hand and indicating with his fingers the size.

"It wasn't that little." She had a pout on her face, but it didn't keep her from eating her food. With a mouthful of eggs she whined, "They're just mad that I was the only one who caught something."

"That's my girl." Michonne raised her hand for a high five and Judith excitedly returned it, instantly in a better mood. The doorbell rang, and Michonne looked at Rick who shrugged his shoulders then went to answer the door. When he came back, Ms. Evelyn was with him, grinning from ear to ear.

"How are my babies?"

"Granny!"

"Am I early for breakfast? The moon's still up out there."

"No, Granny," Carl laughed.

"Daddy let us have breakfast for dinner," Andre added.

"Are y'all having burgers in the morning?" All the kids laughed.

"You want to join us?" Michonne asked, starting to get up to get her a plate.

"Oh no, honey. You stay right there. I already ate. I just came by to see if the kids wanted to spend the night over at my house."

Thinking about what he and Michonne started earlier in the bedroom, Rick answered before anyone else, "Yes, they do. They love spending the night at your house."

Forks clanked on plates and chairs started to scoot out when Michonne said, "Finish your food please. Granny's house isn't going anywhere." Picking back up their utensils, dinner continued. Ms. Evelyn sat down at the table and even had a piece of bacon while everyone talked and laughed.

After dinner, Michonne helped the kids pack their bags and Rick and Ms. Evelyn cleaned the kitchen.

"Thanks for taking them."

"It's no problem. I thought we'd make some caramel corn and watch a few movies." She handed him a plate to dry. "How's Michonne doing? She's not trying to do too much is she?"

"You know her, she thinks she has no limit, but I made sure she laid down earlier."

"She needs extra rest with number four cooking in there." She unplugged the sink drain, done with washing and then yanked the damp towel out of Rick's hand, popping him on the leg with it. "You better make sure she gets plenty of rest."

"Yes, ma'am," he laughed.

"Did that hurt?"

"It stung a little." Rick rubbed the spot that she hit with the towel.

"Hershel taught me how to do that." She started winding the towel up again.

Rick took a few steps out of her reach. "I'm not even gonna ask why."

"It's probably better if you don't."

"I don't need to remind him that I'm the sheriff and carry a gun, do I?"

"He's well aware of that fact."

"Good." Rick and Ms. Evelyn looked at each other for a few moments not saying anything, but Rick giving her his blessing all the same. He could see she was happy and glad that she'd found someone who made her smile.

"We're ready Granny!" Judith announced when she came back in the kitchen. She was already wearing her nightgown and fuzzy panda slippers.

"Well alright. Where are your brothers?" Ms. Evelyn looked behind Judith and didn't see anyone.

"Oh," her face dropped. "They're still packing."

"I think we should wait for them." Ms. Evelyn smiled. Judith just smiled and then went to sit at the kitchen table.

"Okay," Michonne huffed out when she walked into the kitchen. Carl and Andre were walking in front of her, each of them in their pj's and sneakers. "They are all yours." Judith hopped up and ran to stand by the front door, followed by her brothers. At the door they each got a kiss on the head from Michonne and hug from Rick. "Y'all be good and don't eat too much candy."

"Matter of fact, just brush your teeth twice before you go to bed." Rick told them.

"Twice?" Both Carl and Andre whined.

"Just to be on the safe side." Rick told them.

Before they could grumble about it, Ms. Evelyn opened the front door and they were off. Rick and Michonne waved from the porch until the driveway was cleared.

"So…" Rick started. "The kitchen is clean and we have the house to ourselves." He backed Michonne up against the porch railing.

"What could we possibly do with ourselves?" Michonne watched Rick's eyebrows raise when her hands started to unbuckle his belt.

"Looks like you have a pretty good idea." His hand under her shirt made her purr.

Holding up his pants with one hand and keeping a grip on Michonne's ass with the other, they made it back to their bedroom where Michonne stood at the foot of the bed and undressed slowly for Rick, her bump turning him on even more. When she was fully undressed, she walked to where Rick stood in the doorway and helped him with his pants and boxers then fell to her knees to show him what kind of ideas she had for him. With her mouth full of him, Rick was having a hard time standing. He reached for the wall to help hold him up then looked down at the show Michonne was putting on. She was all tongue, licking up his shaft then back down before sucking and humming on his balls while her hand glided up and squeezed the head of his dick. "Shit, Michonne." Working her way back up, she sampled the small drip that was at the tip, then decided that working fast would be more fun. She gripped Rick's thick dick with both hands and then moving them in opposite directions, worked her hands at the same time as she worked her mouth. When she felt his knees start to give, she showed off her skills and used no hands, taking him in her mouth as deep as she could. With a growl, Rick backed away from her sexy, dangerous mouth then took a few deep breaths with his hands on his hips. "You're gonna pay for that."

"Oh I hope so, she said wiping her mouth.

"Get up." Following directions. Michonne stood up as innocently as she could, looking up at him through her eyelashes. "Turn around and walk to the bed." With each step she took Rick could see the wetness from her dripping pussy on the inside of her thighs.

When she got to the edge of the bed she looked over her shoulder and asked, "Is this okay?"

"That's fine." Walking towards her, he stroked his thickness in his hand. When he was close enough, he ran his hand down her plump behind and kept going until his fingers were touching her slick folds. "Looks like you made a little mess. What do you think I should do about it?"

"I don't know. What do you have in mind?"

Pulling his fingers out he gave her a slap on the ass, rubbing her wetness into her skin. "Get on your knees," He ordered. When she was positioned the way he wanted, hands out in front, ass up with her knees spread apart the way he liked, he lowered himself to the floor so he was eye level with her pussy. "Time to pay up."


End file.
